O que na verdade somos
by Rafinha M
Summary: Ultimo Cap! Pra que fugir do inevitável? Draco e Gina se rencontram após anos, tentam superar as mágoas, mas há muita coisa por trás de tudo que eles nem imaginam...Não adianta tentar fugir do passado, qaundo ele faz parte de você. D
1. O começo

**Disclaimer:**_É meus queridos, a realidade é dura,a maioria das personagens é da J.K Rowling, fazer o que?Mas quando EU dominar o mundo todos serão meus!

* * *

_

**Capítulo I - O começo**

Já se passava das três da manhã, quando a ruiva acordou. Olhando para o lado pôde constatar que havia acordado, mas uma vez em seu apartamento, sozinha como ela sabia que sua vida seria, desde o dia em que se viu perdidamente apaixonada por _ele._

Virgínia Weasley era a caçula de uma das mais tradicionais e respeitadas famílias bruxas que se sabia: A família Weasley. Depois da queda do Lord das Trevas, sua família passou a ser rica, pois o patriarca desta, fora nomeado a ministro da Magia.

Era uma mulher no auge de seus vinte anos, era o que se poderia considerar a beleza perfeita: olhos da cor do chocolate, que pareciam ser tão doces quanto, cabelos longos e ruivos, que combinam perfeitamente com a pele branca-rosada e as poucas sardas que davam a ela o jeito travesso, além de ter um corpo bem feito e delicado, o que deixava bem claro que ela era tudo, menos uma menina.

Contudo, Gina não era feliz, faltava uma motivação, alguém para ela dividir todas as suas conquistas e todos os seus medos, alguém que estivesse ao seu lado nas noites de frio, que segurasse sua mão, que mesmos com todas as inseguranças que o mundo apresenta estivesse com ela, e juntos pudessem ver o real sentido das coisas, como se um sem o outro não existisse, como uma parte que completa a outra, mesmo se tudo parecesse errado.

Pensando nisso, a jovem acabou por adormecer, lembrando que já teve esse alguém em sua vida, mas as circunstâncias o levaram para longe do seu lado, talvez porque esse alguém não fosse o ideal, e era nessa esperança em que ela queria se agarrar.

* * *

Já era tarde, quando o herdeiro Malfoy despertou-se, o sol havia invadido o quarto o fazendo acordar, olhando ao seu redor pode perceber suas roupas jogadas pelo chão, não só a sua, mas como a da bela jovem que parecia contemplar o loiro, mais uma para a lista de mulheres que se perdiam naquele homem de elevada altura, olhos azuis-acinzentados, frios e sedutores, que deixava qualquer mulher louca, ainda mais acompanhado de um corpo de deus, todo delineado, feito para ser adorado, mas era notório a todas que ele nunca se prenderia a nenhuma delas, ele fora feito para o mundo e não para uma mulher apenas, mas mesmo assim todas ainda tinham uma esperança de tê-lo.

Essa era uma das razões de Draco Malfoy ser um desafio, mesmo para aquelas que quisessem ter com ele apenas uma noite, o loiro era extremamente exigente, vivia rodeado por belas mulheres, mas ao final levava consigo a que mais lhe chamará atenção, ou ficava com uma das suas namoradas, ou melhor, dizendo, amantes fixas como era o caso da que estava ao seu lado está tarde.

Eliza Dylin a acompanhante do sonserino da noite anterior, era para ele um dos seus "brinquedos preferidos", uma mulher atrevida que sabia dar a qualquer homem o prazer que desejava, e ainda contava com a ajuda de um corpo cheio de curvas, com longos cabelos negros tão negros, quanto seus olhos, faziam o loiro se perder de desejo, era selvagem, e para ele isso era tido como uma qualidade, divertiam-se muito juntos, era uma "amizade" antiga, dos tempos de escola.

A morena lembrava exatamente como aquela "cobrinha sonserina" era desejada, e do jeito que as meninas o olhavam com admiração, e sabia que poucas tinham o privilégio que desde aquela época ela tinha, mas que estava a ponto a perder quando _ela _apareceu, mas agora olhando o loiro ao seu lado vestindo-se, sorriu feliz, afinal quem passará quatro horas com ele em um quarto fora ela, e não esta _outra_, que provavelmente ele nem lembra, _provavelmente._

* * *

_TOC,TOC!_

Alguém estava a bater a porta do consultório de Virgínia Molly Weasley, quando a ruiva disse:

- Entre, por favor!

- Gina, você está arrasada... Um lixo, o que você fez na noite anterior? -disse a loira entrando na sala

- Pode parando por aí com sua mente maliciosa, eu apenas perdi o sono depois de sonhar com... Ah! Fala logo o que você quer Luna?

- Sonhou com quem? –disse a loira com um olhar sonhador que fez a ruiva se lembrar dos tempos de Hogwarts, mas agora a sonhadora Luna perdera o ar lunático e tornar-se-á uma mulher tão bela quanto a que estava em sua frente.

- Sonho? Quem falou em sonho?-disse Gina pouco convincente.

- VÍRGÍNIA MOLLY WEASLEY, DESDE DE QUANDO VC PENSA QUE PODE ME ENGANAR!FALA A VERDADE, E ME POUPA DE CRIAR UMA BELA DE UMA RUGA DE PREOUCUPAÇÃO, FALA LOGO!-disse aos berros a loira.

- Tá bom, mas pára de gritar senhora _enrugada_, que eu te conto -disse a ruiva pausadamente.

- Tudo bem desculpa amiga, mas você fica neste mistério...Com quem você sonhou?

- Com quem? Não! Com quê, seria mais apropriado...

- Você sonhou com o Malfoy - disse a loira cortando a ruiva, dizendo tão rápido, que se Virgínia não fosse amiga dela, não entenderia.

- Exatamente e, por favor, não repita esse nome aqui, ok!

- Até hoje eu queria entender o que _realmente aconteceu_, para vocês se odiarem tanto.

- Ora, Talvez você seja a única que não saiba que ele é um estúpido, mimado que SEMPRE odiou a minha família, e me humilhou, mas você sabe exatamente o que ele significa pra mim - falou a ruiva desviando o olhar da amiga.

- Mas vocês já andaram juntos...Eu pensei que você gostasse dele e...

- Pensou errado, ele é um idiota, convencido e eu tenho a prazer de saber que nessa hora ele está bem longe daqui e eu com certeza não o verei mais, afinal de contas nem sei porque depois de quatro anos, sonhei com ele - disse a grifinória exasperada.

- Eu sei, bem me lembro ele era um bom pedaço, mas infelizmente não se sabe onde ele está, pois imagina como deve estar agora...

- Luna Lovegood!-disse a ruiva, já de pé, encaminhando para a porta da pequena sala.

- Oi!Ah! Calma Gina!Eu heim! – disse a loira assustada, com o olhar furioso da amiga.

- Você não tem idéia de como ele é...-disse a ruiva preste a sair da sala.

- Gi, não fica assim, sei que você não gosta do Malfoy, mas eu não falei pra te ofender e se você sair desta sala agora, eu vou me sentir a pior das amigas.

- Bem...Eu quero realmente sair da sala ...- disse secamente.

- Desculpa não... - disse a loira cortando mais uma vez a ruiva

- Posso falar?-disse a ruiva séria, desta vez sendo ela que cortará a amiga, mas depois de ver a confirmação com a cabeça de sua amiga , abriu um sorriso quente e amigo.

- Sabe que é ...Tenho que me alimentar, e bem já estamos na hora do almoço e como pode ver não há comida nesta sala...-disse rindo mais uma vez, a loira aproximou-se e abraçou a ruiva, e saíram em direção ao restaurante.

* * *

Depois da "divertida" noite de ontem, Malfoy já sabia o que teria que ouvir, por ter faltado pela terceira vez o trabalho neste mês. Não entendia porque tinha que trabalhar, já que herdará uma ótima quantia do seu pai, quando este morreu na guerra. Ele e sua mãe escaparam do mesmo fim, pois fugiram assim que Draco havia se formado, antes mesmo dele levar a marca negra, se refugiaram na Mansão Malfoy na França, onde morava o último Malfoy.

Alexander Malfoy era o avô de Draco por parte de pai , e era totalmente contra a guerra, o que era de se estranhar, já que toda a família Malfoy, sempre fora ligada ao lado negro. Mas este era outro caso, pois o seu avo achava uma grande perda de tempo, e principalmente de dinheiro se aliar a um sangue-ruim lunático, que para ele sujava o nome de Salazar Slytherin. Por isso, logo que seu neto formara-se ele convidou-o juntamente com a esposa de seu filho, a morar com ele na França, pois sabia o quanto era de desagrado a Draco e a Narcisa participarem desta guerra, e ele não poderia deixar a sua última geração acabar. Mesmo assim, não facilitou a vida de draco pelo contrário, estava o fazendo trabalhar, e ele não poderia ir contra, afinal só teria a sua herança quando o seu avô morresse, e pelo visto isto estava longe de acontecer.

Pensando em uma boa desculpa para inventar, Draco encaminhava em direção ao escritório dele, chegando lá viu estar sozinho.

- Perfeito! Vou ter que esperar esse velho chegar. - disse o loiro profundamente entediado

Olhou a sua volta, era incrível como aquele escritório permanecia o mesmo desde a primeira vez que estivera ali, quando tinha apenas sete anos. As mesmas estantes altas, com os mais interessantes títulos de livros, algumas obras raríssimas, o que o fazia lembrar de Hogwarts. A mesa com alguns pergaminhos espalhados, as cadeiras na mesma posição davam a impressão que o tempo não havia passado. Foi retirado de seus devaneios quando ouvi uma voz arrastada atrás de si.

- Vejo que meu querido neto não pôde trabalhar hoje com seu "querido" avô, algum problema meu filho? – disse com um leve sarcasmo na voz.

- É avô talvez eu precise de umas férias, afinal eu estou a trabalhar a três anos, e o meu trabalho é bem cansativo... - disse o loiro com um tom desafiador na voz.

- Tens razão...

- Como?

- É isso mesmo meu neto, não queres férias eu lhe dou, mas irei querer sua ajuda em uma coisinha- disse o mais velho em sua frente com o sorriso de um caçador quando está frente a sua caça.

- O que?-disse o loiro rispidamente.

- Você fica sem trabalhar para mim,mas ficará na sua antiga mansão da Inglaterra.-disse calmamente.

- Mas isso é impossível, o ministério confiscou e além do...

- Por mim tudo bem, você então ficará responsável durante um mês, e trabalhará duro no meu lugar, enquanto eu resolvo com o ministério a devolução da mansão.- disse Alexander Malfoy, contando o loiro a sua frente.

-Pra quando é a viagem? Afinal se tenho que viajar que seja o quanto antes.-disse Draco com uma falsa animação na voz.

-Vejo que já fez a sua escolha, preparasse para viajar neste final de semana, que é até quando eu resolver toda a papelada que falta.

- Espero voltar rápido. _-_disse e completou para si mesmo mentalmente _"não quero ver nada, que me lembre ao meu o passado"._

- Bem já ia me esquecendo de lhe dizer uma coisa, sei muito bem que a sua "amiguinha" Dylin mora em Londres, mas lembre-se que está indo a trabalho, e eu realmente espero que você me traga boas notícias de lá, e não esbanje o meu dinheiro com suas diversões.

- Pode deixar recuperarei a Mansão Malfoy, e a deixarei como antes.- disse o loiro com confiança na voz

- É por isso que estou te mandando, se tudo der certo você e sua família viverá nela.

- Família?-disse o jovem em tom de diversão.

- É família, afinal até o traste do meu filho teve a sua , e você não será diferente, com a facilidade que tens de arranjar mulheres.

- O loiro olhou para seu avô assustado, o que o fez rir, e continuar.

- Você terá que continuar a geração dos Malfoys, terá um herdeiro que continuará levando o nosso nome.

- Uma coisa de cada vez avô, uma coisa de cada vez...

- Você sabe que um dia terá que se tornar um homem e deixa pra trás essas coisas de garotos, afinal sua mãe precisa de você.

- Mas eu sempre estarei do lado da minha mãe, e para isso não preciso me casar, e filho é só eu encontrar uma mulher a altura.

- Espero que não seja com essa Dylin...

- Não, ela não é o tipo certo... -respondeu o loiro pensativo.

- Como?- perguntou o avô.

- A minha esposa será bonita e loira, de pele clara, obediente e logicamente sangue-puro, mas isso eu não penso por agora, sendo que eu só me casarei daqui a uns dez anos, por aí...

- Pelo visto tu não tens pressas mesmo, e eu pensando que veria meu bisneto...

- Bem, esse assunto está a me deixar cansado, e da minha vida eu sei cuidar...

- Assim espero Draco, assim espero.

_(N/a: Agora é a troca de cartas da Gina com uma antiga amiga de escola, Suzan Rickman)._

_Su,_

_Sei que há muito, não lhe escrevo, mas é que infelizmente não tenho tido tempo. Sinto falta das nossas conversas, você sabe que era a minha amiga mais próxima, a única que sabia e sabe tudo da minha vida, sinto não estarmos mais juntas, ainda lembro das coisas das quais aprontamos, as idas em Hogsmeade, a sua paixão pelo Rony (ok! Sei que não gostas quando toco neste assunto), nossos namorados, nossas brigas, ainda lembro quando você descobriu tudo... às vezes me sinto perdida sem você aqui, apesar de contar com a Luna que é uma querida, mas há coisas das quais ela não sabe e que eu não acho prudente que ela saiba, pelo menos não agora._

_Gostaria de saber como anda sua vida aí no E.U.A, quero saber já arranjas-te alguém para acordar junto com você, como anda seu emprego, quero saber da sua vida, antes de qualquer coisa , sei que você deve querer saber como está a minha vida, na verdade está na mesma, o Paul ainda me procura, definitivamente ele gosta de mim, mas não dá, o meu trabalho com as crianças está a me fazer um bem, quero que as conheça você vai se encantar, minhas meninas são lindas._

_Espero ver-te nas próximas férias!_

_De uma amiga que muito te ama,_

_Virgínia Molly Weasley._

Vá Angelina Michelle, leva para Suzan.- disse Ginny docilmente, para sua coruja preta de olhos de fogo.

- Espero que você consiga recuperar a nossa mansão, caro. - disse Narcisa ajeitando a gravata do loiro.

- Pode deixar, mãe, tudo o que eu quero eu consigo.

- Assim espero. - disse o velho Malfoy, surpreendendo mãe e filho.

Eu a deixarei melhor do que era com Lucius. -disse Draco partindo pela lareira, o que não gostava muito de fazer, mas tendo em vista de não haver mais nenhuma maneira mais rápida, do que esperar uma chave, ele partiu, com receio do que veria pela frente.

_Amiga,_

_Quanto tempo não nos comunicamos? Três meses! Nem sabia se estavas viva, mas fico feliz de minha saudade ser recíproca, o que significa que quando eu voltar para Londres, uma doce ruivinha me acolherá, isso mesmo, logo estarei aí, e desta vez acho que vou pra ficar. Acabei de ganhar transferência, sabe, não me habituei a essa terra, não se,i amo demais Londres, é mais calma e aqui não tem você, quanto a namorado acabei de romper com o Leonardo , ele era atencioso e como eu gosto: loiro de olhos azuis. Mas infelizmente acabou, ele queria casamento e realmente não me prenderia por ele, afinal não o amo._

_Espero te encontrar na próxima segunda-feira, irei ao ministério, ainda tenho que transferir o meu escritório para lá, ou seja, muita burocracia._

_Encontro-te no bar em frente, às 18h, por favor, não atrasar._

_Beijos e te amoadoro,_

_Suzan Rickman_

- Enfim te verei- disse a ruiva enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro e apagando a luz de seu quarto.

_Fim do I Capítulo_

**

* * *

N/A: Essa fic está sendo revisada. Por isso, quem leu antes achará detalhes diferentes, nada que mude seu desfecho.**


	2. Voltando as Origens

**Capítulo II - Voltando as origens

* * *

**

Chovia muito, e Virgínia olhava as grossas gotas de chuva cair da janela de seu consultório. Depois que se formara, decidiu-se por trabalhar com as jovens órfãs, que na maioria dos casos tinham perdido seus pais na guerra, ela era uma espécie de pediatra, e tinha grande facilidade com crianças o que muito ajudou no seu trabalho. Ela trabalhava em uma parte ala especial, da qual só tinha meninas de dois a seis anos, e era muito apegada as pequenas, pois escolhera esta profissão, ainda nos tempos de guerra, quando ficou a ajudar no St Mungus, sentia-se mal ao saber que elas ficariam sozinhas, e passou depois de formada a trabalhar lá, com crianças com dificuldade de se relacionar, e esse era o trabalho dela: trazê-las de volta a realidade. Trabalho do qual ela consegui grandes resultados, mas depois de dois exaustivos anos de dedicação, ela precisava de umas férias, segundo sua família, porém essa idéia não passava pela sua cabeça.

- Não é hoje que a sua amiga vem?- disse Luna tirando Ginny de seus pensamentos.

- Ah? É...

- Então?

- Você não vai buscá-la?

- Vou, vai ser bom ter a suzan de volta.-disse Ginny vestindo o casaco

- É... Aí você me abandona de vez...

- Hum...Você adora um drama...Você sabe que não é verdade, eu também te adoro, e nós podemos andar juntas, as três como nos tempos de Hogwarts.

- É...Quando vocês viviam trocando segredinhos e me deixando de fora - disse a loira fazendo beicinho

- Não tocávamos segredinhos coisa alguma, só que tem coisas que você ainda não estava preparada para ouvir. -disse a ruiva calmamente, levantando e colocando algumas coisas em sua bolsa de couro.

- Que coisas? –indagou curiosa.

- Nada que agora tenham importância...

- Você vai aparatar ou vai de flú?

- Que horas são?

- 18h, por quê? Que horas vocês marcaram de encontrar-se?

Falou a loira sozinha, já que no momento que ela informara a hora à ruiva aparatou.

* * *

Chuva, roupas molhadas, isso realmente não era um bom sinal. Draco já estava há dois dias em Londres, havia chegado no Sábado, e tinha tentado hoje reaver o processo de liberação da sua Mansão, mas para sua infelicidade, não foi tão fácil assim, mesmo sendo ele o único herdeiro, e tendo ficado claro que não tivera participação na guerra, o ministério não poderia abrir novamente esse caso, sem antes fazer uma vistoria e ver se os níveis de magia negra ainda estavam impregnados na casa, e isso com certeza levaria tempo.

- Tinha que chover tanto assim!- disse o loiro entrando em um restaurante mais próximo que viu assim que saiu do ministério.

- O senhor deseja alguma coisa?-perguntou uma jovem atendente, assim que adentrou ao lugar, com um sorriso simpático no rosto, simpático até demais o loiro não pôde deixar de pensar.

- Gostaria de uma mesa, se possível, mais afastada dessa confusão - disse o loiro se referindo a um grupo de adolescentes, provavelmente jovens recém-formados.

- Vai querer tomar alguma coisa?- perguntou mais uma vez a jovem.

- Traga qualquer coisa que contenha álcool, um vinho, quem sabe, mas rápido! -ordenou o loiro com um sorriso afetado no rosto.

* * *

Já deveria ser a décima vez que Suzan olhava para o relógio, e nada da pequena Weasley aparecer, será que ela não havia mudado? Sempre foi assim, ela sentia falta dos atrasos da amiga ruiva, quando olhando para porta viu uma Jovem ruiva entrar. Não pode deixar de reparar, o quanto esses anos fizeram bem para a sua amiga, estava realmente bonita, e um tanto quanto molhada.

"Aí! Maldita chuva, se já não bastasse chegar atrasada ainda vou aparecer toda molhada...".

- Suzan?

- Virgínia Molly Weasley! Como você pôde deixar-me aqui, sabe que horas são?

- Hum...Hora de você me dá um grande e apertado abraço?- perguntou a ruiva comum ar infantil, o que a deixava muito bela.

- Você não muda...

- O mesmo não posso dizer de você, você ta M-A-R-A-V-I-L-H-O-S-A!

A ruiva não havia exagerado ao dizer o quanto à amiga tinha se tornado uma bela mulher, os cabelos pelo ombro, negros como a noite o contrastava com sua pele rosada, os olhos profundo e negros, o corpo esbelto, realmente o tempo havia sido um bom amigo para as duas, que conversavam se notar que um certo alguém prestava atenção em cada palavra dita.

* * *

Não é possível?Não pode ser ela?

"-Virgínia Molly Weasley! Como você pôde deixar-me aqui, sabe que horas são?".

_"Como? Não posso ter ouvido direito...Só me faltava essa, ter que olhar para essa aí, depois de tanto tempo deve ser castigo! Eu sabia que conhecia aquela amiguinha dela, como pude não reconhecer, essa duas pareciam que tinham um caso, viviam junto...Eu realmente não sei porque estou perdendo o meu tempo a pensar nisso..."_

Pensava o loiro no quarto de hotel, no qual estava hospedado, logo que percebeu a presença da ruiva, saiu às pressas, sem nem ao menos ligar para a tempestade que estava a cair. Agora ele podia se lembrar perfeitamente do rosto dela, as sardas que agora eram poucas, as bochechas rosadas, e o corpo... Céus! Que corpo! Imagina o que tem por baixo daquelas roupas - pensou o loiro, mas logo depois se puniu por ter esses tipos de pensamento com a caçula dos Weasleys. Quando ela chegou toda molhada com os cabelos longos grudando na face e o mesmo sorriso faceiro de antes, ele não pôde deixar de contemplá-la, mas logo se lembrou do que havia acontecido.. .E acabou por dormir, cansado de lutar com seus pensamentos contraditórios.

* * *

- Aí! Eu estou exausta, Ginny...

- É...Eu também... - respondeu tirando o grosso casaco.

- Amiga, tem banheira aqui?

- Hum? Ah! Tem sim...- respondeu a ruiva se jogando no grande sofá branco que tinha em seu apartamento

- Ótimo! Só uma banheira que alivia minha dor nas costas... Aquele loirinho me cansou...

- Qual era nome dele?

- Era... Caramba! Esqueci!- disse rindo.

- Sabia, que mulher má, usa e depois joga fora...

- Pára agora ta! Eu apenas dancei com ele... E você também tava dançando com aquele deus grego...aquilo sim é homem!

- Aí!Gi - reclamou quando uma almofada atingiu sua cabeça.

- É pra você parar de falar besteiras...

- Ele me faz lembrar aquele rapaz sonserino, aquele que tinha um ar meio abobalhado...o Zabinini...acho que esse era o nome.

- Zabine! Blaise Zabini!

- Nossa! Em matéria de sonserino você é a melhor, conhece bem...

- Pode parar por aí...- disse a ruiva com um tom de raiva na voz.

- Desculpa, mas não resisti... Ele e o Malfoy era uma bela dupla...

- Gina? Cadê você?

- Estou aqui!-respondeu a ruiva do banheiro

O banheiro era bem grande, e chamava atenção pela grande banheira de acrílico, e um espelho que ficava de frente pra esta, umas plantas exóticas e velas espalhadas e enfeitiçadas davam um ar de romantismo ao lugar.

- Nossa! Que cheirinho bom... -disse Suzan já atrás da ruivinha.

- Gostou amiga, enquanto você estava a falar besteiras eu estava a fazer seu banho.

- Obrigada!mamãe! - disse em tom de sarcasmo.

- Por falar em mamãe, a minha deve querer lhe ver, e por isso talvez amanhã, nós venhamos a ir n'A Toca, mas antes você verá as minha pequenas princesas.

- Amiga, você leva jeito pra ser mãe - disse ainda rindo.

- Toma banho logo, e pára de falar besteiras, porque hoje você ta demais...

As amigas passaram uma noite inteira conversando, e brincando uma com a outra, como se o tempo não houvesse passado e, assim adormeceram.

_Fim do capítulo II_


	3. Anything for you

**Capítulo III- Anything for you

* * *

**

Depois de uma semana chuvosa, finalmente o Sol voltou, iluminando o pequeno apartamento de Virgínia Weasley, que se situava, na parte de Londres trouxa, apesar de muitos bruxos viverem por ali. Era um apartamento confortável, e bem decorado, com cores vivas, do jeito da dona. Certamente um refúgio pra mesma.

Mais uma vez, Ginny perdeu a hora, o que não era de se estranhar, mesmo sendo uma excelente profissional, quase sempre chegava atrasada, ainda mais depois de ter ido morar sozinha, fato que não agradou nem um pouco a família Weasley já que a julgava muito nova para isso, mas como o para seu trabalho, a localidade da Toca não ajudava, não tiveram outra escolha a não ser ajudar a caçula, que ainda assim, passava a maioria dos finais de semana na casa dos pais.

- ACORDA! -gritou a ruiva, devidamente arrumada, ao pé do ouvido da amiga.

- Isso não é forma de acordar os outros e...

- Pode parando por aí, levanta logo, apronta-se que hoje o dia vai ser longo. - disse a ruiva penteando as madeixas ruivas.

- Que horas são?- perguntou a amiga sonolenta.

- Hora de você levantar, antes que eu perda o fio de paciência que me resta...-disse a ruiva calmamente depois de checar sua aparência no espelho.

- Nossa! Você gosta de espelho heim! Nesse apartamento tem um monte...

- Não me enrola, e se arruma pra tomar café...

- Foi você quem fez o café?- perguntou comum ar de deboche, que não passou despercebido pela ruiva.

'-Sim, e fique sabendo que cozinho muito bem! – respondeu pomposa.

'-Calma, Gininha, não falei por maldade...

'-Gininha é...

'-Que isso? Nada de palavras feias, menina. - cortou amiga com as mãos na barriga de tanto rir.

'-Há, há... Seu senso de humor me deixa pasma.- disse a ruiva, já fora do quarto.

* * *

'-Fica quieto!- disse o loiro já impaciente com o amigo.

'-Então abaixa a varinha...

'-Eu só estava com ela levantada porque alguém muito estúpido entra no meu quarto sem ao menos dizer quem é, e ainda acha que eu tenho a obrigação de adivinhar, realmente, você continua o mesmo idiota, Zabine!

'-Sabia que você sentia saudades minhas...-disse o moreno com um sorriso sarcástico.

'-Você não sabe quanta... Afinal, quem eu tenho para tacar na cara que eu sou o melhor...

'-Você? Melhor? Em que?

'-Eu sempre tive as mulheres mais bonitas comigo...Quanto a você...

'-Eu também sempre tive mulheres lindas aos meus pés, isso você não pode nega, Draco...

'-Mas eu tive, e apesar dos inconvenientes geográficos, já que ela mora aqui, eu ainda a tenho...

'-Não estou para enigmas, quem que eu nunca tive, quem?

'-Dylin, Eliza Dylin.

O moreno ficou mudo, o que estimulou ao loiro a sua frente continuar...

'-Você não tem idéia de quanto ela é "interessante"...

'-Tenho... E se tenho! -disse Blaise abrindo um sorriso que fez o loiro a sua frente ficar intrigado.

'-Como "tenho"?

'-Seu problema Malfoy é pensar que uma mulher daquelas ficaria desamparada, eu tive e de vez em quando ainda tenho minhas diversões com ela, mas bem ela já está me enjoando...

'-Parabéns, vejo que você segui os meus conselhos!- deu um tapinha nas costas do moreno.

'-Não exatamente, lembra quando você se envolveu com a ...

'-Cala boca Zabine, ou você terá uma morte lenta e dolorosa...

'-Desculpa, pensei que você tinha superado isso...

'-Superado o quê? Não sei do que você ta falando...

'-Sabe, claro que sabe, até porque não e toda hora que encontramos um Malfoy apaixon...- o moreno não teve mais coragem de concluir o que estava dizendo,devida a aproximação imediata do loiro, com um olhar de poucos amigos.

* * *

Depois de uma tarde agradável com as pequenas pacientes, Gina e Suzan chegaram na toca, e estavam acabando de jantar com todos os Weasley's e com o Potter e a Granger, quer dizer Sr. Weasley, já que ela é Ronald haviam se casado, após a formatura, antes de explodir a guerra.Ah! Não precisa Sr. Weasley, a sério, estou satisfeita...- disse a amiga de Gina, quando viu a mãe da mesma colocar mais comida em seu prato.

'-Querida, você mal encostou a comida, o que se passa? Não gostou?- perguntou gentilmente a mãe da ruiva.

'-Imagina, está maravilhosa. Não sabe quanta falta eu senti de sua comida! Lembra-me os tempos em que eu e Gina éramos inseparáveis, e eu pegava a senhora emprestada dela.

'-É vocês cresceram tão rápido... - disse Molly com lágrimas nos olhos.

'-Vamos embora, já está tarde - disse Virgínia para amiga, o que fez a sua mãe, olhar com grande pesar.

'-Esperava que dormissem aqui...-disse a mãe.

'-É... Já tem gente de chega...E amanhã a Su vai instalar-se em seu novo escritório.

Despediram-se de todos, e saíram rapidamente, aparataram no apartamento, e para desespero da ruiva, a amiga decidiu sair, o que não estava nos planos de Virgínia, mas como ela não sairia sozinha, acabou por aprontar-se e ir junto,

'-Será que encontro o carinha da outra noite?

'-É provável - respondeu Ginny

'-Amiga, esqueci de lhe agradecer, sabe não me sinto muito à vontade, em olhar pra Hermione e o Ron...

'-É eu sei...Mas não foi só por causa de você, foi por mim também...

'-Você ainda não se recuperou do Harry, eu senti isso...- disse se acomodando melhor na mesa.

'-Não é como se eu gostasse dele, mas é que tudo que houve entre nós mexeu demais comigo...

'-... e tê-lo perto de você ainda machuca, né!-completou Rickman.

'-É amiga, só você me entende...sentia falta disso- falou a ruiva abraçando a morena a sua frente.

* * *

'-Vamos princesa!-disse Blaise, provocando o amigo que neste momento acabará de sair do quarto.

'-Não sei como eu te agüento, Zabini- disse o loiro com sua voz arrastada.

O que podia se definir de beleza, naquela noite chamava Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabine. O loiro todo de preto, perfeito! O cabelo solto no rosto, e com um cheiro de deixar qualquer mulher sem sentidos. Tão belo quanto estava o moreno, que se diferenciava do loiro, apenas na blusa que era tão azul quanto os seus olhos, realmente eles estavam de acabar com o sossego de qualquer mulher.

Aparataram em das ruas mais movimentadas, e entraram em um barzinho.

'-Pronto para caça?- perguntou o moreno com malicia na voz

'-Sempre. - respondeu o loiro entediado como sempre.

'-Acho que acabo de ver um alvo perfeito, olha aquela loira ali... espetacular! -disse o moreno com um olhar de desejo para sua _"caça"._

'-É boazinha... disse o loiro simplesmente.

'-Hum, vamos lá, me diga uma melhor?

'- Nenhuma, esse lugar é muito mal freqüentado...

'-Sei...mudança de planos, vi agora alguém mais interessante.

'-Quem é a coitada?

'-Aquela linda ruiva que está sentada ali- disse o moreno com os olhos de diversão

'-Quem?...não pode ser...ela é...Blaise? cadê você?-perguntou o loiro assustado,e quando voltou o seu olhar ficou estático._ "eu ainda mato este idiota"_

'-Posso sentar-me?- perguntou o sonserino, sorrindo encantadoramente para as mulheres a sua frente.

É claro...- respondeu Suzan -para desespero de Gina, que logo reconheceu o homem, como não o reconheceria, ele e o Malfoy eram amigos.

'-Posso pagar alguma bebida pra vocês?- perguntou o moreno olhando inquisitoramente para as duas

'-Não é necessário Zabine - respondeu a Weasley secamente.

- Vejo que me reconheces...- disse Blaise convencido.

'-Como não? Definitivamente não é sempre que encontro "velhos amigos" – respondeu a ruiva à altura.

- Então ficaras ainda mais feliz ao ver o nosso amigo em comum. - respondeu para desespero da ruiva, que se punia mentalmente por não ter saído na hora que o viu.

"_Meu Merlin, não pode ser ele... definitivamente não! Tem que ser o Montague... ou qualquer outro..." – pensava a ruivinha._

'-Venha aqui meu caro, veja quem eu encontrei.- disse o moreno

O loiro vendo que estava sem opção, tendo em vista que as duas mulheres estavam a esperar uma atitude dele, então fez o óbvio, dirigiu-se a eles.

"_Sabia que não devia sair de casa, olha aonde me meti...eu mato o Zabine, esse estúpido, maldição_!"

'-Estou tão feliz depois de quatro anos separados, nos reencontramos...- disse o moreno se divertindo, com o clima tenso que estava no ar.

'-Olá Malfoy, quanto tempo, não!-disse Suzan amigavelmente, sentando ao lado da amiga, que estava olhando o lado de fora do bar pela janela, com certeza punindo-se por ter ido até lá.

'-Vejo que o tempo lhe fez bem, Rickman. -respondeu o loiro com sua habitual voz arrastada, mas com um fundo de malícia, como se quisesse provocar.

'-Obrigada, o mesmo digo de você, quer dizer de vocês- sorriu a morena olhando para o Zabine.

'-E você Weasley não fala nada? Estamos incomodando?- perguntou Zabine, olhando para Draco e finalmente para a ruiva.

'-De maneira nenhuma, por mim... -respondeu virando os olhos.

'-Pelo visto, vais ficar calada a noite toda, afinal nem cumprimentou o Draco ainda...- o moreno não continuou, não tinha como, Malfoy o olhou como se ele fosse Harry Potter, e isso não é bom...

'-Não seja por isso. Como vai Malfoy? E desculpa-me pela indelicadeza, é que realmente hoje foi um dia exaustivo. - disse a ruiva pela primeira vez naquela noite dirigindo o olhar para ele, e não pode deixar de sentir-se arrepiada com isso.

'-Por nada, e vou muito bem, nunca estive tão bem quanto agora- respondeu provocando-a, e não quebrando o contato visual.

Percebendo o clima que tinha se instaurado, Suzan olhou para Blaise que também havia percebido o quão grave era a situação, e resolveu quebrar o silencio.

Adoro essa música...Lembra Gi, o quanto gostávamos dela? - disse a morena, mas depois se arrependeu, vendo a troca de olhares entra a ruiva e o loiro, enfim lembro-se que está era a música que havia tocado em um dos últimos bailes de Hogwarts.

_**Flashback:**_

_'-Nossa! Gi, este vestido consegui lhe deixar ainda mais bonita, ficou perfeito em você.- disse Hermione, contemplando a ruiva._

_Virgínia estava com um vestido vermelho escuro, pois havia um forro preto por cima que possuía umas pedrinhas na parte do busto, as alças eram caídas no ombro, alças essas feitas por pedras de brilhantes, deixando o colo a mostra. O vestido assemelhava-se aos usados nos anos 20, era de extremo bom gosto, que ela ganhara da pessoa mais improvável. _

_'-Mione, você viu a Suzan?_

_'-Não sei deve estar com seu irmão- disse a loira de cabelos lanzudos a ruiva a sua frente._

_'-O que há ? você gosta do Ron?_

_'-Não! Nem sei da onde você tirou isso, bem já vou indo- disse a loira rapidamente, fazendo Gina sorrir._

_'-Draco? Posso entra?-perguntava o moreno a porta._

_'-Por que perguntas? Já entrou...- disse o loiro mal-humorado_

_'-Vejo que caprichou, tudo isso é pra ela..._

_- Eu sei que sou lindo, loiro e perfeito, mas não esperava ouvir isso de você, depois disso acho que a nossa amizade acaba por aqui.- disse Malfoy ajeitando sua gravata cinza, o que combinava perfeitamente com os seus olhos._

_'-Ei! Pode parando, .não era eu que andava com dois homens atrás de mim..._

_'-Não se esqueça que a Pansy andava conosco..._

_'-Pansy, mais uma pra infinita lista de conquistas de Draco Malfoy, ela e a Dylin brigando por quem iria dormir com você foi impagável..._

_'-É foi neste dia que eu a percebi, saí das masmorras e rumei para a torre Norte quando a vi correndo daquele estúpido do Cicatriz._

_'-Linda história de amor..._

_'-Cala boca!- disse loiro já fora do dormitório_

_**Eu daria qualquer coisa para dar-me à você**_

_**Pode esquecer o mundo que você pensava conhecer**_

_**Para me encontrar,**_

_**Venha e encontre-me**_

_**Nada está o impedindo de liberta-me.**_

"_Se ela demorar mais cinco minutos vou me embora, como pode deixar-me a espe... Céus! Ela está linda..."_

_'-Ora, ora se não é a Weasley fêmea..._

_'-Draco, encontro-te atrás do lago,daqui a pouco,ok?- disse ela calmamente, mas ao perceber o olhar confuso do loiro , completou._

_'-A Suzan sabe...e pode ir na frente amiga...- disse a ruivinha docemente para a amiga, que sorriu maliciosamente, antes de virar para o salão Principal_

_'-Você está maravilhosa, pequena.- disse o loiro ao pé do ouvido, fazendo-a arrepiar-se toda._

_'-Gostas –te! Foi para ti que me arrumei.- disse a ruiva antes de ser puxada para uma sala vazia._

_'-Draco! Por que fez isso? Ta louco?_

_'-Louco ficaria seu irmão ao me ver assim tão próximo- disse o loiro a abraçando._

_'-Sei...-disse Virgínia percebendo a aproximação do loiro, quando sentiu seus lábios quentes de encontro com os lábios frios dele, era uma mistura deliciosa, e o beijo era envolvente como se por ele passasse todos os sentimentos, era voraz, deixando-a sem chão._

_'-Vamos embora- disse a ruiva ofegante._

_'-Já? Quer dizer que nem vou poder aproveitar a minha ruivinha tranqüilamente?_

_'-Hum...acho que não-respondeu a ruiva com um sorriso nos lábios, ao ver a cara de decepção do namorado._

_'-Então...-disse o loiro._

_'-Então, até mais tarde atrás do lago e..._

_'-E?_

_'-E..._

_'-E? fala Virgínia?_

_'-E eu adoro-te..._

_'-Hum...Eu também ruivinha eu também..._

* * *

_Estava frio, e nem um sinal de que ele vinha, para seu desespero. Lembrou-se que Draco poderia estar querendo a punir pelo atraso de mais cedo, mas o que ela podia fazer, teve que ajudar a melhor amiga a aprontar-se e afinal de contas toda mulher se atrasa, ainda mais quando sabe que tem um belo loiro a esperando. _

_Perdida em pensamentos acabou por não perceber uma presença atrás de si, até sentir duas mãos tampando-lhes a vista._

_'-Que mão gelada! Seja quem for, já morreu há muito tempo...- disse a ruiva segurando o riso._

_'-Resposta errada, Virgínia- ela sorriu ao ouvir seu nome,pois só ele o dizia desta maneira._

_'-Hum...Deve ser então...O Colin ou ..._

_'-Pode parando por aí...Você ta me chamando de sangue-ruim, isso é inadmissível..._

_'-Draco! Quando você vai aceitar meus amigos! Não gosto quando os chama desta maneira! – disse ainda com os olhos tapados_

_'-Está bom ruivinha, mas não me compare eles, afinal nenhum deles são como eu..._

_'-Convencido?- disse Gina para provocá-lo._

_'-Não! Eu não sou convencido sou realista! _

_'-Ah! Sim...- disse ela tentado soltar-se dos braços dele, quando ele a virou para si._

_'-Olha bem pra mim, ruivinha. – e assim ela fez, e ele continuou.- Perceba, eu sou loiro, lindo, rico e inteligente..._

_'-E louco...-completou a ruiva o olhando divertida._

_'-Completamente...- disse aproximando-se da pequena, e completou em um sussurro- ... Por você- e finalmente beijaram-se lentamente com se pudessem prolongar este_ _momento._

_**Eu acreditarei**_

_**Em todas as suas mentiras**_

_**Apenas finja me amar**_

_**Finja**_

_**Feche seus olhos**_

_**Eu serei qualquer coisa por você.**_

**Final do Flashback**

_'-Adoro essa música...lembra Gi, o quanto gostávamos dela?-disse a morena._

'- ...e bem, acho melhor nós irmos Virginia amanhã, logo cedo você tem trabalho.

'-É...vamos!- disse a ruiva quebrando assim o contato visual com o loiro.

'-Uma pena rapazes deixá-los tão cedo - disse Suzan sorrindo

'-Bem se quiseres levamos vocês em casa - disse Blaise, olhando da Virginia para o Draco.

' -Não é necessário! Nós vamos aparatar, estamos realmente cansadas...- disse a ruiva, já de pé, colocando o casaco.

'-Espero encontrá-las mais vezes!- disse Zabini olhando de forma provocante para Suzan.

'-É claro, com muito gosto, até rapazes!- falou a morena retribuindo o olhar.

'-Até! – responderam.

'-Até, Virgínia.- o coração da ruiva disparou ao ouvir o seu nome ser dito por ele.

'-Adeus, Malfoy - ele não pôde deixar de lembrar o quanto isso lhe soou similar, a uma situação de anos atrás.

**Você partiu para que eu sentisse mais**

**Só existe você e a cada dia eu preciso mais**

**Se você me quer**

**Venha e encontre-me**

**Eu farei qualquer coisa que você pedir, apenas diga.**

**Final do capítulo III**

**N/A:** Ui! Ui!...Estou tão cansada...Mas bem não posso deixar de atualizar, ainda mais depois do ff ter ficado com fome, e simplesmente ter comido, isso mesmo vc não leu errado ele ( ff ) comeu meus agradecimentos, fiquei tão triste...

Bem, espero q dessa fez ele tome juízo!

Ahhhh! VC q escreve fanfic, jah teve problemas com o ff? Jah tentou postar e ele comeu seus caps, ou entaum simplesmente apagou sua nota? Ele não te deixa usar travessões em paz? Vc chega a ter pesadelos na noite véspera de postar cap? Então vc eh uma autora desesperada como nós! Eu e a Tataya Black estamos montando uma associação : o MAPRUFF (Movimento das Autoras (os) Pela Reforma Urgente do FF), interessadas entrem em contato com a gente! Pela liberdade de escrita! Entrem em contato!

Esse capítulo teve a música do Evanescense "Anything For you" , achei a letra bem D/G .

**Tataya Black: **Obrigada pela review, pode deixar q qnd eu DOMINAR o mundo, vou dar um Draco pra vc, ou te congelar! É vou te congelar, e vou dar o meu filho com ele pra vc, olha q legal, vamos ser da mesma família, serei sua sogra! Rs,rs...voltando a nossa realidade inreal ( gostou né!) E quanto aquilo q eu te mandei, bom só vai acontecer em **Doces Mentiras** no Cap. 5, agora vc entende pq eu gosto mais da minha outra fic! E Quero reviews grandes, adoro ficar lendo... Bjinhos, Miga!

**Miaka-Ela: **Sinto minhas bochechas queimarem, obrigada pela review, e o motivo deles não estarem juntos eu não posso dizer, senão não terá mais graça, mas eu deixo pistas em tdos os capítulos...Quanto ao avô do Draco, ele realmente é um barato, ele é o Blaise mais velho...mas ele não tem ainda um papel definido nessa fic, por isso não sei se ele gosta ou não dos Weasley's mas creio q não, porém deve respeitar por causa do sangue. Bjinhos

**Franinha Malfoy**: Já li Serpent's Bride, mas a minha fic não tem muito haver com a da Reiko, quem dera! Mas acho q um dia eu chego lá...Quem sabe? Mas bem quanto a essa fic, ela já está bem adiantada, por isso q digo q as semelhanças devem acabar por aqui... Bjinhos

**Dessinha McGuiller; **Muito obrigada, fofa, adorei a sua review e pode deixar q se depender de mim, haverão muitos beijos, gritos, tapas tudo q um casal de verdade tem q ter...rs,rs. Bjinhos e continua a comentar!

Obrigada de coração por todas as reviews e, continuem comentando e me farão muito feliz!


	4. Mansão Malfoy

**Disclaimer: **_É meus queridos, a realidade é dura,a maioria das personagens é da J.K Rowling, fazer o que? Mas quando EU dominar o mundo todos serão meus!

* * *

_

**Capítulo IV - Mansão Malfoy**

Passara duas semanas, desde o acontecido no restaurante e, Suzan nem tinha coragem de tocar no assunto. Naquela noite, Virgínia tomou o seu banho ajeitou a cama da amiga e, permaneceu em silêncio, como se quisesse pensar no que havia acontecido e era realmente isso que ela fazia. Vê-lo depois de longos quatro anos, não foi fácil, ainda mais o vendo tão bem, não que ela quisesse o seu mal, realmente isso não condiz com seu caráter, pelo contrário, ela queria o ver bem, mas o que a incomodava era saber que, enquanto ela mantinha-se da mesma forma que ele a deixou, ele havia superado. No fundo, sabia que o plano era esse, ficarem felizes, sabia que juntos não seria possível, mas separados isso também não estava sendo. Ela acreditava que não sentia nada por ele, apenas a famosa fúria Weasley, e tudo que tinha acontecido estava no passado e, não tinha importância alguma, afinal, era uma decisão que foi tomada pelos dois, era o melhor. Eles sabiam, ou melhor, tentavam se convencer disto.

-Pode demorar, afinal nem temos que fazer compras hoje mesmo... -disse Suzan batendo mais uma vez na porta do banheiro, pois já estava cansada de esperar a amiga.

-Não enche, Su!

-Vamos logo, mulher!

-Que pressa é essa! E se eu demorei a culpa é sua que entrou na minha frente e só saiu ainda agora.

-Ainda agora?Você ta quase uma hora aí dentro, fiquei até preocupada...

-Estou quase pronta!- disse ajeitando o cabelo, enquanto saía pela porta do banheiro com um perfume nas mãos.

-Está bem, e a propósito o café já está na mesa.

-Suzan Rickman! O que está acontecendo com você?- perguntou a ruiva ironizando, enquanto amarrava as sandálias, e olhava para amiga, que tentava a todo custo não se mostrar afetada com a pergunta.

-Muito engraçado!- revirou os olhos.

- Sério, primeiro você saí ontem e não me conta pra onde foi, se atem em me dizer que logo saberei. Depois acorda cedo, faz o café e ainda me apreça...Sinceramente, que tem que preocupar, não é você.

- Hum...É... não me enrole, vamos logo, não esqueça que será um longo dia.- respondeu a morena animada e, devaneando por alguns instantes.

- É longo dia... De compras - disse a ruiva finalizando extremamente entediada, pois se havia uma coisa que não lhe agradava, definitivamente, essa coisa era compras.

* * *

Essas duas semanas tinham passado de forma agitada para Draco Malfoy, e pelo menos desta vez, isso não significava farras, mas sim um árduo trabalho com o ministério, que analisou cada canto da Mansão Malfoy, isso era desgastante demais, ficar procurando por vestígios de magia negra, na verdade ele sabia o porque deles fazerem isso, queria implodir sua casa, por isso seu avô o colocou a par da situação. 

Contudo, ele já estava preste a conseguir, já que apesar das buscas nada foi encontrado, e ele a teria de volta. Embora não pensava nisso no momento, na verdade, preferia não ter voltado a Londres, não por ter que estar trabalhando duro, mas pelo simples fato de ter a visto. Sabia dos seus sentimentos, ou melhor, da falta deles, nunca havia se apaixonado, na verdade não sabia o que era isso, a única vez que esse sentimento ameaçou a "fortaleza Malfoy" foi com _ela, _e vê-la só fez lembrar. E agora teria que tirar essas _bobagens_ da cabeça.

Por isso, estava disposto a saber o paradeiro da sua "namorada", já que estava há duas semanas e meia em Londres e, nem sinal dela. O que era muito estranho. Desde Hogwarts, nunca haviam se separado, mesmo com a repentina mudança para França, nunca deixaram de se ver. Sabia que ela não era fiel a ele, mas não se importava, no fundo até gostava, mostrava assim que tinha crescido, e assim percebido que os dois juntos apenas divertiam-se, apenas isso. Quando ainda estavam estudando, Eliza exigia a fidelidade do loiro, mas era impossível, a medida que o tempo passava mais bonito ele ficava, o que não era um fato desapercebido pelas meninas de Hogwarts. Nesta época Draco Malfoy, juntamente com Blaise Zabine eram conhecidos pela sua fama de partir corações, o que incomodava muito Dylin, mas sabia que se não aceitasse os envolvimentos dele com outras, o perderia, assim como Parkinson perdeu. Ela sabia que era apenas mais um brinquedinho de luxo nas mãos do sonserino, mas era a oficial, aquela que não seria expulsa jamais da cama dele, como ele fazia com a maioria, acabou por aceitar esta condição, sabia que valia a pena.

Não que ele não gostasse dela, pelo contrario, era de certa forma especial, afinal de contas tinham um relacionamento de anos, e não era uma mulher de aborrecer sua cabeça. Era obediente, jamais discordava de nada que impunha, era uma excelente amante e o mais importante jamais o trocaria por outro homem. Eliza tinha suas aventuras, mas era louca por ele e, sempre teria esperanças de se tornar um dia, a Sra. Malfoy.

-Pensei que não fosse aparecer mais! -disse Malfoy olhando a bela morena a sua frente.

-Jamais faria isso... Você sabe o porque da minha demora. – disse o olhando de forma provocante.

- Hum... Acho que não sei, mas se você quiser pode me contar...- disse o loiro, olhando embasbacado para o decote da mulher, que não pôde deixar de dar um sorriso de satisfação.

-Aqui? – sorriu desdenhando.

- Pode ser, mas... Penso que não te apresentei ainda o hotel onde estou hospedado. - disse de pé, dando a mão para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

-Você também vai me apresentar a sua... - disse olhando para os olhos cinzentos a sua frente, e completou sussurrando no seu ouvido-...cama.

-Com muito gosto. - respondeu puxando a mulher bruscamente para fora do bar.

* * *

Depois de horas de compras, enfim chegaram a casa. Como sempre Suzan fez questão de entrar em todas as lojas que viram, das mais simples, as mais sofisticadas. Experimentou todos os vestidos que viram e, como se ainda estivesse achando pouco, fez com que a ruiva experimentasse também, o que resultou em uma Gina vermelha de raiva e, uma Suzan desesperada de tanto rir. 

- Nada como um dia de compras! Sempre fico melhor depois de um dia assim, é como se fosse uma terapia pra mim. - disse a morena sorrindo.

-Ah! Não sei como consegues ficar bem depois de horas de tira e coloca... Realmente é um saco, e você ainda chama isso de terapia.

-Você podia ao menos agradecer, em vez de reclamar Virgínia.

-Agradecer o quê? –indagou cruzando os braços.

-Bem! Você vivia reclamando que não tinha roupa pra sair, agora seu guarda-roupa é outro!

-Nunca disse isso, o que eu disse é que não tinha um vestido que ficasse bem em mim, mas o problema não é com os vestidos e, sim com quem está os usando.

-Concordo!

-Obrigada! Pensei que você viria com aquele papo de como eu sou bonita e blá, blá...

-Mas você é bonita, sempre foi... Ou será que você esqueceu que conquistou os dois maiores gatos que Hogwarts já viu e eles ainda...- a morena parou ao ver que a amiga estava chorando, o que significava que ela tinha falado coisas, das quais não queria ouvir.

-Vem Gi, senta aqui. - disse a morena abraçada à ruiva, tirando as compras de cima da cama pra a ruiva sentar. E abaixando-se frente à ruiva, para olhar para seus olhos, para passar um pouco de confiança.

-Desculpa amiga, não deveria ter tocado neste assunto, foi sem querer, sei que desde daquele dia lá do bar você está frágil e, eu estou cooperando para isso, mas não chora, não gosto de ver você assim, além do que tu prometeste não chorar mais nenhuma gota pelo que aconteceu...

-Eu sei... Mas é tão difícil... aquele dia não sai da minha cabeça, não queria ter que escolher, você sabe...

-Olha, a culpa não é sua. Aquela maldita guerra fez com que tudo ficasse deste jeito, mas quem sabe as coisas não mudem...

-Você sabe que não... - disse a ruivinha abraçando fortemente a amiga.

-Você ainda gosta dele, não é?- perguntou a morena meio que afirmando para a surpresa de Gina, que se separou bruscamente dos braços da morena.

-Não, pra falar a verdade, nem sei se realmente o amei, eu só tinha dezesseis, estava confusa, gostava dele, mas isso acabou, porque ele quis.

-Mas você também teve culpa... -disse Suzan receosa.

-Ninguém teve culpa, nós erramos quando pensamos que podia dar certo, mas ele matou o meu sentimento quando fez aquilo.

-Ele só tinha dezessete anos, e ele sempre foi imaturo, como queria que ele reagisse...

-Eu sei...-disse a ruiva finalizando o assunto, esparramando-se na cama

* * *

Era uma noite de glamour para o mundo bruxo. Draco Malfoy enfim recuperou a sua casa e, como um bom Malfoy fez questão que todo o mundo bruxo estivesse para prestigiá-lo, a melhor maneira que encontrou foi em fazer uma festa. 

Não poupou dinheiro ao fazer a festa, para ele era uma comemoração, o que estava lhe incomodando era o fato do atual ministro ser Arthur Weasley. Ele continuava odiando os Weasleys, isso nunca mudaria, mesmo assim tinha que convidá-lo, já que era importante e, também não seria o único Weasley da festa, assim ele pensava, enquanto terminava de dar o nó na gravata.

-Deixa que eu faça isso. -disse a Eliza diante de si, apenas de toalha.

- Melhor não, vai que sem querer a sua toalha caía, e aí não ficaria bem não aparecer na festa da minha própria casa.- disse sem tirar os olhos da morena que realmente estava provocante, com os cabelos molhados espalhados pelo colo e a toalha só tapando o necessário, por um momento ele quase se deu a luxo de fazer o que seu corpo pedia: tirar a toalha dela e suprir a suas vontades, mas se controlou.

-Se for assim, vou aprontar-me, afinal irei acompanhar o homem mais bonito e importante da festa.- disse retirando do quarto, para alívio do loiro.

-Assim que a porta bateu, nem passou um minuto para abrir novamente, mas que entrou desta vez foi Blaise, que para variar não bateu na porta.

-Sua educação continua excelente! Só quero ver no dia em que você entrar e, eu estiver "ocupado". - falou Malfoy irritado.

-Eu só entrei porque vi Dylin saindo, e deixa de ser mal humorado. - disse Blaise sentando-se em uma cadeira confortável próxima da janela.

-O que você quer, Zabine?- perguntou ignorando o comentário anterior.

-Bem, vim saber quem de bom virá, não é só você que quer divertir-se está noite. -disse com malícia.

-Pode deixar, as mais belas mulheres estarão hoje aqui.- disse o loiro com m mesma malícia na voz.

-Hum...bom saber, bom saber...e Draco não acha que está na hora de usar outra cor a não ser o preto, toda vez é preto...-disse o moreno referindo-se a roupa do loiro.

-Prefiro o preto, e esse é um traje de família, além do mais nenhuma mulher nunca reclamou disso até agora.- respondeu Malfoy ao pé da porta.

* * *

Uma coisa havia tirado o sono da pequena Weasley há dois dias. Um convite. 

Ela e Suzan tinham acabado de chegar a casa, depois de passar o dia inteirinho na companhia dos gêmeos, quando viu uma coruja preta de olhos brancos, pousada na mesa. Achou estranhou, mas logo lembrou tinha passado a tarde inteira na companhia de Fred e George, só podia ser mais uma brincadeirinha deles. Mas assustou-se ao ver a coleira prata da coruja com a seguinte inscrição em verde: _Propriedade Malfoy._

Um arrepio serpenteou a espinha, e não sabia se devia ou não ler o conteúdo do pergaminho, porém sua curiosidade, enfim a venceu e sem que Suzan pudesse ver levou o pergaminho consigo para o quarto, depois de tentar dar um doce a coruja, que negou e partiu.

Chegando ao seu quarto, entrou direto para o banheiro, com a desculpa de que iria tomar banho, sentou-se na cadeira perto da ducha e abriu o pergaminho e o leu.

_Cara Srta.Weasley,_

_É com prazer que convidamos a vossa senhoria para a inauguração da Mansão Malfoy, que será realizada neste sábado às 19h na mesma._

_Contamos com a vossa presença,_

_Atenciosamente,_

_Família Malfoy._

Assim que acabou de ler a carta, abriu e fechou os olhos varias vezes, com se quisesse assimilar a idéia, depois de quase um mês sem noticias dele. Draco Malfoy é um homem surpreendente, some quatro anos, depois aparece, pra sumir quase um mês, e a chamar para ir à inauguração de sua casa, como se fossem grandes amigos, realmente isso era estranho. Mas esse não era o problema. O ruim da história era que nem tão cedo queria vê-lo novamente, mas se não fosse sabia que iria ser pior, afinal não tinha nenhuma razão aparente para não ir, e essa confusão só piorou quando ouviu batidas insistentes na porta, era Suzan.

-O que foi?-perguntou tirando a roupa, já abrindo o chuveiro.

-Virgínia, não demora, pois eu preciso conversar com você sobre algo, ok!

- A ruiva tomou um banho rápido, pensando no que a amiga poderia querer falar com ela, mas quando ouviu o que a morena disse entro em choque. Não podia ser. Suzan também foi convida, e estava decididamente a fim de convencer Virgínia a ir. Agora não tinha mais escapatória, iria para seu desespero, para a Mansão Malfoy.

_

* * *

-Já posso entrar?- perguntou o loiro na porta do quarto. _

-Pode!- respondeu a morena, sua voz estava longe, mas ele ouviu.

Entrando no quarto, encontrou o vazio. Ela estava no banheiro, mas não demorou muito para ela aparecer ao pé dele, e não pôde deixar de sorrir de satisfação. Iria acompanhado de uma bela mulher. Eliza trajava um vestido azul marinho justíssimo, mas não chegava a ser vulgar, o decote era bordado com pedras de diamantes, tinha uma grande fenda na perna direita, seus cabelos estavam presos em uma trança solta e com brilhantes entre os fios, o que lembrava aos mesmos do seu decote, do qual o sonserino não tirava o olho.

-Você está mais linda do que qualquer mulher que eu já tenha visto. - disse ele olhando- a com desejo.

-Diz isso pra todas...

-Não só digo isso pra você... - disse a puxando bruscamente para um beijo atrevido.

&&&&&&&

Virgínia já tinha vestido uns seis vestidos e, ainda não sabia com qual iria, nem mesmo ela sabia o porque de estar trocando-se várias vezes, não que isso não fosse comum entre as mulheres. Suzan mesmo já tinha experimentado uns dez e não tinha se decidido ainda, mas Gina nunca fora de perder tempo frente ao espelho. Mas desta vez, sentia certa obrigação de estar bonita, nem mesmo sabia o porquê disso. Talvez fosse por que a festa estaria freqüentada por pessoas importantes e, exigia uma boa apresentação, ou talvez fosse pelo fato de querer mostrar que estava bem.

-Você está radiante!- disse a morena assustando a ruiva.

-Que susto! E a propósito, quem está radiante aqui é você... - disse olhando para a amiga que estava com um vestido preto e branco, que fazia um efeito lindo. E usava um xale nas mesmas cores: de um lado branco do outro preto. E uma sandália branca, de salto fino preto. A maquiagem era leve o que mostrava o quão rosada era sua pele, que parecia de um anjo, realmente sua amiga estava muito bonita.

-Sei... Então somos as duas mulheres mais lindas da festa, ok! Mas isso é claro se chegarmos a tempo.

-Está bem, vamos! Mas espera, vou pegar minha bolsa.

* * *

A festa estava sendo um sucesso, com certeza no dia seguinte, daria uma boa primeira página. Mas não estava se divertindo muito, dançou com algumas belas mulheres, conversou com alguns uns amigos de seu avô, mas não via a hora daquela tortura finalmente acabar. 

-Vamos lá, Draco! Vamos beber, levar algumas mulheres pros tão bem decorados quartos da mansão. Aproveitar, enquanto Eliza conversa com umas amigas, olha lá aquela loirinha não pára de olhar pra você.- disse Blaise sentando-se na mesa e apontando na direção da mulher, mas para a surpresa de Draco atrás da mulher, estava _ela._

Sua respiração falhou por alguns minutos, ela havia realmente aceitado o convite. Isso não era de se esperar, já que eles se _odeiam._ O pai dela, por exemplo, inventou uma desculpa e não veio, e ele presumiu que ela também não viesse. Mas ali estava ela diante dos seus olhos, parecia uma miragem de tão linda. Trajava um vestido que começava branco e terminava em chumbo, com um corpete apertado, não tanto quanto o de Eliza, mas ainda assim percebia as suas curvas, era rodado o que dava leveza a cada passo que dava, e chegava até o joelho, para acompanhar estava com sandálias prata. Simplesmente deslumbrante. Os cabelos estavam metade presos e metade soltos, com fios por toda a face, que tinha uma sombra escura e um brilho na boca. Sem perceber estava a olhando fixamente, o que não esperava que alguém reparasse.

-Realmente estão lindas - disse o moreno chamando a atenção do loiro.

-É... A loirinha é muito bonita.

-Você sabe que não estou falando da loirinha, estou falando da ruivinha e sua amiguinha.

-A Weasley? Bonita? É mais é ruiva e... Sem graça, não gosto de peles marcadas por sardas.- disse o loiro tentando não voltar olhar na direção da ruiva.

-Ah! Então prefere a morena que está do lado dela? É difícil! As duas são bem _gostosinhas..._boa diversão pra está noite.- disse o moreno devaneando.

-É a Rickman é bem atraente, mas acho a Weasley bonitinha apenas... - disse com desprezo.

-Então, Weasley hoje é o seu dia de sorte... - disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Você não está falando sério? – disse o loiro se desesperando.

-É claro! Você fica com a morena e eu com a ruiva, fui bonzinho deixei uma pra você.

-Você não pode está falando sério, ela é uma Weasley...

-... Muito _gostosinha!- _completou Blaise indo na direção das duas.

* * *

Para alívio do loiro um outro homem apareceu ao lado dela, e o Blaise estava agora conversando com a amiga dela. Mas o alivio acabou quando a viu sendo abraçada pelo homem e, percebeu que não estava a vontade com ele, e falou alguma coisa, depois só viu o homem afastando os braços de cima dela, com certeza um engraçadinho que queria o mesmo que Blaise. 

Sentou-se em uma mesa, onde estavam os homens mais importantes do mundo mágico, seu avô, sua mãe e Eliza estavam nesta mesa. Quando sentiu uma mão passando pela sua perna prendeu a respiração, e olhou para o lado, não foi surpresa para ele, ver a dona das mãos. Eliza passou novamente a mão, e ele engoliu a seco.

-Acho que a festa já deu pra mim, se eu bem me lembro, algumas coisas ainda não foram devidamente estreadas. - disse ela baixo, só para que o loiro a pudesse ouvir.

-Hum...tens razão...mas não podemos sair assim.- disse com a voz arrastada de sempre ao ouvido da moça que tremeu ao sentir os lábios finos, tão perto.

-Tive uma idéia, você pode resolver os seus problemas, enquanto te espero em seu quarto.- sorriu maliciosamente para ele.

- Ok!- respondeu dando um beijo rápido na morena.

Depois de uma hora de conversas evasivas, o loiro saiu discretamente em direção a entrada principal, mas antes que pudesse de fato entrar na casa viu a Weasley. Estava discutindo com mesmo rapaz de anteriormente. Foi pego pela sua curiosidade e aproximou-se para ouvir o que estavam dizendo.

-Você tem que me entender, eu não fiz isso pra te ferir, mas é que eu não quero mais nada com você, Paul! -disse a ruiva ruborizada e com os olhos marejados.

-Entender? Olha aqui Weasley, você me dá esperanças e depois me PEDE PRA TE ENTENDER, NÃO DÁ PRA TE ENTENDER! -disse apertando os braços da ruiva e a sacudindo.

-Não grita comigo, me larga, você está me machucando.- disse a ruiva em prantos.

Não agüentando mais esta situação, o loiro foi até eles e a tirou dos braços do homem.

-Não é assim que se trata uma senhorita

-Não se intrometa, Malfoy. - disse Paul a Draco.

-A casa é minha, por tanto não admito isso aqui dentro!

-Não seja por isso, venha Virgínia. - disse puxando a ruiva.

-Não! Eu não vou, me solta!

-Então, pelo que vejo, ela NÃO vai! – sibilou o loiro.

O rapaz se afastou, e Draco deu a mão para Virginia que o abraçou, o que foi uma surpresa para o loiro. Ela tremia muito, o que o deixou sem reação, não sabia o que fazer. Então fez o que achou mais prudente, levou-a para dentro da Mansão, para que ela pudesse se acalmar. Deu água a ela, mas passado o momento, o silêncio tomou conta do lugar não sabia o que falar. Tinha muitas dúvidas sobre aquele homem, mas preferiu não perguntar com medo que a fizesse chorar. Quando ouviu a voz fraca da ruiva.

-Obrigada, Draco. - quando ouviu o seu nome ser dito novamente por ela sentiu um arrepio, há muito tempo ele não a ouvia o chamar pelo nome.

-Não há o que agradecer, fiz isso, pois você não tem como se defender. - ouvindo isso ela deu um sorriso, e como ele amava os sorrisos que ela dava.

-Mesmo assim, eu agradeço... Paul não costuma ter essa atitude, mas desde que rompemos, ele não me deixa em paz. – Draco gargalhou ao ouvir dizer isso.

-Qual é a graça?- perguntou contrariada.

-Você não entendeu? É sempre assim que te encontro, fugindo de um ex-namorado louco por você!- disse o loiro com uma mistura de ironia e mágoa na voz.

-É mesmo... -disse ela corada, levantando os olhos, para encontrar os olhos azuis-acinzentados pousados em si.

Próximos demais, não conseguiam desviar, era como se existisse imã entre eles, impossibilitando de desviar o olhar, não agüentando mais, o sonserino abaixou a cabeça para encontrar os lábios da ruiva...

-É um prazer revê-la, _Virgínia_ - disse uma voz feminina conhecida, impedindo o momento.

**_Fim do quarto capítulo

* * *

_**

N/A: Uá,úa,úa...Rafinha é muito má!

Este é o meu capítulo preferido! Adoro deixá-los na curiosidade, mas dei mais pistas para vcs ligarem os pontos! Agora só depende de vcs! Bem essa atualização de hj, foi em Homenagem a minha maninha q faz 24 aninhos e, não gosta muito de fanfics. Como ela mesmo diz: "-Você está ficando maluca" Pelo menos, tenho um monte de malucos comigo! Bjinhos MIMI!Estou tão carente de reviews...vcs podiam contribuir para minha felicidade! Atualizei tão rápido, e juro q atualizarei bem mais rápido se receber mais reviews! Outra coisa, Quem vai no POTTER RIO III ? Eu vou, a Tataya vai (senão eu a mato!), minhas amiguinhas Potterianas vão, por isso, quero encontrar todos vcs lá! Vai ser muito legal!

Depois dessa "pequena" nota, vou para parte q mais gosto, a de agradecer:

**Tataya:** Obrigada por tudo amiga! Vê se atualiza, mal posso esperar para ver o Beijo deles, ui, ui,ui! Bjinhos,

**Lana: **Obrigada por sua review ! E bem a Gina realmente é muito, dura nãoi sei mas acho q não sei colocar muita sensibilidade nele, mas fique tranqüila, ela ainda vai ser mais amável. Mas não tenha tanta pena do Draco, ele tbm não foi muito bom c/ ela no passado! Mas na verdade os dois são vitimas, mas isso vc só vai saber acompanhando, Bjos!

**Miaka**: Adoro receber suas reviews, gosto das suas interpretações! E realmente apesar de tudo ele se afeta com ela, isso é recíproco. Mas para eles conseguirem ficar juntos, teram q enfrentar o grande inimigo: o orgulho. E tbm, uma pessoa, q eu já dei pistas de quem é! Agora vamos ver se vc sabe! Se souber, pode mandar review rspondendo, ficarei muito feliz se vc acertar! Bjinhos...

Perguntas sem respostas até agora:

O q os separou?

Quem é essa pessoa q está no meio deles?

Por que o Draco é tão sexy?


	5. Por Quê?

**Capítulo V – Por quê?

* * *

**

"Por Merlin! Ele vai me beijar... tenho que me afastar... mas não consigo, o mesmo arrepio de antes... o olhar dele, como ele está bonito... e se...".

"_Eu não posso fazer isso... porque que meu corpo não me atende? Que sensação é essa? Isso devia ter ficado no passado... não é certo, ela não é..."._

-É um prazer revê-la, Virgínia - disse uma voz feminina conhecida impedindo o momento.

Como se estivessem saído de um transe, afastaram-se rapidamente, olhando em direção da voz. Uma voz conhecida pelos dois, porém mais pela ruiva, era voz de sua amiga.

-Luna? – perguntou Gina.

-Sim! Vi a Suzan e ela me disse que você tinha encontrado o Paul, ultimamente eu sei que ele não está muito bem, fiquei preocupada... - disse a loira aproximando-se dos dois, continuou – Mas vejo que _já está _bem – disse com um leve sarcasmo na voz, olhando em direção do loiro, que percebeu, ao contrário da ruiva que continuava confusa.

-Não sabia que você viria, por que não me disse? Podíamos ter vindo juntas?

-Desculpa por não ter te ligado, mas depois que você tirou férias, aquilo lá ficou uma bagunça... Mesmo assim fico feliz em encontrar-te, uma belíssima festa senhor Malfoy. - disse voltando o olhar ao loiro que parecia prestar atenção em cada por menor da conversa.

- Obrigado, não precisa me tratar por senhor, afinal temos quase a mesma idade - disse o loiro galanteador – lembro-me de você em Hogwarts, Corvinal não é mesmo! Srta. Lovegood ...

-Claro! Pode me chamar por Luna, Malfoy. - disse a loira olhando intensamente para o loiro a sua frente.

Percebendo o _envolvimento_ da conversa e, não gostando nem um pouco, Virginia os interrompeu:

- Bem, acho que já vou ir embora, Luna você vem comigo?- disse a ruiva olhando para amiga que estava sentada ao lado do loiro.

-Não! Vou ficar _mais _um pouco - lançando olhares furtivos ao loiro, que na mesma hora olhou para Gina, que já estava vermelha.

-Hum...Você sabe onde a Suzan está?

-Acho que já foi embora...

-Não acredito... -disse Virgínia para si. - Então até amanhã, Luna. Parabéns pela casa, realmente está mais bonita, Malfoy.- disse com um certo desagrado na voz.

'_Como fui burra... Por muito pouco eu não beijo aquele idiota, mimado e...Ahrg! Não era para eu estar pensando nele... Maldição! Ainda bem que a Luna chegou a tempo e me impediu de cometer tamanho erro.. .Depois de tudo ele ainda ficou lá se mostrando pra ela e deixou-me de lado...Argh! O que eu estou pensando! Pareço uma adolescente de 16 anos..._

Já estava na escadaria principal da mansão, quando sentiu duas mãos a impedindo de descer. O que a levou ao desespero por instantes. Mas logo reconheceu as mãos. E aí se desesperou mais ainda. Era _ele._

-Que me matar é? – disse a ruiva rispidamente.

-Até que não seria má idéia, mas por hora quero só conversar...

-Não sou a pessoa mais indicada pra isso. - respondeu afastando-se.

-Isso quem decide sou eu... - disse ele pressionado mais uma vez o pulso dela com as mãos, deixando ele estática.

-Pára você está me machucando!- disse tentando desvencilhar-se dos braços fortes.

-Não, quem está te machucando é você mesma, se ficasse quieta isso não ocorreria.

- O que você quer?- disse enfim se virando para ele.

- Eu já disse, apenas conversar...

- É muito tarde, e amanhã acordarei cedo, preciso ver umas coisas no Hospital e...

- As sete, está bom pra você?- disse Draco olhando- a nos olhos.

- O que? Como?- disse um pouco confusa.

-Amanhã às dezenove horas no restaurante Grand Place, você disse que não podemos conversar agora, por mim tudo bem, conversamos no jantar. – disse ele soltando os pulsos da ruiva e, sorrindo abertamente para ela.

-Mas...- disse ela chamando a atenção do loiro, mas antes que lá pudesse recusar o convite, ele antecipou-se.

-Ficarei a esperar-te, até amanhã, Ruivinha!

* * *

"_Eu não entendo o Draco, some quatro anos, depois volta, me trata com se nada tivesse acontecido entre nós. Convida- me para a festa na casa dele,me defende, quase me beija, pra depois dar em cima da minha amiga. E quando eu estou pra ir embora, ele me pede pra conversar...e o pior que antes que eu pudesse recusar, ele simplesmente some..."_

-O que você faz ainda acordada?

-Por que você só chegou agora?

-Gi, eu perguntei primeiro...

-Só respondo se você me responder...

-Ta bom, estava com um carinha...

-Quem?

-Não, nem vem Virginia, são quatro da manhã e você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta...- disse Suzan sentando no puf de frente pra poltrona em que a ruiva estava sentada.

-Nada, estava te esperando... - respondeu a ruivas simplesmente.

-Sei... Você mente muito mal, eu sei muito bem que a senhorita nunca fica acordada até tarde, ainda mais tendo que acordar cedo no dia seguinte...Anda me conta logo o que aconteceu entre você e o Paul...

-Nós brigamos...Ele se descontrolou, mas ta tudo bem.

-Como assim? Ele não te fez nenhum mal, ou fez?

-Não , ele não teve tempo pra isso...

-Hum...Acho que você pulou alguma parte da história...

-Sim, quer dizer não...É...Ta tarde...E ...Dormir...É...Vou.

-Pode parando aí! - disse Rickman empurrando a amiga que já estava de pé.- Pode contar tudo com foi...Depois disso você pode dormir, Gina soltou um muxoxo e continuou a historia, só que desta vez sem omitir nada.

-Nossa! Tinha que ser a Lunática pra estragar...

-Suzan!- disse Virgínia repreendendo.

-Ah! Eu não estou mentindo, duvido que ela não tenha se jogado pra cima dele.

-Ele não é tanto assim pra Luna fazer isso...

-Você é cega? O cara é o Senhor-eu- sou-impecavelmente-gostoso, até eu ficaria com ele...

-Então fica...

-Não, tenho amor a minha vida, sabe como que é nem tem certa ruiva que morre de ciúmes dele.

-Não morro nada...

- Eu não disse que era você - disse Suzan divertida.

-Vamos mudar de assunto, agora você vai me contar quem é pobre coitado a cair nas mãos dessa mulher sem coração que és...

-Blaise Zabine.

-Então, deixa retificar-me pobre coitada é você, ele é tão mulherengo como o Malfoy...

-E tão _bom _quanto...

-Vocês... - disse a ruiva com malícia.

-Não, ele foi uma gentileza. E só fomos tomar um ar, quando voltamos a Lovegood disse que você tinha saído, aí eu pensei que tivesse ocorrido algo de ruim, mas pelo que vejo foi algo de maravilhoso que vos aconteceu...-disse a morena às suspiros.

-Maravilhoso? Imagina como vai ser jantar com ele? E eu nem sei o que ele tanto quer de mim...

-Eu imagino o que ele queira... Você sabe...

-Não, eu não farei isso!- disse desesperada

-Virginia, sua mente está muito suja, eu ia dizer que ele quer conversar sobre o que aconteceu...

- É...Mas...Ah! Vamos dormir já são quase cinco e meia...

* * *

Já estava amanhecendo e, não conseguia dormir. Pensava e pensava. Como que as coisas chegaram aquele ponto. Sabia que se a encontrar-se durante esse tempo em Londres seria difícil, porém nunca imaginou que teria que enfrentar mais uma vez esses sentimentos. Quase cedeu a vontade de beijá-la, por sorte a Lovegood os separou. E quando ela ia embora, a impediu. E mesmo tendo a Eliza neste momento ao seu lado, não conseguia parar de pensar em quanto àqueles olhos achocolatados eram brilhantes, e a forma delicada de como ele falava, ou sorria. Era diferente das mulheres que ele já teve.Nenhuma tinha aquele rosto de anjo, e aquele corpo feito pra ele. Era uma parte dele que tinha sido levada por ele, talvez a melhor parte.

**Flashback**

_-Você vai vir me visitar não vai?- disse ela sentando no colo dele._

_-É claro ou você acha que eu vou deixar-te solta...- disse dando um longo beijo na ruiva._

_-... Mas vai ser difícil, você tem uma dúzia de irmãos e, depois você ainda tem que voltar para pra Hogwarts.- disse o loiro agora beijando o pescoço da menina._

_-Draco?_

_-Hum...- disse ele olhando-a nos olhos._

_-Promete que não vai me trocar por nenhuma dessas suas "amigas"..._

_-É claro que não vou te trocar... Você é minha ruivinha Weasley preferida_

_-É claro, sou a única na minha família..._

_-E é a única pra mim também- disse o loiro sério._

_Depois disso, começaram a se beijar desesperadamente, e cada vez era maior a necessidade de se tocarem. Ele passava a mão na lateral do corpo dela rapidamente, enquanto ela alisava seu abdômen e puxava seu cabelo para trás. O loiro estava ficando insano com as arfadas que a ruiva dava, enquanto ele beijava o seu colo, quase todo nu. Ela sentia "uma coisa" crescendo contra seu ventre o que a fez suspirar mais alto, dali a pouco eles seriam um só. Estavam em um ritmo perfeito, mas Virgínia interrompeu, graças ao fio de razão que ainda lhe restará._

_- Draco... é pára...pára...eu...eu...- disse a ruiva afastando-se dele assustada._

_-Hum... desculpa...não queria te assustar, você não precisa ficar assim, prometo me controlar, sei que você não é uma sonserina qualquer...- falou o loiro olhando para baixo, tentando controlar sua respiração._

_-A culpa não é sua, é que ainda não me sinto pronta. Sei o quanto deve estar sendo difícil, e eu ainda deixei a situação chegar a esse ponto - disse a ruiva ruborizada._

_-Eu te quero tanto...- disse o sonserino olhando desta vez para os olhos da ruiva._

_-Eu também, mas é que..._

_-Não precisa se explicar, eu esperarei o quanto for pra tê-la por completo..._

_'Eu gosto tanto de você... - disse a ruiva puxando o loiro para um beijo calmo._

_**Final do Flashback**_

Draco acordou todo suado, e olhou em sua volta. Era seu quarto e a mulher ao seu lado era Eliza. Mas ele queria que aquela não fosse sua realidade, queria estar em Hogwarts, com Virgínia Weasley. Até hoje ele se lembrava daquela noite, foi uma das últimas noites deles. Era tão bom passar as noites com ela. Não era só mais uma, sentia-se ligado à ruiva. Nada que pudesse chamar de amor, isso era piegas demais. Porém não era só carne, era o encaixe perfeito. Ela era única. Tinha decisões fortes, estava disposta a discordar dele, coisa que nenhuma das outras fazia. Era carinhosa como uma mãe, tinha uma certa mania de defender todo mundo. Mas isso a tornava diferente, era ousada, viva, intensa. Era como se sua vida com ela tivesse mais sentido. Tudo parecia mais certo. Como se ela mudasse tudo. Não havia medo se estivesse ao seu lado, tudo era mais certo, mesmo quando errado. Mas acabou, ela preferiu assim, ele preferiu assim, nunca daria certo. Virgínia queria alguém que a amasse e, o sonserino não amava, afinal, Malfoy's não amam, e ele não seria diferente. Mas então o que sentia? O que era isso que vinha toda vez quando ele sentia o perfume dela, ou ouvia uma música que o fazia lembrar dos momentos juntos? Por que se afetava tanto ao lembrar do que aconteceu? Por que não tinha esquecido dela? Por que aquela simples troca de olhar fazia com que ele visse um mundo novo? Por que nenhuma mulher pode ser comparada a ela? Por que sempre que lembrava o porquê de estarem separados doía? Por que ela foi embora? Por que ele se importa? Por quê?

_**Final do quinto capítulo

* * *

**_

N/A;Olá pessoas da minha vida! Bem como vcs viram não era a Eliza. Eu já fiz essa fic há um tempo, nem me lembrava direito dessa cena, agora vou ter escrever o meio e o fim da história, apesar de estar muito adiantada, espero q eu não atrase com as atualizações. Outra coisinha, a fic terá muitos flashbacks espero q não se importem!

Agradecimentos:

**Tataya:** Nathy! Nó vamos ao Potter Rio pq eu sei q vc não é maluca de me deixar ir sozinha. E quanto a minha maldade, bem eu não SOU propriamente má, na verdade sou até boazinha, em menos de uma semana atualizai! E quanto a interromper beijos, VC não pode reclamar...Além disso, coloquei um SENHOR BEIJO, pena q no passado! Quanto aos jogadores da Alemanha, vc acredita q eu entrei no site oficial? Só q tava em Alemão aí eu passei pro inglês né! O camisa 17, não foi o q eu vi! Procurei por todos e não achei!Mas se Merlin, não me der ele sem problemas tenho uma lista de reservas ; ) Bjinhos amiga, e MUITO obigada!

**Miaka: **Nem preciso dizer q adoro suas reviews, Realmente a Eliza é bem dominada pelo Draco, a relação deles é bem estranha, mas ela é LOUCA pelo Draco. Uma das coisas q vc notou bem, foi q a Gina teve q escolher, mas o pq é justamente o enredo da história. A Eliza está até boazinha, ainda não fiz nenhum capítulo q ela seja definitivamente má (olha a q já fiz até o 12) Muito obrigada por seu review, espero q esse capítulo vc consiga achar a minha pista, olha q dou desde do primeiro capítulo. Bjs Linda!

**Franinha Malfoy:** Olá! Eu sou má! Mas veja bem, nem tanto, nem demorei pra atualizar! Não fica triste, não! Eu fiquei com tanto dó qnd li sua review, mas eu não resisti em deixa-los na curiosidade! Mas eu prometo, não fazer isso MUITAS vezes, só algumas ta! Rs,rs...Não,dessa vez não era a Dylin! Muito obrigada, bjinhos! (não me esqueci, vou atualizar no dia do seu aniversário!)

**Paulinha Malfoy:** Moça curiosa! Rs,rs... Espero ter matado sua curiosidade pelo menos em partes! Obrigada pelo elogio, mas eu achopq parte, ou melhor GRANDE parte da beleza da fic é por causa do Draco e do Blaise, eu quero homens bonitos enfeitando essa fic! Rs,rs...Binhos minha linda!

**Lana:** Oiê! Bem quanto a sua curiosidade, acho q agora sumiu, né! Gostei muito de vc ter pensado na Narcisa, me deu muitas idéias pra outras fics, vc foi a única pessoa q não pensou somente na Dylin. Obrigada de coração pela review, continue acompanhando, bjos!

**Ly: **Eu sei q vc já leu esse capítulo, mas eu gostaria de agradecer pelo elogio dado a Suzan, realmente eu tbm adoro escrever ela. Acho bem divertido! Gosto muito de receber seus e-mails! Obrigada pela força amiga!Bjinhos!


	6. Nosso passado é o Hoje

**Capítulo VI - Nosso Passado é o hoje**

Começava a anoitecer e Gina já não sabia mais o que fazer. O dia todo esteve pensando se iria ou não jantar com Draco Malfoy, por mais que não quisesse ir, uma parte de si ansiava pelo momento de estarem sozinhos novamente. Sabia que poderia não ir, afinal não tinha dito que iria, mas queria vê-lo, queria saber o que realmente havia acontecido com ele, o que ele queria com ela. Com certeza seria uma longa noite.

'-Não acredito! Você não se aprontou ainda! Pode levantar daí, agora! – disse Suzan ao entrar no quarto e ver a amiga ainda na cama.

'-Nem vou aprontar-me... Não vou mais...

'-Ah! Vai... Você disse que queria vê-lo... - disse provocando

'-Eu não disse isso! - disse a ruiva já de pé.

'-Disse sim, quando estávamos tomando o café da manhã, e vamos logo que já são cinco e meia, e nem fizemos seu cabelo ainda...

'-Ah! Ta bom... Mas eu nem sei ainda como eu vou reagir estando sozinha com ele...

'-Você fala como se isso nunca tivesse acontecido.

'-Mas antes era diferente... Ele era diferente. Agora não sei como ele está, ainda mais depois de tudo...

'-É por isso que você deve ir, para esclarecer logo tudo o que aconteceu entre vocês, ta na cara que você ainda gosta do loiro, e quem sabe vocês não...

'-Pode parando por aí! Eu e o Malfoy vamos conversar, apenas isso. E eu não gosto dele, nem ele de mim. O que aconteceu no passado foi um grande erro...

'-Que seja! Agora o que importa é como seu cabelo deve estar... - disse a morena, enquanto a ruiva ria da cara de pensadora da amiga.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mais uma vez tinha agido errado, mais uma vez tinha feito o que não devia. Não se controlou e, agora teria que passar a noite inteira com ela. Até que seria bom, afinal ela era uma linda mulher, a ponto de deixar qualquer um babando, porém pela primeira vez na vida tinha medo de não saber como reagir.

Perto dela sentia-se assustado, era como se a pequena pudesse ver além dos seus sentimentos, e penetrar em si. Dentro de horas encontraria Virgínia Weasley e teria que passar por todos esses sentimentos outra vez.

"Isso não é amor, idiotas amam... eu não, eu apenas me divirto. Só penso nela, pois ainda não tive o que queria, não a tive por completo... é isso! Só a vejo como se fosse alguém especial, pois com ela não consegui, mas quando isso acontecer tudo passa...".

'-Hum... Pra que tanta elegância? Quem é a vitima?- disse Blaise subitamente atrás do loiro.

'-O que você faz aqui? – perguntou Draco secamente.

'-Nada! Estava sem nada pra fazer e vim ver-te - disse o moreno sorrindo para o loiro.

'-Então, já que estais aqui, como foi à noite com a Rickman?

'-Ela é maravilhosa... -disse o moreno com um sorriso malicioso.

'-Sei... Mais uma pra sua lista...

'-Não, pelo menos não agora. Eu e ela nem nos conhecemos direito, entende!

'-Vocês não... -disse o loiro meio assustado e meio divertido ao ver a cara de vergonha do amigo, coisa que raramente acontecia.

'-Não... Ela é tão... Ah! Nem sei o que dizer, só que ela é diferente, gostei da companhia sem precisar estar em quatro paredes!- disse meio que em um desabafo.

'-Ih... Zabine apaixonado... - disse Malfoy abrindo a porta, dando passagem ao moreno.

'-Pára de falar isso... Não me lance essa maldição, nem por brincadeira!

Chegando a sala, sentaram-se ao sofá e, o assunto de anteriormente veio à cabeça do moreno.

'-Para tanta elegância... Quem é a bela companhia de hoje?

'-Virgínia Weasley - disse o loiro sem emoção.

'-A Weasley? Pensei que não gostasse dela.

'-E não gosto, apenas precisamos conversar sobre algumas coisas...

'-Como o que? Vocês terem acabado sem motivo, ou o que você fez a ela?

'-Você sabe que não foi assim, e ela era mais um brinquedo que eu tinha nada com que eu tivesse uma relação maior...

'-Mais você fez tudo aquilo por ela...

'-Não foi bem por ela, mesmo se fosse, agora isso não vem ao caso. É passado. Está morto.

'-Mas...

'-Acho que já vou indo, Zabine.

Falar sobre o passado não era uma das coisas que mais gostava. Trazer de volta o que enterrou há quatro anos atrás, não seria fácil. Mas hoje seria o dia de colocar de uma vez por todas tudo em seu lugar, livrar-se dessas lembranças.

&&&&&

"Eu não acredito que eu dei razão para a Suzan. Por Merlim! E agora? Como que eu vou fazer? Será que eu vou ter coragem pra dizer tudo? Eu sabia que não devia estar aqui". 

"_Já são quase 19h, ela já deve estar chegando... nem sei por que estou tão nervoso com isso... vai ser fácil, conversamos, esclarecemos o que aconteceu e, tudo voltar ser como era..."._

Draco tinha chegado as seis e meia no restaurante,e desde de então, estava a tamborilar os dedos em cima da mesa, em sinal de impaciência. Não sabia o porquê de sentir-se tão estúpido, afinal iriam só conversar, não era isso que ele queria? Então porque achar tudo tão errado...?

Parou com seus pensamentos quando a viu entrar... _Perfeita_, era o mínimo que se podia dizer da mulher a sua frente. Estava comum vestido branco até os pés, que alargava abaixo da cintura, deixando-o rodado ao fim. Pequenos brilhantes estavam espalhados pelo vestido, e algum deste encontrava-se nos cabelos da ruiva, que estavam soltos, com cachos pequenos, parecia um anjo de tão bonita.

'-Boa noite, Malfoy - disse a ruiva ao pé da mesa.

'-Boa noite, Virgínia. - disse afastando a cadeira para que ela se sentasse.

'-Então, o que tanto você queria conversar na noite passada?. - disse ela juntando toda a coragem que tinha para falar com o homem a sua frente.

'-Acho melhor, escolhermos o nosso jantar e, depois tratamos desse assunto... - disse o loiro simplesmente, voltando a atenção ao cardápio.

Comeram silenciosamente, mas Draco não pôde deixar de achar divertido, Gina não tocou no prato, apenas bebia o vinho, e toda vez que o loiro a olhava, desviava seu olhar e sentia a face queimar, o que o divertia ainda mais. Era bom provocá-la, vê-la desconcertada.

'-Pelo que vejo, agora já podes falar o que queres de mim. – disse Ginny depois do longo tempo de silencio.

'-Acho que não estamos no lugar apropriado... - disse olhando pra ruiva assustada a sua frente e, completou. - venha comigo! - e se levantou da mesa.

'-Não vou a lugar nenhum, se quiseres conversar, assim o faremos, mas aqui! - disse a ruiva assustada com sua própria reação.

'-Já que o queres...

'-Sim, prefiro. Pode começar a falar o motivo deste encontro. - disse a Weasley ruborizando, ao notar o que tinha falado.

'-Na noite passada, toda aquela situação me fez lembra como nos conhecemos, por isso é que te chamei aqui.

'-Como assim? Não sei aonde você quer chegar com isso?

'-Você não se lembra como nos conhecemos? Foi da mesma forma, mas tem algumas coisas que você não sabe...

'-Eu sei de tudo... - disse a ruiva com mágoa na voz.

'-É o que você pensa...

Flashback:

"Idiotas! Não agüento mais essas duas, acham que podem mandar em mim. Não sei quem é pior a Dylin ou a Parkinson... agora eu fico aqui sozinho, enquanto as duas estão lá, brigando para ficarem comigo...".

_Era muito tarde, já tinha batido há muito tempo o toque de recolher, quando Draco saiu das masmorras em direção a torre norte. Sua cabeça estava cheia, não agüentava mais a pressão do seu pai, os NIEM'S, até as suas companheiras não ajudavam mais a esquecer os seus problemas, encontrava-se perdido naquela noite... _

_Queria poder fugir dali. Ficava olhando a chuva cair e, pensava, pensava e pensava... Quando de repente, ouviu gritos, não era possível... Provavelmente alguma coisa estava errada, ainda mais com a guerra para explodir a qualquer momento. E ele sendo filho de um comensal e, estando fora de seu dormitório seria suspeito, então sem mais escolhas, escondeu-se e ouviu o que era dito._

_'-EU TE ODEIO POTTER!_

_'-GI, TENTA ENTENDER VOCE É ESPECIAL, MAS EU NÃO POSSO..._

_'-GI NÃO, PRA VOCE É VIRGÍNIA, OU MELHOR, WEASLEY..._

_'-VOCE TEM QUE ME ENTENDER, EU TE AMO!_

_'-SOLTA-ME! EU NÃO TE QUERO._

_'-GI, VOLTA AQUI..._

"Patético! O Potter bobão e a Weasley fêmea estão com crises conjugais... Meu Merlim! Eu mereço...".

Ouviu passos aproximando-se. Para seu desespero, só faltava ser pego. Mas os passos cessaram, e só se ouvia um choro baixo, então percebeu do que se tratava da Weasley estava escondendo-se do Cicatriz, um ótimo motivo par humilha-la, e ainda o divertiria.

'-Ora, ora cadê o seu namoradinho Cicatriz? Sabe de uma coisa não é seguro deixar a namoradinha solta desse jeito...

'-Malfoy?

'-Oh! Vejo que não és tão burra quanto seu irmão...

'-CALA BOCA! DONINHA!

'-Vejo que o bobão do Potter deve ter feito algo de muito grave, o que foi te traiu?- perguntou o sonserino sarcasticamente.

Mas recebeu apenas uma gargalhada como resposta o que muito o surpreendeu. Será que ela está doída? Pensou ao vê-la, mas também não pôde deixar de notar melhor a menina a sua frente. Completamente molhada da chuva que estava a cair, porém bela.

Suas vestes transparentes, mascando perfeitamente o seu corpo... Uma visão muito agradável, não deixou de pensar. Apesar de um rosto marcado por lágrimas, não podia negar o quanto à pequena era atraente, até mesmo as sardas combinavam com os seus cabelos, que pareciam tão macios, e teve que se conter para não agarra-la, afinal era uma Weasley, e era muito provável que tinha algum tipo de doença.

'-O que foi Weasley? O que é tão engraçado? - perguntou já recomposto.

'-Não sei o que te leva a pensar que o Harry tenha me traído, pode ficar tranqüilo ele é todo seu... - falou maliciosamente.

'-OLHA AQUI PIRRALHA, QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA FALAR ASSIM COMIGO? MAS RESPEITO, OU EU POSSO FAZÊ-LA SE ARREPENDER PELO RESTO DA VIDA AS SUA PALAVRAS - sibilou o sonserino.

'-Calma! Não precisa ficar nervoso, não vou contar sobre a sua paixão platônica pelo Harry. Não adianta me olhar desse jeito porque todo mundo sabe...

'-Não pôde terminar o que estava dizendo, pois sentiu os dois braços fortes do loiro a encurralando contra a parede. Ele a olhava com fúria, e ela começava a se desesperar, afinal ele era um sonserino, e não ligava para o que era moral.

'-E agora Weasley, vai continuar a falar mentiras ao meu respeito?.

'-Vou! – vociferou.

'-Então, penso que hoje vou me divertir. - disse Draco a segurando fortemente.

'-Nem pense em colocar essa suas mãos imundas em cima de mim! - disse ela em um choro.

'-Há, há... Achas mesmo que vou sujar as minhas mãos te tocando... Saiba que nunca faria isso contra a vontade de uma mulher, até mesmo porque todas dariam tudo para terem comigo.

'-Você é um estúpido, egocêntrico, mimado, que não aceita o simples fato de que o Harry foi e sempre será melhor que você em TUDO!

'-Pode até ser bom em muitas coisas, mas duvido que seja melhor nisso do que eu...

Não teve tempo de perguntar do que ele estava falando, pois logo sentiu a língua dele dentro da sua boca. As mãos frias apertando-a contra o corpo dele. Era como se o seu corpo estivesse em brasa. Com certeza foi o melhor beijo que já tinha recebido. Era calmo e avassalador, como se pudesse tocar dentro de si, as línguas se misturavam, gostos, jeitos, aos poucos o ritmo aumentava. Como fogo em mata, uma sensação passava entre os corpos. Mas assim como começou de repente, acabou de repente.

'-Então, quem beija melhor, eu ou seu amado Cicatriz?.- perguntou Draco, olhando-a ainda com desejo.

'-Isso não pode se chamar de beijo... Realmente isso não foi um beijo. Lamento Malfoy, mas você não sabe beijar. Isso aí é muito enjoado, realmente essa foi a pior tortura pela qual já passei. Juro que nunca mais vou falar de você, mas, por favor, não me "beije".- disse a ruiva dramaticamente para provoca-lo.

'-Sei... Você não gostou, mas correspondeu...-provocou

'-Eu não correspondi!- disse exasperada.

'-Não, claro que não. Posso lhe garantir que ainda queres experimentar, os meus beijos, ou quem sabe mais...

PAFT!

'-O que você... Como ouso, eu nunca recebi um tapa na minha vida... SUA IMUNDA...

'-CALA BOCA, MALFOY...

'-VOCÊ ME BATEU!

'-POIS VOCE MERECEU! Mereceu e mereceu!

'-Por quê?-perguntou o loiro mais controlado.

'-Por quê? Como ousa insinuar que eu iria para cama com você? Quem pensas que é? Ou melhor, quem pensas que sou? Saiba que não sou uma dessa suas bonequinhas, que só servem para suas necessidades. Respeite-me, ou eu falo com a McGonagall do que você me fez.

'-Mas você também quis!

'-Não! Eu não quis!- vociferou a ruiva

'-Eu não vou perder o meu tempo com você...

'-Nem eu perderei o meu...

'-Mas saiba, que ainda vamos nos encontrar, Ruiva.- disse Malfoy saindo da sala, deixando uma '-Weasley confusa.

Final do Flashback

'-Você era tão irritante! – disse a ruiva descontraída.

'-Mas você gostou do nosso primeiro beijo.

'-Deixa-me consertar, você é irritante!

'-Você continua a mesma. O mesmo jeito de falar, de olhar, até o mesmo jeito de comer.

'-Você também, apesar de fisicamente ter mudado, continua o mesmo engraçadinho de sempre!.

'-É, a França mudou muito o meu estilo de vida. - mentiu o loiro, que na verdade estava pior do que nos tempos de Hogwarts.

'-Então você se escondeu na França! - perguntou meio que respondendo a própria pergunta.

'-Mais exatamente em Marselha, você devia conhecer, é muito bonito por lá.

'-Sei, mas não é por isso que você me chamou aqui, é?

'-Na verdade, sim e não! Eu queria saber de você, apesar de não acreditar, senti sua falta. - agora o sonserino não sabia se estava tentando engana-la, ou se enganando.

'-É... Isso!- perguntou à ruiva, já escarlate.

'-É. Senti falta dos velhos tempos, bons tempos...

'-É, mais acabou!

'-Por que você quis!

'-E você contribuiu, e além do mais você não entenderia meus motivos.

'-Eu não contribuí, e como eu iria entender seus motivos, se você não os tinha? - falou o Draco, perdendo a paciência.

'-Você não sabe de nada. - falou a ruiva magoada.

'-Então me diz!

'-Eu não tinha escolha!

'-Você o preferiu a mim, Virgínia.

'-Isso não é verdade...

'-Qual é a verdade? - perguntou o sonserino em tom de sarcasmo

'-Eu te amava, essa é a verdade - disse a ruiva antes de sair do restaurante.

**Final do VI**

N/B: Olha eu aqui betando a fic da Rafa novamente! E cada vez gostando mais do enredo, o que é mais importante ainda! E ai, povão, eu betei bem? Bom, se tiverem erros grotescos por aqui, não briguem com a Rafa, a culpa vai ser todinha minha que por vezes me deixo envolver pela trama e esqueço umas coisinhas! E agora, que ela já disse que vai se dedicar em acabar essa fic logo, ai sim os acontecimentos vão ficar cada vez mais envolventes! Bom, eu também já falei pra ela que a Gina de vez enquanto tem que ver a família, afinal a ruiva é muito apegada aos Weasley, será que a Rafa vai me ouvir? Aí, galera, quero ver todo mundo comentando, viu! Beijos pra quem 'tá lendo, e pra quem não leu Doces Mentiras, da Rafinha também, não deixem de ler! (eu também beto, hehehe). Um abraço pra quem fica! . Ly.

N/A: Oiê! Depois de sumir, juro q não vou demorar tanto pra atualizar essa fic, o que não posso dizer de Doces Mentiras...Mas é isso, logo publicarei minha song, que ainda não escrevi, mas ta na minha cabeça...muitas loucuridades. Por falar em loucuridades, o Potter Rio foi show! Nem acredito, depois de tanto tempo consegui enfim tirar uma foto com a fofa da Flora Farfield! Adorei, adorei,e...adorei...Hj tem um Ep, mas acho q nem vou...estou bem triste com isso...Mas td bem, estou animada, terça feira é meu niver e quero reviews de Aniversário!

Já falei demais, vamos pra parte que mais gosto os meus agradecimentos:

**Tataya Black:** Concordo!A Luna é uma Vaca! Mas é pq vc nem sabe da metade da história...mas td bem! Te lovu, miga. Bjinhos

**Ly:** Antes de qualquer coisa, eu amei sua nota da Beta, adoro as sua betagens! E Sim! Vc é minha beta mais q oficial! Te adoro, Linda!

**Franinha:** Agradeço msm vc ter se oferecido a ser minha beta, mas é q a Ly havia se oferecido antes, msm assim muito obrigada! Infelizmente essse cap. Não saiu na quinta, e eu sumi, mas agora estou de volta! Bjinhos, miga!

**Lana:** Espero q não tenha te decepicionado colocando a tonta da Luna, mas é q a história já esta formada, fico feliz de vc ter pensado na possibilidade. E vc realmente me deu idéias ótimas! Se vc quiser pode me adicionar no msn ficarei muito feliz em ter sugestões, continue lendo a fic!Muito Obrigada, Bjs!

**Miaka: **Nem preciso te falar mais nada, vc sabe bem da fic, afinal, falei tanto dela pelo msn, espero q gostes desse capítulo. Pra mim, é um dos melhores! Bjs

N/A: Adorei escrever este capítulo, queria muito saber o q vcs acharam dele, então, por favor, comentem! Desde de já agradeço a todos vcs! Se quiserem me adicionar no msn é: rafamalphotter hotmail com e no Orkut podem procurar por Rafaela Cardoso. Amo vcs!Até...Ah! Leiam Doces Mentiras, q tbm está no ff/net!


	7. Quando uma decisão muda uma noite

**Capítulo VII- Quando uma decisão muda uma noite...**

"_Eu te amava, essa é a verdade"._

Há dias essas palavras não saiam da sua cabeça. Era como se estivessem querendo torturá-lo. Havia sido um choque para Draco ouvir que ela havia o amado. Sabia que ela havia gostado dele, isso era inegável, mas amar era totalmente diferente. Não que ele se importasse com os sentimentos dela, mas não conseguia entender como ela tinha feito tudo aquilo com ele estando apaixonada. Sua cabeça dava voltas ao pensar, e não chegava nenhuma explicação. Na verdade, tinha medo de saber o real motivo de tudo que eles tinham passado. As lembranças vinham atormentá-lo como há muito não vinham.

Flashback:

Era um dia frio em Hogwarts, seria um dia como outro qualquer, se não fosse o fato que este seria o seu último dia na escola. Seu ultimo dia com ela, não que se importasse, até porque ele teria uma mulher muito melhor ao seu lado, mas deixá-la não estava nos seus planos. Sentia muita afeição à menina. Sim, menina, por incrível que pareça ele não a tomou, mesmo porque ela não era nada fácil e, ele a respeitava, apesar de não admitir, parecia até gostar, era diferente das outras, era delicada, mas não era frágil, apesar da sua aparência não era. E não era dependente dele, como a maioria das mulheres que ele se relacionava. 

_'-Pensando em mim?- ouvi uma voz doce atrás de si, nem se virou pra saber que era, esse cheiro era inconfundível._

_'-Hum... Na verdade, estava pensando naquela sextanista loirinha da sonserina. - respondeu o loiro, segurando para não rir da cara de espanto da ruiva._

_'-Já que é assim, desculpe interrompe-lo. - disse girando os calcanhares._

_'-Não! - disse ele a puxando, com tanta força que os dois tombaram em cima do tronco da arvore._

_'-Ahhhh! Doeu!- disse a ruiva sentada no colo do loiro._

_'-Pára de reclamar! Que você ainda caiu no meu colo, e não nessa raiz. - disse o sonserino tentando inutilmente parecer zangado com ela._

_'-Malfoy, a culpa é sua! Deixasse eu ir embora...-_

_Mas não pôde concluir, pois_naquele _momento _sentiu_ língua do loiro entrar na sua boca invadindo cada pedacinho. Agradeceu por estar sentada, pois senão já teria caído. A maneira como ele beijava era sutil e devastadora, o chão sumia, e o mundo se resumia naquele instante._

_'-Por Merlin!- disse Gina ao fim._

_'-Nossa! Não sabia que gostavas tanto assim dos meus beijos. - disse o sonserino debochado._

_'-Cala a boca, Malfoy!_

_'-Chega mais perto que eu calo... - disse com sua voz arrastada no ouvido da ruiva._

_'-Não, vou chamar a loirinha da sonserina, qual é o nome dela?_

_Ao invés de responder o loiro caiu em gargalhas, o que fez o fogo Weasley aumentar._

_'-Qual é a graça?_

_'-Você fica linda quando ciumenta._

_'-Eu não estou com ciúmes! - disse a ruiva fazendo biquinho._

_'-Admita, pequena, você está com ciúmes. Sabe, não ligo, deve ser difícil namorar um homem tão gostoso e perfeito como eu. _

_'-Seu idiota! Solta- me que tenho que me arrumar._

_'-Virgínia?_

_'-Fala logo!_

_'-Eu não estava pensando em loira nenhuma..._

_'-Acredito..._

_'-Sério, eu estava pensando em uma ruivinha teimosa, que não me dá sossego nem quando eu vou dormir._

_'-É... Mesmo! Você sabe a fama que você tem, não posso te proibir de pensar em outras, nem tão pouco quere-las. - disse inocentemente._

_'-Eu só penso e quero você!- disse fazendo a menina olha-lo nos olhos._

_'-Então - ela levantou um pouco, pra colocar uma perna de cada lado do corpo do rapaz - está esperando o que para me beijar?- ele riu e começou um longo beijo._

Fim do Flashback 

Ao final do dia tomou uma decisão. Teria ela de volta. Só assim se veria livre de todos esse sentimentos que o estavam perseguindo. Saberia o porquê da atitude dela. O único problema era como conseguiria vê-la. Depois daquela noite no restaurante, com certeza ele seria a ultima pessoa que a ruivinha gostaria de encontrar.

&&&&&&&

'-Gina?

'-Estou no quarto! – respondeu.

'-Aí estou morta! - disse a morena se jogando na cama.

'-O que foi? Muito trabalho?

'-É... E outras coisinhas...

'-Que coisinhas, Su?

'-Não posso falar, na hora certa você vai saber...

'-Você já está me enrolando há duas semanas!

'-Então uma semana a mais uma há menos ano vai fazer diferença... Mudando de assunto, seu aniversário está próximo, o que você vai quere de presente?

'-Nada.

'-Como nada? – perguntou a morena inconformada.

'-Já tenho o que quero, basta manter tudo em ordem.

'-Tudo? Impossível. Nem Merlim, teve tudo que quis, porque você teria não faz sentido, tem que querer alguma coisa.

'-Hum... Já sei! Quero um namorado gentil, bonito, inteligente, charmoso e rico. E logicamente que ele seja louco por mim. - disse a ruiva ironicamente

'-É pra já!

'-Como assim?

'-Vou dar um homem desses de presente pra você. – respondeu simplesmente.

A ruiva ao ouvir desatou em rir, sinceramente a amiga devia estar maluca, até porque homem assim não existe.

'-Tenho certeza que seria o melhor presente, pena que não tem pra vender.

'-Você que pensa.

'-Hã!- disse a ruiva meio perturbada.

'-Deixa comigo!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'-Quando você vai aprender a bater na porta, Blaise?

'-Quando você vai deixar de ser grosso, Draco?

'-Fala logo, o que você quer?

'-Novidades, meu caro, novidades... - disse o moreno com um largo sorriso.

'-Conta logo, pois estou trabalhando, não sei se você já percebeu. - disse rudemente o loiro.

'-Uh! Vou ser breve, você trabalhando é um fato raro de acontecer. Bem, lembra da amiga da Weasley, Suzan Rickman? - Draco fez que sim com a cabeça e o moreno continuou – Ela veio hoje no meu trabalho pela tarde para nos convidar para uma "festinha" para a Weasley, pelo que parece ela está completando anos daqui a uma semana.

'-Não entendo, a Weasley nos chamou?

'-Na verdade, não, é que a festa é surpresa, mas a Suzan quer a nossa presença. Insistiu para que eu falasse para você cancelar a sua volta para a França outra semana.

'-Sei - "Vai ser mais fácil do que eu imaginava" pensou o loiro maldosamente.

'-Então você vai? - indagou o moreno incerto.

'-Mas é claro! Onde será?

'-Em uma boate bruxa, de um bairro nobre, perto da minha casa.

'-Então pode confirmar a nossa presença. - disse em tom vitorioso.

&&&&&&

A semana passou mais rápido do que o normal, para desespero de Gina. naquele dia ela completava vinte e um anos. Como todos os anos, houve um grande almoço na casa dos Weasley's.

Família toda reunida era uma das coisas que ela mais gostava ver todos juntos. Apesar de ter que estar na presença de Harry Potter.

'-Gi, temos que voltar para nos arrumar. - disse Suzan eufórica.

'-Ah! Estou tão cansada... Por que não saímos amanhã?

'-Não, vamos hoje, afinal de contas é seu aniversário. E eu te darei o seu presente lá.

'-Ta bom, você venceu!

'-Amiga, você terá que estar perfeita...

'-Eu _sou_ perfeita!- as duas riram.

&&&&

'-Qual vestido você vai usar?

'-Não sei ainda... - disse Gina desolada.

'-Por Merlin! Como você não sabe? Já são quase nove horas e você está de toalha, nem o seu cabelo está feito ainda, assim à gente chega lá no seu aniversário de vinte dois.

Passado vinte minutos, Virgínia voltou.

'-Uau!- só conseguiu dizer isso.

'-O que foi, Su?

'-Você está incrível!

'-Você sempre diz isso. - disse a ruiva rindo.

'-Você é muito convencida e, muito rápida, como conseguiu se arrumar em tão pouco tempo?

'-Coloquei o vestido e tomei uma poção alisadora, depois passei um pouco de sombra e um brilho.

'-Hum... vamos então? – disse abrindo a porta.

&&&&&&

'-Ansioso? – perguntou Zabine pegando mais uma taça de firewhisk

'-Por que estaria?- perguntou o loiro secamente.

'-Essa era a minha segunda pergunta.

'-Do jeito que você está bebendo vai acabar tendo uma bela dor de cabeça amanhã. - disse o loiro desconversando.

'-Não se minha companhia de hoje estiver comigo.

'-Oh! Que romântico! - disse Malfoy no melhor tom debochado.

'-Fale o que quiser, mas veja como ela está linda. - disse Blaise olhando para a porta, sendo seguido por Draco que sentiu a cabeça rodar, lembrou do ultimo encontro que esteve com ela, das palavras...

'-Droga! - resmungou o moreno.

'-O que foi dessa vez Zabini?

'-Ela está rodeada de amiguinhos grifinórios... Que nojo!

'-Ela era da Grifinória, você quer o que?

'-Elas estão vindo pra cá – disse sorrindo bobamente.

'-Olá Zabini, Malfoy.- disse Suzan.

'-Olá, cadê a _velhinha?- perguntou Zabine._

'-Virgínia é com você_. - _disse a morena.

'-Muito engraçado! Que eu saiba você é mais velho que eu. - disse a ruiva

'-Ah! Mas hoje é o dia de lembrar que você está ficando velha, ou seja, daqui a pouco a gravidade vai estar te afetando.

'-Você sabe animar uma pessoa. - disse Gina abaraçando o moreno.

'-Posso dar um abraço na aniversariante mais bonita que eu já vi? . - disse o loiro em um sussurro, aproximando-se da ruivinha.

'-Hã... é claro, Draco.- era muito estranho abraçá-lo depois de tanto tempo, ainda mais depois de tudo que ela disse naquele restaurante.

'-Você está linda demais... - sentiu a pele arder depois da declaração do loiro.

'-Pelo que vejo a Suzan e o Zabini estão empolgados mesmo... - disse ela apontando para pista de dança, tentando disfarçar o constrangimento de estar sozinha com ele.

'-Devíamos estar fazendo o mesmo. - disse Draco puxando a ruiva incrédula para a pista.

Era muito bom estarem juntos. Era simplesmente impressionante a leveza com que os dois dançavam, parecia que eles foram feitos para isso. Os olhares que eram trocados, os arrepios que sentiam cada vez que a pele roçava, tudo era tão surreal, depois de tanto tempo eles estavam como nos tempos de escola abraçados...

'-Posso?- uma voz de homem atrás deles.

'-Michael! - disse Gina eufórica, virando-se bruscamente para o loiro escuro.

'-Como você está linda! Parabéns! O tempo te fez bem... - disse olhando a ruiva atentamente, devido ao comentário a ruiva corou ruidosamente.

'-O- brigada... - disse sem jeito virando-se na direção em que Draco estava, mas ele não se encontrava mais lá.

'-Dança comigo?- perguntou o rapaz voltando a atenção para si.

'-Ah! Claro...

Mesmo dançando com Michael, Virgínia queria saber onde o loiro estava já que ele havia saído sem dizer nada. Sabia perfeitamente, que desde os tempos de Hogwarts Draco não gostava da presença do corvinal, já que Gina tinha namorado ele. Mas pensava que isso tinha ficado no passado, mas pelo visto isso continuava a atormentá-lo.

'-Suzan, você viu o Malfoy por aí?- perguntou tentando disfarçar a preocupação com o loiro.

'-Hum... Está lá fora com o Blaise, parece que não gostou muito do Michael ter te tirado para dançar.- respondeu a morena maliciosamente.

'-Não sei do que você está falando...

'-Virgínia! Por favor! Tenta enganar outro. Eu vi vocês dois bem juntinhos na pista, até seu irmão estava percebendo o clima.

'-Eu e o Draco não temos nada.

'-Draco? Sei... O Potter não gostou nadinha de ver você nos braços do seu grande desafeto...

'-Dane-se ele! – disse Gina cortando a amiga - Vou tomar um ar, vem comigo?

'-Acho melhor não...Vai que você encontra o _Draco_.- respondeu sorrindo.

&&&&&&

'-Eu acho que a festa é lá dentro. - disse a Virgínia atrás do banco da rua em que Malfoy estava.

'-Então por que você está aqui fora? - perguntou o loiro, virando-se para olhar a ruiva.

'-Precisava de um ar... E você?- disse a ruiva sentada ao lado dele olhando para cima

'-Você não vai gostar da resposta. - disse encarando-a friamente.

'-Quem sabe? Por que você não tenta?- disse a ruiva não se intimidando com olhar do sonserino, pelo contrário, agora queria saber o porquê do isolamento.

'-Não gosto dos seus amigos, nem sei o que estou fazendo aqui...

'-Está sendo tão ruim assim? - interrompeu a ruiva.

'-Não, mas podia ser melhor. - disse o sonserino com seu sorriso afetado.

'-Como? - perguntou Gina depois de juntar coragem para tal.

'-Vem comigo, que eu te mostrarei. A não ser que você queira continuar neste lugar - disse o loiro olhando parta a boate com nojo.

'-Não posso fazer isso com a Suzan e...

'-Você não vai! Eu sabia... - disse o loiro de pé.

'-Eu vou! - disse a ruiva levantando.

'-Confia em mim, será um ótimo fim de noite. - disse dando a mão direita para a ruiva.

Fim do sétimo Capítulo 

Erros, erros mesmo só foram umas vírgulas, uns de digitação e uns probleminhas que teve com a conjugação dos verbos, mas coisa super-basic. Eu digo o quanto amei esse cap na N/B...

N/B: Céus, que capítulo super-super! Pra começar com o flashback FANTÁSTICO (eu amo flashback!), e toda aquela coisa da D/G fofinha! Aiai... Ly suspira sonhadora. E aí a Suzan, que é TÃO LEGAL, então o Blasie, QUE É TÃO GOSTOSÃO, e tão chato e presunçoso quanto o Draquinhu, ai você nos presenteia com A GINA E O DRACO DANÇANDO, ah, Rafa, você é TÃO FOFA! Como não te amar? E contradizendo meus sentimentos, você encarna a sonserina malvada e nos deixa sem saber pra onde o Draco vai levar a Gina... Buááááá, eu quelo! Eu quelo! Outra coisita... a Gina ainda não superou seu lance com o Harry? qui minina rancorosa!. Beijinhos minha escritorinha queridinha! Te dolo demais (não nos deixe esperar muito)! ;

N/A: Olá meus queridos, estava com saudades de vcs! Essa terça-feira, 26/07, foi meu aniversário. Tantas loucuridades...Vcs nem imaginam...Amo demais as minhas amigas, elas são lindas, tudo na minha vida! Um beijo pra cada uma delas, as que vieram aqui, as q mandaram recadinhos pelo msn, ou email...a todas vcs! Um Big Eu te amo! E esse capítulo é completamente dedicado a tds q fazem eu me sentir cada vez melhor, me motivando a escrever...

**Agradecimentos especiais:**

**Miaka**: Muito obrigada pela review! E realmente o Draco está querendo provar a si msm q não a quer, será q ele consegue? Respostas? Só nos próximos capítulos...lol...E pode deixar, vou voltar a usar o msn, pq agora ele fica só de enfeite, estou um pouco enrolada com Doces Mentiras ( eu ia para de escreve-la mas não consigo!). JINHOS

**Franinha:** Obrigada pelo apoio em td! E quanto a sua fic, estou esperando viu! E quanto ao ao HP and HBP, fica triste não...Quem sabe a Jk não dá uma de Tolkien e trás de volta o velho! Mais uma vez, obrigada, fofa! BJÃO

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe : **Espero q eu não tenha demorado tanto e, que vc goste deste capítulo. Quanto ao "perfect", poxa! Obrigada! Continue comentando, Bjuks.

**Lou Malfoy:** "A sua fic eh mto boa, umas das melhores q eu jah li..." Nossa! Vc não sabe como eu fiquei emocionada ao ler isso...É realmente gratificante saber q vcs estão gostando da fic, pois ela e inteiramente escrita pra vcs!Q quantoa eles terem se separado...vc entenderá melhor nos próximos capítulos...E concordo com vc! Eu tbm não gosto da Aluada...Continue comentando! Bjuks

**Nathy (tataya Black):** Amiga! Obrigada por tudo, linda! E nosso plano se não der certo, vira um a fanfic!

**N/A 2: **Cadê as minhas reviews? Pessoas mandem review, mesmo q o conteúdo seja pouco...Vou ensinar como:

Está vendo este botãozinho fofo lilás, pero da janelinha Submit Review, há um botãozinho "go" ...aperte nele e, boa viagem!

Pra quer preferir pode me adiconar no msn rafamalphotter hotmail com

**N/A 3 : **Leiam a song da minha amiga Suki W Malfoy " Como é grande meu amor por você" e leiam Doces Mentiras de minha autoria. Ambas aqui no ff/net.


	8. Meu presente pra você

**Capítulo VIII - Meu presente pra você...**

_"Por Merlin! Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando eu aceitei sair com o Malfoy... Deve ter sido o firewhisk que eu bebi... ou então aquele olhar... Aí! Maldição! Estou nesse carro sem saber pra onde esse maluco está me levando, enquanto era para eu estar na minha festa... apesar de que eu não estava mais suportando os olhares do Harry pousados em mim... ah! Agora é tarde... também uma aventura aos vinte e um não é tão ruim! Ainda mais se a aventura é loiro de olhos metalizados..."_

-Você é sempre assim?

-Hã! Desculpa, não escutei - disse Gina saindo do transe.

-Você estava tão pensativa, o que foi, arrependeu-se por está comigo?- disse o loiro com um sorriso de escárnio.

-Não... é que...

-É que...? - continuou o loiro divertido.

-Acho melhor você prestar atenção na estrada, Malfoy.

-Estou prestando atenção, mas você ainda não respondeu a minha pergunta.

-Você quer mesmo saber? - perguntou a ruiva.

-Na verdade não, dizem que não se deve saber o que uma mulher pensa, as conseqüências podem ser dolorosas...

-Você é maluco! - perguntou a ruiva divertida.

-Depende do que estamos falando. - disse o loiro maliciosamente.

-Para onde estamos indo?- indagou a ruiva mudando de assunto ao perceber o olhar do loiro em cima de si.

-Hoje você está impossível! Parece até que trabalha para o ministério... a cada um minuto uma pergunta. - disse ironicamente.

-Por que você não me respondeu?

-Pois se eu responder vai perder todo o encanto...

-Responde! - disse a ruiva impaciente.

-Não! – respondeu o loiro a altura. - e já estamos chegando.

-Estamos há uma hora aqui dentro...

-Dentro de quinze minutos estaremos lá, mas antes vamos ter que parar...

-Hum... por quê? - perguntou tentando não parecer apavorada, mas falhando completamente.

-Venha! - disse o loiro assim que abriu a porta de seu carro.

-Para onde vamos?

-Não precisa ter medo, não vou fazer nada de mal contigo. Confie em mim! - disse olhando nos olhos da ruiva, que percebeu que aqueles olhos de prata estavam mais brilhosos do que o de costume.

-Não tenho outra opção a não ser confiar em você... - parou quando sentiu algo tampando a sua visão.

-É pra você no ver pra onde estamos indo. - respondeu o loiro a pergunta silenciosa da ruiva, mas para seu desagrado, ela não parava de se mexer, tentava a todo custo tirar a venda da sua visão.

-Malfoy, eu quero voltar, tira isso de mim... AGORA!

-Você vai voltar, mas não agora. Fica quieta será melhor. - disse carregando-a no colo.

-Ponha-me no chão! Seu louco, estúpido, imbecil...

-Chega de me elogiar, estou ficando tonto...

-Vai pra merda, _doninha!_

-Mais cuidado com o que diz, lembre-se que a sua situação não é das melhores...

-Sabia que tinha algo atrás desse convite, o que você quer de mim?- sentiu ser sugada pelo umbigo, com certeza, ele estava com alguma chave de portal, o que fez o se medo aumentar.

-Chegamos! – disse o Malfoy colocando-a de pé

A primeira sensação foi a de pisar em algo fofo. Depois ouvia de longe um som familiar, mas que não sabia ao certo da onde conhecia... Sentiu a visão voltar, então deparou-se com uma imensidão azul a sua frente e, só aí percebeu... Estava em uma praia. Não em qualquer praia, estava em uma praia muito bonita, a mais bonita que já vira antes.

-Lembro-me de que este era o mais difícil e o mais simples que uma pessoa poderia querer: o nascer do Sol.

-Hum... Você...

-Lembro... - respondeu antes mesmo da ruiva concluir a pergunta...

**Flashback:**

_-O que você gostaria de ganhar de presente? - perguntou o loiro enrolando uma mecha ruiva nos dedos._

_-Como assim? - disse a Gina olhando confusa para o menino._

_-Eu queria que você tivesse algo meu, poderia ser qualquer coisa, você sabe que não tenho problema quanto a valor... _

_-Eu tenho a ti, que é para mim o melhor dos presentes. Não preciso de mais nada além de você._

_-Eu sei, mas eu queria te dar algo de valioso, uma jóia, talvez. Algo que você lembra-se por toda uma vida._

_-Já sei o que podes me dar. - respondeu a ruiva pensativa._

_-O que? - indagou o jovem ansioso._

_-O nascer do Sol! - disse com sorriso que chegava aos olhos._

_-Virgínia, quero dar-te algo que dure para sempre..._

_-Por isso mesmo, por mais que eu queira o Sol está em todos os lugares, isso me fará recordar de você para sempre!_

_-Um dia te darei esta prenda! - disse Draco beijando-a suavemente nos lábios. Porém este dia nunca chegou..._

Final do Flashback.

A noite foi embora rapidamente, entre uma risada e outra, olhares, gestos e caricias suaves. Tudo estava perfeito, mesmo sendo estranho para eles, que não tinham tanta intimidade. Mas era maravilhoso estarem tão perto. Ouvindo a respiração um do outro, o cheiro... Perfeito! Se não fosse tudo apenas um sonho, já que o passado sempre estaria entre eles.

-Pelo que vejo, tu estais quase a cair no sono.- disse Draco de joelhos, olhando a ruiva deitada ao seu lado, tentando em vão não fechar os olhos.

-Hum... é... mas eu não vou perder o nascer do sol, então... - Gina levantou-se sacudindo a areia, indo em direção do mar.

Por instantes a respiração de Draco parou. Virgínia estava dentro do mar. Mergulhava, brincava com a água, dançava e sem saber o seduzia. Era uma imagem perturbadora. O vestido branco da ruiva encontrava-se totalmente transparente e colado. Podendo ver todas as curvas perfeitas da mulher a sua frente. Isso estava deixando realmente louco, ela parecia dançar para ele. Não agüentando mais, entrou no mar.

-Nunca vi sereia mais linda... - murmurou abraçando a ruiva por trás..

-Hum... não sabia que você _acreditava _em sereias. - disse encostando a cabeça nos ombros do loiro.

-Não acreditava até ver você dentro do mar. - respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

-Você não perde a oportunidade de jogar seu charme pra conquistar uma mulher. - falou a ruiva de maneira provocante.

-Se a mulher for como você... - disse virando-a de frente para si.

-Sei... tu falas isto para todas - disse evitando o olhar nos olhos do homem a sua frente.

-Na verdade, não falo nada, geralmente são _elas_ que falam. Mas nem sempre precisa de palavras... gestos valem mais, será que você me entende. - salientou puxando para mais perto.

-Como você é modesto! Devo sentir-me honrada por passar este tempo com você, não! Quantas não queriam estar no meu lugar, desfrutando da sua magnífica presença...

-Eu não quero _quantas, _eu quero você...

Antes mesmo de processar tudo que ele havia dito, sentiu os lábios finos do loiro cobriu os seus. Aquela famosa contração no estomago voltara, aquela troca de toques suaves, a respiração dele, as ondas batendo em seu corpo e, o nascer do sol atrás de si. Era perfeito demais. As mãos dele passeavam pelo seu corpo, pareciam reconhecer cada pedaço, como sentira falta daquele toque! Só Draco Malfoy conseguia deixa-la sem chão. Não se importava mais se era certo ou errado, não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser _ele._

Aquela mão quente em sua nuca, e a outra passando de leve em seu abdômen, o cheiro suave que ela emanava, a respiração descompassada, a maciez na pele... Sabia que não resistiria a _ela._ Não entendia o porquê de ter a levado aquela praia, nem saberia explicar a razão de ter ido ao aniversário dela. Só sabia que não resistiria... Nunca conseguiu resistir ao jeito dela, pois era diferente de tudo que ele havia visto.

-É... está frio aqui, não acha! - disse a ruiva interrompendo o beijo, para desagrado do loiro.

-Frio? Não acho que esteja frio... - disse o loiro sarcasticamente, mas ao perceber o olhar de fúria da Weasley, completou - ...Mas se você quiser podemos ir pra minha casa.

-Não é necessário, venha. - disse puxando o loiro para areia.

-Não é lindo? - comentou a ruiva já sentada olhando o nascer do Sol.

-É... - respondeu Malfoy olhando atentamente para a face dela que parecia iluminar-se com o sol.

-Há firewisk ainda?- perguntou depois de um tempo.

-Não sabia que bebia tanto, Virgínia. As bebidas acabaram, mas como eu já disse podemos ir pra minha casa...

-Não! - cortou a ruiva - Acho melhor tu me deixares em casa.

-Vamos a minha casa, nem que seja só pra trocar-te de roupa. Seu vestido está transparente e, chegando às duas horas em casa deste jeito podem...

-Está bem! Mas igualmente estranho será chegar à Mansão Malfoy assim, não concorda?

-Plenamente, mas não estava referindo-me a minha mansão, e sim a essa casa de praia atrás de você.

Já estava horas na praia com Draco, contudo não havia reparado na "casa", se é que pode chamar de casa, já que tinha quatro andares e, dentro era muito luxuoso. O curioso é que nunca soube que os Malfoy tinham uma casa dessas, nem sabia direito aonde estava. Mas isso não tinha a menor importância. Ela havia passado um aniversário maravilhoso, apesar de saber que isso não poderia passar de uma aventura, que não deveria se envolver as conseqüências poderiam ser muito ruins, caso acontecesse mais uma vez...

-Você quer mesmo ir embora. - disse sedutoramente ao ouvido da ruiva, propositalmente, sabia que a ruiva não resistia a esses joguinhos.

-Eu preciso ir embora, já disse, entenda já passa da hora do almoço e eu estou ainda aqui.

-Uma hora a mais uma menos, não vai fazer diferença. – disse o loiro afastando o cabelo ruivo dos ombros pra poder beijá-los.

-Estou "desaparecida" desde as duas de manhã. A Suzan...

-Eu quero você. – dito isso a ruiva acomodou-se melhor no colo dele e, respondeu:

-Quer mesmo?

-Você não sabe o quanto... - respondeu e, logo estavam se beijando ardentemente.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

**Final do 8º capítulo**

_**N/B: **Ah, eu tenho uma amiga TÃO boazinha que esqueceu completamente de sua beta no cap anterior! Mas não, vou ser piedosa e perdoa-la, afinal... afinal ela pediu um monte de desculpas! Ah, Rafinha, feliz niver super-atrasado, viu! Você é boa, perdoou sua beta esquecida, tenho o dever de fazê-lo também! E, por Merlin, esse cap ta TÃO MARAVILHOSO com essa cena da praia e tudo, como eu poderia ficar zangada contigo? Nunca! E agora, o que será que vai acontecer na casa de Draco? Ui, estou morta de ansiedade! Beijinhos, mon amour, e sorry pela demora, viu**? Ly Anne Black. .**_

**N/A:** Meu Merlin! Eu deveria ter atualizado na outra semana, mas estou as voltas com minha nova fic que ainda não foi publicada, mas podem ficar tranqüilos, não irei demorar a atualizar, ok! E tenho que agradecer MUITO a minha beta, que apóia todas as minhas loucuridades, e faz com que eu não desista, porque sinceramente, estou muito cansada! Sei como é chato ficar esperando atualizações, afinal de contas, eu AMO ler DGs e têm muitas autoras boas que demoram eternidades, eu não quero que isso aconteça comigo, mas se acontecer desde de já, desculpa! Obrigada por acompanharem minhas fics, vcs me motivam a escrever cada vez mais! Amo vcs, pessoas!

**Agradecimentos Especiais:**

**Miaka:** Sempre tenho que concordar contigo, o Draco vai mesmo acabar por machucando a Gina, se continuar desse jeito. Mas não acho que ele tbm não saía ferido dessa! É muito ruim brincar com os sentimentos dos outros, mas não acho que o Draco brinque com os sentimentos dela, ele só que provar que a si mesmo, que não se sentem incomodado com a presença dela! Será que ele consegue? Rs,rs... Pra minha saúde física e psicológica espero que sim! Bjão!

**Franinha:** Minha teoria é maluca, mas que bom que vc gostou! QWuanto ao trailer do HP4, tenho ele no meu pc :D O Harry está tão lindinho...Rafinha revira os olhos Mas voltando ao assunto...Eu sei que vc ama o Draco, afinal quem não ama? Espero que gostes deste capítulo, BJÃO!

**dudiNhaziNha: **Oi! Bem espero que já tenhas lido a fic toda...E quanto a NC...aí...Vcs me pressionam tanto...Vai ter NC-17, pronto! Falei...Ufa! Se vc quiser ver a minha NC-17, pode ir na minha outra fic "Doces Mentiras" ( Rafinha, fazendo propaganda) Espero que gostes! BJUS!

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: **Respondida a sua pergunta! Mais ou menos, né! Bem, não sei por que escolhi uma praia, mas a idéia veio e tudo mais...Sabe, esse capítulo foi escrito a mais de um ano. Quanto ao lugar exato, ond esse localiza a praia, eu nem me importei em colocar, que sabe ao fim de tudo eu coloque? Nem eu mesma sei :D Espero que continues adorando e comentando. (Ih! Rimou!) Bjão!

**Lou Malfoy: **Sim! Eu sepre deixo um recadinho pra quem me manda review, vc sabe que é a parte que eu mais gosto, a de responder reviews! Acho tão legal! Quanto ao beijo de verdade, bem ele está aí! Espero que tenha gostado! E eu confesso, realmente eu SOU MUITO MÁ, mas fazer o que? Sou sonserina, e como tala tenho que honrar minha casa lol , mas prometo não cometer muitas maldades...( Não confie em sonserinos!) Sinta-se a vontade em comentar mais de uma vez(s ei que vc não fez na intenção, mas mesmo se tivesse feito, não tem problema, adoro responder a todos!) Bjão e continue acompanhando a fic!

**Suki Malfoy:** Minha Miga! Razão do meu viver!( Eu tbm te amo, Ly! Não fique com ciúmes) Vc comentou! Aleluia! Aleluia! UHUUUUU! Pessoas, vos apresento Suzan Rickman...Sim! Essa é a pessoa quem me inspirou a escrever a Suzan, a relação dela com a Virgínia é a mesma de nós duas, lol...Muito engraçada! Espero que vc já tenha se recuperado, após ter visto "Evita"... Minha Versão da música: " Don' t cry for me SuKitta!"

Gostou! Eu ADOREI! Rsrsrsrsrs

N/A: Esse capítulo foi betado e comentado pela Ny Anne black, como vcs já viram antes, but...vcs não imaginam a burrada que fiz na outra semana, esuqci de agradecer a minha betinha...Poxa! Poxa! Poxa! Mas isso não foi ingratidão, foi que agradeci as minhas amigas de maneira geral, e acabei de esquecer de me especificar! Mas estou AGORA me redimindo! Me desculpa amiga? Se vc não me desculpar vou te mandar um _sectusempra! _Ih!...foi mal, mas meu lado Slytherin afetou a minha declaração...rsrsrsrs...Bjuks!

N/A: Comentem! Só isso que eu posso pedir...podem me adicionar no msn rafamalphotter hotmail com

Me procurarem no Orkut Rafaela Malfoy Potter

Entrarem na minha comunidade, Ginevra não! Virgínia Weasley!

N/A: Leiam Doces Mentiras, vcs não iram se arrepender! (nem um pouco pretensiosa).

N/A; Obrigada, obrigada e...OBRIGADA!


	9. Relacionamento?

**Capitulo IX - Um relacionamento? **

Batidas na porta.

-Virgínia? - perguntou Suzan ao abrir a porta do apartamento.

-Não, Merlin disfarçado... - disse ríspida.

-O que foi? Quem deveria estar com raiva sou eu. Você "some" da SUA festa. Seu irmão fez um verdadeiro interrogatório e, pra completar com chave de ouro o Potter ainda queria passar aqui para te ver. Se não bastasse tudo isso, tu só apareces às cinco horas da tarde!

-Desculpe-me, não devia tacar a minha raiva em cima de ti... - respondeu a ruiva jogando-se no sofá.

-Só o farei se me disseres aonde, ou melhor, com quem passou a noite? - disse maliciosamente a amiga.

-Ahm... Eu... Eh...Você... Quer dizer...

-Vou te ajudar a desenrolar. Passaste a noite com Draco Malfoy, certo!

-Não queria falar deste assunto...

-Sabia! Você sumiu depois que foi atrás dele! - disse a morena vitoriosa.

-Como assim? Eu não fui momento algum atrás do Malfoy. - respondeu defendendo-se.

-Sei...Vamos pular essa parte. Diz logo pra onde vocês foram...

-Para uma praia. - respondeu simplesmente, como se quisesse parar com as perguntas.

-Praia? Nesse frio? Ah! Tudo bem... Ele deve ter esquentado-te muito... - sorriu a morena devaneando, para desespero da ruiva.

-Nada disso! Você sabe que eu e o Malfoy nada temos!

-Então tu queres me dizer que ficou este imenso tempo sem dar ao menos um beijo nele?

Silêncio. A ruiva olhava atentamente para os pés, como se houvesse algo de extremo interesse neles.

-Pelo viso acertei. Vocês... Bem...Vocês... Não... Você sabe...

-Por _Merlin_! Eu não fiz isso, só foram uns beijos e quase, mas não aconteceu. - respondeu a ruiva visivelmente constrangida com a conversa.

-Quase?Como assim "quase"?

-Quase, porque na hora H, a razão me tomou e...

-Porcaria de razão, não poderia aparecer umas duas horas depois...

-O que é isso? Por um acaso teria sido melhor eu ter ido pra cama com ele?

-Gi, ele é lindo, pra cama, pra areia, pro banco do carro... Qualquer lugar com ele deve ser maravilhoso.

-Você sabe que se não aconteceu antes, não acontecerá agora. - disse baixando a cabeça.

-Antes você tinha dezesseis anos, não sabia da vida. E tinha uma grande responsabilidade nas mãos. Fora que naquela época você não mandava em si mesma!

-Mas naquela época, eu sentia algo por ele. E agora foi algum tipo de...Atração.

-Vi, você ainda é... Você sabe... Virgem?

-Sou. – respondeu unicamente.

DGDGDG

-Tia Gina! Tia Gina! – gritava uma menininha de uns cinco anos de idade. Com cabelos loiros e olhos muito escuros. Mas uma das meninas com quem a pequena Weasley tratava.

-O que foi Rebeca? Algum problema com o exercício, meu amor? - perguntou em tom suave.

-Não! É que tem um moço lá fora.

-Moço?

-É tia... Um moço bonitão. - Gina riu com o comentário da pequena, deveria ser um de seus irmãos.

- Malfoy? - perguntou a ruiva espantada.

-O que foi _Tia Gina?_ Surpresa em me ver? Eu disse que você não sumiria de novo. Por isso eu vim atrás de você.

-Como tu sabes que trabalho aqui? - indagou desconfiada.

-Não foi difícil descobrir, só foi perguntar por uma Moça de Cabelos de Fogo...

-Sei... Mas como podes ver, estou em meu horário de trabalho e... - disse interrompendo o loiro.

-E eu adoraria conhecer suas pacientes. - disse olhando pela janela da saleta em que estavam.

-Como assim? - a mulher a sua frente parecia incrédula.

-Vamos, acho até que já fiz uma amiguinha. Rebeca, não é esse o nome da baixinha que te chamou? - perguntou o loiro "quase" inocentemente.

-É sim. Mas...

Antes que pudesse concluir o que dizia, Draco já havia entrado na sala. Deixando para trás uma Weasley bem confusa. O que só piorou ao constatar que ele tinha mesmo jeito com criança. Não que fizesse brincadeirinhas e nada desse tipo.

Na verdade, as meninas gostavam dele de graça. Jogava elas pra cima, ajudava elas a bagunçar a sala, fazer travessuras o que deixava Gina irritada. Como ele consegue fazer isso? Era o que ela se perguntava. Sabia que no fundo, Draco Malfoy não era tão frio assim. Lembrava das vezes que ele demonstrava ser apenas um menino. Isso fez com que seu coração se apertasse, pois quando estavam juntos, sempre dizia que não gostava de crianças, mas sabia que aquele Draco havia ficado no passado, não que esse fosse o _pai perfeito_, mas este tinha uma coisa que o outro não tinha: Carência.

-Nossa! Já são sete hora!-exclamou a ruiva alarmada.

-Tia Gin, o tio _Dlaco_ vai ficar com a gente todos os dias? - perguntou a mais nova que estava no colo dele. Parecia mais um anjo

-Não. O tio Draco tem um monte de coisas pra resolver, meu anjinho.

-Poxa! Eu gostei tanto do tio, ele é o seu _namolado, _não é?

Não! Ele é amigo da tia. - respondeu a ruiva corada. - Meninas, venham cá! Quero dar um beijo antes de ir embora.

-Janta comigo? - perguntou o loiro abraçando a ruiva por trás. Dando-lhe beijo na curvatura do pescoço.

-Ah! Pára! Sinto cócegas... - disse quando sentiu os dedos frios do loiro em sua barriga.

-Só paro se dizeres que sim.

-Está bem, mas pára... - disse olhando atentamente para o loiro.

O jantar foi maravilhoso, para total desespero da ruiva. Sentia-se mal por ficar com o loiro, mesmo os dois sendo solteiros. Havia coisas que o loiro não sabia dela. Nada conseguiria explicar o porquê dela ter ido com ele a praia naquele dia. O porquê _de ela ter_ ficado com ele. O desejo que existia entres os dois. Parecia mais uma adolescente apaixonada. Mesmo com tanto tempo separados o fogo não se extinguiu, pelo contrário havia tornado-se um verdadeiro incêndio. E sabia que cada vez que o encontrava sentia-se mais envolvida.

As semanas passaram _depressa _e fazia exatamente dois meses desde seu aniversário, havia mudado muitas coisas. Suzan não parava mais em casa por conta de seu trabalho. Draco estava cada vez mais em sua vida. O relacionamento estava cada vez mais intimo. Estava cada vez mais entregue. O que era um problema. Estava quase se entregando por completo. Um passo muito importante, que não teria mais volta. Mas não sabia se deveria confiar nele. Ainda mais, entre eles só havia uma coisa: atração. E o amor? Não era certo fazer apenas por "vontade". Porém cada dia eles estavam mais desejados de se completar.

DGDGDG

-Ainda não entendi? - disse o moreno pela terceira vez.

-Desisto! Você é muito idiota... - Disse Draco exasperado.

-Veja bem, tu disseste que está com a Weasley por que ela é diferente, mas não é nada sério, depois que conseguires o que quer a deixará. Porém não quer ficar com a Eliza, pois seria traição com a Ruiva, mesmo você usando ela. Depois quer que eu entenda!

-É simples: a Virginia e eu não temos um namoro liberal, pra conseguir o que eu tanto quero, sou fiel, romântico e tudo que ela quiser...

-Nossa! Tudo isso pra levá-la para cama que mente sórdida a sua, Malfoy.

-Já era pra ter acontecido isso há mais tempo. Mas a espera faz as coisas se tornarem mais... _Deliciosas..._

-Já vai?

-Claro, afinal, hoje será bem _Interessante... -_ sorriu maliciosamente.

-Coitada da ruivinha...- disse Blaise devaneando.

DGDGDG

Virgínia tinha demorado mais que o normal em seu trabalho. Desde o inicio do seu relacionamento com Draco, os encontros eram cada vez mais constantes e inesperados, o que explicava o atraso no relatório de suas pacientes. Contudo, essa situação teria que acabar. E só existia uma opção: terminar de vez. Isso não seria fácil, pois gostava das surpresas do loiro, do modo como ele sempre rebatia o que ela dizia, em fim da companhia dela. Mas era o melhor, o mais decente, já que se continuassem perderia o controle da situação. Decidiu desta noite não passaria.

-Nossa! Isso é porque você quer terminar com ele.

-Engraçadinha! Cala boca, e me ajuda a fechar o vestido.

-Não sei _por que _você vai desistir assim. Sei muito bem que você nunca se sentiu tão bem com outro homem. Por que você não dá uma chance a vocês dois? Se não deu certo em Hogwarts foi por ter muita coisa em jogo, agora não vejo nada que impeça essa união.

-Não dá Suzan. Eu não volto atrás, hoje tudo _vai acabar. -_soltou um suspiro - Então, como estou?

**Fim do 9 ° capitulo**.

_**N/B:** Bom, nada de "coisas legais na casa de praia"... aff, que pena! Mas e agora, a Gina vai sacanear e acabar o namoro com Draco? ELE VAI DEIXAR ELA FAZER ESSA "MALDADE'? Ou será que vai acontecer... ops, já to falando demais! Mas sabe, o próximo capítulo é um dos meus preferidos da OQNVS! Amo-te mucho, hermosita querida! Tua beta querida e convencida, Ly! ♥ _

**N/A: **Olá! Aí...aí...E aí, pessoas td bom? Eu estou cheia de dor de cabeça, sentada aki, respirando fundo pra atualizar tudo sem problemas... Oh! Céus! Oh! Vida! Mas eu realmente gosto de atualizar... Aí, aí...Estou sem criatividade pra notas grandes...Essa semana começa minhas provas, oH! Mundo Cruel! Se não bastasse eu ter passado, seman passa, a procura de uma gravata verde e prata...Sim! Merlin quer me boicotar! Nada que eu quero estou conseguindo...meu sangue Malfoníano deve ter sido alterado enquanto eu dormia...(Incrível a quantidade de besteiras q um pessoa fala com dor de cabeça!). capítulo mais que dedicado a minha beta, que tem me ajudado bastante a controlar meus momentos de bloqueio...

**Agradecimentos Mais que especiais:**

**Franinha Malfoy: **è amiga eu tbm quero ouvir um "eu quero você", mas as coisas estão difíceis, homens cadê vcs? Mas tenho a minha esperança de casar com um cara lindo, rico e loiro...quem sabe eu consigo, né! Sonhar não custa nada...Bem quanto ao lugar da praia...não posso contar! Mas logo você saberá! BJÃO linda!

**Ly Anne Black: **Minha beta favorita (e única!) Adoro demais vc! E quanto ao Draco estar ficando OOC, ele tem vida própria, nada posso fazer contra isso, mas você entenderá melhor quando eu lhe enviar o cap 15 ( não o fiz!) Obrigada, pelos comentários, gosto muito de críticas ( não as vejo, como coisas negativas). Agradeço por tudo! BJUKS!

**Miaka: **Olá querida! Eu no lugar da Gina não iria querer saber do certo, agiria como toda mulher louca age: agarraria o Homem! Mas como vc pôde ver a Gina é tãoooooo comportada, chega irritar! Quem resistiria a um presente desses? Eu não! Mas as coisas vão se desenrolar... BJINHOS

**Tataya: **Minha amiga mais exagerada! A sério, vc é muitoooooooo fofa! Te adoro mesmo, Nathy! Sei que vc não está podendo ler meus caps, mas sem problemas eu ti ai loviu msm assim! Rafuxca? Só vc msms, minha amiga de loucuridades... BJÃO! ( Acabei de ver, estou no seu capítulo...)Meu Merlin! Estou pegando o Draco? Meu Merlin...EU VOU MORRER! AH! MORRAM DE INVEJA! EU PEGUEI O HOMEM! Rafinha respirando e voltando ao normal. Obrigada Amiga!

**Lou Malfoy: **Eh! Minha mais nova amiga de Orkut! Obrigada pelos elogios do outro capítulo, mas sei que você deve estar decepcionada com este, mas não fica não! Rafinha sendo uma Slytherin muito boazinha, vai colocar um SUPER ACTION no próx! Continua acompanhando e verás! BJUUSSSSSS!

**Lana: **Saudades de vc, moça! Que bom que apareceu! E estou com a face das cor dos meus cabelos ( que são ruivos) de tanto elogio, poxa! Obrigada, mesmo! Quanto a Luna...Vc é impossível...Deixa pra lá...Vc verá! Pode me add no msn, e duvido q vc encha o meu saco...acho que será o contrário. ;P BJINHOSSSSSS!

**Hyoku-yusuki Kinomoto:** Obrigada! E que bom que vc adorou! Faço a fic com um única intenção:o prazer de vcs. Eu tbm leio muitas fics, e adoro! Por isso, resolvi escrever...Vcs me motivam a isso! Continue acompanhando! BJão!

**Arwen Mione: **Olá lindinha! (adoro esse negócio de lindinha) Eu tbm amo o Blaise nessa fic! N averdade eu AMO o Blaise! Mas já sei que vc tbm o ama... Acho que vou mudar os shipper dessa fic de D/G pra BZ/ PO...já pensou! Não, nem pense... Quanto a Ginevra, bem ...ODEIO esse nome...rsrsrs, mas se vc gosta...Eu prefiro Virgínia...Até hj sonho com o Draco falando "olá, Virgínia"... uma coisa! Meu Merlinzito! Me segura! Ui,ui...Quantoa entrar na sua comunidade, pode deixar vou entrar sim ! Amo O Blaise! O Colin não...mas entro de qualquer forma! Obrigada por comentar me minhas fics! BJão!

**N/A: IMPORTANTE! LEIAM!**

Próximo capítulo NC-17! Espero que não se importem...Não será nada selvagem...será cálido...e imperceptível ( OK! não será imperceptível...)

Quero reviews, nem adianta revirarem as caras ao ouvirem isso! Sou uma menina carente e problemática, futura sucessora de Bellatrix, ou seja, maluca...Mandem review! Desde já agradeço!

Leiam Doces Mentiras, pra quem gosta de um Draco bem mal ...

Me add no msn rafamalphotter hotmail com

Orkut Rafaela Malfoy Potter

Bjos! Amos VCS! Minha cabeça vai estourar!


	10. E agora?

**Capítulo X - E agora?**

Claridade. Tonteira. Desespero.

Virgínia acabara de acordar, e para seu desespero. Aquele não era seu quarto. Aquela não era a sua cama. E para completar não estava sozinha. Estava com Draco Malfoy.

Abriu os olhos assim que sentiu a claridade invadir o grande quarto escuro. Sentiu que estava deitada em algo, ou melhor, em alguém. Não foi surpresa ver que esse alguém era _ele._ Aos poucos começou a lembrar da noite anterior. Tinham marcado um encontro, mas a sua intenção era de terminar tudo, pôr definitivamente um ponto final. Mas tudo se voltou contra ela... Mais uma vez, rendeu-se a ele. Por mais que não gostasse de admitir havia o amado muito e, bem lá no fundo guardava esse sentimento.

Não podia negar que a noite havia sido realmente encantadora. Somente _ele_ tinha esse dom de fazê-la sentir em estado de plenitude. Era simplesmente perfeito estarem juntos, era como se fossem feitos para isso, mas mesmo assim sabia que tinha cometido o maior erro de sua vida: dormir com alguém que não tem futuro, juntos.

Vendo-o dormindo, pensava em como era carinhoso com ela. Lembrava muito aquele garoto que havia namorado. Esses meses juntos foram assustadores, pois não tinham uma relação declarada, mas mesmo assim dava certo. Isso a fazia lembrar que sempre foi deste jeito, uma relação baseada em sentir e, em mais nada. Sem palavras. Apenas toques.

Ele mantinha uma respiração pesada, seu rosto não parecia tão frio, talvez fosse pelo fato de estar de olhos fechados. Se não o conhecesse bem, diria que parecia um anjo. Nunca pareceu mais encantador. Podia sentir o cheiro forte que ele tinha, um perfume que marcava, e agora estava definitivamente marcado nela.

Mesmo estando com sono, havia dormido pouco... Sabia que precisava sair daquela casa, precisava deixá-lo... que essa seria mais uma vez, uma atitude errada, mas era o melhor a ser feito. Melhor que acabe agora, era o que pensava, mesmo sabendo que se antes ela já não conseguia o esquecer, agora seria impossível. Os toques, o ritmo, tudo era tão perfeito, como sempre imaginou. Apesar de ser sua primeira vez, sabia que essa seria, com certeza, a melhor de todas. Mas não queria pensar nisso agora.

Desvencilhou-se cuidadosamente dos braços fortes do loiro, dando uma ultima olhada para ele.

-Desculpe... - disse em sussurro, beijando a testa do homem adormecido.

Tomou um banho rápido, flashs da noite anterior vinha em sua mente, a melhor noite de toda a sua vida. Ela nunca esqueceria. No fundo, sempre soube que isso aconteceria com eles, afinal de contas era pura combustão. Não tinha controle de seus atos quando estava com ele...

FireIceFireIce

Chegou ao seu apartamento e, foi direto para seu quarto, sem ao menos cumprimentar a amiga, que pareceu entenderPrecisava pensar, não sabia como não mais se envolver, o que não podia ter acontecido já acontecera ela se tinha se entregado a ele. Estava perdida. Não sabia qual caminho seguir. Ficar com ele seria bom, mas tinha certeza que não daria certo, como não deu antes, apesar de que, antes a situação era diferente. Terminar com ele, seria o mais correto, era o que pensava, mas então por que seu coração não obedecia? Estava confusa, tentava por tudo, iludir-se, dizendo a si própria que não sentia nada, exceto atração física, mas atração física não faz uma pessoa se entregar para outra como ela havia feito na noite anterior...

Flashback 

"_Lá estava ele parado olhando atentamente para ela. O que a fez dar um sorriso tímido. Realmente aquela noite prometeria, era o que os dois pensavam. Ela tentava em vão não reparar no quão bonito e sedutor Draco estava, seria mais fácil terminar se ele não estivesse tão... perfeito. Enquanto ele pensava em como essa noite seria proveitosa, como ela permanecia a mesma mulher que o fascinava. Aquele brilho no olhar... aquele sorriso... Merlin!"_

"_Eu vou parar de falar com o Blaise, estou ficando como ele: louco." Draco pensou, punindo-se mentalmente por achar Virgínia tão graciosa._

_-Pensei que tinha esquecido do nosso encontro. - disse sedutoramente, abrindo a porta de seu carro._

_-Desculpe por meu atraso... - respondeu dentro do carro._

_-Desculpo-te com uma condição._

_-Qual? – perguntou a ruiva surpresa._

_-Que agora mesmo me dê um beijo. - respondeu o loiro inocentemente, logo estavam se beijando calmamente. _

_-Onde estamos indo? - perguntou, tempos depois._

_-Isso importa?_

_-Não, mas gostaria de saber._

_-Estamos indo para a minha casa. - respondeu o loiro com naturalidade._

_-Como assim? - perguntou à ruiva meio transtornada com a resposta. - não iríamos jantar?_

_-E vamos, só que na minha casa._

_-Por quê?_

_-Está bom, Virgínia. Se você não quer, jantamos em outro lugar.- visivelmente magoado._

_-Mas eu não disse que não queria, é só que pensei que fossemos poder conversar melhor em outro lugar.-tentando contornar a situação._

_-Acho que você não entende, escolhi a Mansão Malfoy, justamente por isso, para podermos, jantar em paz._

_-Hum... por mim está ótimo.- disse Gina, pensando totalmente o contrário._

_O jantar ocorreu agradavelmente, finalmente chegou à hora da ruiva dar um fim à história._

_-Draco, precisamos conversar._

_-Por isso estamos aqui, eu sei o que você quer dizer._

_-Que bom! Então você me entende? - perguntou aliviada._

_-Não só entendo, como sei que assim não dá pra continuar. - disse o loiro aproximando-se perigosamente da ruiva. _

_-Então? - perguntou à ruiva, não entendendo a aproximação "exagerada" da parte do loiro._

_-Namora comigo? - disse a beijando. _

_Que enrascada se meteu. Ele entendeu tudo errado, mas agora já era tarde. Não conseguiria mais deixar de sentir aquelas mãos percorrendo o seu corpo. Mãos percorrendo seu corpo? Isso está indo longe demais, mas como vou para isso? Não! Definitivamente não! Eu não quero mais parar... _

_Sentia o corpo do loiro em cima do seu, um movimento calmo e ritmado. As respirações ficavam cada vez mais pesadas, as caricias mais sensuais, foi quando sentiu ser carregada nos braços dele; provavelmente em direção ao quarto._

_Lentamente Draco direcionou o corpo da ruiva para cama e, pois a observá-la: Era uma imagem divina, parecia um anjo ruivo, a pele ligeiramente vermelha devido aos beijos e caricias trocados entre eles, os cabelos desalinhados, o vestido branco um pouco levantado, o que propiciava uma visão tentadora das coxas da mulher a sua frente. Mas com certeza, o que mais lhe chamava atenção eram os olhos dela. Olhos brilhantes, que passavam uma doçura nunca vista. Era puramente pecaminosa aquela imagem, o que o fazia sentir ainda mais excitado. _

_Começou com mais um beijo avassalador, com segundas intenções explicitas. Passava a mão em torno daquele corpo escultural e, ouvia as arfadas dela, com muito prazer. Pressionou o corpo da ruiva, fazendo-a deitar por completo na cama. As mãos aflitas dela acariciavam o seu abdômen, enquanto as dele apertava com vontade os seios dela. Logo um volume se fez sentir pressionando o ventre da jovem. _

_-Draco..._

_-Hum... assim... você me enlouquece ruiva..._

_-Ah... - gemeu ao sentir as mãos do loiro massageando a sua intimidade. - te quero... tanto..._

_Isso foi suficiente para o loiro em um gesto rápido a deixar totalmente nua, o que o surpreendeu, de longe ela era a mulher mais perfeita que ele havia visto; olha que em questão de mulher Draco Malfoy era mestre. Para sua surpresa ela subiu em cima dele, uma perna de cada lado, dando beijos demorados em seu peito, direcionou-se para as calças. Ela queria o enlouquecer! Olhou maliciosa, e abriu o zíper da calça com os dentes, um gemido alto da parte do loiro, incentivou a ela acabar de despi-lo._

_-Agora é a minha vez de brincar... - disse o loiro maliciosamente. Deixando a ruiva incapaz de responder._

_Em um jogo rápido passou por cima dela. Beijando o colo alvo, sugando, mordendo e apertando os seios. _

_Até descer seus beijos pela barriga, o que fez a ruiva se arcar, não esperava o que viria. Ele começou a estimulá-la o que a deixou completamente louca, era como tocar o céu. Nunca pensou que fosse tão bom. Seu coração disparou. Finalmente seriam um._

_Em uma estocada ele a penetrou. Não fez movimento algum, queria que ela se acostumasse com o seu corpo, o que rapidamente aconteceu. Logo estavam em uma dança incansável ao prazer pleno. O ritmo aumentava cada vez mais, mais rápido... Mais frenético... Mais desesperado... De longe ouvia-se os gritos de prazer liberado por eles. E ao mesmo tempo uma sensação de plenitude inenarrável os tomou: era apenas um._

_E a noite continuou banhando os corpos dos dois amantes. Ambos com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Ambos esperando para novamente se entregarem..._

Final do Flashback 

Fire +Ice DG

_"Acordou sentindo um peso em seus braços, cabelos muito vermelhos espalhados em cima de si. Virgínia tinha um sono tranqüilo, seu rosto suave, demonstrava que devia estar sonhando, a face clara salpicada por sardas, os lábio rubros, a pele de seda, os cílios longos e dourados: simplesmente linda. E pelo menos naquele momento, sua. Pensando nisso voltou a adormecer, não a vendo ir embora. Acordando sozinho."_

Lembrar daquela noite, de como tudo havia sido tão perfeito, era um verdadeiro tormento. Era para ela ser mais uma, porém mais uma vez tornou-se única. Não entendia muito bem o poder que essa pequena possuía sobre ele, mas sabia que não poderia continuar por muito tempo com isso. Tomou uma decisão, que lhe era muito familiar.A deixaria para ficar com a Eliza. Era a única maneira de tirá-la dos seus pensamentos.

FireIce

Passara a tarde inteira isolada, não havia trocado nem um "oi" com a sua amiga Suzan, precisava pensar, colocar as coisas em ordem na sua mente. Não queria se arrepender de nada, mas também não queria dar o braço a torcer...mas como sempre só restara a opção correta: apagar da mente aquela noite e terminar de vez com ele, mesmo que isso signifique ter que ir embora. Ficar perto dele só iria piorar, afinal de contas ela já havia o esquecido uma vez, não seria difícil, era o que tentava a todo o custo se convencer.

-Desculpe incomodar, mas eu fiz o jantar, se quiser está na mesa. - disse voz de Suzan.

-Hum... é que isso amiga, nunca me incomoda...

-Não sei, você está calada... Já sei, terminaram, né!

-Não, pelo contrário...

-Como assim?

-Prefiro não falar...

-Você não...

Silêncio.

-Minha nossa! Virgínia, eu não acredito! Como foi? - perguntou a morena extasiada.

-Foi bom, mas não muda em nada a minha decisão determinar... - suspirou e concluiu - Esta noite nunca mais se repetirá...

Dito isso, foram jantar e conversaram amenidades, mas a jovem Weasley estava longe, lembrando de "horas atrás...".

**Final do décimo capítulo.**

**N/B**: Muitas coisas merecem revoltas por aqui, viu dona Rafa! Mas eu estou ocupada, eu estou pulando e gritando e sendo desequilibrada porque GANHAMOS UMA NC, e nada poderia SER MELHOR DO QUE ISSO! Aliás, poderia sim, esse casal poderia sem menos, MUITO MENOS complicado se tratando de seus sentimentos TÃO ÓBVIOS! E esse DRACO MALFOY, FILHO DE UMA PORCA (tá vendo, já to até ofendendo a família minha pelo cabeça-durismo dos dois!) NÃO PODIA APROVEITAR seu acesso de bondade para CONCLUIR que é da Gina que ele precisa! Aff, estou revoltada! Mas, de toda maneira, NC NOTA 1000, A MAIS LEGAL DO BRASIL! É isso ai, sua beta com acesso de loucuridades... beijos de barbofleta, Ly!

**N/A: **Eu cumpri! Eu cumpri! Está aí a NC tão cobrada! Sim! A Virgínia enfim se entregou ao Draco! Yup! Yup! Não liguem para a revolta da minha beta. As vezes, ela esquece que isso é uma DG e que quando se trata desse dois, nada é fácil! Espero que tenham gostado deste capítulo! Ele é um dos preferidos da Ly, sabe por quê? Sim, acertaram que disse que é por causa da NC, por falar em NC, logo, logo estarei postando minha primeira fic não DG, o shipper é Sirius e Bellatrix e será uma NC, esse vai será meu presente a minha beta Aninha, que tem me ajudado muito! Estou tão feliz! **Essa nota foi feita na semana passada, mas como eu estava muito enrolada nem deu para eu postar a fic, desculpas! Mas agora, prometo não atrasar mais. Essa semana farei o cap.8 de Doces Mentiras (se merlin, me ajudar!). Mas acho que vcs nem sentiram falta da minha fic...ngm nem reclamou. E as reviews andam tão escassas...rsrsrsrs. Rafinha com três fics em andamento e ngm tem consideração...Mas td bem, vou fazer a Gina pegar o Olho tonto e o Draco a Umbrigide, aí td mundo vai comentar...pra me matar!**

**Big Thanks:**

**Franinha Malfoy: **Oi, fofa! Espero que tenhas gostado desse capítulo, e sim! Acho que a Nc não foi nenhum pouco imperceptível, mas tudo bem! Quanto as minhas dores de cabeça, estão cada vez maiores, mas odeio deixar vocês esperando, afinal de contas se tem capítulos, então vamos atualizar! Quanto a caras e "eu quero vc"... Bem não és a única a passar por isso, mas deixa amiga! Quando eu dominar o mundo, vou mandar fazer um monte de Draco e Blaises... Aí, Aí... Entrei no seu flog e no seu Blog, e foi muito bem msm eu ter entrado, agora já sei um pouquinho da sua vida! E tbm adoro as musicas que você posta! É isso, linda! Bjinhos!**(nem te vi essa semana na net...poxa!)**

**Miaka:** Poxa! Fala assim do Draco não! Ele é só um Malfoy, não tem culpa de ser má, quem é a vilã dessa história é essa ruiva! (Rafinha controla o seu lado, "Os Malfoy são perfeitos") Sim! O Draco é um cretino, mas ele está confuso demais, e essa noite só serviu pra mostrar o quanto duvidoso ele está diante de toda essa situação. O pior é que eles são muito orgulhosos, e não admitem que estavam errados o tempo todo! Mas espero que Merlin os iluminem! E quanto Gina acabar tudo com ele? Não sei não...**bjus fofa!**

**Lou Malfoy:** Olá linda! Adoro responder reviews é tão legal ; D. E o melhor é ter aquelas pessoas que sempre comentam, acabam virando amigas, e vc acaba descobrindo muitas coisas legais delas! Por isso, obrigada por sempre estar comentando! E Eu concordo com vc. Eu sou má, mas espero ter agradado com esse capítulo. Se ela terminar com o Draco... Bom, só Merlin sabe! (e eu e a Aninha tbm). Quanto ao Draco a largar, será? O Blaise e a Su são os personagem que mais gosto de escrever, me dão menos trabalho, são mais simpático: uns amores! Mas ainda vai rolar muitas coisas entre eles... Tbm acho que o draco daria um bom pai, se bem que não sei se ele vai achar isso, quando...Vamos falar de quantos capítulos terá a fic (Rafinha desviando do assunto), eu espero fazer até o cap 20, pode ser que tenha mais, porém eu não quero escrever tanto assim. Até por que Doces Mentiras vai ter até os 30, então não tem condições de eu manter tantas fics em andamento! Pode deixar não vou demorar a atualizar a fic, não precisa me mandar cruccio, não! (rindo das ameaças, adoro recebe-las). Eu AMO chocolate, e pode mandar os sapinhos de chocolate pra mim, mas quanto ao meu futuro como comensal, não penso em desistir.../o. Quanto ao nome ser Virgínia, eu tbm acho muito melhor...Sabe eu leio DGs há muito tempo, antes mesmo de a Jk decidir o nome dela, por isso me acostumei com o Draco chamando-a de Virgínia... Há uma fic aki no fanfiction chamada Noiva da Serpente, tem uma parte em que ele diz, "Bom Ver-te de novo, Virgínia". Até hj não me recuperei dessa frase, é simplesmente uma coisaaaa! Obrigada por acompanhar as minhas filhas, digo fics, e sua review está muito fofa! Adoro responder, e eu tbm não consigo calar os meus dedinhos! BJÃO! (Sabor chocolate)**(Vc já leu, nem vale...rsrsrsr. Mas eu posso dizer que adoro suas reviews grandonas...te adoro, amiga!)**

**Arwen Mione: **Camy Lindinha! Sim o outro capítulo estava curtinho, sabe como são esses capítulos de ligação... Espero que tenhas gostado deste. : P Entrei nas suas comunidades, até por que AMO o Blaise (como amigo, ta!). E a nossa gravata, né! Merlin! Não facilita! Poxa! Já rodei o Rio de Janeiro inteiro atrás da maldita gravata verde e prata. Por Salazar! Eu quero essa gravata! Eu preciso! Poxa! Pode deixar, que se eu achar por aqui, mando pra vc via coruja (ou sedex, msm) Precisamos fazer um EPP (encontro Potteriano Particular) quem sabe um dia não se concretize? Seria muito engraçado! Obrigada por comentar, lindinha! BJOSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**(O que posso dizer? Conheço a pouco tempo mas já amo de paixão vc! Leiam O destino de Gina Weasley, Cúpidos, Sr e Sra Malfoy e...ah! leiam todas! Obrigada...-Rafinha tentando se controlar- Obrigada por indicar minha ficno portal como melhor casal secundário, se bem que acho que não vai ganhar mas obrigada do msm jeito! rsrsrsrs)**

**Ginevra Sophie Malfoy: **Obrigada! Pode deixar que sempre estarei postando capítulos novos pra vocês! Também postarei a minha song "Quando você voltar" . Mais uma vez muito obrigada e, continue acompanhando a fic, viu! É muito bom pra eu saber a opinião de vcs, espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo! BJão! Fofa!

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: **Espero ter matado a sua curiosidade com este capítulo e, que você tenha gostado da NC-17! Obrigada por ter comentado, e como eu havia prometido, atualizei bem rápido, não! Nem deixei vcs muito na expectativa, sabe acho que estou ficando uma sonserina muito boazinha ... Mas tudo bem, vcs merecem! BJÃO!

**Nathy ou Tataya Black, como preferir: Tudo que está em negrito foi feito essa sema, no caso hj (03/08). Por isso só coloquei resposta a sua review agora...ela tava perdida aki no meu pc...rsrsrsrsMas na nota de baixo eu já estav fazendo a propaganda "transmimento de pensação". Rsrsrs... Leiam Peças do Destino. Muito boa!**

N/A: Depois dessa Big nota eu só posso dizer uma coisa: Muito obrigada a todos e deixem reviews! (quanto mais deixarem, mas rápido saí o capítulo!) Obrigada mais uma vez a minha querida beta Ly Anne Black, a fofa da Nathy que está com um capítulo maravilhoso (olha que eu nem li, só de escutar pelo telefone me pareceu perfeito!), a fic dela é Peças do Destino. E a Suki minha amiga, mãe e tudo na minha vida! (Força,amiga!).

**Não deixem de ler "Doces Mentiras" (logo saíra o cap. 8, só falta eu escrever. Humpf!) Only Hope e Quando você voltar. (juro que não vão se arrepender)_momento sonserina_**

**E Teorema de Pitágoras que é a short da minha Beta, linda e querida Ly (virou minha capista tbm)**

Se quiserem deixem o msn de vcs pra eu add, o meu é rafamalphotter hotmail com

Quem quiser ver a capa da minha fic, deixa o email...

Obrigada por tudo e boa semana!


	11. Decisões Inevitáveis

**N/A: **Capítulo dedicado a Tataya Black que fez 18 aninhos! He, he!

**Capitulo XI - Decisões Inevitáveis.**

Depois de rolar muito na cama, havia em fim achado a melhor solução para seus problemas. Voltaria para os E.U.A. com a Suzan, mas antes deixaria uma carta terminando com o Malfoy, pois pessoalmente sabia que não teria coragem para tal.

- Precisamos conversar. - disse adentrando a cozinha.

- Oi, bom dia! Pode falar. - disse em resposta.

Você vai voltar pra Estados Unidos, não?

- É vou... Mas logo estarei de volta, dentro de um mês no máximo. - respondeu visivelmente desanimada.

- Há algum problema se eu for com você?

- Não, por quê?

- Ótimo, acertarei hoje as chave de portal. - disse Gina com uma naturalidade forçada.

- Como assim? E o seu trabalho? As crianças? - perguntou a morena levemente atordoada.

- Entrarei de licença, para conhecer a comunidade bruxa desse país, e verei se a guerra afetou as crianças de lá, darei inicio a um trabalho e deixarei para os outros cumprirem.

- Você que sabe. Mas não estou nem um pouco empolgada em ter que voltar, ainda mais tendo que deixar o Blaise aqui.

- Blaise? Então vocês estão juntos?

- Sim. E você? - perguntou a morena receosa.

- Estarei bem, quando for para longe.

- Você não pode fugir dos seus problemas.

- Olha quem fala, você fugiu dos seus, indo para bem longe do meu irmão.

- É Virgínia, só que no meu caso, eu sempre soube que o Ronald não gostava de mim, e sim da Hermione. Quanto a você, tentou se enganar com o Harry, o que de nada adiantou, anos depois acabou de fazer a mesma coisa, envolveu-se como Malfoy. Pode ser, me deixei levar, fiz o que não devia, mas consertarei o meu erro. - disse levantando-se da mesa sem nem ao menos tocar no café.

_Draco,_

_Sei que não devia fazer isto por carta, mas desculpe-me, não conseguirei fazê-lo pessoalmente, termino aqui o nosso relacionamento. Gostaria que me entendesse, afinal de contas, acho que tanto eu quanto você sabíamos que não ia dar certo. É melhor que tenha ocorrido desta maneira, peço que esqueça aquela noite... Não era pra ter acontecido nada, o meu intuito era de terminar tudo, mas houve um mal entendido entre as duas partes _

_Despeço-me de ti, através desta,_

_Virgínia._

_ hr>_

Sonhos perturbadores. Cansaço. Corpos suados. Draco e Eliza entregues ao sono depois de mais uma noite de prazer.

Draco estava confuso, muitos _flashs_ passavam em sua cabeça, havia sonhado com a ruiva, talvez fosse pelo fato de que ultimamente ela estava mais em seu pensamento do que gostaria. E desde anoite em que dormiram juntos, não esquecia dela por nada. Mesmo estando com a Eliza, que para ele era solução de qualquer problema.

Como? Não conseguiu se concentrar um segundo na morena, todo momento se via beijando, acariciando a pele da ruiva. Não conseguia refrear a vontade louca que tinha de ir atrás dela. Mas não era para ser só sexo? Não ele não podia estar se envolvendo, não novamente. Sabia que ela tinha efeitos nocivos sobre ele, mas não a tal ponto, de querê-la tanto. Outro fato que não lhe saia da cabeça era que ela era intocada, até aquela noite. Ele havia roubado a pureza dela. Mas agora era tarde, sabia que teria que dar um fim. Quem sabe voltar para a França, conhecer um novo alguém...

- Já acordado? - disse Dylin acariciando o peito nu do loiro.

- É... se não se importa, estou saindo. - disse Draco impaciente, realmente acordara de pé esquerdo.

- Mas... - tarde demais, ele já havia entrado no banho.

hr>

- Sr. Malfoy? - chamou um criado da mansão.

- Sim, o que queres? - perguntou arrogante.

- Carta para o Sr. - disse lhe entregando o pergaminho.

Silêncio. Espanto. Mais uma vez o fim.

- Não acredito... Como ela pôde? Algumas coisas não mudam...- disse o loiro desolado.

hr>

- Vim, assim que li seu recado. - disse Blaise transtornado. - o que houve?

- Aconteceu Zabini... Aconteceu de novo... - com um brilho sádico.

- Você e a Virgínia dormiram? Cara conseguiu!

- Dormimos e agora não temos mais nada. - disse seco.

- Como você é frio, terminar assim... - disse o moreno chocado.

- Quem terminou foi ela...

- Nem sei o que dizer, você deve estar...-

- Querendo sair, é isso que eu quero, sair...- cortou o loiro, rapidamente, imaginado o fim daquela frase.

- Sair?

- É , antes de voltar pra França. Quem sabe levo uma inglesa comigo?

- Então deixa comigo.

Saíram para um dos lugares mais badalados de Londres, onde só quem tem muito dinheiro freqüenta um lugar para Zabini e Malfoy. Havia mulheres lindas, sedutoras e completamente entregues, como gostavam. Porém, Blaise não ficou com nenhumas delas, não sabendo se era por estar enjoado, ou se era por causa de uma certa morena. Já Draco após o porre que tomou com o amigo, saiu acompanhado de uma bela loira.

- Bom dia! - disse a voz da loira, assustando Draco.

- Ah...Oi! É... Onde estamos?

- No meu apartamento, não se lembra?

- Na verdade não muito... - respondeu o loiro observando o corpo nu da mulher.

- Não se lembra da nossa noite? - perguntou a mulher sentando em cima dele.

- Não...

- Pode deixar, repetimos tudo pra você lembrar. - sem perder mais tempo a mulher puxou-o para um beijo sôfrego.

_Um mês depois._

Duas mulheres sentadas na mesa discutindo.

- É melhor você fazer o exame. - disse Suzan tentando controlar a voz.

- Não é melhor nada! Eu sei que não estou grávida.

- Quem lhe garante! Você está enjoando por nada, há um mês está atrasada, como explica?

- Não estou e pronto!

- Deixa de ser teimosa, deve ser por isso que queres tanto ficar aqui em vez, de voltar e encarar a realidade.

- CHEGA! ESTOU FARTA!

- Vai fazer o exame? - pergunto a morena esperançosa.

- Vou, ok!- respondeu a ruiva dando-se por vencida.

Eram grandes as possibilidades de ela estar grávida, e o medo já tomava conta de si. Como poderia fica tranqüila? Sabia que o pai da criança nunca assumiria o filho. Não que isso fizesse alguma diferença, já que com certeza, seria um pai ausente. Não queria pensar sobre esse assunto, cada vez que pensava sentia um nó na garganta.

_hr _

Um mês de mudanças. Draco havia feito varias coisas durante este ultimo mês, mas queria não conseguia fazer: esquecer de vez aquela ruiva. Não sabia como podia ainda lembrar da existência daquela mulher, que se fazia de pura e ingênua, quando na verdade não era nada disso, não passava de uma qualquer como todas as outras. Pior talvez, pois as outras, pelo menos não assumiam a posse de moça de respeito.

Mulher de respeito, era a que ele estava no momento. Não era nenhuma Eliza nem Virgínia. Era a mulher ideal para carregar o nome Malfoy. Não que ela fosse ideal nos padrões, mas de todas era a que mais se encaixava. Era bonita, loira, refinada e, _ótima _na cama. Fora que era voltada para os lados sociais. Muito semelhante com o trabalho que "alguém" fazia. Se bem lembrava eram até amigas, mas parecia que agora não mais, segundo a própria.

Talvez fosse por isso que perdera aquele ar aluado que tinha, para ficar completamente sedutora, fazendo qualquer um babar. Estava bem, estava com Luna Lovegood.

-E a namoradinha? - perguntou Blaise tirando-o de seus devaneios.

- Está trabalhando, algumas pessoas fazem isso, sabe.

- Não, não sei. Não trabalho. - disse o moreno rindo.

- Hum... feliz? Já sei! Mais uma para sua lista...

- Na verdade, não. Suzan volta daqui a uma semana. - a face do loiro se contorceu, sinal de que estava incomodado. Com certeza, Gina estava com ela nos EUA, e também voltaria. Terá que vê-la novamente, afinal trabalha perto da ala da sua atual namorada, o que seria bom, mostraria que estava melhor sem ela.

Mas o fato era: será que estava melhor sem ela?

- Vai ficar aí, calado? No que está pensando? Ou melhor, em quem está pensando?

- Eliza. - respondeu irritado.

- Sei... Ela se conformou com a separação? - indagou o moreno

- Claro que não, mas não me importo.

- Cruel, não?

- Ela sempre soube que não íamos ficar juntos, nenhuma mulher pode prender um Malfoy. - disse frio.

Batidas na porta.

- Entre! - disse Draco.

- Sr.Malfoy, a Srta. Lovegood está a sua espera.

- Bom, é melhor deixa-los a sós. - disse Zabini, logo se retirando.

- Olá, meu amor. - disse loira, o encarando com as esferas azuladas brilhando.

- Oi, já estava indo te buscar. - disse a puxando para sentar-se em seu colo.

- Pra matarmos a saudade? - disse beijando o pescoço do loiro.

- Pra que mais seria? - disse levantado com ela em seu colo.

O relacionamento de Draco com Luna era ótimo. Ela sempre fazia tudo que ele queria, era muito inteligente, "carinhosa". E cada vez mais, queria mais... E assim ele correspondia, sempre. Eram basicamente assim, ele admirava algumas coisas nela, embora maior parte do tempo, não era voltado para conversa, sempre estavam "ocupados"... Poderia até dizer que gostaria da loira... Poderia, mas não conseguiria, não quando uma outra esta entranhada em si, por mais que não assumisse esse fato...

Horas passaram, horas presos ao quarto, horas de luxuria.

- Ai! Estou louca para entrar de férias...

- E quando será?

- Não sei, preciso achar alguém para ficar em meu lugar.

- Espero que arranjes logo. - lançando um olhar malicioso.

- Acho que sim, a Gina está voltando e... - parou de falar, deu-se conta da besteira que havia falado.

- A Weasley? - perguntou tentando esconder a curiosidade.

- É. Por quê?

- Nada. Acho estranho, vocês andavam em Hogwarts e, agora mal se falam...

- Culpa dela, que é tão fingida comigo. Não sabe o quanto eu já sofri nas mãos dela.

- Algumas pessoas são assim, mas você não deveria se importar, eu não me importo... - disse já por cima da loira.

hr

- E aí já fez o exame?

- Ainda não, farei quando voltarmos para Inglaterra.

Torcendo para que o resultado desse negativo, dentro de três dias saberia. Três dias separavam da verdade. Três longos dias...

**Final do 11º capítulo**

_**N/B**: É isso ai, EU ESTOU FURIOSA COM ESSES DOIS CABEÇAS-DE-VENTO! E se a Gina estiver grávida? E agora? E agooooooooora? Rafa, você está desesperando a todos! Você está querendo nos enlouquecer... Mal se separaram e eu não agüento mais os dois afastados, e eu estou imaginando as "melhores" maneiras de matar ESSA BOIRA-LURRA (pq nem o adjetivo "loira burra" ela merece, até porque ela não é burra, é só pra ofender mesmo... Ah, para os avoantes, é da Luna a quem me refiro)! Mas... o que será que vai acontecer quando eles se encontrarem quando a Gina voltar? Rafa, você é má, eu estou aflita! Mas mesmo assim te amu, te amu, te amu! Desculpe a franqueza com alguns comentários, mas esse Draco tá estranho... Beijos! __Ly Anne Black. _

**_N/A:_** Como já havia dito na primeira nota, Capítulo feito para Nathy! E como ela gosta, eles separados! Quero todo mundo cantando parabéns para minha amiga! Ela fez 18 aninhos, nesse dia 06/09. Parabéns, para a Nathy, nessa data querida, muitas felicidades, muitos anos de vida!

Mudei algumas coisitas deste capítulo, algumas falas do Draco. Minha beta tava achando ele meio OOC. Mas consegui reverter...espero! Quanto a o meu atual momento, me encontro tão felixxxxxx... Razões? Atualizei Doces Mentiras ( Amo demais essa fic!) , Only Hope e agora O que na Verdade Somos. Não é demais! Fato histórico...lol... Ah! Uma pessoa que deu falta pela Luna, a** Lana, **aí está a aluada! É incrível mas essa menina, sem querer acerta tudo!

Mas vamos aos agradecimentos, a parte que mais gosto! (senti falta de algumas pessoas nesse capítulo! Lou...)

**Agradecimentos:**

**Miaka:** É tudo muito triste... Odeio ter que os separar. Mas é a vida! Espero que você possa me perdoar. Juro que ao fim, tudo será resolvido. Se bem que esses cabeças-duras me matam de trabalho! Mas amo eles! BJINHOS, fofa!

**ThaiUndomiel: **Olá! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha NC, sabe tenho sérios problemas ao escrever essas coisas. O primeiro: sei apenas na teoria. O segundo: começo a rir sem parar. O Terceiro: sempre acho que fica pesado. Mas como você e um bocado de gente gostaram, eu vou continuar escrevendo essas coisinhas...lol... (Rafinha da cor dos cabelos!). E Viu, nem demorei para postar. Vê se atualiza a sua fic tbm, hein! BJUS!

**Tataya Black: **Amiga! Te adoro! Minha fofa do Meu coração! Quanto ao capítulo anterior, nem tava pequeno, pequeno...tava com 10 págs!Quanto ao seu "Harry", só rindo mesmo... Nathynha apaixonada,igual a **Peças do destino** atualizada? Espero! E Esse capítulo é totalmente dedicado a ti! Estou morrendo de saudades de vc! Tem que ver a nossa foto com o guaraná Antártica, ta muito show! Duas bêbadas de guaraná...rsrsrsrs. Só Merlin! Te amo, miga! Bjus!

**NeSsA: **"Rafinha limpando as lágrimas" Nossa! Muito obrigada! Pode deixar farei um bônus especial para os fã de Suzan e Blaise. Quanto a Eliza...ninguém gosta dela mesmo! Mas como desde o início eu dei dicas de quem seria a "empata" da situação, ou seja...A Lovegood! Quanto ao mistério, eles serão aos pouquinhos desvendados, se bem que o GRANDE mistério só no último capítulo. (cap.20). Quanto a continuação, gostei da idéia! Talvez eu faça! Espero ter sido pontual na atualização! E quanto a sua fic, me diz o nome, fiquei curiosa! E muito obrigada por todas as dicas, adorei mesmo! Bjão!

**Jessica Malfoy:** Eh! Duas reviews! Obrigada! Estou tão feliz que atualizei logo! Concordo plenamente com você: Draco e Gina são muito complicados! Mas é essa a graça do casal... Adoro escrever esses desentendimentos, essa falta de compreensão! Quanto ao Potter, tudo será esclarecido, mas por agora não! Sabe como é, os mistérios que rondam essa fic! Mas não demorarei a postar o capítulo revelador...rsrsrsrs. E o fato dele sair com um monte de mulher, isso se deve ao fato de que, ele precisa compensar a falta de uma certa ruiva! Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo! Bjinhos, e continua a comentar!

**Arwen Mione: **Lindinha! Lindinha! Eu te adolo! E quanto a indicação de Doces Mentiras... Meu Merlin! As Duas? Vc quer me matar de tanta emoção (Rafinha cai dura da cadeira). E pode deixar amiga, quando eu arranjar um marido que nem o Draco ou o Blaise eu irei te visitar a qualquer dia! Mas enquanto isso... Teremos que ver como será isso...Ai. Meu merlinzito! E quanto à gravata apoiado! Espero que atualize logo **Como deixei de Ser Gina Weasley, Cúpido e Sr. E Sra Malfoy!** Bjinhos!

**Franinha Malfoy:** (Rafinha que já havia caído da cadeira, tomba outra vez!) Minha amiga ta NAMORANDO! Q super! E pode deixar que eu farei o possível para visitar sempre, e realmente vc não tem atualizado! Humpf! Vê se aparece no msn! Mesmo, ta! Bjos miga!

**Srta Weasley Malfoy Nai W.M: **Obrigada pelo comentário, para achar as minhas fic, é fácil: w w w fanfiction net / rafinhampotter (tirando os espaços!). Agradeço pelos elogios, minha face está ardendo de tão vermelha...E Pode deixar, em matéria de complicação eu sou nota Mil! Quanto ao filho, será? Bem a resposta virá com os próximos capítulos... E se tiver (hipoteticamente falando), é claro que coloco Alexander! Amo esse nome! Lex Luthor...Perfeito! Amo o Michael Rosembaum. Meu Merlin! Quanto ao Draco ser bom com crianças...eu não sei ... Mas...Leia os próximos capítulos, e vc me dirá! BJão!

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe:** Quem resiste ao Draco? Acho que ninguém,né! E quanto a ele se tocar, acho que já está acontecendo, mas tudo é muito lento na vida de um Mafoy, precisa ser polido, sabe! Espero que gostes deste capítulo! Ok, eu sei que não...Afinal...os separei! Mas calma, tudo ao seu tempo! BJOS!

**N/A: Gente! Não fiquem bravos com a separação e, lembrem-se caso me matem, não haverá capítulos!**

**Mesmo assim, exijo minhas tão queridas reviews! Caso vcs sejam pessoas boazinhas, eu atualizo semana que vem, olha que legal! Leiam Doces Mentiras (demorei mas atualizei!) e Only Hope! Rafinha ficará imensamente feliz!**

**Bjinhos a todos:**

**Rafinha Malphotter**


	12. Alone Again

**Capítulo XII – Alone Again**

"_Como podemos nos enganar? Como podemos deixar de sentir triste? Como podemos odiar uma pessoa? Realmente não sei. Se soubesse não sentiria essa dor crescente que não me deixa mais em paz. Tentei. Juro que tentei. Desloquei-me para outro país, fugi de toda essa loucura e, mesmo assim ainda sinto os olhos deles em mim. Mais uma vez sinto meu coração em pedaços, mais uma vez me vejo perdida... O que fazer?" _

Pensava Virgínia, assim que colocou seus pés na toca, de volta a seu mundo, de volta a vida que há um mês deixou para trás. Não devia se importar, mas não conseguia, queria saber dele. Precisava disso, era como se fosse vital para si.

_Baby,I'll never understand why did you leave me standing here_

**_Baby, Por que você me deixou parado aqui?_**

_How cold you break my heart_

_**Como você pode quebrar meu coração.**_

_And left me in the dark_

**_E me deixando no escuro..._**

- Já sabe, amanhã as duas da tarde iremos fazer os exames.

-Não me lembre disso, Su. - falou com a voz embaçada.

- Desculpe, mas agora é tarde demais. - disse abraçando a ruiva.

- Meninas! O almoço! - Gritou a Sra. Weasley.

- Vamos descer, venha. - disse a morena estendendo a mão para a ruiva.

hr

- Que cara é essa? Parece que ganhou na loteria. - disse sem desviar a atenção aos pergaminhos em cima de sua mesa.

- E ganhei! Suzan chegou hoje de viagem. - disse sorrindo de lado a lado.

- E eu com isso?- disse o loiro com um péssimo humor, de alguma forma essa notícia o havia afetado.

- Calma, Draco. Não pensei que fosses ficar tão bravo assim. – respondeu na defensiva.

- Não estou bravo, Zabine. Mas não estou a fim de ouvir sua vida amorosa. - disse voltando atenção para seus pergaminhos. O moreno parecendo lembrar de algo, disse:

- A ruivinha também voltou. - conseguiu o loiro fechou a cara.

- Saia do meu escritório! Não quero ouvir nada de ninguém.

- Como você pode se enganar assim? Cuidado Draco está cometendo o mesmo erro. - dito isso saiu da sala.

- Idiota!

hr>

Estava atrasada, estava perdida já eram seis horas. Caia uma chuva violenta. Não pensava que ia demorar tanto no apartamento dos gêmeos. Além do mais havia perdido os relatórios que havia feito em sua viagem, o que agravou mais ainda seu atraso. Se havia uma coisa que caracterizava Virgínia Weasley, era a sua falta de atenção. Era completamente atrapalhada. Lembrando disso,momentos invadiram sua mente.

Mini BIG Flashback 

_- Perdera alguma coisa, pequena Weasley? - disse uma voz arrastada atrás de si._

_- Não lhe interessa, Malfoy! - disse áspera, já havia procurado na biblioteca inteira seu trabalho. Mais uma vez, ia pagar por ser tão distraída._

_- Se fosses mais educada, quem sabe, eu devolvesse isto. - disse balançando o trabalho na frente da menina._

_- Hei esse trabalho é meu! Disse levantando a mão, porém o rapaz fora mais rápido e tirara do seu alcance._

_- Dá-me agora! - disse nervosa, batendo no peito do loiro que era cerca de vinte centímetros mais alto que a ruiva._

_- Não dou, e acabou. - disse tentando não rir, pois cada vez mais aumentava a vermelhidão no rosto da ruiva._

_- Malfoy, pro seu bem me dá este trabalho. - disse tentando controlar-se mais ao ver a cara de satisfação no rosto do loiro ficava impossível._

_-Por quê? Isso é uma ameaça? Estou morrendo de medo... Estou sendo ameaçado por uma Weasley pobre, feia e sem classe, que é meio metro mais baixo que eu. E não tem um terço da minha força. É estou tremendo...- disse tremendo os dedos na face da menina._

_- Sou tudo isso, porém meu joelho está em uma direção do seu corpo que fará estrago.- disse vitoriosa._

_- Tudo bem, você venceu. Darei-te uma chance. Se você fizer parte do nosso trato, terá seu trabalho._

_- O que queres? - disse com medo da resposta._

_- Um beijo. - disse unicamente._

_- Como assim? - disse incrédula._

_- Um beijo, um simples beijo._

_- Está bem. - disse fria._

_- Está bem? Então te vejo as nove na sala precisa, não se atrase._

_hr _

_- Malfoy?- disse ao entrar na sala escura. _

_- Ai! - esbarrou em alguma coisa. Logo a sala se iluminou, e percebeu que não foi uma coisa, e sim uma pessoa que ela havia, no momento estava em cima dessa pessoa que a olhava divertida com a situação._

_- Eh... Desculpa... - disse visivelmente constrangida._

_- Isso acontece, afinal de contas que menina não quer estar em cima de Draco Malfoy? _

_- Olha aqui, não foi de propósito..._

_- Calma, estava a brincar, não leve tudo tão a sério._

_- Sei, mas se não bastasse eu ter que estar aqui, me contaminado com você. Afinal de contas, hoje vou ser como uma das suas qualquerzinhas, mas a única diferença é que faço, pois preciso da nota em poções e por ser atrapalhada perdi o trabalho..._

_- Se for assim pode ir, não quero te sujar, afinal de contas todo mundo sabe que Malfoys são imundos. - disse levantando com cuidado a ruiva. _

_- Eu não queria ter falado isso._

_- Queria sim.Toma Weasley, vá embora, ok! - disse-lhe entregando o trabalho, tirando de suas vestes negras._

_- O que foi? - perguntou segurando o braço do loiro que estava de costas para ela._

_- Nada, me deixa. - disse frio._

_- Não, odeio quando uma pessoa fica triste comigo. - disse magoada. _

_- Eu? Triste com você? Está louca Weasley? - disse virando-se para menina._

_- Está sim, vejo em seus olhos. _

_- Não estou. - disse a encarando com raiva, como ela podia o entender tão bem?_

_- Então prova. - o que veio depois disso foi um profundo e longo beijo. Ansiado pelos dois. _

Final do Flashback 

_Now I'm alone again._

_**Baby. E agora estou sozinho outra vez.**_

_Baby, I never realized,this pouring rain _

_**Baby. Eu nunca imaginei que a chuva que cai**_

_Cold seam so blue_

_**Pode ser tão triste.**_

_When you are by yourself_

_**Quando se está sozinho.**_

- Srta., já chegamos.

- Ah! Obrigada. - disse saindo de seus devaneios, dando certa quantia a senhor do táxi bruxo.

19 Horas. Estava encrencadaa reunião com o diretor do hospital era às 17 horas.

- Oi Sr. Speedman perdoe-me pela demora. Aqui estão os relatórios.

hr>

- Tio _Dlaco_?- disse uma menina loirinha ao vê-lo.

- Rebeca? Oi minha linda. - disse a abraçando, não entendia o porquê, mas a menina mexia com ele.

- Draco, meu amor. Pensei que não viria mais. Volte pra sala, Rebeca.

- Luna, não precisa tirá-la daqui. - disse ao ver a loira empurrando a menina em direção da sala.

- Tio _Dlaco_?

- Como vocês se conhecem? - perguntou a loira para ele.

- Ele é _namolado_ da tia Gina. - disse a menininha.

- Não fale besteiras, Rebeca. - ralhou a mulher.

- Tia Gin!- gritou em direção ao fim do corredor. Abraçou a ruiva por um longo tempo.

- Volta, Rebeca é hora de recolherem vocês.- disse como se a menina fosse um lixo qualquer.

- Olá Luna, Malfoy.

- Tia? - disse Rebeca, puxando o vestido da ruiva.

- Oi meu amor? - disse com doçura.

- Não vai _embola_ de novo não...

- Pode deixar a tia não vai embora. Agora é hora de você voltar com a tia Keith e tomar aquele lanche gostoso

- E _olar_ plo papai e mamãe _melorar_; né?

- É meu anjo, orar por eles. - deu um beijo na menina que saiu correndo.

- Amanhã você voltará a trabalhar na contabilidade. - Gina disse para a loira após Rebeca sair.

- É melhor, vamos embora meu amor. - disse a loira para o homem ao seu lado que ainda olhava meio encantado para a ruiva.

- É... Adeus. - disse na direção oposta, em fim a ficha havia caído os dois estavam juntos.

_Nobody seams to care_

_ **Ninguém parece se importar**_

That I'm alone again

_**Que estou sozinho outra vez.**_

E se estivesse grávida o que seria? Não queria pensar nisso. De todas as pessoas que ela não queria encontrar no mundo, ela havia encontrado. Estava arrasada, triste e cansada de tudo. Uma das suas melhores amigas estava com o cara que ela gostava, e um provável pai de um filho seu... Não saia da sua cabeça a imagem das mãos juntas dos dois...

_Gonna try find you_

_ **Vou tentar te encontrar**._

_Baby, gotta bring you home_

_**Baby tenho que te trazer de volta para a casa**_

_I I'll be a step behind you_

**_Estarei a um passo de você_**

_Baby,this is where I belong _

_**Baby, esse é o meu lugar**_

_I'll be with you in the middleof the night_

_**Estarei com você no meio da noite**_

_I know whenever you're sad, you cry_

**_E quando você estiver triste ou chorando_**

_I'll never be alone again_

_**E nunca mais ficarei sozinho outra vez...**_

A imagem da ruiva com aquela criança havia mexido demais com ele. Estava tão bonita, tão meiga, parecia um anjo. Essa era a Virgínia que ele gostava, aquela que não tinha maldade, aquela que tinha os olhos carregados de esperança. Mas desta vez, ela o havia machucado novamente... por mais que tentasse se enganar, sentia falta dela. Da voz melodiosa, das mãos quentes, dos cabelos flamejantes... De tudo.

Pela primeira vez, estava pensando em voltar atrás, quem sabe? Precisava falar com ela, e faria isso.

_I'll never be alone again_

_**Eu nunca mais ficarei sozinho outra vez...**_

**Final do décimo segundo capitulo.**

**N/B: **Fala sério, essa foi minha betagem mais pentelhada de toda a OQNVS! Você sabe do que estou falando... Mas foi um cap transitório, embora eu deva elogiar a participação da Rebeca, essa baby super-cuti da mamãe (agora me lembre da Vi, ela dormiu bem?) e essa música, AH, RAFA, QUE MÚSICA LINDA! Eu fiquei tão hiper-multi-feliz-contente-saltitante quando li a última estrofe, tão feliz que eles vão lutar por esse amor! Oooooooops, nota excedendo espaço necessário! Beijinhos, ansiosa para saber se a Gina está grávida...** Ly °! **

**N/A: **Respira,inspira,respira,inspira Ufa! Essa semana foi tão corrida quase que esse capítulo não sai, mas com eu sou uma slytherin boazinha...Esta aí o capítulo 12. Espero que vocês estejam mais felizes comigo. Tem até uma música no capítulo, olha que felicidade! A música é Alone Again (Craig Mc Clean), ouvi no cd do Good Times, achei bonitinha...Gente, esse capítulo teve uma participação muito especial, A Mille Snape...rsrsrsr. É a filha do Snape na fic da minha beta...muito fofa! (mas muito mal-humorada)** Diário de Mille Snape. **Muito boa...comédia! Mandem reviews para a minha beta, hein!

Sabe, estava pensando cá com os meus botões, há pessoas que entram nas fics para criticar, ou dizer que é plágio... Mas na verdade, é porque essas pessoas não sabem o que é um fanfiction, só pode! Fan fiction como o nome já diz, ficção de fã, ou seja nós colocamos da maneira que nos convém...Muitos reclamam do shipper Draco e Gina, mas acho que não será necessário dizer que é BEM mais lido que Harry e Gina, que é o casal do livro. Se os leitores gostam, nós continuamos a escrever, nos baseando em diversas coisas, em livros, filmes, novelas...ou em mente afetada (esse é o meu caso). Estou falando isso, pois não agüento mais, ver muitas escritoras tristes pela falta de compreensão das pessoas, que só porque elas se baseiam em filmes ou livros, criticam-nas. Entendam o que é fan fiction, e depois comentem! Isso não aconteceu comigo(nem aki e nem em Doces Mentiras), mas é que eu precisava dizer... isso é muito chato, quando acontece!

**Depois da imensa nota, os agradecimentos:**

**Miaka:** "Luna cretina, je"sebel" Adorei isso! Concordo completamente com você! E também concordo, é muito ruim deixá-los separados, mas esse é um dos capítulos que mais gosto. Espero que tenhas gostado... Quanto a gravidez, não foi dessa fez que a Gina descobriu... Mas será! Não perca os próximos capítulos...rsrsrs. No msn eu nem disse que sim, nem disse que não, faça suas próprias conclusões... Bjos FOFA!

**ThaiUndomiel: **A Lunática realmente será eleita a "mais odiada!" E também concordo, adoro separações. É tão fácil separá-los o difícil é juntar... Mas eles não ficarão separados por muito tempo, espero. Com o tempo é que vemos quanto uma pessoa nos faz falta. Até o Draco percebera isso! Espero ter matado um pouco da sua curiosidade, mas é que ainda falta um pouco pra vcs entenderem o porquê de tudo,rsrsrs... Mas está vendo, atualizei rapidinho...Bjinhos,linda!

**Nessinha Potter:** Olá querida!Sei como é a sensação ruim de ter que ver o Draco com outra... Mas é a vida, né!rsrsrs... E sim! Também tenho vontade de matar aquela Lurra-boirra! Quanto aos vinte capítulos... bem é uma idéia, até porque as minhas outras fics precisam de atenção e cuidado, mas os capítulos virão grandes, talvez eu até prolongue mais...mas não prometo nada! Quanto a suposta gravidez, respostas só no próximo capítulo! O próximo é um dos que mais gosto... É esclarecedor, você vai entender bem a fic...Ah! Devido a pedidos acho que farei um bônus Suzan e Blaise, se eu realmente o fizer espero que gostes! E vc me incentivou muito com os seus "ATUALIZA!", amei! Bjinhos, Fofa!

**Sakura Scatena:**Olá!Muito obrigada pela review! É Bom saber que você está amando a minha "filhinha", digo fic. Nem demorei com a postagem e, espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo. Apesar da separação, acho que ficou bonitinho... rsrsrs. Continue acompanhando e comentando. BJUKS!

**Bruna Granger Potter: **Poxa! Rafinha enxugando as lágrimas Obrigada por todos os elogios! Minha beta também agradece! Fico tão feliz!E pode deixar "se" ela estiver grávida, não farei esconder...se. Não posso afirmara se ela está ou não...Mas o próximo trará a resposta! Espero que gostes! Quanto a NC, nossa! Fico muito insegura ao escrever essas coisas...Humpf! mas fico muito, mas muito feliz que tenhas gostado! Continue acompanhando! BJOS!

**Jessy Malfoy: **Eu sei que fui má, mas as coisas mudaram. Ta vendo, o Draco ta pensando na Gina e tudo.Agora a razão de ser a Luna foi claramente exposta em todos os capítulos, sempre deixei pistas...Mas nunca perceberam...rsrsrs. As respostas virão com o tempo e vc entenderá melhor. Quanto a idéia de Luna pegar o Draco com alguém...Muito boa! Quem sabe, eu não a use! Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo! BJÃO!

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe:** Você é a única que torce contra a gravidez...pode ser que você esteja certa, pode ser. Mas no momento não posso afirmar nada, só no próximo capítulo!Mas esse daqui mostrou bem a confusão de sentimentos desses dois! Humpf! Eles não sossegam juntos..Aff! Espero que a Luna não jogue mais areia nisso tudo. Mas acho que ao fim de tudo, eu consigo!rsrsrs... Bjus!

**Lou Malfoy: **Q bom que te encontrei essa semana! Espero que o seu cabelo tenha ficado legal... rsrsrs! Quanto a separação foi inevitável, completamente necessário e vital para um bom andamento. Mas veja, mesmo o Draco estando com a Lunática, ele gosta da Gineca! Mas não me mate, até pq se me matar a fic não saí! E veja pelo lado bom, até musiquinha eu coloquei neste capítulo...rsrsrsrs. Quanto a ser a Luna, bem desde o primeiro capítulo eu deixo pistas! Lembra...quando eles quase se beijaram na mansão Malfoy! Quem interrompeu o momento? A lunática! Fora que o Blaise fala de uma loira que o olha insistentemente... quem é ela? A Luna. Mas não se preocupe, tentarei arrumar essa complifusão que eu arranjei! Essa nojenta fala tanto da Gininha...Falsa né! Eu tinha que colocar uma traição de amiga. Como eu não poderia imaginar o Draco com a Hermione, tive que colocar essa coisa da Luna!** Dedico a Luna a todas as "amigas" que passaram em minha vida! **Quanto a Suzan pra quem não sabe, é inspirada na minha MELHOR amiga, a Suelen... Amiga mesmo!** Por essa razão ela está com o Blaise...Eu amo o Zabine e dei pra ela nessa fic! Dedico a Suzan a todas vcs, que são pacientes comigo, me aturam no msn e são uns amores ao comentar a fic!Amo vcs meninas! Amo vc Lou! Rafinha emocionada!. **Mas voltando a falar da fic... bem eu não digo que a Gina está grávida, mas tbm não digo que não...eu estou como ela: sem saber. Mas a resposta vem no próximo capítulo! Eu também adoro Gina com babys, logo, logo vc verá uma comédia minha com a Gina e O Draco e um monte de cabecinhas loiras... rsrsrs. E ele não terminou com a Eliza deu um tempo, apenas! E a Suzan e o Blaise, farei um capítulo bônus. **Eles estão indicados como melhor shipper secundário no Portal DG estou tão felix! Obrigada Camy! **Quantoas NCs...no momento, estou bloqueada, só consigo escrever coisas fofas! Ou tristes...rsrsrs. Mas como eu prometi, farei mais uma pra DM, afinal depois de tanta felicidade , eles vão sofrer!**EU amo Lex Luthor!** Aí,aí...rsrsrs. ah! Vc não precisa ter ataques de ciúmes, não esqueço de você não! Bjinhos!

**Camy- Arwen-Mione (ou simplesmente lindinha):** Oiê!Eu tbm não gosto de ver a Luna com o Draco, mas eu sempre achei que o jeito aluado dela, pode revelar grandes segredos. E na época que planejei a fic (há pouco mais de um ano), eu queria que a Gina fosse traída por uma amiga, mas a Suzan não poderia traí-la, até porque a Su é fofa! Quanto a esse capítulo, eu gosto tanto da Rebeca...amo babys! Mas pode deixar amiga, que como eu sou uma sonserina "piedosa" deixarei a Luna viva, para ter um vida bem dolorosa...a,aí...Já posso imaginar mil maneiras de tortura, mas um eu acho muito útil...Depois eu te conto! Rsrsrsrs E Muito obrigada pelo apoio e carinho!... Bjinhos, Lindinha!

**Ginevra Sophie Malfoy: **Que isso, não precisa pedir desculpas! Eu tbm fiquei afastada da net, um tempo desse, sem problema! Que bom que acompanhaste a fic e que esteja gostando dela, e pode deixar que continuarei a atualizar sempre! Bjinhos!

**N/a: **Rafinha respira e continua a escrever:

Acho que não esqueci ninguém, é que estou meio avoada! Essa semana foi cheia, mas consegui arrumar tudo que faltava! Quem quiser pode me adicionar no msn, mas cuidado! Eu sou uma pessoa muito apegada e carente...rsrsrs. O msn é rafamalphotter hotmail com , quem preferir, pode deixar o msn para eu adicionar! Meu Orkut é Rafaela Malfoy Potter.

Muito importante!

Não se esqueçam, das reviews, estou me matando para escrever tudo e sempre atualizar, então... contribuam!

Fico por aqui, antes que a minha nota ultrapasse o próprio capítulo!

Rafinha Malphotter


	13. Respostas

_N/B: Eu agradeço todo dia à papai do céu por ter amigas hiper-boazinhas que nem me matam porque fazem VINTE DIAS (mais ou menos) que betei o capítulo 12! Juro tentar ser menos demorada, rsrs. _

_Muito bem... estudando Francês, comendo, pipoca e betando! _

**Capitulo XII - Respostas **

Medo, angústia e desespero... Era isso em que se resumia a vida da ruivinha Weasley nessas últimas horas. Passou o dia inteiro devaneando, mas prestara atenção ao trabalho.

- Virgínia? Weasley? - disse Luna na porta do pequeno consultório da ruiva.

- Hã! Desculpe, não vi você entrar... - respondeu ainda pensativa.

- Percebi... Bem, só vim pra passar o relatório final de algumas crianças. – disse, logo entregando uma pilha de papéis.

- Esses são todos que faltam? - perguntou.

- Esses são todos - respondeu a loira, pra completar - Sabe, não quero ter que voltar nem tão cedo, quero curtir bem minha Lua de Mel...

- Você vai se casar? - perguntou à ruiva, visivelmente transtornada.

- Digamos que... Ainda não, primeiro será preciso estabilizar nossas coisas na França e...

- França? - indagou confusa.

- É, França. Eu e o Draco escolhemos a França.

- Sei... – disse pálida, sentindo que logo seu almoço seria posto pra fora.

- O que foi Virgínia? - disse falsamente.

- Nada... estou um pouco enjoada, só isso. Mas desejo sorte a vocês.

- Obrigada, mas não precisa deseja sorte, pois com certeza seremos muito felizes juntos...

- É... Com certeza. - disse sentindo as lágrimas nascerem em seus olhos.

- Mandarei os convites pra você e pra Suzan. – provocou.

- Ah... Obrigada. Bom, vou ter que sair agora, mas verei os relatórios amanhã, qualquer coisa, me viro com as outras fichas.

- Então ta. – disse Luna saindo da sala com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios.

"_Meu Merlin, eu não posso estar grávida, não posso!" _

"_Mas e se eu estiver? Será que vai ser um garotinho com aqueles olhos bonitos que Draco tem? Nossa, vai ser um menino bem mal humorado se puxar a personalidade dele!. Se for menina... eu espero que tenha o meu cabelo ruivo, mas o formato do rosto de Draco, e que de jeito nenhum herde minhas sardas!"_

Gina teve um calafrio de horror ao ver até onde seus pensamentos a tinham levado. É _claro_ que não podia estar grávida, e que idéia era essa de imaginar filhos! Não, completamente sem sentido, seria _horrível_ se por acaso estivesse esperando um bebê!

Podia ter filhos bem mais tarde! E filhos... de outro pai. Um outro pai que não fosse Draco.

O problema todo era Draco. Se ele não fosse tão...! Se ele não odiasse tanto qualquer criança na face da Terra, se pudesse ficar feliz com uma notícia do tipo, aí sim poderia ter esperanças. Mas Draco _nunca_ teria qualquer sentimento bom em relação à possibilidade de ter uma criança com ela...

TOC!TOC!

- Entra! – disse limpando as lágrimas do seu rostobanindo decididamente da sua cabeça qualquer tipo de pensamento descabido como os que acabara de ter.

- Pronta, Vi?- quando entrou viu a ruiva, com a cabeça nas mãos. - Você sabe que independente do resultado, não irei te deixar sozinha... - disse a morena ao pé da ruiva.

- Su, nem sei como isso tudo pôde ter acontecido comigo... Se eu tiver... mesmo...vou querer...morrer...- disse aos prantos.

Logo estavam abraçadas. Ambas chorando. Sabiam o quanto aquele resultado mudaria a vida de cada uma.

hr

- Não te entendo. Pra que você quer ir pra França, justo essa semana, Luna! - disse o loiro saindo do banheiro enrolado em uma toalha.

- Draco, você não entende? - olhou nos olhos, pra ver a reação do homem. – Nós vivemos brigando, você mudou muito. Acho que a Inglaterra não te faz bem e...

- Eu sei que não fui legal com você, mas é que ando meio cansado, sabe. - disse desviando do assunto.

- Tudo bem, meu amor. Vem cá, deixa eu te fazer uma massagem. – disse insinuante batendo a mão na cama.

- Massagem é? - disse em cima dela.

- Hum... Quem sabe mais... - respondeu antes de se calada com um beijo.

hr

- Virgínia Molly Weasley? - anunciou a recepcionista, ao ver a ruiva levantar, completou. – Pode entrar!

- Seja o que Merlin quiser. – disse apertando as mãos de sua amiga.

Entraram em um consultório amplo, nas cores verde água e branco. Com muitos quadros na parede, todos parecendo muito sérios, o que fazia o seu nervosismo aumentar...

- E então doutor, o que tenho? – disse suando frio.

- Nada, você não está doente... você está...

- Grávida? – perguntou pra si mesma, do que para o médico a sua frente. Tudo que não podia acontecer estava acontecendo...

- Grávida! Não você não está grávida foi só um problema que ocorreu devido a sua alimentação, Mocinha! - disse bondosamente, pra alívio das duas mulheres.

- Que bom! – disse Suzan, assim que saíram do consultório médico.

- Eu que o diga! Nem sei como seria ser mãe solteira... - disse vagamente.

- Acho que se o Draco soubesse quem sabe ele não gostasse!

- Você não o conhece. – disse abrindo a porta do táxi.

_Flashback _

_Já estava horas deitada no colo do namorado, a sala estava escura, mas não se importava. Mesmo estando no escuro, em silêncio, sentia a presença dele e, isso era o que mais significava..._

_- Vi? – chamou Draco quebrando o silêncio._

_- O que foi? - respondeu sonolenta._

_- Você pensa em ter filhos? - perguntou._

_- Por que da pergunta? Você pensa? - respondeu a resposta, com outras perguntas. Sempre fazia isso, quando estava nervosa. _

_- Não. Não eu não gosto de crianças, mas acho que você leva jeito com elas..._

_- Eu? Por quê? - perguntou levantando do colo do loiro. - Já sei, porque eu namoro você..._

_- Não sei... Acho que deve ser pelo fato de você gostar de ajudar os outros, sempre enfiada na Ala Hospitalar..._

_- É, eu gostaria de ter filhos. Não entendo como você pode não gostar de crianças, elas são tão puras..._

_- Ao contrário de mim, pequena. – disse olhando no fundo dos olhos da ruiva._

_- É, ao contrário de você. – confirmou rindo, abraçando o loiro._

_- Mesmo assim, vou ter um filho. – disse depois de um tempo._

_- Por quê?- indagou confusa._

_- Preciso ter um herdeiro, continuar o meu nome..._

_- Mas isso é tão impessoal. Herdeiro? Você tinha que ter um filho, e não um herdeiro. – falou explicando, como se o loiro fosse uma criança._

_- Não quero ter filhos! Quero só que o nome da minha família não morra._

_- Ás vezes, você me assusta... - disse o olhando de forma triste._

_- É, eu sei... - encerrou o assunto._

_Final do Flashback_

Um peso havia sido tirado de sua consciência: não estava grávida. Mas isso, não mudava o fato de que estava profundamente incomodada com o "casamento" de Luna com Draco. Mesmo que tentasse dizer a si mesma que não sentia nada pelo Draco, que havia ficado tudo no passado, seu coração não dizia o mesmo. A cada dia que passava sentia mais falta da presença dele, da maneira com que ele a olhava, do cheiro forte que ele tinha, da maneira como seus corpos haviam se encaixado com tamanha perfeição... Tudo! Sentia falta _dele, _mas agora já era muito tarde pra ela mudar de idéia, ele estava bem e feliz ao lado de uma mulher que o amava e dentro de meses eles seriam casados... Mas não se conformava! Toda vez que olhasse pra Luna, pensaria que ela estava roubando o lugar dela, sabia que era um pensamento infantil, mas não conseguia negar a si mesmo isso.

- Você passou a viagem toda calada no que está pensando? - perguntou Suzan, depois de um longo tempo dentro do táxi bruxo.

- Em como estou feliz!- disse com um sorriso, que demonstrava pouca felicidade.

- Não sei por que, mas sinto que você não me disse alguma coisa. O que está acontecendo? - perguntou a amiga em tom leve, que demonstrava toda a sua preocupação.

- Esse não é o lugar devido pra se contar essas coisas. - disse olhando para o motorista. - Assim que chegarmos na Toca eu te conto.

Não demorou muito, e logo viram a estrutura torta da Toca aparecer. Pagaram o táxi e foram direto para a cozinha encontrar a Sra. Weasley.

- Minhas filhas, vocês não sabem como fico feliz em vê-las por aqui. – disse abraçando Suzan, e enchendo o prato dela de sopa, para depois fazer o mesmo com Virgínia.

- Obrigada!- responderam as jovens.

- Pensei que nem viessem, mas pelo bom Merlin, estava enganada. E então, vieram pra o jantar em família? - perguntou animada, sentando ao lado da filha caçula.

- Jantar? Que jantar mamãe? - perguntou a ruiva confusa.

hr

Mal acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Sua tão doce namorada, estava o pressionando. E para piorar a situação, a sua querida "amiga" Eliza havia voltado a estar na sua casa e, mesmo sabendo do perigo que era ficar com ela, não podia negar a uma "amiga", esse prazer, podia? Então como muito "bondoso" que era havia dão o que ela queria, ou seja, havia se dado a ela. Só não contava que a sua namorada desconfiasse. Afinal de contas, se ela estava com essa urgência toda de ir pra França, só podia ser por isso. Mas ele não podia sair da Inglaterra, enquanto não resolvesse todos os seus problemas. Precisava garantir a si mesmo que não gostava nem um pouco da ruiva, que estava com seu orgulho ferido, só isso. Não queria pensar na hipótese de estar apaixonado por ela. Seu maior medo era esse, de descobrir que no fundo, ainda gostava dela.

- Sr. Malfoy? – chamou um dos criados.

- Sim? - respondeu firmemente, odiava ser interrompido de seus pensamentos.

- Sua mãe deseja falar com o menino, ela está na lareira. - disse polidamente.

- Diga que já vou descer! - assim que o criado saiu, ele ajeitou o seu robe, sabia que devia estar com uma aparência boa, senão ouviria reclamações da parte da sua mãe. Deu uma última olhada no espelho e saiu do quarto.

hr

- Eu não acredito, Virgínia! E agora o que você vai fazer? - disse Suzan alterada, andando de um lado para o outro no pequeno quarto da ruiva.

- Não sei, ok! Eu não fazia idéia desse jantar com o Harry. Com certeza, isso foi idéia do meu irmão! O que eu posso fazer? Agora nós já falamos que íamos ficar aqui, não adianta mais gritar e se desesperar. – respondeu, logo sentando na cama.

- Ainda não consigo entender como você está tão calma. Daqui a pouco, um homem que é completamente apaixonado por você estará aqui e, o pior aturar ele é um saco! E ele não te merece, eu prefiro mil vezes o Draco e...

- Você pode parar de falar do Draco! Pode? Pelo menos por uma hora! Eu estou cansada Rickman, CANSADA! - disse visivelmente irritada, o seu dia não estava sendo fácil.

- Desculpa, Vi. É que pra mim, não é fácil ter que ver o Potter e, não poder dizer tudo que penso dele na cara. Ele é um idiota! – disse enfim parando de andar de um lado para o outro do quarto.

- Não é não! Ele só era novo demais pra saber o que queria, como eu!

- Sei, entendo seu ponto de vista. Porém, ainda o acho um idiota.- disse levemente. - Sabe, acabei de me lembrar, o que você disse que ia me contar assim que chegássemos aqui.

- Não me lembro... – disse desviando o olhar.

- Se você não quiser contar, eu vou entender. - disse a morena, sentado ao lado da ruiva na cama.

Respirou fundo e contou tudo que aconteceu antes de Suzan chegar ao consultório.

- VACA! VACA! VACA!- gritou Suzan. - A LUNA É UMA VACA!

- Suzan, se controla ou minha mãe vai aparecer por aquela porta pra querer saber o motivo dessa gritaria toda. E você nem tem o direito de estar gritando, afinal de contas eu já não tenho mais nada com o Draco, e a Luna é uma pessoa boa.

- Pessoa boa? Aquela barata loira? Só você mesmo! Deixa eu encontrá-la, vou lançar uma maldição bem dolorosa, ou melhor, vou colocar a poção de queda de cabelo no suco dela. Onde já se viu! Ela fez isso te propósito, vai dizer que ela não sabia que você e o Draco haviam voltado há um tempo atrás, por favor, né! Ela é uma descarada, invejosa, que ta louca pra aplicar o golpe do baú nele.

- Suzan, você está equivocada. Acho que ela nem sabia...

- Chega! Você nunca vai apreender, não! Ela não presta! Olha o que eu estou de falando!

- Está bem, eu também não gostei da forma com que ela me passou a notícia, mas não quero mais pensar nisso, agora me conta, como anda você e o Senhor Zabine? - como resposta a morena, abriu um dos seus sorrisos mais lindos.

hr

Agora não sabia mais o que fazer. Sua mãe havia dito que precisava voltar o quanto antes, o que vinha a calhar com a decisão de Luna, mas não conseguiria. Isso não estava certo, depois de anos ter que abrir mão de si, novamente por ela. Tinha que arranjar uma solução pra isso, afinal era um Malfoy, estava acostumado a ter tudo o que queria, dessa vez ele não deixaria as coisas saírem do controle como antes.

_TOC!TOC!_

- Pode entrar! - disse o loiro ao ouvir as batidas na porta do escritório da mansão.

- Que milagre! Draco Malfoy trabalhando! - disse Zabine entrando no lugar, sentando a frente de Draco.

- Trabalhando? Por que me toma? Estava aqui a pensar em uma maneira de prolongar minha estadia aqui. O que você me sugere? – disse de forma sutil, o que fez o moreno se assustar.

- Você está bem? Cadê os comentários grosseiros? Pensei que teria que aturar seu mal-humor, mas pelo que parece, você está bem animadinho hoje. - debochou moreno.

- Você está empenhado em tirar meu bom humor, não é mesmo? Anda me ajuda a encontrar uma saída pra ficar mais tempo aqui. - disse já de pé, olhando fixamente a estante de livros, procurando talvez uma resposta neles.

- Definitivamente, você não está bem! Está pedindo minha ajuda, aonde foi parara a lei "Malfoys não pedem ajuda", hein! - disse olhando para o loiro, que parecia não ouvir direito o que ele dizia, mas de repente virou pra responder.

- Quem disse que estou pedindo sua ajuda! Estou exigindo a sua ajuda. Preciso de um bom pretexto pra não sair da Inglaterra, pois o lunático do meu avô quer viajar e, quer que eu fique em seu lugar. – disse, enchendo dois copos com firewhisk. – Com ou sem gelo?

- Com gelo! Eu não sei como te ajudar ao menos que... É isso! - disse exaltado levantando prontamente. - eu sei exatamente o que você pode falar para o seu avô, e não estará mentindo.

- O que? – disse o loiro tentando esconder a excitação, entregando o copo ao amigo.

- Você pode dizer que está planejando abrir uma sede das empresas Malfoys aqui, ele vai adorar saber que o netinho dele esta trabalhando.

- Acho que meu avô não vai cair nessa! – disse Draco calmamente, bebendo o líquido de uma só vez.

- Vai, se você realmente abrir uma empresa com o seu nome, pensa há anos que os Malfoys são os melhores da Grã-Bretanha, mas depois da queda do Lord Voldemort, as empresas faliram, pois não tinha nenhum herdeiro tomando conta delas.

- É você tem razão! Não custa tentar. - disse torcendo que tudo desse certo.

hr

Não estava com animo de rever o seu ex-namorado. Apesar de fazer muito tempo que eles haviam terminado ainda sentia um a ligação forte com ele, mas sabia que tudo isso era muito errado, só ela sabia que tudo que fizera no passado foi impensado.

_Flashback _

_Já havia chorado tudo que podia, enfim havia tomado atitude certa. Mas porque o coração dela não cooperava e parava um pouco de doer? Não sentia mais nada a sua volta, lembranças viam perturbar a sua cabeça, vozes que a acompanhavam... Queria que tudo fosse mais fácil, queria nunca ter gostado dele, nunca se envolvido. Mas no fundo sabia que a culpa era mais dela do que dele, mas já havia tomado sua decisão, não voltaria atrás, nunca mais..._

_- Gina? Gina? - chamou uma voz ao lado dela, uma voz cálida que se fosse em outros tempos seria a solução dos seus problemas, mas agora ela era justamente o seu maior problema._

_- Harry, o que você está fazendo aqui? - disse enxugando as lágrimas que caíam livremente em sua fa**c**e._

_- Estava te procurando, A Suzan me disse que você estaria aqui. - disse a abraçando, o que fez com que ela desatasse no choro novamente. – O que foi? Não gosto de ver você chorar. Foi aquele rapaz que você gostava? Me diz Gina!_

_- Eu... prefiro não... falar nesse... assunto - disse em meio aos soluços, se desvencilhando do abraço do rapaz._

_- Calma, tudo vai passar. - disse olhando nos olhos da ruiva._

_hr _

_Queria morrer! Como ele podia ter feito isso com ela? Ele era o namorado perfeito e agora... Mal podia acreditar no que seus olhos viram. Ele havia a usado, e ela com pena de terminar o namoro, nunca se sentiu tão idiota. Mas também o que podia esperar namorando o filho do inimigo número um de sua família, nada justificaria o que ela viu... Todas as promessas, todos os dias que haviam passado juntos, todos os planos... Tudo! Não passava de um plano pra Draco Malfoy humilhar os Weasleys. Agora sentia que o seu mundo estava sendo despedaçado... Como uma pessoa pode ser tão cruel como ele foi... Esfregar uma outra mulher na sua cara, mas não tinha problema, dentro de instantes ela seria a namorada do menino que sobreviveu._

_Estava usando um vestido longo, que ia até um pouco depois do joelho na cor creme, com um pouco de brilho no decote. Contrastava muito com a cor de seus cabelos, e o tecido era suave e parecia deslizar em sua pele, nunca esteve tão bonita. Pena! Não iria com quem queria... Tinha que tirar esses pensamentos de sua cabeça, em breve seria uma menina comprometida com quem realmente a merecia._

_- Você está linda! O Harry vai adorar! - disse Suzan animada._

_- Espero que sim! - disse dando um sorriso fraco._

_Desceram as escadas calmamente. Logo avistaram o moreno com seu amigos inseparáveis._

_- Você está linda! - disse a olhando de forma respeitosa. _

_- É, Obrigada. Você está magnífico. – disse rindo. _

_Saíram da torre da Grifinória em direção ao salão de inverno, onde seria o baile. Estava cheio, sentiu um aperto no coração ao ver a imagem imponente do príncipe sonserino, como era chamado Draco. Nunca pensou em concordar com isso, mas naquela noite teve a certeza que ele era de fato um príncipe, porém sem escrúpulos. Sentiu o conhecido e odiado arrepio quando os seus olhares se cruzaram. Por um momento, viu mais do que raiva e desprezo naquele olhar, viu mágoa. Neste momento, sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem..._

_- Tudo bem? – perguntou o moreno galantemente._

_- Claro. - quando voltou o olhar para o loiro, o viu beijando furiosamente a sua companheira de casa, a mesma menina, que ela havia visto no quarto dele._

_- Vamos pra uma mesa? - perguntou ao ver a atenção do salão voltada pra eles._

_Estava cansada de tudo, procurava a amiga com o olhar desde que chegara a festa e não a encontrara. Isso era mal sinal. Sabia que a amiga ainda devia estar deprimida após o término do namoro com o seu irmão, mas é que ele também estava muito triste ultimamente que nem teve tempo pra consolar a amiga. Pelo visto teria que passar a festa na companhia de Harry e de Luna. Nunca pensou que Lovegood gostaria tanto da notícia dela com Harry. _

_- Gente, é melhor eu procurar a Suzan, antes que ela perca a entrega do diploma de vocês. - disse a ruiva olhando o redor procurando a amiga._

_- Deixa pra lá, ela deve estar por aí com alguém. – disse Luna venenosamente._

_- Com licença. - disse a ruiva se levantando, sabia da implicância de Luna com Suzan e vice-versa._

_- Eu te acompanho! - disse Harry levantando-se também._

_- Não acho melhor você ficar. Não sei como vou encontrá-la, mas prefiro fazer isso sozinha._

_Caminhou em direção ao jardim, mas nem sinal da sua amiga. Havia muitos casais espalhados, agradeceu a Merlin por não encontrar Draco entre eles. Continuou sua caminhada passando pelo lago, pelas estufas... Nada de Suzan! Voltou ao castelo, ia procurá-la no dormitório, talvez tivesse mais sorte._

_Adentrou o castelo, seus caminhos estavam vazios. Pois a maioria estava na festa, ou em seus dormitórios. Subiu as escadas, mas repentinamente elas mudaram de posição. Ficou calma, isso sempre acontecia com ela. Principalmente quando ela estava atrasada. Riu, estava começando a achar que a vida era uma verdadeira piada e, que ela era o principal motivo de riso. Pra sua sorte sabia que não estava perdida. Estava em um corredor no quarto andar, desceu as escadas e logo acharia a escada certa para o dormitório._

_Ficou estática, quando ia descendo sentiu um corpo indo contra o seu, provavelmente a pessoa estava com a tanta pressa e não viu que ela estava no caminho, isso vivia acontecendo com ela, sempre distraída. Mas sentiu uma contração no estomago ao reconhecer o perfume. Olhou devagar para cima e, para seu desagrado viu o que tanto queria fugir, viu Draco Malfoy. Ele estava pálido, mais do que o habitual. Seus olhos frios pareciam metal, para cima que ia perfurá-la. Por mais incomodasse a situação nenhum dos dois, ousou desviar o olhar._

_- Sai da minha frente, Weasley. - disse frio._

_- Você é que tem que sair da minha frente, Malfoy. - estava sentindo os olhos marejarem, era torturante a presença dele. _

_-Nuca na minha vida, obedecerei uma Weasley, pobre, suja e imunda como você! Mas também vindo da família que você tem é claro que você tinha que ser assim._

_Ela virou a mão na face dele. Sabia que não devia ter feito isso, mas sua raiva era grande não agüentava._

_- Nunca mais encoste seus dedos sujos em mim! - disse firmemente, segurado os braços dela de forma brutal. – Escutou? Sua garotinha estúpida!_

_- Eu sou estúpida mesmo, afinal gostei e dei valor a um imbecil como você! - disse chorando._

_- Valor? Que valor? Eu não sabia que ficar com o Potter era demonstração de afeto, me desculpe!_

_- Mas antes de ficar com ele, eu já havia terminado tudo com você. Até por que te encontrei com uma qualquer no seu quarto, ou melhor uma menina do seu nível, não é mesmo! A Weasley só serve pra brincar... e... usar... - já não conseguia dizer mais nada, sua maquiagem devia estar desmanchando e com tantos sacodes, seu cabelo que estava **a**ntes bem arranjado devia estar por completo destruído. Estava se sentindo um lixo, queria poder sair dali o quanto antes. Se afastou do loiro que continuava a olhando atordoado._

_- Eu sempre soube que você preferiria o seu querido Potter a mim._

_- Então você não sabe de nada! Tudo que eu fiz foi pra proteger ele, não por amor. - Mal terminou de dizer e sentiu seu corpo te encontro com o do loiro, seus lábios se uniram em desespero, procuravam demonstrar em um beijo, o que com palavras não podia dizer. Sentiu um arrepio serpentear a espinha, quando as mãos do loiro deslizaram por suas costas. O beijo tinha uma urgência, uma necessidade que nunca poderia ser explicada. Afastaram-se sem fôlego algum, encostaram a cabeça uma na outra e fixaram o olhar._

_- Você precisa voltar pro Potter? - ele disse calmamente._

_- Eu não tenho escolha. - ele riu da resposta e se afastou._

_- Então eu estava certo! – disse com aspereza, subindo as escadas, sem deixar tempo para respostas._

_Essa fora a última vez que encontrara ele sozinha, mal ela sabia que a vida era cheia de surpresas._

_Final do flashback_

Olhou-se no espelho_. O_ vestido que usava era simples, afinal não sairia de casa. Passou um brilho nos lábios e prendeu os cabelos em uma trança.

- Já está pronta pra tortura? - disse Suzan ao seu lado, ajudando a fazer a trança.

- Tenho opção? - perguntou rindo, só rindo pra não chorar, como pensava.

- Acho que não. - Saíram do quarto rumo ao andar de baixo, enfim encararia de fato o passado.

**Final do capítulo XII**

**N/B: **Draco mau, Draco mau! Ele tinha dito que ia falar com ela, Draco mau!

Tributo à Draco:

_Cara de santinho, descolado, perigoso, enrolado, mentiroso, só quer se dar bem! Jeito de mocinho, comportado, venenoso, cheirosinho, abusado, pensa que é quem? _

_Quem cai na sua rede: é peixe! Então sai da minha cola: me deixe! Parou na sua mira: já entrou na dança! A sua festinha não é festa de criança! (Festinha, Kelly Key)_

Só vamos esperar esse jantar, aiaiai...

Beijos, MINHA AMIGA AMADA! Lyzinha do seu coração(.)

**N/A: **Olá minhas pessoas fofas! Eu estou atualizando correndo, pois estou nos preparativos da festinha da Su. Minha amiga, que é personagem da minha fic. Ela fará 17 aninhos nesta segunda! Fofa, né! Por falar em fofuras estou com saudades de muitas meninas que não vejo mais no msn...A Nathy, a Camy...até a minha Beta...Ngm me ama mais! Queria postar logo este capitulo, espero que tenham gostado! E acho que muitos ficaram chateados, mas a gIna grávida...Logo de primeira? Não, esse não é o meu tipo de fic..rsrsrs,. Nada contra a outras! Mas enfim, quem sabe eles não venham a ter babys...assim algum dia! A sério a fic ta em reta final, perceberam pelo flashback? Revelador, em partes, é claro. Há muita coisa que não pus, ainda! E tenho que agradecer demais a Aninha, que tem me dado um apoio fantástico, na escrita, e tbm para os meus bloqueios. Obrigada, ly!

**Agradecimentos:**

**Miaka:** A "fã" número um da Luna, rsrsrs. Pode deixar que vou esclarecer tudo nos próximos capítulos, tome esse como base. Expliquei bastante, não! E sim!Vc acertou, a Gina não está grávida. (sendo que afirmei no msn, rsrsrs). Quanto as pistas, eu deixei sim... Eu sempre me referia à uma loira que olhava atentamente pra o Draco, o Blaise quem a viu...Ela que foi a voz que atrapalhou o Draco e a Gina se beijarem...Enfim, uma vagabunda! E olha, estou ficando viciada em flashbacks... Mas são extremamente necessários! Espero que tenhas gostado, viu! Bjinhos

**Lou**: Olá!Migaaa Sim, meu cabelo ficou lindo...rsrsrs. (Cadê a modéstia?) Apesar de estar muito claro, muito aloirado...Quanto a adoção da Becca, não sei se será possível...Q a NC de Dm, vai demorar pra sair, estou tão felix com o dia das crianças...Estou com uma mente muito purificada pra essas coisas brotarem...Mas não pense que a luna foi quem os separou, digamos que ela ajudou um kdinho, talvez. E nãooooooooooo! Não foi dessa vez que a Gineca colocará um pirralho loiro ao mundo! Os beijos, o action mesmo...acho que nem demorará tanto assim! Eu acho! Adoro vc migaa, vc é tão emotiva! E vc ficou ótima de noiva! E sim, com certeza vc superou no tamanho da review, pena que a minha resposta hoje não seja tão grande, mas é que estou correndo pra responder a todos... Não quero deixar ngm de fora, rsrsrsrsrsr. Mas pode deixar que nos próximos capítulos, responderei com mais calma! Bjinhos

**Jessy:** Olá fofa! Por enquanto a Gina sofrerá, mas é necessário. Quanto a Luna pegar o Draco no flagra. Acho muito difícil. Ele faz tudo perfeitamente bem planejado! Não deixará vestígios, pra ser pego! Mas quem sabe!E noites de amor? Não sei se colocarei outra NC nesta fic...Pois é estamos na reta final...Uhulll! Espero conseguir agradar a todos! Ou a maioria...rsrsrsrs. obrigada pela força! Bjinhos.

**Bruna Granger Potter: **Espero que vc não queira me matar, após ver que a Gina não está grávida. Mas é que foi muito necessário, mesmo! E obrigada por gostar da minha maneira de escrever, ficou tão feliz em saber que estou agradando. O apoio de vcs, é fundamental pra mim. Amo muito receber reviews, mesmo aquelas com críticas...rsrsrs. E quanto a lUna ser assim nessa fic, nem eu sei pq a coloquei assim. Talvez por desconfiar desse jeito aluado...Acho que é tudo uma farsa... Mas de qualquer maneira, espero que tenhas gostado! Bjinhos!

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe: **Obrigada pelos elogios, e por ser do contra em relação a gravidez da Gina. Como eu expliquei não tem muito sentido, ainda mais pra mim. Eu adoro complicar as coisas e, não gosto de deixar ascoisas um tanto quanto obvias... Espero que tenhas gostado, e desculpa pela demora na postagem! E vc é mais uma para o "Nós odiamos a Luna", liderado pela Miaka...rsrsrs. Bjinhos!

**Arwen Mione: **Miguxa lindinha, estou com tantas saudades...Vc sumiu! Ou fui eu quem sumi! Não seu, mas de qualquer forma estou com saudades. E ser má é qualidade de sonserinos, por isso sou má...Mas não com vc, ta! Obrigada por mandar reviews e por sempre estar me apoiando. Miguxas como vc eu não se encontra assim...em qlqr hora. Por isso muito obrigada, viu lindinha! E pode deixar que farei o máximo para deixar o nosso loiro bem cruel..rsrrss. Bjinhos!

**Julia Malfoy:** Oiê! Sim a Luna é uma...rsrsrs. E eu tbm acho que é a primeira fic que ela ta assim, sabe que nem eu sei! Quanto a postagem, MIL DESCULPAS! ( viu, aproveita sonserinas não pedem desculpas, e eu estou fazendo...) Eu não consegui postar, a minha semana está sendo muito corrida!Mas encontrei uma brechinha...rsrsrs. Espero que você tenha gostado, apesar da Gina não estar grávida! Mas foi necessário... Obrigada por mandar reviews, é muito importante pra mim, mesmo, mesmo, mesmo!

**N/A: **Nem deu para eu responder direito a cada review! Mas espero que pelo menos, não tenha esquecido de ninguém. Se o fiz, MIL DESCULPAS... Estou com muita fome, sim! São 2 e 20min. E eu ainda estou respondendo comentários. Fora que estou com dor de cabeça, mas vale a pena, vcs sempre são muito fofos comigo!

Deixem reviews, viu? Ah! Tem novidades essa semana, ou seja fanfic...Rafinha buscando mais complicações na vida! O nome da fic será "Por que Todas Nós Amamos Draco Malfoy". Espero comentários nela tbm! E em Doces Mentiras...Only Hope...Rafinha ta carente de atenção! Quem quiser me add no msn fica a vontade! A Capa da fic ta no meu profile, pode passar lá!

Bjinhos,

Rafinha M Potter


	14. Flashback

**Capítulo XIV - Flashback. **

Assim que elas viraram o corredor, ouviram vozes altas e risos. Com certeza, sua família estava em peso para o jantar.

Desceram as escadas e logo estavam sendo abraçadas por todos os familiares, e olha que eram muitos.

Gina _s_entiu uma felicidade inexplicável ao ver o seu irmão Gui, que estava acompanhado de **sua** família **q**ue pelo que parecia, honrava o sobrenome Weasley, afinal seu irmão havia tido três filhos, e Fleur estava grávida de gêmeos pra felicidade da Sra.Weasley.

Hermione e Rony ainda não haviam tido nenhum filho. Fred morava com uma namorada e George estava "sozinho" (mas sempre havia roupas de mulheres espalhadas quando ela passava para visitar o irmão).

Carlinhos pelo visto, estava muito bem arranjado com sua nova namorada, que era o orgulho da Sra.Weasley (talvez fosse pelo fato, da namorada dele querer voltar pra Inglaterra). E Percy como o mais certinho, já havia se casado. Sua esposa era o contrário dele, sempre mais relaxada, rindo... Sempre feliz! Ao contrário do irmão, que sempre vivia como se fosse o melhor de todos. Por sorte a filha deles, era extremamente parecida com a mãe na personalidade, apesar de fisicamente ser o pai.

Todos já estavam na grande mesa posta do lado de fora da residência dos Weasleys. Todos riam e brincavam, as crianças estavam correndo de um lado para o outro. Fazendo Fleur entrar em pânico. Nunca imaginou que sua cunhada seria tão boa mãe.

Tudo estaria perfeito se não estive soube a mira de olhos verdes-esmeraldas, que implorava atenção pelo olhar. Já estava se sentindo incomodada com isso.

Estava tão distraída, os últimos acontecimentos foram emocionantes pra ela. Nunca pensou que a sua vida, antes tão bem planejada podia dar uma guinada de 180 graus do dia pra noite. Desde a volta de Draco Malfoy, sua vida não era a mesma. E agora, mesmo estando na presença de todos que amava, se sentia um pouco vazia, esse sentimento a incomodava por demais. Não conseguia parar de pensar nele.

Todas as noites que colocava a cabeça no travesseiro, a primeira coisa que vinha em sua mente eram os olhos dele. Ficava imaginando o que ele estaria fazendo, mas quando se dava conta do que, ou melhor, de quem e o quê estavam fazendo, sentia a garganta fechar... Não era pra se sentir assim, ela havia feito uma escolha pra vida dela e ele também.

- Você continua comendo pouco? Minha filha, você tinha que se alimentar bem, assim não dá! – disse a matriarca, enchendo o prato da filha com mais comida.

- Chega, mamãe! Já está bem! - disse assustada com a quantidade de comida posta em seu prato. "Mães e suas manias de encher o prato!", não deixou de pensar. Ouviu a sua amiga rir da sua cara, soltou um muxoxo.

- Gininha, tem que comer mais! - debochou Fred.

- Mamãe, eu acho que tem pouca comida no prato, o que você acha Fred? Gininha tem que comer mais! - George continuou. - Vamos coma tudinho! Ou vai ficar sem sobremesa! - ambos riram.

- Eu como o suficiente pra uma pessoa normal, não sou como vocês seus trasgos! – disse rudemente.

- Gininha ta irritadinha! Gininha ta irritadinha! - os gêmeos cantaram em coro.

Estava pronta pra brigar com os gêmeos, quando foi interrompida pelo irmão mais velho que sentava a sua frente, ao lado de Fred.

- Que isso? Ainda estão de implicância com a nossa irmã? Quando vocês vão crescer, hein? Deixe-a em paz, ok! - disse Gui, autoritário como todo irmão mais velho.

- Sim, Senhor-super-heroí! - ironizou Fred e George completou. - Dessa vez você se safou, maninha! - saíram da mesa rindo.

- Ufa! Hoje eles estão impossíveis! - disse Virgínia, afastando o prato de si, bebendo o restante do suco do copo.

- Cadê a Mile? - disse Suzan, se referindo a filha mais nova de Gui, uma menininha de dois anos.

- Está no quarto, sendo paparicada por todos. - disse orgulhoso. A morena se virou para amiga.

- Vamos lá também, Gina? - disse na expectativa, pois assim que a Milena viu a morena, a abraçou. O que fez a mulher se apaixonar pela criança.

- Mas é claro! Vamos Gui? - disse já de pé.

- Não, vão vocês.

Ao chegarem ao quarto, viram todas as mulheres conversando animadas. O assunto: os seus maridos e namorados. Viu Suzan se afastar o máximo que pôde de Hermione, que parecia bem feliz em falar de seu irmão Rony na frente da morena.

- Oh! Bonequinha da titia! - disse pegando amenina no colo e, rodopiando com a pequena.

- Gina, tem tanto jeito com crianças. Quero vê-la quando tiver filhos. – disse Hermione, sentada na cama.

- E você? Cadê meus sobrinhos? – disse a ruiva brincando com os cabelos da sobrinha.

- Estamos encomendando. - disse olhando pra Suzan, que na mesma hora ajeitou os cabelos, o que significava que havia ficado nervosa.

- E você Suzan? Quanto tempo não lhe vejo! Como andam as coisas? Namorados? - disse a mulher de cabelos lanzudos.

- Muito bem, e estou namorando sim. – disse pra provocar, o que deu certo, o sorriso da morena desfez.

- Bem, acho melhor irmos descendo, minha mãe deve estar precisando de ajuda. – interferiu Gina, a conversa que não estava indo pro um caminho muito fácil, e logo aquilo seria uma conversa de indiretas cortantes, o que não era certo de se acontecer em uma noite como aquela, já bastava os problemas do dia.

Quando estavam na sala, pra sua surpresa e descontentamento, Harry as interrompe.

- Preciso falar com você, Gina. - disse segurando gentilmente o seu ombro, não pôde deixar de notar como a presença dele a intimidava de certo modo.

- Tudo bem, Suzan. - disse ao ver a cara da amiga. - Vamos conversar na varanda. - caminharam em direção a parte exterior da casa.

Sentaram em um banco de madeira, uma situação muito familiar pra Virgínia.

Flashback:

_Enfim depois de tanto tempo, sua vida estava entrando nos eixos. A guerra havia terminado. O seu namoro com o Harry estava cada vez melhor. Mais alguma coisa parecia estar errada. Mas tirou esse pensamento da cabeça. Não queria mais ficar pensando no que havia deixado pra trás, ou melhor, em quem havia deixado pra trás. Tudo que fez foi em nome de um amor. Sempre soube que se ficasse com Draco, a vida dele estaria em risco, e não podia deixar o Harry na hora em que ele mais precisava dela. Pra sua surpresa, o loiro foi quem fez a questão de terminar. Lembrava exatamente das palavras dele... Sentia um nó na garganta, sempre que pensava nisso. Tempos depois descobriu, por acaso, que o loiro sabia das intenções dela de terminar o namoro. Talvez fosse esse o motivo, que o levou a traição, mas não queria pensar mais nisso, estava feliz ao lado de uma pessoa maravilhosa. _

_Um dia pra nós dois! Era o que pensava Virgínia ao se olhar de frente ao espelho. Não **p**ôde deixar de repara**r** em como havia engordado nos últimos meses, toda vez que se sentia pressionada, ou nervosa, engordava. O que era bom, sempre teve dificuldade pra engordar, ao contrário da mãe. Estava muito bonita, como estava. Os cabelos antes até a cintura, se encontravam, pouco acima dos ombros. Deu uma última olhada e, se direcionou a varanda da frente da sua casa._

_Sentou no banquinho de madeira e, sua mente foi invadida por lembranças de quando era criança. De quando, sua mãe ficou desesperada, porque ela havia desmaiado após bater a cabeça no banco. Hoje tudo parecia estar em um passado muito distante, como se então existisse mais... Estava tão absorta, que não percebeu a chegada do namorado._

_- Gina? - disse docemente, pressionando de leve o ombro da ruiva. _

_- Harry? Ah! Oi amor! - disse abraçando o moreno com cuidado. – E seu braço como está? - disse se referindo ao braço esquerdo que foi atingido no conflito final da guerra._

_- Está bom, só dói quando eu faço esforço com ele - disse rindo sem jeito, uma das coisas que a ruiva mais gostava nele. Sua timidez. _

_- Então não faça esforços! - disse dando um sorriso acolhedor, puxando docemente pela mão._

_- Pode deixar! - quando já estavam na porta, ele continuou - Você precisa pegar alguma coisa aí dentro? - disse em um tom de nervosismo._

_- Não. Mas pensei que você quisesse entrar. Você sempre fica horas de conversa com meu irmão. – disse franzindo as sobrancelhas._

_- Hoje não! Vamos? - disse o moreno, afastado da porta com a mão estendida._

_- Pra onde? - disse confusa e um tanto quanto cansada._

_- O que foi Gina? Você precisa complicar tudo? Eu não agüento mais! - disse com uma frieza que não era comum, o que fez a ruiva temer. _

_- Eu? Complicar? O que você tem a me dizer? - disse nervosamente, não sabia o porquê, mas no fundo já imaginava do que se tratava._

_- Eu... é..._

_- Vamos Potter! Diga! Pare de me enrolar! - disse áspera, por um segundo lembrou de um certo loiro._

_- Não dá mais, é isso! - disse em desabafo, mas seus olhos o traiam. De alguma forma sentia que o homem a sua frente estava travando uma briga interna consigo mesmo. Harry era muito transparente, ela podia ler todos os seus pensamentos. Mesmo sabendo que não era certo o que ia dizer, ela o fez._

_- Se é assim que você quer... Seja feliz, longe de mim! – disse entrando na casa correndo, bateu a porta do quarto e ficou olhando da janela ele ir embora. Chorou! Como nunca pensou que fosse chorar por ele, esse um ano de namoro havia significado pra ela. Apesar de nunca haver tempo para os dois..._

_Tempos depois, seu pai foi promovido a ministro da Magia. Sua vida mudou muito melhor, o que a possibilitou estudar medicina bruxa, já que ela havia ajudado tanto na guerra. Às vezes, tinha pesadelos com as cenas que havia visto. Claro, ela não tinha contato com as vítimas diretamente, mas sim, com os filhos delas... O que a fez se tornar uma medi-bruxa infantil, cuidava sozinha dessa ala. E sentia um aperto imenso ao ver tanta criança desamparada, se pudesse levava todas para casa. Mas sabia que não tinha condições de criar uma criança, até por que se o pai ou a mãe, ou seja, qual fosse o familiar, se recuperasse, a guarda voltaria a ser dessa pessoa. Não queria ter perdas mais. Já havia tido muitas._

Final do Flashback

- Pode começar, Harry. - disse tentando não parecer nervosa, suas mãos estavam suando.

- Eu queria falar de uma coisa que aconteceu há uns quatro anos. Eu te devo uma explicação. - disse sério.

- Olha, sei que você tem boas intenções em explicar-me, mas não é necessário. Já lhe disse que o que passou entre nós ficou no passado e não temos mais por que ficar magoados com atitudes de adolescentes.

- Gina, eu só queria...

- Eu sei, Harry. Mas é desnecessário. – disse interrompendo o moreno. Nessa altura, ele segurou as mãos dela, que ficaram gelas de repente.

- Pra mim, não é! Há muitas coisas a serem explicadas. – disse olhando nos olhos da jovem.

- Mas eu não quero explicação... - foi Gina a ser interrompida desta vez. O que não esperava era que fosse com um beijo. Sentiu por instantes o mundo rodar, era como se tivesse voltado ao passado. Até porque mesmo estando beijando os lábios quentes do moreno, sentia falta dos lábios frios do loiro.

Afastaram - se bruscamente em busca de ar. E logo estavam se beijando novamente. Mais uma vez a ruiva sentiu um sentimento de culpa, beijava Harry apaixonadamente pra ver se conseguia afastar o gosto que o loiro havia deixado nela. Assim que o beijo cessou. Gina afastou de Harry.

- Desculpa, não queria que fosse desta forma. Mas não me arrependo. Você é que continua perfeita!

- Harry, quem lhe deve desculpas sou eu. Não devia ter deixado isso acontecer...

- Ouça, Gina. Eu só terminei com você no passado para te proteger. Havia muitos comensais a solta ainda. Não podia por você me perigo. Preferi me afastar.

- Eu sei, Harry. Por isso, mesmo que digo que não podemos ter um relacionamento. Quando voltei pra você, eu era uma menina, que não sabia que decisões tomar em minha vida. Hoje não. Eu cresci, sei o que quero. E infelizmente você não está nessa lista. Eu devia não lhe dizer isso, pode ter parecido muito rude da minha parte, mas não quero te enganar. Gosto muito de você pra isso! disse sentindo as lágrimas invadirem a sua visão.

- Entendo. Mas saiba que estarei disposto a retomar a nossa amizade. – disse tristemente, levantando do banco. - Vamos? disse entendendo a mão.

- Vá você! - ainda vou ficar por aqui.

Assim que o moreno entrou de cabeça baixa na casa, ela desatou no choro. Não queria mais saber de nada. Sentia suas pernas fracas. Por um momento pensou me voltar pra Harry, mas se quisesse retomar sua vida do zero, ele não seria boa escolha. Nunca pensou que em um único dia teria tantas emoções.

_**Final do Capítulo XIV**_

_**N/B: **Amiga, que capítulo show! Tudo bem, nenhuma DG ACTION ainda, mas nós esperaremos! E estou torcendo para que eles retomem a amizade, sabia?_

_Pequena propaganda: PESSOAS, LEIAM MINHAS FICS! Teorema de Pitágoras, Speed Excessive, Kiss You, e todas as outras! E fineza, COMENTEM!_

_Ly Anne Black, _(.)

**_N/A: _**Desculpa, eu sei que demorei. Mas como vocês sabem, eu não fiz por mal. O problema todo é que, estou totalmente sem tempo! E para piorar PROVAS. Aí, não agüento mais. Fora o stress pessoal, e tudo. Mas juro, que isso não irá atrapalha! Aí,aí...nem vou ao Baile que haverá esse fim de semana. Baile de Mascaras de Hogwarts, um evento bem interessante. Até pq é à noite! Mas eu não vou... (muito triste por isso). Bem este capítulo deveria ser o do action, mas não deu! Foram bloqueios e mais bloqueios... até sair isso! Espero que vcs gostem e mandem reviews, pois deu trabalho pessoas! Agradeço MUITO por terem indicado a minha fic no Portal (Obrigada Lindinha Camy!), e por terem votado. Sim, a minha fic ganhou como Melhor Shipper Secundário! Dedico a isso a tds vcs que acompanham a minha fic, seja desde agora ou do começo! OBRIGADA! E obrigada a minha beta que sempre está me dando apoio, Aninha minha vida! A Nathy (Leiam Peças do destino) que deu muito apoio mas agora ta sem net, tadinhaa! A todos vcs!

_**Agradecimentos:**_

_**Ly:** Minha beta, amiga, conselheira e tudo em minha vida!Obrigada pelas betagens fantásticas, não sei o que seria de mim sem você pra me apoiar! A nossa "menina" ta chegando na fase final...aí,aí...Muita emoção, né! O nosso capítulo "tcham" ta chegando, uhull! Bjinhos!_

_**Miaka:** Você é a leitora mais impossível, rsrsrs. Sabe por quê? As suas perguntas serão justamente as respostas posteriores... Bem, mas como vc viu o Harry ainda gosta dela, mas eu não acho que seja algo sério, talvez seja pelo fato de ter ficado mal resolvido sei lá. E pode deixar, o Harry dessa fic encontrará alguém tão legal quanto você! E Bem as traições do Draco, são algo de se esperar, né? A Luna é uma víbora! Espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo! BJUS!_

_**Julia Malfoy:** bem mais uma vez não deu para atualizar assim, tão rápido. Mas é porque estou com quatro fics em andamento, eu sei que isso não deveria interferir, mas se vc for ver, eu até que não demoro tanto... rsrrs. E fico feliz que você tenha gostado da Gina mesmo que ela não estando grávida! Obrigada por seu review, e continue acompanhando! Bjinhos!_

_**Franinha Malfoy:** Menina! Que saudades de você! Puxa!Puxa! Puxa! Sim, você me fez muito feliz, não só pelo fato de ter mandado tanta review, mas pelo fato de ter aparecido. Que bom, estava com muita falta de suas opniões, você foi a primeira pessoa a ler OQNVS. Nunca vou me esquecer de você. Linduxa! Ahhhhhh! O nome da música, do capítulo é Alone Again. E nem te encontrei no MSN ainda, quero saber das novidades por vc! E sim, você não deve mas fazer essa loucura de ler tudo, eu lembro que vc me disse a um tempo desses que havia tido dores de cabeça horríveis...aí,aí... Não pode desgastar a vista assim não, hein! Ta querendo virar a Potter quatro olhos! Rsrsrsr...A sério, amiga! Obrigada! Mesmo, mesmo, mesmo! E aparece,viu! Bjosss!_

_**Bruna Granger Potter: **Ufa! Fico feliz que você não tenha ficado brava comigo por não ter colocado a Gina grávida, mas é que perderia o sentido!E vem, espero que eu não tenha demorado tanto...Ficou um pouquinho complicado para eu atualizar toda semana. Mas tentarei! Bjinhos!_

_**Lou Malfoy: **A partir de agora, capítulos reveladores é o que não vão faltar!Estamos na reta final, perto de... isso mesmo! Do nosso segredo, miga! E pode deixar, farei o especial do Blaise com a Suzan. Estou tão feliz por esse casal, eles ganharam como melhor shipper secundário, como eu já havia mencionado acima! Isso me deixou tão feliz!Casamento?Realmente a Luna viajou...ou não! E sim, eu sou má...Ainda não vemos a conversa do Draco com a Gina, esse capítulo foi um "surto" HG, em minha vida. Uma boa pergunta a sua, Pq a Suzan tem raiva do Harry? Sim, eu posso responder. Ela acha que o pottynho não é homem o suficiente para Gina, e que a amiga nunca vai o amar, e blá... O que é verdade! Quanto as suas outras perguntas... Só Merlin poderá te responder...E tbm sinto falta da Becca neste capítulo,a minha baby fofaa!Eu tbm amo a Suzan! É, daqui a pouco eu abro uma sessão, que escrever flashback? Rafinha pode lhe ajudar! (já pensou!) Sim, suas reviews são cada vez maiores, ao contrário do meu tempo...Mas eu prometi e, aqui está sua BIG resposta! E pode deixar que eu dei parabéns por vc para a Su! E sim, vc é o baby mais mimado que eu conheço, mas isso não te faz uma pessoa chata e egocêntrica, pelo contrário...né? Manteiguinha derretida? Rsrsrs... E pode ter certeza de que eu AMEI a surpresa, amei muitão! E como sempre. Você já leu esse capítulo... né/o Bjinhos, minha fofaa!_

**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe**_: Olá! Eu tbm acho que a fic perderia a graça, e não é do meu gênero colocar coisas muito na cara, sabe. Mas quem sabe daqui a um longo tempo, em uma outra situação... Quem sabe! Espero ter matado a sua ansiedade com este capítulo. O jantar em si, nem foi lá essas coisas. Mas a conversa da Gina e Harry, junto com os flashbacks, passa a idéia. Espero que tenhas gostado, mesmo assim (Rafinha insegura, contorcendo as mãos em ansiedade). Obrigada pela review! Bjinhos._

_**Ginevra Sophie Malfoy**:Você acha o meu Draco mal? Poxa eu tava achando ele muito OOC, que bom que ele ta mal. Imagina, loiro, sexy e mal...UI! (Rafinha controlando a respiração). E obrigada por achar que a fic ta cada dia melhor, eu cada dia me esforço mais pode ter certeza, não somente eu como minha beta também! E a demora, é algo quase que incontrolável...Mas é que estou com quatro fics em andamento, aí complica né! Mas memso assim espero que você tenha gostado e que possa me desculpar por mais essa demora! (Rafinha fazendo manha). Obrigada mesmo! Bjinhos!_

_**Jessy Malfoy**:Oiê!Sim, a fic ficou melhor sem a Gineca de barrigão! lol...Quanto a Luna, ela é uma vaca! E a Gina, vê mas não vê ...algo complexo pra eu explicar.Quanto a Nc-17, o que posso lhe adiantar, é que talvez faça um bônus, mas colocar ela na fic mesmo...Bem, acho que não! Até porque acabei de escrever duas ncs. Uma Sirius e Bellatrix e outra no capítulo de casamento de Doces Mentiras. Espero que você possa ler!e pode deixar, que no ligar que é pra ser de Gineca mulher nenhuma pega! Nossa rimou! (Eu não estou bem!) Bjinhos!_

_**N/A: **Deixem reviews, mesmo que sejam "continua", "vai lá", "tenta a sorte", "podia ser melhor", "não gostei"... Mas deixem reviews! Ahhhhh! Quem quiser, pode conferir minhas outras fics... Doces Mentiras (contém algumas ncs, mas é Drama),Only Hope (c/ spoiler HBP) e Por que todas Nós Amamos Draco Malfoy (em breve atualizada!)._

_Bjinhos no coração de vocês,_

_Rafinha M. Potter_


	15. Chuva de verão

**Capitulo XIV - _Chuva de Verão_**

Uma semana havia se passado após sua conversa com Harry. Ainda não sentia segurança ao lembrar que havia o dispensado. Por mais que soubesse que essa era a única forma de recomeçar.

Talvez, esse medo de recomeçar sozinha tivesse relacionado com a falta que sentia de Draco, pela primeira vez, depois de tanto tempo, conseguiu admitir pra si mesma, a falta que sentia dele.

Os sonhos que antes eram raros de acontecer, agora a perturbavam toda noite. Neles se via feliz ao lado do sonserino, por vezes, sonhava com a última noite deles, com os toques, a presença marcante... Tudo que a deixava tão inebriada. Por outras, sonhava com Hogwarts, o início do namoro, as discussões, o mau humor dele, os ciúmes. Mesmo com o passar dos anos, ainda podia ouvir a risada debochada dele... Isso estava atirando o resquício de razão que sobrara. Mas também, como se conformar? Ela sabia que se tudo estava dessa forma, a culpa era exclusivamente sua, afinal quem o havia deixado?

Pra sua surpresa mais uma vez, ela havia errado, mais uma vez havia o largado quando tudo podia ser conversado. E agora? Ele estava feliz ao lado de uma mulher de verdade, não ao lado dela, que mais parecia uma menina fugindo da realidade. É seu maior erro fora querer se proteger de um sentimento tão grande e inexplicável. O que lhe restou, foi o conformismo. O que poderia fazer? Dentro de alguns meses ele estaria casado com a sua amiga e com certeza tudo o que eles tiveram estaria no passado definitivamente.

Pelo menos, havia achado uma ocupação pra essa semana: Achar um apartamento para Suzan. Parece que o caso dela com Blaise, realmente havia dado certo e, com certeza ela deveria querer um tanto de privacidade. Não a culpava, quem dera estivesse no lugar dela! Mas tinha confiança que um dia tudo voltasse a normalidade e, que pudesse se entregar a um outro alguém.

- Bela vista. Espaçoso, mas essa área está bastante desvalorizada sabe, depois da guerra, muitos estragos foram feitos por essas áreas, mesmo assim, é um excelente apartamento, a Srta. pensa em morar sozinha? - disse um jovem rapaz muito simpático, o corretor de imóveis que aconselharam a ela.

- Não. Não é pra mim. Uma amiga minha pediu que eu separasse alguns apartamentos pra ela, visto ela está muito ocupada no trabalho. Gostei muito desse apartamento creio que ela também venha a gostar. Apesar de ser um pouco longe da onde moro. - disse distraída enquanto olhava o tráfego de pessoas, da varanda da sala.

- De muito bom gosto, Srta. Weasley. Apesar de tudo, esse bairro ainda tem o seu charme, que pode ser visto pelos moradores dele. E pense comigo, nada fica longe pra quem tem uma varinha em punho. - disse piscando o olho charmosamente, o que fez a ruiva rir.

- Pode me chamar de Virgínia. E acho que amanhã mesmo a Suzan irá vir aqui, só não sei se virei junto.

- Posso marcar um horário? - disse sorridente abrindo uma pasta de couro de dragão, que faria seu irmão Carlinhos voar em cima do rapaz.

-Ainda não. - disse fechando as janelas. - Mandarei uma coruja ainda hoje.

hr

Odiava ter que bancar o namorado perfeito, isso era coisa pra pessoas como o Potter. Não sabia a razão mais estava com um péssimo humor, não que isso fosse novidade se tratando de Draco Malfoy, mas nessa última semana, nem mesmo estar em um quarto com uma mulher bonita estava o agradando. Luna e Eliza estavam definitivamente o perturbando mais do que gostaria.

Odiava exigências, odiava ter que ficar ouvindo reclamações... Aonde havia parado aquela doce e meiga Luna que ele conheceu? Sabia onde. Ela nunca havia sequer existido. Na verdade ela havia sido apenas mais um apelo desesperado a si mesmo, de querer esquecer o que tanto o incomodava. Sabia que não deveria brincar com os sentimentos da Lovegood, mas pouco se importava com isso. Ela deveria ter conhecimento de que quem se envolve com um Malfoy está sujeito a tudo, com ela não é diferente.

Nessa semana, estava empenhado em conseguir um bom edifício para a sua empresa. Sua porque o seu avô havia demonstrado verdadeiro apreço pelo interesse repentino do neto para os negócios, o que era de fato muito raro acontecer.

Sua mãe deveria estar chegando de viagem logo. Não sabia ao certo o porquê da vinda da sua mãe para Inglaterra. Se não bastasse a usa namorada pra controlar as suas saídas à noite, agora teria a sua mãe também. Por Slytherin! Ele estava perdido!

- O que tanto você olha pra essa lareira, meu filho? - disse uma voz macia, mas sentia o tom de perigo nela. A voz de sua mãe.

- Não esperava vê-la aqui antes do final de semana. – disse virando pra mãe, trocando a face de surpresa para um simples arquear de sobrancelha.

- Pois é, meu querido. Mas eu pensei que você estivesse precisando de mim. Já que agora você deve estar procurando um edifício para sua empresa, quando seu avô me contou, mal pude acreditar, enfim tu tomaste juízo, Draco.

- Essa parte toda chata deixo pra o Zabine que está mais atualizado, ele sabe bem o que seria lucro ou não por aqui. A parte burocrática vai ficar por sua conta, confio na lealdade dele. Tenho que aproveitar que o nome Malfoy ainda está em alta por aqui, depois daquela festa na mansão, todos estão tão mais sociáveis, se é que me entende.

- Pelo visto, você já tem tudo planejado. Mas isso não quer dizer que dei viagem perdida, vou reencontrar grandes amigas minhas, sinto falta dessa casa. – disse com uma voz melancólica, que fez o loiro arrepiar.

Levantou silenciosamente e, abraçou a mãe, apesar de não ter sido criado para demonstrar afeto, seu lado Black era incontestável. Sempre que se sentia acuado ou até mesmo feliz abraçava fortemente sua mãe. Ela sempre fora a pessoa com quem ele mais se importava, a única mulher que ele realmente deu valor e que lhe retribuiu, uma mulher incomparável, que o único defeito fora amar loucamente um homem: Lucius Malfoy.

Não sabia exatamente quanto tempo havia que não abraçava sua mãe. Sentiu-se imensamente confortável, como se fosse um menino. Às vezes se sentia assim: apenas um menino. Mas a vida, não deixava que esses momentos se prolongassem... Não era fácil para um Malfoy e, isso ele aprendeu cedo de mais.

- Desculpa, eu não sabia que a Sra. havia chegado. - disse gentilmente a loira, olhando mãe e filho.

Draco se dirigiu a Luna, com cara de poucos amigos, a briga anterior havia sido feia. Mas não era por isso que ele estava com raiva, mas sim pelo fato de que sua mãe faria um grande interrogatório pra saber qual é a relação dele com a mulher. Narcisa observou a atentamente o filho segurar o braço da loira, encaminhando-a pra fora do escritório.

- Não vai me apresentar a sua amiga, meu filho? - disse com um tom muito conhecido a Draco, um tom imperativo, um tom Malfoy. A loira mais velha sorriu ao ver Draco revirar os olhos.

- Essa é Luna Lovegood, estudou comigo em Hogwarts. - disse tudo rapidamente, não era certo ter essa conversa com sua mãe.

- Muito bonita, se me permite dizer. - disse olhando-a de cima a baixo, de uma forma avaliadora. - Sonserina, suponho?

- Na verdade, Corvinal. - respondeu Luna com serenidade, mas podia se ver, um certo tom malicioso.

- Bem... Penso que a Corvinal é uma casa interessante, de bruxos belos e inteligentes, não é uma má escolha, de certo. Apesar de preferir a Sonserina, é claro. – disse sorrindo de lado.

- Mãe, eu e Luna já vamos. Mas virei jantar. – disse ao ver a conversa prolongar e, se bem conhecia sua mãe, ela havia gostado muito da loira.

- Sim, não quero atrasá-los. Espero que possa vir ao jantar, Srta. Lovegood. – a loira mais nova abriu um sorriso vitorioso.

Ao deixarem a sala o único pensamento de Draco era: manter sua namorada bem longe dali.

hr

Trabalho, trabalho e mais trabalho. Não que não gostasse do que fazia, mas era cansativo demais. Esses últimos meses estavam a matando. Mas pelo menos, uma pilha dos relatórios já estava pronta e, se tivesse sorte conseguiria acabar tudo antes das nove. Infelizmente, não conseguiu manter contato com Suzan, não sabia se ela tinha ou não aceitado o apartamento. Sua cabeça já estava estourando, olhou para ficha de uma das pacientes: Rebeca Winslett.

Por instantes, lembrou dos meses anteriores, dos quais havia tido uma relação confusa com Draco. Lembrou de como ele havia a surpreendido com a visita a ala das crianças... Não era certo pensar, se convenceu, ele devia estar bem longe, na França. Curtindo sua vida com Luna. Mas a coisas que não podemos controlar, os sentimentos são mais fortes... Balançou a cabeça para afastar esses sentimentos, tinha trabalho demais pra ser feito pra perder tempo com bobagens.

- Srta. Weasley? - pulou da cadeira ao ouvir a voz. Odiava quando estava sozinha e do nada alguém aparecia.

- Keith, você quase me matou de susto, sabia! - disse se recompondo. – O que foi? Algum problema? - disse mais calma.

- Problema nenhum. Mas tem uma visita pra você lá fora. - disse sorrindo marota. – Bonito, hein?

- Bonito? Quem? - disse com o coração disparado.

- Não sei, deve ser um dos seus irmãos, mas não parece com você.

- Mande-o entrar, sim. – disse fechando uma pasta azul.

A porta foi aberta e, logo apareceu a figura alta e bem vestida. Não era pra ser seu irmão? O que ele estava fazendo ali? – pensou confusa.

- Bonitinha a secretária! E muito simpática. - abriu um largo sorriso, que morreu com a resposta da ruiva.

- Deixa a Suzan ouvir isso! - disse divertida. Mas não deixou de reparar como os olhos do moreno escureceram. - O que foi, Zabine?

- Nada. Estou aqui pra te visitar. - disse sentando a cadeira a frente, olhando a volta do lugar. De alguma forma ela sabia que ele estava escondendo alguma coisa.

- Pode falar. O que aconteceu? - disse como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Eu fui ver o apartamento com ela. Nós brigamos e, ela disse que não precisa de mim. Só isso. – disse tudo friamente, olhando por vezes para o teto.

- Mas o que você disse? - perguntou, tentando o máximo não parecer uma acusação.

- Eu disse que não precisava ela compra nada, podia morar comigo. Ela agradeceu, mas recusou. Eu disse que ela estava desperdiçando uma coisa que nunca mais aconteceria...

- E o que ela fez depois? - indagou com medo da resposta.

-Ela riu. Ela riu de MIM. – respondeu furioso. – Discutimos feio e, ela pediu que eu sumisse da frente dela, por agora.

- Ah... Isso é só uma briga, depois passa. - disse Virgínia assinando uns documentos.

- É por isso que estou aqui preciso da sua ajuda. - sorriu nervoso.

- Sou toda ouvidos. - ele acenou com a cabeça e talhou o plano.

hr

Não podia ser pior! Sem dúvidas aquela noite não podia estar acontecendo. Como sua mãe podia ter feito isso com ele? Agora teria que aturar Luna em tempo integral... E Eliza? Onde pararia com tudo isso? E suas escapadas?

No terrível jantar, sua mãe chamara a loira mais nova para fazer companhia a ela, essa semana na mansão Malfoy. Agora ele estava ali, com uma loira em seus braços dormindo. Não que não gostasse, mas tinha outros planos. O pior, era que o seu companheiro de farra, estava apaixonado... Sim! Apaixonado! Mal podia acreditar nisso, logo o Blaise!

Mas a sua principal razão de ficar na Inglaterra não havia encontrado ainda. Cadê a Virginia? Não que tivesse saído a procura da ruiva, mas pretendia a encontrar... Mas Merlin não estava contribuindo, para seu desagrado.

_**Eu e você  
Não é assim tão complicado  
Não é difícil perceber**_

Ufa! Todo o seu trabalho valera a pena. O jantar de Blaise com Suzan deveria estar maravilhoso. Afinal toda a decoração levou uma tarde inteira... Já passava das duas e sua amiga não havia chegado, sinal de que a noite estava _realmente_ boa. Dormiu com esse pensamentos, e sonhos pertubadores passaram por sua cabeça... Olhos pratas... mãos com urgência...tudo muito confuso.

Acordou sobresaltada. Mais um sonho, mais uma noite perdida. Seis horas da manhã. Por Merlin! Logo no dia que pegava mais tarde no trabalho! Merecia! Com certeza merecia! Já que havia acordado cedo, ía dar uma geral na casa, pra depois passar no ministério, falar com o pai e seus irmãos: Rony e Percy.

" _Não acredito! Estou atrasada! Rony liguarudo... tinha que me contar tudo! Aí...Q saco!"_

_**Eu procurei  
Qualquer desculpa  
Pra não te encarar  
**_

Gina desceu as escadas do prédio, distraidamente. Tinha trabalhado muito naquela tarde e estava morta de fome. Depois de comprar um sanduiche na lanchonete do outro lado da rua, ela aproveitou que ainda faltava um tempo antes de ter que voltar ao seu trabalho e foi até a bonita praça da que havia bem perto dali, a qual podia ver da sua janela do escritório.

As alegres árvores dali não necessitavam de preencher relatórios ou assinar documentos, e estavam belas e verdes, assim como a grama fresca. O céu estava um pouco nublado, escondendo o Sol, embora não poupasse uma boa iluminação do dia. A fonte de mármore parecia chamar a ruiva para observa-la, e a ruiva andou até ela, sentando distraidamente no banco para contemplar a água que caia vivamente dos vasos dos anjos barrocos.

Sem que percebesse, alguém se aproximou de onde ela estava.

- Weasley? - disse o homem, parecendo um pouco nervoso. - O que faz aqui? Você não devia estar trabalhando?

Gina, que já tinha acabado de comer, se levantou incomodada.

- Caso você não saiba, as pessoas que trabalham _também descançam de vez em quando. _Mas o que _você _está fazendo aqui?

- Caso você não saiba, minha namorada trabalha naquele prédio ali na frente, o mesmo do qual você saiu. - ele disse com deboche.

- Pensei que estivesse curtindo uma divertida viagem romântica com a Luna na França. - disse tentando soar desinteressada, mas algo denunciava um claro sentimento de rancor em cada palavra.

- Ciumes? - não pôde deixar de falar. - Incrível que esteja, pois não foi você quem fugiu dos meus braços depois daquela noite? Ou esqueceu? - Gina já estava da cor dos cabelos no final da sentença. - E nem para ter um pouco de dignidade para terminar comigo de uma maneira que não fosse por carta, tsc, tsc, tsc... Aquilo foi tão covarde, Weasley...

- Olha aqui, Malfoy, não fala do que você não sabe! - disse nervosa, recolhendo a bolsa do banco para sair dali.

_**Para não dizer  
De novo e sempre a mesma coisa  
Falar só por falar**_

- Vai fugir novamente? - arqueou as sobrancelhas, debochando novamente. - Como é fácil fugir dos problemas, não é mesmo, Weasley?

- Afinal, que diabos é que você quer de mim! - perguntou exaltada, se virando para ele.

- Quero saber o porquê.

- Adianta dizer que foi por não gostar de você? Adianta dizer que foi por causa do passado? Adianta nada, você sabe o porquê melhor do que qualquer pessoa! - ela afastou os cabelos nervosamente do rosto. - Eu gosto de você, Draco!

Um vento frio passou por eles, predizendo uma chuva de verão, e Gina sentiu a face arder quando a friagem secou suas lágrimas.

- Mas isso nunca vai ser suficiente para nós dois.

_**Quem de nós dois  
Vai dizer que é impossível  
O amor acontecer?**_

- Não venha dizer para mim que isso é gostar, Gina. - disse acidentalmente, tentando não se deixar levar pela imagem desesperada dela.

- Você nunca soube o que é gostar! Nunca soube! Mas eu gostei de você, Malfoy! Você nunca soube o que eu sofri por não estar com você! E então, depois de anos sem ter que ver você, o destino nos coloca frente-a-frente novamente! - ela olhou nervosamente para ele. - E não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para mudar isso.

O sussurro fez o coração de Draco dar uma volta angustiante.

- Certo. - ele disse respirando forte. - Eu não sei o que é gostar! Mas não fui quem lhe abandonei, tampouco eu quem troquei um namorado pelo inimigo dele, não é? Virgínia, o que eu devia, então, pensar de você? Sempre se dizendo uma boa moça, e é a pior de todas na verdade!

Mais uma lágrima quente escorreu pelo rosto da ruiva, queimando seus lábios em brasas.

- Pelo menos as minhas amantes não fazem esse tipo de coisa! - ele continuou, despejando o que há tanto tempo estava preso em sua garganta. - Claro, eu não devo reclamar, você foi divertida, foi fácil te levar para a cama, mas...

Gina, com as orelhas fervendo, virou a mão na cara dele furiosamente. Ela o havia batido, Draco pensou, e essa nem era a primeira vez...

- Nunca mais me compare com as suas amantes! - disse ameaçadora. - NUNCA MAIS, OUVIU BEM, MALFOY!

Ela sabia que aquela conversa sequer devia estar acontecendo.

- Me dê apenas uma razão para não compará-la, Virgínia. - disse baixo, procurando os olhos dela.

- Se alguém lhe deve satisfações, esse alguém não sou eu! Mas você devia saber ao menos que eu jamais me entregaria a um homem se não o amasse! Mas isso realmente nunca importou, Draco, afinal, você já vai casar, não é?

_**Se eu disser que já nem sinto nada  
Que a estrada sem você é mais segura  
Eu sei você vai rir da minha cara**_

Draco a olhou profundamente apenas por um segundo antes de beijá-la.

Ele não sabia ao certo porque o fizera, só sabia que, de alguma forma, sua vida dependia daquele ato, daquele momento.

Nunca esqueceria daquele instante.

Depois de tantas incertezas, de tanto medo, de tanto orgulho, tinha se rendido à amplitude do sentimento que devorava seu coração. Para ele, era inexplicável, mas existia tanto quanto poderia existir a maciez dos lábios dela nos seus.

Gina ainda estava trémula, mas se sentia tão desesperada e ansiosa que sabia que, se ele a soltasse, ela iria se desmanchar.

Podia ser perigoso estarem se beijando de forma tão avassaladora e apaixonada na frente do prédio, e se por um azar do destino a atual namorada de Draco aparecesse por ali? Mas naquele momento, eles preferiam que esses pensamentos não fizessem sentido.

O único sentido era o calor que compartilhavam, o quanto estavam alheios ao vento cada vez mais frio da praça, às gotas de chuva que começavam a cair em suas cabeças e o cheiro de terra molhada que os envolvia.

- Issonãoécerto! - ela disse de repente, a tordoada, o empurrando para longe de seu corpo.

- O que você disse? - indagou atordoado, não havia entendido uma só palavra do que ela dissera. _  
_

- Isso tudo, Draco, não é certo! E a Luna é minha amiga! Para você pode ter sido apenas um beijo, mas... - não conseguia mais falar, um sentimento estranho tomava sua garganta seus olhos ardiam ainda mais. E já sentia o frio do ambiente, uma vez longe dele.

Draco apenas abriu um sorriso que não era de deboche ou se cinismo, e sim de alívio.

_**Eu já conheço o teu sorriso, leio teu olhar  
Teu sorriso é só disfarce  
E eu já nem preciso**_

- Eu posso resolver esse problema. Hoje mesmo falo com a Luna, ela vai ter que entender. - ele disse sério.

Gina sabia que Luna não ia entender absolutamente nada, mas só pensava em como ele ficava lindo daquela maneira.

- Mas Draco, isso não é certo...

- Eu não ligo mais para qualquer tipo de certeza! - disse a puxando para si novamente. - Diz pra mim: desde quando é certo estarmos juntos? Nunca foi! Mas eu não quero nunca mais estar certo, se significa ficar longe de você.

Mais uma fina lágrima coreu pela bochecha da ruiva, se misturando com a água da chuva que aumentava.

Draco suspirou.

- Eu só a deixo aqui se você disser pra mim que não me quer.

- Eu não quero você - disse, tão sensata quanto uma criança de quatro anos.

- Oh, mas é claro que não quer... - e sorriu marotamente, beijando seus lábios enregelados pelo vento frio.

Gina o afastou novamente, tirando do rosto as mechas que se colavam.

- Vamos sair da chuva! - disse rindo, falando alto para transpor o barulho da tempestade que se predizia.

- Vamos!

Quando se deu conta, ela já estava aconchegada em seu colo, no sofá de seu escritório, e via distraidamente a chuva forte escorrer pela janela, quando seu pensamento estava muito longe, e o alvo deste bem ali contra sua pele.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta... - ele murmurou em seu ouvido, afastando o cabelo úmido.

- Espero que isso não signifique um "vamos para a sua ou para a minha casa?" - disse brincalhona.

- Como você _pode _pensar isso de mim? - perguntou, olhando para ruiva de um jeito que a fez corar.

- Ah, pára, Draco, você com essas suas brincadeiras... Me dá nos nervos... - respondeu rindo.

- Sei... sei... Eu falo que sinto sua falta e você me responde com deboche. Você é má, isso sim!

- Tá bom, você venceu! Eu gosto um monte de você, seu bobo! - disse, beijando-o lentamente, como só ela poderia beijar.

_**Sinto dizer  
Que amo mesmo,  
Tá ruim pra disfarçar**_

Nem a perspectiva de ter perdido uma tarde de trabalho e que agora teria que levar o trabalho para fazer em casa poderia tirar sua felicidade. Depois de quatro anos dormiria bem, e muito bem! Dormiria o sono dos deuses.

Naquela tarde eles tinham dado um ponto final nas desconfianças e inseguranças do passado, como ela esperava que fosse para sempre.

_**Entre nós dois  
Não cabe mais nenhum segredo  
Além do que já combinamos**_

Por mais que soubesse que isso machucaria a Luna, sabia que não poderia ir contra a essse amor. Barreiras foram quebradas para estarem juntos. Sacrificios foram feitos, o orgulho deixado de lado, tudo por um sentimento maior. Nda no mundo poderia explicar a grandeza daquilo tudo, nada. Do que adiantaria se negar a ver tudo isso, se sentiia o cheiro dele em sua pele, se sentia o gosto dele em sua boca. Nem mesmo os quatro anos de distancia forma capazes de apagar esse sentimento de plenitude que era estar com Draco.

_**No vão das coisas que a gente disse  
Não cabe mais sermos somente amigos  
E quando eu falo que eu já nem quero  
A frase fica pelo avesso  
E eu na contra-mão  
E quando finjo que esqueço  
Eu não esqueci nada**_

Não entendia como um simples beijo podia mudar tanto uma situação. O mal humor em que estava a semana toda havia sumido, mas mesmo o fato de sua mãe estra controlando a sua vida importava, sentia dentro de si uma felicidade crescente, que não poderia se comparada a nenhuma outra no mundo. Era como se tudo a sua volta tivesse ganhado cor, em uma vida cinza. Era incrível o efeito que ela tinha sobre ele. Se antes queria negar tudo isso a si mesmo, agora queria aproveitar todo esse momento.

_**E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais  
E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais  
E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro  
E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro**_

Era inevitável, por mais que tivesse saido daquela sala, ela estaria vagando em sua mente. Era sempre assim, e depois de tantos anos, pode dizer a si mesmo que gostava dela, tirando um peso enorme dos ombros. Nda o faria desitir dela, nem o Potter, nem as suas famílias, nem a sociedade... nada! Faria de tudo para tê-la só pra ele, como no passado...

_**Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado  
Nem revirar um sentimento revirado  
Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída  
Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida**_

Tudo estava confuso ainda, não sabia como seria contar para Luna, não que se importasse com isso, mas sua mãe se importava. Mas nada seria impencilho, não devia satisfações a ninguém se preciso fosse, levaria a sua ruiva para França. Por que não? De amanhã não passaria, resolveria tudo. Hoje poderia dormir em paz, nada mais o perturbava, nem mesmo o seu passado.

**Final do décimo quinto capítulo**.

_**N/B: **Cap lindooooooo! Eu bem sei que foi difícil de escrever, deu pra ver em como ele ficou depois... é como eu te falei, a coisa de fugir dos clichês e acabar fazendo algo que não satifaz á nós mesmas... Mas com minha ajudinha (e eu tô TÃO FELIZ de ter metido o bedelho na OQNVS!) fofa ficou bala, né? E a música da Ana é lindaaaaaaaa! E a Narcisa, e o que eu falei da Rebeca... GENTE, ESSE CAP TÁ BOM SIM! Eu gostei um monte dele! Beijooooooooooosssss! _

**_Ly Anne Black _(.)!**

**N/A:** Sim, vocês podem reclamar, eu sei que demorei mais com esse capítulo, porém foi necessário! A Aninha (my beta-reader), colaborou muito neste capítulo! Obrigada! E a Ana Carolina também, afinal essa música é dela! Aff! Sempre tive vontade de colocar "Quem de Nós Dois" em uma fic, acho essa música muitooooooooooo DG! Eu sei que o "ff", não está mais permitindo músicas, mas ele também não permite resposta de reviews, e eu como boa soonserina não obedeço! Estou tão ansiosa, falta uma semana pra estréis do filme...ui,ui,ui! E achei a minha gravata verde e prata! Vai ficar perfect! Deixa parar de falar besteiras e agradecer as pessoas que me incentivaram a atualizar rápudo, ou seja quem comentou:

**Miaka: **Oiê! Enfim a reconciliação! Espero que tenhas gostado! E sim, na minha opnião você é uma leitora danada. Sempre ali, descobrindo coisas...aff! Muito engraçadas as tuas reviews, contra a luna. Morro de rir... Quem sabe a loira aguada não venha aparecer para você xingá-la? Deixa eu calar os emus dedinhos...rsrsrs. Bjinhos!

**Franinha: **Olá, nós fizemos uma baita complifusão com o capítulo de casamento de DM, também a gente sempre se desencontra na net...Puxa! E eu não havia recebido o teu email, mas você pode sempre se sentir a vontade em metero bedelho, hein! Eu adorooo isso! E bom, como você pediu na review anterior, aí está o action! Espero que tenha ficado bom! Bjinhos.

**Lou: **Miga! Bem, a tua fic está ficando cada vez mais fofa, mal posso esperar para ver os filhotes. O beijo entre a Gina e o Harry foi necessário, sabe... Se o Draco pode, por que ela não? Aí eu pus o beijo, mas também compensei com este capítulo fluffy!Quanto a cena em família, nem sei da onde tirei isso...Mas sempre imagino a molly como a minha mãe, aquela que sempre caha que tem espaço demais vazio em sue prato. E os gêmeos, eu queria que eles a pertubassem, mas eles não são chatos...E o Gui sempre será o salvador, eu tenho loucuras por ele! A Becca não apareceu de novo, né! Mas estou com dificuldades em colocá-la, pois eu preciso encaixar tudo...e a fic tá acabando e ainda tem "aquela" reviravolta. Mas prometo encaixá-la nos próximos capítulos, eu acho! E sim, conhecemos mais um pouco do passado deles...E bem, a amizade da Gina com o harry, vai ficar um pouco difícil de se realizar, mas também não chegarão a ser inimigos nem nada! E sim, estou enlouquecendo com todas essas fics juntas...ano que vem será pior ela serão atualizadas mensalmente! Mas é por causa do pré-vestibular, o dia inteiro estudando e talz...Se bem que, OQNVS e PQTNADM acabarão logo...E sim, você está muito ciumenta com isso de review...Você sabe que Amo AS TUAS REVIEWS, e isso não tem nada a vê com o tamanho delas...e sim pela qualidade. Amei a tua rvw, menina ciumenta! Rsrsrs... e sim, o posto de rvw giante é teu! Bjinhos!

**Julia Malfoy: **Oiê! Sim, eu tenho conciência de que o beijo entre a Gina e o Harry não caiu nas graças de todo mundo, mas como eu sempre digo "foi necessário", você pediu beijos entre a Gina e o Draco para compensar não? Então, aí estão os beijos...Espero que tenhas gostado de ler tanto como eu gostei de escrever! Bjinhos e obrigada pelo review!

**Jessy Malfoy: **Hei! Eu não estou economizando nas palavras, mas é que para uma fic ficar interessante é necessário separá-los mesmo! Eles precisam ver os erros do passado, para não cometerem novamente, por isso eles pensam tanto! E a Gina não Vê o que a Luna faz, por um motivo simple: ela confia na Luna. Elas sempre foram amigas, e ela não sabia que a Luna sabia do relacionamento dela com o Draco. Porém agora, tudo está resolvido eles volattam! Espero que tenhas gostado deste momento fluffy! Bjinhos!

**Bruna Lupin Black: **Olá! Nossa! Acho que você é a primeira pessoa que eu conheço que tenha começado lê OQNVS no portal D&G, e sim eu não consigo mais atualizar lá... Mas se esse sábado tiver atualizações, espero que els atualizem minha fic. É, eu também, AMO esses sofrimentos por amor... A Luna sempre teve inveja da gina, não só pelo Draco...Rafinha controlando os dedinhos. E sim, eu também não gosto da Lunática, ela terá um fim triste, eu acho! Eu tbm não gosto desse lance de HG, sou contra! HG faz mal à saúde, sou DG! Pode ficar tranquila o negócio da Suzan é o Blaise...e pelo menos, ela não vai sofrer... E nem demorou muito para o draco dar um é da bunda da Luna., só foi ele encontrar a ruivinha. E pode deixar que erão ainda alguns flashs, para explicar a "fundo" o passado. Tadinho dos gêmoes eles não são chatos...são implicantes...EU AMEI A SUA REVIEW! Mas você tem uma competidora de reviews grandes a Lou Malfoy, eu quero reviews bem grandes das duas! E não é a minha fic que está " linda, maravilhosa, perfeita, salve, salve ! o/", e sim a sua**! LEIAM BRISA DE VERÃO!** Parabéns pela fic, eu adoro a Jolie. Obrigada pelo review! Bjinhos!

**Miracles**:Oiê! Perdão seeu esqueci de agradecer a tuareview, mas é que deve ter se perdido na minha caixa de email! Mas OBRIGADA mesmo pelo carinho! Espero que tenhas gostado do action! E continue acompanhando! Bjos!

**Legna: **Obrigada pelos elogios! E não tenha medo de postar o que você escreve, eu gostei da sua fic! Só é necessário um pouco mais de tempo aí você se adapta! Mas eu quero vê você atualizando, hein! E o action nem demorou tanto... Gostou da reconciliação? Espero que sim! Bjinhos!

**N/A:** O que na Verdade rumo ao 100 review? Isso depende de vocês, né! Vamos lá, submit review! E os capítulos aparecerão mais rápido. É claro se eu não bloquear. Obrigadinha por todos que comentaram não apenas nesta fic como nas minhas outras, principalmente **"Por Que Todas Nós Amamos Draco malfoy".**

Bjinhos,

Rafinha


	16. A Pureza de Uma Rosa

**Capítulo XVI – A Pureza de Uma Rosa.**

É incrível a capacidade que uma pessoa tem de mudar uma vida, uma história. Há dias que não se sentia muito bem, muitas emoções para uma única semana e, quando Virgínia realmente havia dado um rumo a sua vida, tudo dava novamente uma guinada de 180°. O amor tem essa capacidade de transformar tudo que toca, mas ela não esperava que a sorte fosse bater a porta dela.

Sentia-se plena ao lado de Draco, havia se passado duas semanas e eles permaneciam grudados, esquecendo de família, de passado, de qualquer coisa que pudesse os afastar. Agora as manhãs eram sempre de Sol, por mais que chovesse, e o dia parecia sorrir para a ela. E o responsável disso tudo era ele.

O que mais lhe incomodou foi o fato de Luna pedir demissão, não esperava que ela fizesse isso. Tudo bem, que até mesmo ela havia cogitado essa idéia, mas sabia que a loira precisava do trabalho, por mais que seu pai tivesse um jornal e ela se mantinha com o dinheiro que recebia do Ministério, como contadora daquela respectiva área. E por também ser especializada em Pedagogia, tinha facilidade em ajudar Gina em seu trabalho como Orientadora.

Suzan havia ficado radiante com a noticia, afinal era o que mais queria era vê-la com o Draco desde o inicio. Blaise parecia muito satisfeito em vê-los juntos também, eles agora formavam o quarteto fantástico e sempre saiam juntos. As brigas entre os casais, eram divertidíssimas, e ao fim da noite o destino era sempre o mesmo: cada um pra o apartamento de sua respectiva namorada.

- Gina, alguém ta te esperando lá fora. - disse Keith, para a ruiva que estava lendo um conto para as crianças. No mesmo momento os olhos dela brilharam em expectativa. Saiu da sala, às pressas.

- Suzan? O que se passa? – indagou visivelmente desapontada.

- Nada, só vim aqui para ver a sua cara de decepcionada! Tava esperando por um loiro alto e prepotente e, encontra essa...

- Morena, baixinha e prepotente. – cortou a amiga, e riu ao vê-la fechar a cara.

- Prepotente é? Tudo bem! Não vou dizer então o que estou fazendo aqui! – disse fazendo biquinho.

- Está bom, ok! Você venceu! O que está fazendo aqui? - perguntou olhando para a sala onde as crianças estavam.

- Eu vim te seqüestrar! – respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

- Como? Seqüestrar-me? Você não está bem! Hoje é o dia mais movimentado por aqui. Não tem como eu dar escapadinhas do trabalho em plena sexta feira! E fora, que não tenho mais ninguém para me cobrir, ou seja, ninguém pra tomar conta das crianças.

- Pois é, eu já havia pensado nisso! Falei com seu chefe, e ele me autorizou a te levar... E quanto às crianças, a Keith agora é sua assistente. Vamos que você precisa se arrumar. – disse a empurrando em direção a porta da sala.

- Meu Merlin! O que você está aprontando! Espero que não tenha o dedo do Draco.

- Acho que as aulas com a Sibila te fizeram bem... - respondeu Suzan a porta da sala, olhando as crianças beijarem a face da amiga. – Você leva tanto jeito com elas... - disse assim que saíram da sala.

- Isso se deve ao meu trabalho, não seria de outra forma. É impossível não gostar de crianças, sabe, são seres cativantes. – disse entrando em sua sala, procurando a bolsa.

- Se você estivesse grávida, acho que seria uma ótima mãe. – disse Suzan abrindo a porta para a ruiva passar.

- Prefiro que continue assim. Fora que o Draco não gosta de crianças, acho que não aceitaria bem a idéia.

- Não há nada que você não possa mudar. O Draco ama você, Gina. Ele te olha de uma forma tão cálida, o que me surpreende vindo de um Malfoy. As pessoas mudam quando amam, veja o meu caso, sempre me enjôo no segundo mês de namoro. Porém com Blaise, tudo parece melhor. Não é só por ele estar sempre comigo, é como se ele me entendesse. Ele é o que você é para mim, amiga. Um porto seguro, e sinto que o Blaise mudou muito também... O Draco também pode, basta você o ajudar. - disse calmamente, assim que deixaram o edifício, olhando para a rua movimentada animadamente.

- Você realmente está apaixonada! E quanto a mim e o Draco... Tudo é uma questão de tempo. – disse a ruiva maliciosamente.

- É assim que se fala!

- E você quando vai me dar um afilhado? - a morena não respondeu, mudando logo de assunto. Gina sabia que a amiga tinha dificuldade em criar vínculos e que filhos significavam uma responsabilidade e uma dedicação que, talvez ela não conseguisse lidar.

* * *

Havia arrumado tudo na mansão. Agradeceu aos deuses por estar sozinho, assim poderia pensar sem que ninguém se intrometesse. Esse mês havia sido maravilhoso e assustador. Sabia que o motivo de toda a sua felicidade, significava a sua desgraça. Virgínia... Mais uma vez esse nome repetia em sua cabeça, como um mantra. Sentia uma vontade louca de sempre estar com ela. E sabia que tudo isso era a comprovação de que, todos esses anos separados, só serviram para amadurecer o sentimento que nutriam, mesmo sem saber. Ria a lembrar como tudo voltou ao seu lugar. Estava na praça de frente ao trabalho de Virgínia, ficaria ali, esperando por ela, queria ter a oportunidade de falar tudo que estava entalado, de jogar na cara dela que estava muito melhor sem ela... Como se isso fosse verdade, mas quando a viu sentada frente a uma fonte com os cabelos voando sobre a face, qualquer pensamento ruim se dissipou... Ela parecia à mesma menina sonhadora que ele conheceu em Hogwarts, a mesma que o fez abrir mão de uma vida de promiscuidade, a mesma que lhe ensinou a olhar o que há dentro de uma pessoa... Mesmo assim, eles brigaram. E não pôde controlar seu coração quando ouviu a ruiva dizer que gostava dele. Aquele fora o momento mais angustiante que já passara. Não sabia o que faria, mas a dúvida não se prolongou. Fez o que achou mais sensato: a beijou. 

Era sempre assim, tudo começava com um beijo. Palavras complicavam a relação. Eles se entendiam mais pelo toque, pelo olhar... A conhecia como ninguém, apesar dos anos que ficaram afastados. Sua relação com Luna fora mais um passatempo, mais um engano. E terminar com ela foi fácil, tanto que até estranhou. Como uma mulher não se sente arrasada em ser deixada por ele? Talvez ela já imaginasse, mas algo dizia que havia mais coisas de que ele não sabia. A única manifestação da loira foi um simples "Seja feliz, então"... muito estranho. Mas no momento fora o suficiente para o deixar aliviado. Não que se importasse com os sentimentos de Lovegood, ou que ela fosse empecilho para alguma coisa. Embora, tivesse uma atração forte por ela, tudo se resumia a isso. Contudo, sabia que se continuasse com a loira, ou se ela se manifestasse contra a separação. Gina ficaria abalada... "_Tinha que ser grifinória!" - pensou. _

Tudo resolvido, meses juntos. Tudo em perfeita harmonia. Hoje havia tomado uma decisão: a pediria em namoro. Queria que todos os Weasleys, e por conseqüência, o Potter, soubesse que estavam juntos. Precisava disso. Era como se fosse uma garantia que tudo desse certo. Pediria a ajuda de Suzan, só uma mulher pra entender o que uma outra realmente quer... Plano armado. Agora só faltava executá-lo.

* * *

- Não sei como uma pessoa pode ser tão enrolada como você, Virgínia!- disse a amiga se referindo a ruiva que estava com mais de seis vestidos na mão e ainda não havia se decidido. – Coloca qualquer coisa... Mas tem que ser sexy, e não muito formal. Algo que combine com isso. – disse mostrando uma blusa de seda na cor rosa chá. 

- Hum... Não sei, acho que vai ficar frio. Mas eu posso colocar casaco branco, o que acha? – a morena apenas afirmou com a cabeça. – E essa calça, o que você acha?

- Uma graça, parece mais uma menina de quinze anos... Mas se bem, do jeito que você é, até que combinou. – respondeu Suzan debochada.

- Acho que a convivência com o Blaise está te afetando demais- a morena apenas suspirou, enquanto terminava de arrumar o guarda-roupa. – Olha, eu até concordei sair do trabalho, procurar uma roupa legal, mas você me prometeu que diria o porquê disso tudo e então?

- Draco Malfoy. Essa é a resposta pra todas as suas perguntas. – sorriu Suzan com uma caixa nas mãos.

- Eu sabia! Só não entendo... - não pôde concluir o que dizia, foi cortada mais uma vez.

- Bem, já são quase cinco horas! Vamos você ainda nem tomou banho. - empurrou a amiga em direção ao banheiro da suíte e enviou um pergaminho a Draco.

_Olá Draco,_

_Fiz tudo como combinamos, agora só depende de você, quer dizer de vocês. _

_Espero que tudo dê certo! Ah! Não esqueça do que eu te disse quanto a bebidas, hein! _

_Ela está no banho agora, o que significa que quando você ler essa carta, você já pode aparatar aqui._

_(Espero estar longe neste momento, afinal já posso ver a linda cena de vocês dois... Um grude!)._

_Abraço,_

_Suzan R._

_Ps: se o Blaise estiver com você, pede pra ele ir ao "lugar". Não se preocupe ele sabe o que estou falando._

_

* * *

_

Olhava-se no espelho, e sorria. Sim, estava se permitindo sorrir.Tudo havia sido perfeitamente planejado pra não sair errado e, pelo visto nada sairia do seu controle. Estava vestido de preto com uma grava prata por cima. Os cabelos caiam displicentes em seu rosto e, seus olhos pareciam conter um brilho jamais visto. Olhou pela centésima seu reflexo, agradecendo a Slytherin por ser tão perfeito... Ouviu uma batida na janela, reconheceu a coruja de Gina. Leu o bilhete da amiga dela. E mais uma vez sorriu. "_Suzan é a mulher perfeita para o Blaise, mesmo. Até nas piadinhas sem graça...". _

Uma voz atrapalhou seus pensamentos:

- Feliz é? Deixa, eu pensar... - o homem fez cara de quem estar pensando. - Bem acho que já sei o porquê! - disse o moreno sorrindo. – Deve ser por que hoje vai encontra a ruivinha, né!

- Eu juro que eu ainda te mato, Zabine. Que mania horrível! Você sempre entra assim no meu quarto... Bata a porta! O que lhe custa, fazer isso! – o loiro parou por instantes e, continuou. – Já sei! Você não bate a porta, pois sacrifica os poucos neurônios que existem em sua cabeça? É deve ser isso!

- Você nunca muda, né! – afirmou o moreno sentando displicente na cama.

- Pode saindo da minha cama. E a propósito, a sua namoradinha disse que era para você ir ao "lugar". – disse o Draco, e como se lembrasse de alguma coisa, continuou. – Que lugar é esse, hein? Não, não me diga. – sorriu maliciosamente.

- Não faremos nada, que você e a Virgínia não venham a fazer. – o loiro não disse nada, apenas sorriu como resposta e aparatou em seguida.

* * *

Depois do banho entrou no quarto se deparando com uma caixa enorme em cima da cama. 

_Oi Vi,_

_Essa noite será muito especial, por essa razão deixo esse presente pra você!_

_Espero que goste. Achei muito parecido com o seu jeito... afinal, eu não deixaria você ir vestida com aquela roupa que você escolheu. Desculpa amiga, mas é verdade. Você NÃO é mais uma menina e a ocasião pede algo mais...você entendeu! _

_Por tudo que você é para mim!_

_A família que eu nunca tive, a pessoa sempre presente. _

_A minha melhor amiga, a pessoa mais fiel e companheira que conheci! _

_Não há nada que me deixe mais feliz, do que vê-la com o Draco. _

_Essa noite promete, amiga!_

_Bjinhos,_

_Su._

_PS: Não pense em nada, deixe o teu corpo te levar... _

- A Suzan é maluca!Me faz escolher uma roupa à toa... Deixa-me abrir logo isso. – desfez o laço de cetim azul e abriu a caixa.

Havia um vestido rosa claro dentro dela. Vestido fininho e, bem solto. Um pouco acima do joelho. E bem apertado na altura dos seios. Riu ao ver o decote simples, mas insinuante. O que Suzan classificava como: "Olha pro meu decote e eu tenho tudo o quero de você!". Vestiu o vestido e viu que lhe caia perfeitamente, exceto na altura do colo, que parecia apertar demasiadamente. O que com certeza, fora calculado por sua amiga. A parte de trás do vestido era trançada, e como estava frio gostaria de colocar um casaco por cima. Só não sabia qual combinaria.

Perfumou o corpo inteiro com uma fragrância floral, e optou por não usar nenhuma maquiagem pesada. Apenas lápis e gloss. Os cabelos soltos e com cachos pequenos, presos de um lado com uma presilha de pedras brancas, as sardas muito evidentes, enfeitavam o seu rosto. Calçou uma sandália branca, que amarrava por toda a altura do seu tornozelo.

Penteou o cabelo para frente de modo, que os cachos caíssem em seu colo.

- Será que toda essa arrumação é pra mim? – perguntou o loiro divertindo-se com a cara de espanto da ruiva. – Dizem que mulheres demoram a se arrumar, nunca pensei que fosse tanto assim. – sorriu fracamente ao vê-la caminhar em sua direção.

- Hum... Não sei sabe, acho que vou sair sozinha por aí. Quem sabe eu não conheça alguém interessante...

- Prazer, Draco Malfoy. - disse prontamente a fazendo rir. Puxou-a para si, e ajeitou a mecha de cabelo dela atrás da orelha. Sorriu da maneira com que ela corava, parecia que o tempo havia voltado. Voltado há cinco anos.

- Pra onde nós vamos? – perguntou a ruiva olhando profundamente nos olhos metalizados.

- Vamos pra onde você quiser... - respondeu o loiro, puxando-a para um beijo. - Eu estava com saudades suas, pequena.

- Hei! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer que eu não sou pequena! - disse desvencilhando dos braços dele, com as mãos nas ancas. - É você que é todo grandão e...– disse fazendo manha. – Não gosto de pequena! Minha mãe é pequena, eu sou até alta, sabe. Mas não como você nem como essas mulheres que andam...

- Eu não me importo, _pequena_. Eu gosto de você assim mesmo. Com esse jeito de menina, _todo grandão... _Só você mesma. Se bem que isso é verdade, eu _sou todo grandão. - _respondeu olhando como se pudesse a devorar.

- Draco! - disse dando uma tapa de leve nas costas dele.

* * *

Música de fundo. Um cheiro envolvente no ar. Ambiente pouco iluminado, com uma cama na parte central. Um espelho enorme frente a esta, refletindo a imagem de um casal. 

- Não sei por que você gosta tanto de vir aqui, Su. – comentou o moreno, acariciando a curvatura do pescoço da mulher com os lábios.

- Pensei que parecesse óbvio. Eu gosto de vir aqui, pois me lembro da nossa primeira noite. - respondeu um pouco introvertida, como se estivesse incomodada com a situação.

- Essa é a primeira vez que te vejo envergonhada... – disse brincalhão para descontrair, ajeitando-a melhor em seus braços.

- Blaise, eu preciso falar uma coisa para você, mas não sei como... – disse séria, olhando nos olhos extremamente azuis do homem, desviando em seguida.

A expressão de divertimento fugiu a face do moreno, tomando uma de preocupação. Seu sangue gelou. E teve um medo do que ela poderia dizer. Pela primeira vez, se viu intimidado. E seu coração disparou tão forte, que nem se Voldemort colocasse a varinha em seu peito despertaria tal sensação...

- Pode dizer, estou preparado. Mas antes, eu quero que você saiba uma coisa. - ela olhou incerta para ele, medindo cada reação. - Eu amo você. E merlin sabe, o quanto é difícil eu admitir isso. E se você quiser ir embora, eu entenderei. Eu não vou dizer que não vou me abalar, mas eu quero que você seja feliz e... – Suzan o cortou:

- Eu amo você Blaise, mas...

- Você não precisa explicar eu vou entender, se você me dei... - foi interrompido novamente.

- Eu estou grávida. – disse se encolhendo como um bichinho indefeso.

- Como? - perguntou mais alto do que pretendia. Não que estivesse infeliz com a idéia, mas é que seu cérebro bloqueava quando estava nervoso.

- Olha, Zabine. Eu não estou pedindo nada, estou apenas comunicando. Eu sei que tudo isso é precipitado e, que é assustador. Mas não me diga que você não sabe como essa criança foi parar aqui dentro! - a resposta foi um beijo apaixonado.

- Eu... não queria que fosse assim. – disse ainda cabisbaixa.

- Foi inesperado, e totalmente apavorante. Porém somos adultos, e bem isso até me facilita...

- O que você está querendo dizer com isso? – perguntou à morena, como resposta o homem levantou da cama e remexeu a capa.

- Suzan, não era para ser hoje... Porém agora acho que vêm a calhar. – abriu a mão revelando uma caixa pequena vermelha. – Quer casar comigo?

- Eu - eu não acredito, eu... aiiiii! Eu quero, é lógico! – olhou deslumbrada para o anel de brilhantes, que logo deslizou por seu dedo. Olhou para o moreno e o abraçou. – é tão lindo.

- É... mas eu ainda sou mais.

- Seu bobo! - disse beijando intensamente. Logo estavam se amando, e se entregando ao amor que cada vez era maior.

* * *

O jardim impecável e imponente se vazia brilhar até mesmo na noite. Flores e plantas de diversas espécies ornamentavam a fachada principal da Mansão Malfoy. O carro havia diminuído a velocidade consideravelmente, para alívio da ruiva. Não sabia como o loiro poderia dirigir tão rápido, parecia mais um nôitibus. 

Ele parou o carro, acionando o encantamento automático, e abrindo a porta para Gina passar.

- Obrigada! – disse sorridente. Sendo abraçada em seguida pelo loiro.

Entraram na mansão, e foram direto à sala de jantar. A mesa já posta para dois, como a ruiva já havia previsto no caminho. Sabia que ela já tinha planos pra essa noite, por isso deixou que ele a conduzisse. Tudo parecia ocorrer da maneira mais perfeita, mas não podia conter a ansiedade crescente só de pensar, no real motivo de estar ali. O que ele queria? Na verdade, não tinha como saber. Draco era uma caixinha de surpresa... E era justamente isso, que a fazia suspirar todas as noites. Ele era diferente, tinha um ar de mistério que seduzia. Ela sabia que sempre estaria presa a ele. E que nada que acontecesse dali por diante a faria mudar de idéia.

- Acho que você não conheceu direito a minha casa, não? – surpreendeu-se ao ouvir mencionar Mansão dele, como uma simples "casa", que nem se deu ao trabalho de responder. – Vamos, quero lhe mostrar o jardim dos fundos.

Caminharam por entre as mais diversas plantas, todas muito bem cuidadas. Avistou ao longe uma estufa, bem menor do que a de Hogwarts, mas ainda assim, era grande. Admirou quando Draco puxou-a pela mão em direção a ela.

Em seu interior, havia rosas. Apenas rosas. O que era muito estranho, quem faria uma estufa para criar rosas?

Antes mesmo que pudesse perguntar, o loiro começou a explicação:

- Você deve estar surpresa por que aqui só há rosas, não? – perguntou arrastadamente. – Rosas... Elas tão frágeis a quem se ver, mas quando se toca, descobrimos o contrário. Os espinhos. A beleza pode enganar, e essa é uma das marcas da família da minha mãe. Os Blacks. Não sei se você sabe, mas a minha tia, foi uma das mulheres mais lindas de Hogwarts, sem escrúpulos, mas linda. E as rosas são assim...

- É por causa disso? – perguntou a ruiva incrédula, olhando atentamente rosa por rosa. Vendo que elas pareciam ter um atrativo, como se induzisse a pessoa a tocar nelas.

- Não, não por isso. Essas rosas são raras. São como herança de família. São capazes de fazer as poções mais terríveis... - disse o loiro, quase rindo da expressão de apavorada do rosto da ruiva.

- Por que você me trouxe aqui? – perguntou confusa e receosa.

- Eu queria te mostra uma coisa! - respondeu sorrindo, puxando-a novamente pela mão.

Andaram alguns passos até chegarem ao fundo da estufa. Lá havia uma redoma, e uma única rosa sendo protegida por esta.

- O que tem de especial essa rosa? – olhando fascinada para a rosa branca, que de tão clara chegava a cegar os olhos.

- Essa é a Virgínia... - disse o loiro simplesmente.

- Virgínia? - indagou incrédula, olhando a face de contentamento do loiro.

- O nome dessa rosa é Virgínia. Ela é tão rara e como o nome já diz pura. Ela tem os mesmo princípios ativos das lágrimas de uma fênix. Podendo assim curar.

- Nossa! Ela é tão linda... A flor mais linda que já vi, mesmo que antes eu não gostasse de rosas. – o loiro sorriu mais uma vez.

- Minha mãe dizia o mesmo. – ela retribui o sorriso.

- Mas por que essa redoma em sua volta? Não faz mal? - perguntou a ruiva, com os olhos pregados na rosa.

- É necessário. É pra protegê-la. Ela é um antídoto para todas as outras rosas, e sua pureza e capaz de fazer com que todas as outras percam a vida.

- Entendo. Engraçado, eu nunca soube dessa rosa. Em nenhum livro e, nem tampouco lembro de ter estudado em Hogwarts, afinal ela tem o meu nome, eu lembraria. – disse se sentando perto de uma das roseiras.

- Como eu já havia dito, isso é um legado de família. Por isso não é de fácil conhecimento. – respondeu sério, sentando ao lado da ruiva. – Só uma Malfoy pode abrir essa redoma.

- Sei... - disse ainda impressionada com a beleza da rosa. – Por que você me trouxe aqui? - perguntou virando o rosto na direção do loiro.

- Ainda não percebeu? - ela meneou negativamente com a cabeça. - Pra mim, você é como essa rosa, pequena. Rara e pura. Quero te proteger, quero que todos saibam que você é minha. Que você é minha namorada.

- Isso é um pedido de namoro? - indagou com um sorriso incerto.

- Veja como quiser. Mas eu prefiro que seja como uma constatação. Afinal, já somos namorados, exceto para sua família e...

- Você está disposto a falar com eles? – estava cada vez mais incrédula. Se fosse um sonho não queria acordar, não mesmo.

- Estou. – antes que ela pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, ele a puxou demonstrando tudo que não conseguia falar, com atos.

Era como se houvesse mágica naquele instante, os lábios grudados e insaciáveis. Em uma dança frenética em busca do amor pleno. Aos poucos o beijo cessou. E a face da ruiva estava quente, como sempre ficava. O que combinava com os cabelos rubros. Ela era sim perfeita, aos olhos dele.

- Eu nem acredito, que depois de tanto tempo estamos aqui. Juntos. – sorriu para ele, um sorriso que alcançava os olhos.

- Acho que podemos terminar de comemora em outro lugar. - tentou parecer sutil, mas não conseguiu.

- Então vamos. - nunca poderia imaginar que ouviria a ruiva concordar. Sem ao menos corar? Não ficou se perguntando mais. Saíram abraçados da estufa, direto para o quarto dele na mansão Malfoy.

* * *

Sentia alguma coisa passando pelos seus pés, como estava com muito sono não sabia ao certo se seria efeito de uma noite mal-dormida (ou seria bem dormida?) de sono. 

- Aí... que isso? - abriu os olhos e deparou-se com o loiro fazendo massagem em seus pés. – Eu odeio que mexam nos meus pés, e você sabe muito bem.

- Eles são tão pequenos, cabem diretinho em minhas mãos... São rosados na sola, e seus dedos são gordinhos. – disse ignorando os protestos da ruiva.

- Nossa! Eu nunca vi ninguém analisar tanto meus pés. Sabe não é uma parte do corpo da qual eu ache interessante e... - parou de falar ao ver o olhar inquisidor do loiro.

- Interessante? Bem, você tem muitas partes interessantes, algumas inclusive que este lençol está escondendo.

- Pára, Draco! - disse corando. - Pra que você me acordou? - perguntou puxando a coberta pra si.

- Eu trouxe o teu café da manhã, mas não vá se acostumando. - disse lhe entregando a bandeja.

- hum... sei... Pode dizer Sr. Malfoy,o que eu vou ter que lhe dar em troca? - perguntou encostando-se ao tronco nu do loiro.

- Você sabe o que eu quero. - recebeu um tapa como resposta. - Hei! Eu ia dizer que eu quero conversar com os seus pais.

- Isso é sério? - perguntou incrédula.

- Eu pensei ter deixado isso bem claro ontem na estufa... - ele não pôde concluir pois seus **lá**bios foram pressionados pelos da ruiva.

- Eu te amo. – ela disse assim que separou para tomar fôlego.

- Eu sei, pequena. – disse sorrindo da cara de decepcionada dela. - pois eu também te amo, por mais louco e insensato que isso pode ser. Afinal, eu não encararia aqueles brutamontes de cabeça de fogo, se você não fosse especial...

Ela sentiu um arrepio assim que olhos nos olhos dele. Sentia a verdade de anos atrás. Sentiu-se plena. Sentiu-se entregue.

------------------------------ Final do décimo sexto capítulo. --------------------------

_**N/B: **Coisa linda isso da rosa e do Draco apaixonado, dos pombinhos Blaise e Su com bambino na parada (quero ver só a cara do Draco e da Gina quando souberem da novidade), e só faltou mesmo a NC pra ficar perfeito, miga! Mas parabéns, cada dia melhor... cada dia muito, muito feliz o nos preparando para as tempestades, ai meu deusinho! Mas é isso, espero que não demore tanto de escrever o próximo cap porque estou curiosa com o Draco pedindo a Gina em namoro para a família. Beijos e abraços**, Ly! **_

_**N/B feita. **Ah, migaaaaaaaaa, eu tô com saudades da DM, e da OH nem se fala! Espero que tenha tempo agora, que está de férias..._

_**Biejos, te amo.**_

_**Lady Ly. **_

**N/A: **Oieee, desculpa pela demora... Sabe, já estou até me acostumando a pedir desculpas por demorar com os capítulos, credo! Bem, esse capítulo está tão feliz... Mas bem, como eu já havia mencionada antes essa fic vai até o capítulo 20 e talvez tenha um epílogo, talvez! Se estamos no dezesseis, eu AINDA posso fazer algumas maldades sorriso maléfico. Bem, espero que tenha gostado da Suzan grávida, eu amei isso! Ah...Torçam por mim, pessoas, o resultado da minha prova saí dia 17, aff! Ok! Preciso de muita torcida porque nem fui muito bem. Estou tão triste, a Ordem Potteriana acabou, muitos nem devem saber quem são, pois é um grupo do Rio. Porém os integrantes são muitos conhecidos no fandom. Mas devido a término desse grupo, não haverá mais Potter Rio, que era um dos eventos mais bacanas que tinha. Estou arrasada! Vou pra Sampa, vou morar lá...Aí, não perco os eventos..Ainda mais com a FEUPO...aff!

Antes dos agradecimentos coletivos, esse capítulo COMO SEMPRE, foi betado e revisado por Ly Anne Black, leiam as fics dela. São super! Muitos shippers, vários gostos e tipos...

_**Jullia Malfoy: **Oieee! Ah...fiquei radiante quando você disse que amou o outro capítulo, sou tão insegura quanto a isso, obrigada mesmo! E a cena toda foi total colaboração da minha beta que ajudou tantooo! Agradeço muito mesmo, lindinhaa. Bjinhos. _

_**Miaka**: Oiee... Vc me dá um trabalho com suas reviews, não me entenda mal. Mas é que eu tenho vontade de responder as suas perguntas, e não posso. Mas a Suzan realmente foi muito orgulhosa não querendo morar com ele, mas ela não é fácil mesmo. Se bem que com o filho, vai ficar impossível! É o Draco estava usando bem a Luna e a Eliza, porém agora terminou tudo com ela e está feliz ao lado da sua ruivinha. Fica tranqüila que as suas perguntas terão respostas nos próximos capítulos. Bjinhos!_

_**Ly:** Oiee, minha betinha linda do coração. Cada vez fica mais difícil atualizar e escrever, né? Esses bloqueios filhos da mãe...Puxa! O Capítulo doze de DM não saiu ainda, mas logo estarei te mandando, eu acho. E estou pensando sobre a Becca...Não sei, estou ficando má. Acho que vc e a Lou terão surpresas pela frente. Bjinhos,_

_**Franinha**: Olá, fiquei tão feliz que tenhas gostado do outro capítulo. E nossa, dessa vez eu REALMENTE demorei. Mas bem sabes o porquê disso. Uma loucura, uma correria... esta é minha vida agora. Aff! Ainda bem que consegui logo postar o capítulo dezesseis, e o dezessete não irá demorar tanto, espero. Bjinhos,_

_**Miracles: **Oieee, fico com coração na mão quando leio as tuas reviews, sempre me pede para não demorara a atualizar e não ando cumprindo, né? Desculpa, eu só má, mas não tão máaaaa... esse capítulo está feliz, o que não garante que os próximos sejam. Bjinhos,_

_**Jessy Malfoy: **Oi, nem te encontro mais no MSN, ou será o contrário? confusa Bem a reconciliação ta durando, agora não sei até quando e o que você falou na review...Calando os dedinhos. Bjinhos e vê se aparece, estou com saudades!_

_**aNiTa JOyCe BeLiCe** : Oiê, bem você não foi a 101, foi a 102, mas de qualquer forma muito importante pra mim. Obrigada mesmo por acompanhar a fic. E então gostou deste capítulo? Aproveita o romance, pode ser que acabe saí assobiando Bjinhos, _

_**Lou Malfoy: **Migaa, você sabe muito bem que sou péssima com reconciliações, gosto mesmo é de separar risadinhas E o bônus Suzan e Blaise, acho que nem vai rolar o/ Não tenho tempo para escrevê-los, não mesmo. E a fala do Draco, você e a Aninha gostam das falas que eu escrevo para o rapaz, né! Eu acho tão sem sal, mas bem se vocês gostam... O próximo capítulo tem todo mundo, Ciccy, avô do Draco, Becca, todos! E miga meu sorriso não é bonito, eu USO aparelhos, e não fico bem com eles. Dessa vez, a resposta nem será a altura pois tenho que atualizar e o tempo, como sempre, é curto! Obrigada por tudo migaa! Bjinhos, _

_**Bruna Lupin Black: **Oi amora, quanto tempoo! Bem agora tem cenas tchucas como vc diz do Draco e da Gina, não! E bem, o Blaise e a Suzan jamais desaparecerão da fic, não, não! E bem o parágrafo do abraço da Ciccy com o Draco eu já queria fazer há tempos, aí aproveitei e o encaixei. Ainda bem que você gostou. E sim, eu acredito que você pretendia colocar a música da Ana Carolina, até porque é muito DG. E sim, apesar do Draco ser um Malfoy nojento, ele se declara às vezes... Nossa, eu não atualizo há tanto tempo, que quando você me mandou esse review, nem sua beta eu era ainda... Tanta coisa mudou desde daquela época, não? Bem, obrigada pelo review, com certeza amei cada pedacinho, mas o ff/net não postou todo cara de raiva. Obrigada pela força, miga! Bjinhos,_

_**N/A:**Obrigada ao lindinhos que mandaram email, se eu esqueci de responder alguém, sorry! Não foi por mal. Bem, não se esqueçam da minha review, parece que tdos estão de complô e se esquecem de mim que me mato escrevendo chantagista. Mas é sério, submit review, gentee! _

_Bjinhos,_

_Rafinha Malfoy_


	17. Surpresas

**N/A:**_Essa nota é de agradecimento a Deus por ter me dado uma amiga tão maravilhosa e que sempre beta e me ajuda com as fic. Aninha parabéns! E que você se dê muito bem em sua vida! Como não poderei postar na segunda (20/02), posto hoje e lhe dou milhares de beijos!_

**Capítulo XVII - Surpresas.**

A semana havia passado tão rápido. Não havia tido tempo para nada. Era sempre assim, fim de ano com correria. O que muito lhe surpreendia era o fato de que Suzan quase não mandara notícias, logo ela que não a deixava em paz, sempre ansiosa por novidades. Com a sua família, já sabia o que iria fazer, já havia marcado o "encontro", no qual Draco seria apresentado como o namorado. Tanto tempo sonhou com esse momento... Desde que se beijaram pela primeira vez...

- Tia Gina? Tia Gina?- chamou a loirinha e parou quando a ruiva enfim lhe dera atenção. – A _senhola_ tava na lua, é?

- Como, Becca? - perguntou confusa, puxando a loirinha para sentar no seu colo.

- Tia, estou chamando maior tempão e a você num respondi! - sorriu ao ouvir a pequena, que continuou. – A tia ta apaixonada é?

- Como você sabe? - olhou confusa para a menininha que apontava com o indicador para a porta.

Espantou-se ao ver a imagem imponente do loiro a porta. Ele sorria de forma debochada, que fazia sua pele arder. Lentamente ele caminhou em direção a Gina.

- Nossa! Você realmente as cuida muito bem. Veja a Beca, tão inteligente! Concluiu o que eu disse rapidinho. - disse abaixado olhando para a menininha que ria descontrolada no colo da mulher.

- O _tio Dlaco namolá a Tia_, hahahaha... - deu um beijo no loiro e saiu correndo em direção as outras crianças.

- O que você anda fazendo com as minhas meninas, hein? Nunca vi, você sempre consegue o que quer é?

- O que eu posso fazer se até nessa idade elas não resistem a mim? - disse convencido e como resposta recebeu um tapa.

- Sabe, eu gostaria de entender essa sua compulsão por tapas. Sempre que falo alguma coisa, você me vem com um tapa. Já estou ficando todo roxo com isso, pequena. Eu já te disse que se você quiser brincar que não seja na frente das crianças – recebeu um tapa como resposta novamente.

- Isso é pra você não falar besteiras! - ele sorriu e a puxou, fazendo com que ela sentasse em seu colo no chão.

- Você está muito agressiva hoje. – disse lentamente ao pé do ouvido, direcionando a boca em seguida para os lábios rosados da ruiva.

- Draco, pára! Olha as meninas! - disse desvencilhando dificilmente dos braços dele. – O que você veio fazer aqui?

- A Suzan não lhe disse? - ela meneou a cabeça negativamente. – Ela e o Zabine querem a nossa presença essa noite no apartamento deles.

- Hum... A Suzan nem apareceu essa semana. – pensou alto a ruiva.

- Eu sei o porquê! – disse o loiro a surpreendendo.

- Por quê? - perguntou ansiosa. Quando viu que o loiro não ia dizer a razão, continuou. – O que você quer em troca para me dizer o motivo? - disse tudo sem convicção alguma.

- Uau... Minha ruiva está aprendendo!– ela apenas revirou os olhos, para agrado do loiro. – Eu só quero um beijinho. - ela deu um selinho nele, mas quando ia se separar ele a puxou com vontade. Depois de certo momento percebendo os caminhos quase que impróprios que as mãos do loiro faziam, cessou o beijo.

- Ok, eu digo. –sorrindo prosseguiu. – O Blaise pediu a Suzan em casamento.

- Meu Merlin! Eu mal posso acreditar! Esses dois são tão... tão difíceis de domar, e agora vão se casar... Lindo! - disse a mulher empolgada atropelando as palavras.

- Pois é, Gina. Eu esperava que isso não lhe surpreendesse afinal quem somos nós para falarmos de casais inusitados? - ela respondeu com um sorriso.

--------------------------------------------Fire and Ice ---------------------------------------------------

Suas pernas já estavam doloridas de tanto andar. Suzan não agüentava mais ter que parar em todas as lojas de criança que encontrava com o Blaise, sendo que nem mesmo ela sabia o sexo da criança, afinal só tinha quatro semanas.

- Blaise, podemos parar? - disse olhando para o móbile de pomo de ouro na mão de um Zabine sorridente.

- Já? Mas nós nem vimos o berço ainda, Su. – olhou para a mulher e pôde ver a expressão de cansaço. – Ok, acho melhor irmos mesmo, afinal o Draco e a Gina já devem estar para chegar, não é mesmo?

- Obrigada meu amor! – respondeu beijando a face do moreno.

- Mas eu vou levar o móbile. - disse fazendo a morena sorrir.

A vida deles estava uma maravilha. Blaise era o pai mais atrapalhado e atencioso que Suzan já havia visto. Era do tipo, que queria comprara tudo, sempre querendo dar o melhor. Paparicava todo momento e não via a hora do casamento chegar. Não que Suzan fosse diferente, mas como o moreno era o que ela classifica como "exagero".

A mesa já estava posta para quatro. O jantar seria na verdade para convidar o Draco e a Gina a serem padrinhos de casamento e futuramente da criança.

- Suzan?- chamou o moreno a porta do quarto.

- Oi... - respondeu com uma voz embargada.

- O que foi meu amor?- perguntou preocupado. Olhando para a mulher sentada no chão do quarto, com os cabelos na face e muito vermelha.

- Nada, só uma tontura. – respondeu sorrindo fracamente.

Ouviram o som agudo da campainha, com certeza o outro casal havia chegado.

Blaise ajudou a morena a levantar e a colocou na cama. E saiu para atender os convidados.

- Cadê a Suzan, Blaise? – perguntou a ruiva assim que se acomodou no apartamento.

- No quarto. Ela não está se sentindo muito bem, mas depois você entenderá a razão.

A ruiva não respondeu, apenas afirmou com a cabeça, e saiu atrás da amiga. A encontrou deitada na cama de casal.

- O foi? Brigou com aquele chato? - indagou divertidamente para quebrar o clima da situação.

- Ele não é chato, ele é lindo. - a ruiva sorriu. - E estou um pouco enjoada, só isso.

- Vou chamar o Draco, acho melhor irmos e deixar você descansar. – levantou da cama rapidamente, mas quando estava chegando a porta ouviu a voz da amiga dizer:

- Não vá, é importante. Afinal você será madrinha nas duas ocasiões. – disse a morena sabendo da reação da ruiva, que no momento a olhava incrédula como se tentasse decifrar as palavras que ficaram nas entrelinhas.

- Como? O Draco havia me dito que vocês iam ficar noivos e tudo mais. Mas não entendi a parte da "duas vezes madrinha", quer dizer... Você... não... Eu preciso ouvir isso de você. - disse a ruiva tão rápido que muitos não entenderiam. Muitos, mas Suzan entendeu perfeitamente.

- Estou grávida. - a reação da amiga, foi a de abraçar e fazer carinho no ventre, até a porta abrir as surpreendendo.

- Não acredito que você já contou, Suzan! – falou o moreno olhando pra a ruiva emocionada que mantinha um sorriso bobo na face.

- Não sei o porquê dessa reação, você também acabou de me contar. – disse Draco já ao lado de Suzan sorrindo, para despeito de Blaise.

- Ok, já que todos já sabem da novidade, eu preciso informar a data, não? - disse entusiasmado. – Pretendemos casar logo, em janeiro talvez.

- Ah... A Suzan já vai estar barrigudinha... Que lindo! - disse Gina beijando a face de Zabine animada.

- Eu acho que se você quiser o Draco também te faz ficar "barrigudinha". – disse Blaise fazendo a ruiva ficar sem graça e o loiro mais pálido do que o comum.

- Vamos jantar, eu já estou com fome. – a morena comentou fazendo todos rirem.

**DGDGDGDG**

A mansão dos Malfoys em Marselha, era tão grande quanto a de Wiltshire. Mas parecia ser bem mais jovial, devido a fato de não ter tanto o "ar clássico" que Lucius e Draco tanto preservavam. Alexander Malfoy era um homem vivido e aberto a novas experiências. Sabia acompanhar o seu tempo. E principalmente investir seu dinheiro. O principal motivo de seus medos ficara na Inglaterra. Draco Malfoy. Seu único neto e herdeiro.

Não que achasse o rapaz burro, porém tinha medo dos seus atos impensados. Afinal havia sido por atos impensados que havia perdido o seu filho. O que não queria que acontecesse com seu neto. Que apreciava tanto a vida, talvez esse fosse o seu pior defeito. Apreciar demais a vida, esquecendo das responsabilidades que se tem quando carrega um nome de tanto peso, como os dos Malfoys.

Sua maior surpresa foi a não volta dele para a França e o interesse repentino pelo trabalho. Essas não são atitudes que condiziam com o comportamento dele nesses últimos anos desde que chegara refugiado a Marselha. Por essa razão, pedira que Narcisa fosse atrás do filho ver o motivo de tal mudança. Quando ela disse que parecia que o filho enfim havia tomado juízo com uma única mulher, ficou imensamente feliz. E pelo visto, era uma mulher decente e com trabalhos voltados para o social. Luna Lovegood. Apesar de ter ouvido falar pouco dessa família, já sentia uma grande admiração por essa mulher que modificara tanto o seu neto.

Narcisa afirmou que era uma mulher bonita e bem educada. E que acompanhava Draco em suas saídas sempre, como o loiro dizia. Apesar de muitas vezes ouvir brigas, mas mesmo assim achava que os dois tinham um sentimento grande um pelo o outro. E que essa mulher se diferenciava das outras, e havia cortado o contato Draco com a Eliza, já que não havia a visto nem um dia na Mansão.

Alexander surpreendera-se com a carta recebida há poucos dias, de uma caligrafia bem feita e que parecia ter sido escrita as pressa, e certos trechos em que a tinta parecia estar borrada, com certeza a pessoa havia chorado ao escrever. Porém o motivo do choro acabaria, faria as coisas andarem para onde devem. Afinal, temos que assumir as responsabilidades de certos atos.

- Com licença, eu poderia falar com o Senhor? - indagou uma loira com um forte sotaque inglês na voz.

- Claro, Cissy. Entre minha filha. – disse o loiro sentando melhor na cadeira de seu escritório.

- É sobre aquele assunto. – respondeu desconfortável.

- Eu sei que deve ser difícil, mas você não vai perdê-lo. E sabe que ele estará em boas mãos.

- Eu sei, mas se essa mulher estiver o manipulando. Não quero brigar com ele. – disse trêmula, olhando para a janela que batia devido ao vento forte.

- Calma, tudo irá se resolver. Você já disse à ela para mandar a carta? - perguntou olhando para os olhos claros de sua nora.

- Ela fará a comprovação e mandará. Não sei como a noticia vai chegar. Espero que Salazar o proteja! – disse levantando se da poltrona.

- Esperamos. Só isso que podemos fazer por enquanto.

O jantar no apartamento de Suzan havia ocorrido muito bem, também pudera Gina e a morena não paravam de falar nem por um segundo. E Blaise falara tanto de como é tão louco essa idéia de ter uma vida em suas mãos, com todos os dados que o moreno lhe passou ele podia escrever um livro. Por um momento deixou sua cabeça divagar e pensar em qual seria sua reação em estar no lugar do amigo.

É claro que não queria estar, mas de certa forma seria surpreendente. Apesar de nunca ter pensado em ter filhos e de achar a idéia maluca. Não podia negar que ter uma criança correndo para os seus braços o chamando de pai parecia agradável. Ainda mais se a criança possuísse o sorriso terno da ruiva. Seria perfeito.

Mas, no entanto, sabia que ser pai não era para ele. Não saberia dar uma boa educação, e tinha medo que o filho cometesse os erros cometidos por ele. Ou crescesse temendo o pai, como ele cresceu. Mesmo assim, sentia se feliz toda vez em que buscava Gina. As crianças pareciam gostar dele. E ele não fazia nada pra essa reação, era inteiramente gratuita. E sua maior felicidade era a Rebeca. A menina era tão parecida com ele, e era tão fofinha. Era um ser puro, diferente dele. Mas igual à Gina, o que fazia seu coração disparar quando tinha as duas ao seu lado. Torcia em silêncio para que os pais da menina melhorassem, mas o quadro clínico mantinha-se estável. E isso fazia com que os olhos da ruiva se apagassem quando comentavam o assunto.

Sabia que Gina seria uma boa mãe. A compreensão e os cuidados que ela tinha não eram comuns em qualquer pessoa. Ela emanava uma luz que fazia com que todos gostassem de estar na presença dela. Ele sabia que esse efeito deveria ser em parte por ele estar apaixonado. Mas então por que as crianças a amavam tanto? Com a Luna ele não via isso. Na verdade, ele não via muitas coisas. Mas a Lovegood fora apenas uma fase, uma ponte. Pra que ele chegasse a sua ruiva.

Olhava ela dormindo nesse momento. Com um sorriso nos lábios, deveria estar sonhando. As pálpebras tremiam quando uns fios intrusos caiam sobre a face. Era tão delicioso sentir a respiração dela perto do seu pescoço e ver o peito dela subir e descer. Se pudesse ficaria ali para sempre, olhando cada reação que aquela mulher o fazia sentir sem ao menos saber.

_Uma semana depois..._

Apesar de não ser o seu casamento, Gina não podia negar que estava tão ansiosa como Suzan. Na verdade, ela tinha duas razões para isso. A primeira era: sua melhor amiga estava casando e ele seria a madrinha. Segunda: ela seria vista por todos como a nova namorada de Draco Malfoy.

Ela sempre havia desejado isso, e agora era a sua oportunidade, apesar de ser um casamento simples, comparando-se o meio em que Blaise convivia, com certeza haveria imprensa. E é claro que o casal mais inusitado seria destaque. Só de pensar nisso, um bolo crescia em sua garganta. Parecia mais uma adolescente do que uma mulher decidida. Porém seu maior temor, não seria na festa e sim antes desta. Na verdade o seu temor, era pra esse fim de semana, quando Draco seria apresentado a TODA família como namorado de Gina.

Mas por enquanto só teria que pensar em como se vestir para o casamento, que seria dentro de quatro semanas. Já havia escolhido o desenho e passado a costureira, agora só faltava experimentar, como era a madrinha não poderia fazer feio. Ainda mais sendo a acompanhante do homem considerado um dos mais bonitos da Inglaterra.

Encontrava-se em uma luxuosa loja, mais precisamente dentro de um dos provadores de costas para a entrada. O grande espelho que lá se encontrava estava e enfeitiçado para mostrar a nova coleção do principal estilista da loja.

- Aí... - gritou ao sentir o alfinete em sua cintura, a costureira jovem se distraíra olhando através dela.

- Desculpa, senhorita. Deixa ajeitá-lo melhor. - disse a jovem olhando através de Gina ainda. O que a ruiva não entendeu, mas por curiosidade virou-se de lado, deparando-se com a imagem imperativa de Draco.

- O que você faz aqui? – perguntou a ruiva tentando tampar o vestido. Com um gesto a jovem costureira saiu, não sem antes lançar um olha apreciador ao loiro.

- Não precisa se esconder, pequena. Ainda não é o nosso casamento. – sorriu charmosamente reparando no vestido azul petróleo da mulher. Era simples, mas revelador. E de muito bom gosto.

- Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?- continuou a sessão de perguntas, como o loiro denominava a mania da ruiva por perguntas.

- Oi pra você também. Eu fui te buscar no trabalho e a Keith disse onde te encontrar. Satisfeita? Agora pode vir aqui e dar um beijo no seu namorado. – puxou a ruiva ao ver o sorriso dela.

Logo estavam envolvidos em um longo beijo, e as mãos do loiro percorriam toda a extensão do corpo da mulher, sem ao menos se importar com o lugar em que estavam. Desceu o beijo ao pescoço dela e ficou brincando com a língua por lá. Deliciando-se com os suspiros dela. Mais uma vez os lábios se uniam, e a mão do loiro entrara pela fenda do vestido, acariciando a parte interna da coxa da ruiva, levando-a as nuvens. Gina já não media os seus atos e o empurrou contra o espelho, puxando os cabelos dele para trás enquanto mordia os seus lábios. Ele sentou na cadeira com ela em seu colo, as mãos passeavam pelas costas nuas, arrepiando toda a região. As línguas brincavam com malícia e a excitação já podia se sentir. Até ouvirem um:

- _Cof! Cof!._.. Desculpa, interromper, mas a senhorita ainda precisa fazer alguns ajustes no vestido. – disse a mesma jovem de antes, que parecia estar ainda mais fascinada em ver o loiro daquele estado. Não que Gina discordasse, afinal quem não ficaria descompassada ao vê-lo com os cabelos bagunçados, os primeiros botões da blusa aberto, e as bochechas rosadas. TENTADOR! Gina se recompôs levantando do colo de Draco como se não houvesse nada de errado, mas por dentro sentia-se quente tanto de desejo como de vergonha. Pois talvez se a menina tivesse chegado um pouco mais tarde, as coisas não seriam tão leves...

- Ok, mas eu penso que seja melhor eu fazer esses ajustes outro dia. Preciso ir, agora. Só vou me trocar. –a jovem saiu novamente, os deixando sozinhos.

- Onde paramos ?- perguntou o loiro beijando os ombros da ruiva.

- Pára, Draco. Eu vou me trocar agora. – assim que sentiu as mãos do loiro abrir o vestido, continuou. – Sozinha. – ele sorriu da cara de brava dela e saiu.

Quando saiu do provador, viu o loiro de conversa com a jovem que havia os interrompido. Sabia que não devia estar com ciúmes, mas não pôde evitá-lo, como ele podia ser tão descarado? Ficar de conversa com outra perto dela?

Cumprimentou os atendentes pegou seu casaco e fechou os botões. Começara a nevar. Passou direto pelo loiro, fingindo não vê-lo. Mas ouviu uma gargalhada atrás de si. Saiu da loja e a aparatou direto para seu apartamento. Sem ver a cara de vitorioso do loiro, que aparatou em seguida.

Assim que chegou a seu apartamento, não deu nem dois passos e sentiu dois braços envolta da sua cintura e um cheiro forte. Onde quer que fosse reconheceria esse cheiro.

- Saí, Malfoy. Volta lá pra butique e vá conversar com sua _amiguinha. _

- Meu Merlin! Que ruiva ciumenta! – disse apertando ainda mais forte, pois ela já estava começando a se mexer para sair do abraço.

- Isso não é uma questão de ciúme e sim de respeito. Pensa que eu não vi a cara que ela fez pra você.– ele riu ainda mais.

- Você fica linda com ciúmes. - sussurrou ao ouvido da ruiva, fazendo os pêlinhos da nuca dela se arrepiarem.

- Pára, vai embora. – disse assim que sentiu os lábios dele na curvatura do seu pescoço.

- Não vou, porque você ao quer que eu vá. E eu só estava conversando com aquela mulher, pois ela me perguntou o que você era minha.

- E o que você disse que eu era? – olhou desconfiada para ele.

- Minha amante. - recebeu um tapa. - Ta bom, eu disse que você era minha noiva.

- Por que você não consegue dizer a verdade, hein? – disse já de frente para ele, ainda abraçados.

- Mas eu não menti. Só apressei os fatos. – disse beijando a face da ruiva. – Agora já podemos continuar da onde paramos. – ela sorriu e se deixou cair no sofá.

Já havia preparado toda a sua roupa, não sabia quanto tempo ficaria na Inglaterra. Como uma boa Malfoy, sabia que nada poderia dar errado, por isso arranjou tudo para um tempo maior de dias.

Olhou a sua volta e sorriu com gosto, logo teria mais um motivo de felicidade. Um ser que traria alegria.

- Já está pronta, senhora? – perguntou o mordomo.

- Sim, avise ao seu senhor que já estou de partida. Mas só irei de encontro com meu filho esse fim de semana.

Desceu as escadas, e logo já estava de frente ao imponente jardim. Entrou na carruagem e prosseguiu até onde encontraria a Chave de Portal.

Sexta-feira. Era hoje o dia em que enfrentaria a família de Gina, com sorte, eles não seriam tão estúpidos, afinal só faltavam duas semanas para o Natal eesperava que o espírito natalino estivesse presente. Já estava na hora do almoço, e havia combinado com Gina de só se encontrarem a noite, dezenove horas.

Com certeza, aquele deveria ser um dos dias mais frios do ano. Sentia um nervosismo por dentro como se alguma coisa fosse acontecer, sentia a cabeça pesar. Mas não daria importância, tudo era válido para estar na presença da sua ruiva, e se tudo desse certo eles poderiam até casar no próximo ano. E no natal ele podia fazer o pedido, estava ansioso de mais para tudo acontecer. Mal podia esperar a chegada de Gina.

O aparelho do seu escritório toca. _"Malditos artefatos trouxas!". _Tentando "calar" o objeto, apertou em vários botões até achar o certo. Nunca iria se acostumar com aquilo, mas é claro que a idéia brilhante de colocar isso em todas as salas foi de Zabine.

_- Sr. Malfoy? – chamava sua secretária._

- Sim. - respondeu impaciente.

_- Sua mãe está aqui e..._

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada, em instantes a figura clássica e ostensiva de Narcisa Malfoy, rompia a porta.

- Ok, Senhora Clarisse. Não nos interrompa.

Sem cerimônias, sua mãe olhou com detalhe o lugar. Para alguns quadros fez uma cara de desprezo, típica de uma Malfoy. Mas pelo visto ela tinha gostado da sala, pois nenhum comentário havia sido feito.

Ela sentou na cadeira em frente ao loiro e olhou para o filho com os olhos com lágrimas, ao que o loiro percebeu.

- Algum problema, mãe? – perguntou aflito, sentindo uma ponta de remorso por não ter e comunicado com sua mãe desde a última visita.

- Não sei ainda, Draco. Depende de você. – não havia entendido até uma terceira pessoa entrar.

O sangue parecia ter parado de circular, não entendia o porquê mais sabia que bom sinal, aquilo não era.

Já havia comunicado aos pais que levaria um convidado, mas não havia dito quem seria. Estava ansiosa, e não pôde deixar de pensar em qual seria a reação de seus irmãos ao verem entrar na Toca com _ele_. Sorriu. Sabia que não devia sorrir, mas não podia negar, se ele não a amasse não faria essa loucura de acompanhar, de assumir compromisso. Mal podia acreditar nos atos dele.

Como planejado, saiu mais cedo do trabalho para comprar o presente de Natal dele, só faltava arranjar um esconderijo para ele não achar antes do tempo. Havia comprado um livro que ele estava procurando há um bom tempo e dentro dele havia uma foto dos dois, ainda na época de Hogwarts, e uma medalhinha que ele havia dado a ela. Esperava que ele se lembrasse.

_Flashback: _

_Era dia dos namorados. E Por toda lugar que se olhava tinha casais felizes, o que fazia a ruiva se sentir ainda pior. Era tudo inútil, odiava pensar nisso, sabia que nunca poderia assumir seu namoro, via seu irmão feliz ao lado de sua melhor amiga. Ron e Suzan pareciam esquecer da presença dela. Saiu de perto do lago e entro no castelo, não tinha o que comemorar. Quando estava passando pela sala de DCAT sentiu uma mão a puxar com violência. Sentiu medo, mas o medo se dissipou ao sentir o cheiro dele._

_- Pra onde que a minha ruivinha vai? Posso saber? - perguntou abraçando a menina._

_- Eu ia dormir ou fazer qualquer coisa... Desde que não fique ao lado desses casais melosos. – disse irritada._

_- Feliz Dia dos Namorados! E você pode sim fazer uma coisa, dar um beijo no seu namorado._

_- EX! Draco! EX!- disse o empurrando com violência. _

_- Você sabe muito bem que não agüenta ficar longe de mim. – ao ver os olhos de fúria dela, continuou. – Como eu não sei ficar muito tempo sem você, então larga de ser teimosa e venha me dar um beijo._

_- Mas você jura que não ficou com a Pansy_?_ – disse colocando as mãos nos cabelos sedosos e quase brancos dele._

_- Juro, você sabe que sim. - acabou com a tortura distância dos lábios e uniu-os com força, quase machucando, mas era uma necessidade quase de como respirar, estavam há cinco dias sem se falar, tudo por ciúmes._

_- Senti faltas de você, floquinho. – ele sorriu ao ouvir o apelido carinhoso e infantil dela. _

_- Eu sei, também sentia tua falta. - sentou na cadeira a puxando para sentar em seu colo. - Eu tenho uma coisa pra você._

_- O quê? – perguntou ansiosa. Logo sentiu um fio frio envolta do seu pescoço. Era um cordão de ouro com uma medalhinha que tinha uma rosa de ouro branco no centro. _

_- Que lindo! Mas eu não posso aceitar, eu não comprei nada para você e..._

_- Você é o meu presente! – interrompeu beijando ternamente._

_Fim do Flashback _

Aquele havia sido um dia dos Namorados incrível. Nunca poderia imaginar a capacidade das coisas de mudarem em poucos segundos. O mesmo aconteceria naquele noite...

Já estava arrumada de frente para o espelho, estava com uma calça jeans e uma blusa vinho de lã por cima e um casaco pesado marrom. Pra completar usava uma boina, que dava um aspecto mais leve a roupa. Estava bonita e sem maquiagem. O frio dava um toque rosado a sua pele, sem precisar de artifícios. Ouviu a capainha. Estranhou. Draco nunca toca a campainha, sempre aparatava e mesmo que não aparatasse, ele tem as chaves. Pensou no pior... E se fosse um de seus irmãos? Com um suspiro longo foi atender. Já eram quase 19 h

Abriu a porta e deparou-se com Draco, mas alguma coisa parecia estar errada. Ele sorriu fracamente, mas o sorriso não chegava aos olhos. E alguma coisa gritava dentro de si, que aquilo não era bom sinal. Ele a abraçou por um tempo e afagou os seus cabelos de forma gentil.

- O que foi, Draco? – perguntou depois de um tempo.

- Você está linda. - ele disse assim que se afastou do abraço.

- Obrigada, meu amor! – respondeu e deu um beijo rápido nele. – Espera um pouquinho que vou pegar minha bolsa.

Procurou a bolsa no quarto e a encontrou em cima da cama, onde havia vários casacos que ela havia experimentado.

Quando voltou a sala, o encontrou na pequena varanda que tinha o apartamento. Ele estava fumando um cigarro e mirava o horizonte com um olhar perdido, não se virou pra ela quando começou a falar:

- Sabe, desde que começamos o nosso namoro em Hogwarts, eu sempre soube que um dia teria que enfrentar a sua família. Naquela época eu temia pela reação de seus irmãos, mas hoje não. Se eu pudesse voltar atrás... As coisas não são como a gente quer. E quando fazemos algo, acabamos por esquecer das conseqüências. – ele virou para ela nessa altura dando a última tragada do cigarro, esvaziando a fumaça do pulmão. – Eu não queria que fosse assim, eu não posso te obrigar a nada. Eu amo você, e é por isso que estou aqui. – a cada palavra a ruiva entendia menos.

- Draco, por que você está dizendo isso? Por que você ta fumando? - ele desviou o olhar, como se tivesse feito algo de feio. Abriu o casaco e tirou um envelope.

As mãos de Gina tremiam ao sentir o envelope. Abriu com certa dificuldade. E ao ler o seu conteúdo seus olhos se embaçaram, não podia acreditar naquilo, não podia ser verdade...

- Você... Você... - não consegui falar nada. As lágrimas já corriam pela sua face. Ao vê-la naquele estado o loiro fechou os olhos. Não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo de novo, mais uma vez separados.

- Eu entendo se você não quiser mais me ver. Mas espero que você saiba que isso aconteceu antes de você. Pode ver pelo tempo. – ele dizia com a voz embargada. E quando já estava indo embora a ruiva respondeu:

- Draco, como você pode ter engravidado a Luna! Como você só me diz isso agora... - disse desesperada puxando os cabelos, como se pudesse controlar a dor.

- Eu não sabia, ok!Vim saber disso hoje. Ela avisou a minha mãe. - ele disse meio que incomodado. – Olha, eu só queria que você soubesse que entendo se você me deixar, mas eu quero que você tenha a certeza que eu não faria nada para te machucar.

- Sinto muito, Malfoy. Se a sua intenção na era me machucaracho que é tarde demais para isso.

- Você acha que ta sendo fácil pra mim? Ser pai de um filho de uma mulher que nem suportar, eu suporto? Ter que abrir mão da minha felicidade? Não Gina, não está sendo fácil. - fechou os olhos mais uma vez, aquelas palavras tinham um peso imenso.

- Eu imagino... - disse desolada. Jogando-se no sofá.

- Eu sei que você deve estar com nojo de mim. Eu vou embora, amanhã eu pego as minhas coisas...

- Eu não disse nada.– cortou a ruiva. – Você não precisa ir embora. Eu não quero te separar do seu... do seu filho. – disse com dificuldade. – Só quero um tempo, quero ficar sozinha por agora.

- Você quer dizer... - perguntou o loiro como se aquela centelha de esperança fosse a luz no fim do túnel.

- Que nada daqui pra frente vai nos separar. Mesmo que me faça sofrer, seria pior se te deixasse ir.– ele agradeceu a Merlin, a primeira notícia boa, apesar de saber que não seria fácil.

- Obrigada, Gina. Mesmo que eu não tenha falado com seus pais agora, eu irei falar com eles...

- Não faça promessas que você não pode cumprir.– ela disse fria, virando de costas pra ele. Que somente suspirou e foi embora.

Gina olhou para o apartamento e o achou grande demais pela primeira vez. Mandou um recado cancelando o jantar com a família. Tudo doía muito. Não conseguia mais chorar. Ela havia planejado tanto para nada. Agora ele teria filho de outra. Porém, não cometeria o erro de deixá-lo. Não, mais uma vez. Ele não gostava da Luna, pois se gostasse não teria a trocado. Tentou dormir, mas o sono não veio. Já era quase manhã quando olhou para um pequeno pacote, era o presente a seu afilhado que Suzan esperava. Não podia imaginar que ganharia um enteado junto. Com esse pensamento deitou na cama mais uma vez, agora sendo vencida pelo cansaço.

**_Fim do Décimo Sétimo Capítulo_**.

_**N/B: WOWWW! Pq eu tenho q amar tudo? Amar a Becca, e a Su gravidérrima, e as vésperas do casamento deles... GINA E DRACO SE AGARRANDO NA LOJAA! (SHOW!) e até todo mundo macomunando contra eles! E os flashback! Amo tudooo! Só fico trsitinha com o a briga deles, mas eu tenho Fé em nossa senhora protetora dos casaia complicados que eles vão se entender e ficar juntos para toda eternidade e acima de todas as provações! **_

_**Miga, ti amu! **_

_**Sua beta apressada, sem tempo, incompetente e pedindo perdão pela notinha xumbrega, Ly! **_

**_N/A: _**Oi pessoas! Não vou dizer que demorei, até porque, eu tenho demorado muito para atualizar minhas fics, e as coisas tendem a piorar. Além dos meus bloqueios violentos, não tenho tempo apara nada. Estou estudando horário integral, e ando muito cansada. Só tenho os Domingos livres, e bem, eu não tenho ficado muito frente ao pc, porém, mesmo com tudo isso, sempre que der estarei aqui, atualizando pelo menos, uma das minhas fics a cada mês. Quando terei um capítulo de garantia. Espero que possam compreender. Sinto falta das reviews que eu recebia mais assiduamente, estão chateados comigo? Ou a escrita vem piorando? Gente, preciso de opiniões, viu! Nunca fui chantagista com o número de reviews, mas é chato ver o hits lá em cima e as review não acompanharem-no. Ok, parei! Como já foi dito segunda é niver da minha beta, leiam as fics dela, viu! São perfeitosas, e tem para todos os gostos!

_**Agradecimentos:**_

_**Miaka**: Oiê!Como você poder ver não houve jantar, e eis que lanço essa bomba nas mãos do nosso casal vinte! Será que eles vão agüentar? Isso nós só saberemos nos próximos capítulos, né! Gostou das cenas da Suzan e do Blaise, lembro que você gosta desse casal. Eu também gosto. Bjinhuss,_

_**Aninha (a Beta disso aqui!): **Oi Babily! Bem, as suas reviews são muito importantes pra mim, que história é essa que não são! Mesmo que a sua opinião seja expressa a cada parágrafo nas betagens gosto de suas reviews...Sempre me divirto com alguma coisa!Feliz Aniversário, minha baby! Seja muito feliz e encontre um cicatriz em sua vida...hahahah.E sim, parece mesmo que você gosta de comentar mais em DM, mas não é que no fim de OQNVS é que eu vim gostar dela! Estranho,né! Sentirei saudades! Bjinhoss!_

_**Camy (Lindinha-Mor!): **Olá, nem venha com essa de que sua review ficou chocha, eu gostei viu! E se você já estava com raiva da Luna antes, imagino como está agora. Mas espero que você me perdoe pelas maldades com esse casal, mas são extremamentes necessárias. Não sei s minha carta já chegou, estou torcendo praq eu tenha chegado! Bjinhoss sonselinos!_

_**Sabina Pereze: **Oiê! Gente nova por aqui! Fico feliz que gostes de minha fic, muito mesmo! Vc não sabe o quanto. Não se sinta culpada por não ter tido tempo de comentar, mas se puder comenta, viu! A demora com os capítulos é devida a dificuldade de escrevê-los, mas estarei atualizando sempre! Bjinhoss sweety!_

_**Lou Malfoy: **Oi migaa, sim o Blaise e a Suzan formam um casal lindoso! E a "cria" deles será lindos! Quanto ao potter Rio ter acabado, eu já sabia que uma hora isso teria que acontecer, mas haverão outros eventos mesmo. A quase separação neste capítulo foi algo que gostei de escrever, sabe. Gosto bastante disso! E matei a sua saudade de Becca, coloquei todo mundo que havia sumido neste capítulo! Espero que tenhas gostado! Bjinhos, _

_**Musa Kyoyama: **Oieee! Fico imensamente feliz em ter agradado com a fic! E esse negócio de rosas nem sei de onde tirei, sabe aqueles surtos! Então, tive um assim! E Blaise e a Suzan, é o casal tão lindoso, os amo de paixão! Obrigada mesmo pela review! Continue acompanhando e me dizendo no que tenho que melhorar, ta!Bjinhos de chocolate!_

_**Jessy malfoy: **Oiê fofaa! Ok, é fato que o outro capítulo foi uma loucura. E é sério que você gostou da parte dos pés? Tipo, os MEUS pés são lindos, é a única coisa em mim que eu gosto, resolvi doar isso pra Gina. E acho que a delicadeza dos pés deve ser algo que atraís um Black, que por conseqüência é o Draco. E sim! A Luna aprontou! Típico dela, né! Espero que tenhas gostado desse capítulo! Bjinhoss!_

_**licca-weasley-malfoy: **Olá, desculpa com a demora com a postagem! E bem a Luna já aprontou, o nosso loiro vai ser papai! Não me mata, viu! Mas é necessário para o desenvolvimento da fic. E também bem feito para eles dois que são dois cabeças- dura! Obrigada pelo comentário e espero que tenhas gostado do capítulo, nem que seja um pouquinho. Beijões!_

_**Angelina Michelle (Minha corujinha!): **Oiê flor! Sim, você tem olhos de fogo, acho que na época eu achava bonito, quer dizer até hoje eu acho, quisera eu ter olhos assim... Eu atmbém amo o Blaise, e eu queria ser a Suzan desta fic, porque ela o tem nas mãos. E eu queliaa... Fico feliz que você tenha lido, apesar de não saber até que parte, mas obrigada mesmo assim! Bjinhuss achocolatados._

_**Franinha Malfoy: **Oiê Fran!Obrigada pela força e pela paciência de sempre me ouvir! Obrigada de coração! Depois de ler aquelas ncs, me deu até vontade de escrever uma aqui, mas como vou matar o Draco no próximo capítulo não vai dá... hahaha. Brincadeira, mas gostei muito mesmo das que você me passou. E até hoje estou meio inconformada pela sua desistência para escrever fics. Aí,aí! E pode deixar que se eu precisar te grito mesmo, ahhh! Minha carta já chegou aí? Espero que sim! Bjinhos!_

_**N/A: Obrigada pelo apoio gente! Qualquer coisa, estarei disposta a ouvir, viu! Submit review, go e digam nem que seja um "suportável", "vá em frente", "um dia vc chega lá"...Ahh! pra quem ler "Por Que Todas Nós Amamos Draco Malfoy", fiquem tranquilos estarei atualizando!**_

_**Bjinhos,**_

_**Rafinha Malfoy**_


	18. Renúncia

_**N/B: Hello!**_

_**Primeiro que eu tava com saudades bem reais da OQNVS, assim como de todas as suas outras fics! Tipo, segundo que eu sou louca por ter esquecido esse cap e isso só contribui pra vc achar que é só a vc que eu esqueço, mas ok! Um dia vc entende. **_

_**É isso! Lá vamos nós!

* * *

**_

**Capítulo XVIII – Renúncia

* * *

**

Gina sempre gostou do inverno, de ver os primeiros flocos de neve caírem... Mas dessa vez, sentia um frio interno. Como se a chama que havia dentro de si, tivesse sido apagada. Olhava para os pergaminhos empilhados, nunca sua mesa estivera tão bagunçada. Já fazia uma semana desde a noite que o Draco dera a notícia da gravidez de Luna. Seus encontros estavam cada vez menos freqüentes e a maneira com que se olhavam havia mudado. Tudo havia sido abalado...

Contudo, sentia um conforto ao pensar na coragem dele de assumir o romance com ela perante a mãe. Draco havia lhe contado que sua mãe não aprovava muito bem essa história dele ter engravidado uma, mas estar com outra, o que não era certo para um Malfoy. A principio a ruiva até pensou na possibilidade de deixá-lo, porém, sabia que isso era impossível. Mesmo que as coisas não estivessem bem, com o tempo voltariam ao seu devido lugar. O sentimento era algo visível entre eles, e a luta dia após dia, para manterem a relação, era a maior prova disso.

Suzan havia lhe dado muito apoio ao saber da sua decisão de continuar o namoro com o Malfoy, quando Gina contou a história toda, de como tudo havia sido dito, a morena chorou bastante. Com certeza, essa reação era devido a má regularização hormonal da gravidez. Sã sua amiga nunca choraria assim... Não queria jogar seus problemas nas costas dela, que estava tão bem com o casamento chegando e com as novidades em seu corpo devido a gestação. Sentia um pouco de inveja, não que quisesse estar no lugar de Suzan, ou desejasse o que a amiga tem, mas tinha inveja das pequenas coisas. Como sorrir despreocupada porque a vida é mais fácil e que mesmo que haja obstáculos, haverá alguém para segurar a sua mão e que tudo terminará bem... Nada disso, era certeza para a ruiva, tudo estava confuso ainda. Mas ainda tinha esperanças que um dia, estaria com o loiro sem maiores empecilhos, que não fosse a sua personalidade de cada um.

No trabalho, a Weasley também não tivera muita sorte. Algo muito ruim acontecera nos últimos dias, os pais de Rebeca Winslett haviam falecido. Na verdade, a mãe da menina já estava em um estado clínico horrível, e o pai faleceu um dia depois da morte da mulher. A notícia havia caído como uma bomba em sua vida. O que faria com a pequena? Não, que as outras crianças estivessem em uma situação diferente, mas Rebeca era órfã e nem havia tido tanto contato com os pais, o que de certa forma auxiliaria colocá-la em adoção. Entretanto, esse era o seu medo. Colocá-la na fila de crianças a serem adotadas. O que fariam com a sua pequena? Só de pensar nisso seus olhos já se enchiam de lágrimas... Parecia que a Lei de Murphy estava imperando a sua vida, só podia ser isso. Tudo se resumia em uma seqüência de erros e de fatos improváveis, que não deviam acontecer.

Já passava da hora do almoço, quando uma coruja de pelo cinza entrou por sua janela. Sabia de quem era essa coruja só não esperava vê-la tão cedo.

_Virgínia, _

_Sei que as coisas andam difíceis entre nós, e que seu trabalho e os últimos acontecimentos contribuíram para isso. Parte desse problema é culpa exclusiva minha, precisamos de um tempo só pra nós dois. Hoje não irei ao seu apartamento, mas amanhã cedo te buscarei. Não seja curiosa e não pergunte para onde, pequena._

Não estava assinado. Típico _dele_. Sorriu. Quem sabe, isso não significasse uma melhora. Não queria ter esperanças, mas como as coisas andavam precisava de algo para se apoiar e uma final de semana com Draco seria perfeito. Já que no próximo seria natal, e pelo visto a Sra. Malfoy não deixaria seu filho único passar ao lado de uma Weasley. No entendo, nada importava...

----------- (Draco and Ginny)--------

Estava deitada na cama, fitando o teto branco. Sentia as pernas pesarem, e não tinha forças para se levantar. Seus olhos doíam pelas grossas lágrimas que desciam deles. Como sua vida toda poderia mudar em um segundo? Nada estava certo. Seus sonhos se dissipado de maneira brutal. Não esperava por isso... Nunca passou pela sua cabeça algo assim.

- Hermione? - chamou a voz tão conhecida e sempre tão desejada, mas no momento era a última pessoa que queria ver.

Ficou quieta, pedindo a Merlin que ele não a achasse no quarto, mas sabia ser improvável, já que este seria o primeiro lugar a procurar.

- Mione? - indagou a voz assim que abriu a porta do recinto escuro.

O ruivo adentrou o quarto parando estático frente a cama de casal, lá estava sua esposa. Jogada na cama, e com a expressão de cansaço visível. As lágrimas aumentaram e bem baixinho podia ser ouvir um choro. Sentiu um nó na garganta. O que será que havia acontecido para ela está assim? Será que alguém havia morrido? Hermione sempre fora uma mulher corajosa e destemida. Um tanto quanto fria para algumas coisas...

Sentiu o colchão ondular, no mesmo instante sua respiração parou. Não queria dar essa notícia à ele. Não podia! Como diria que havia falhado? Logo, a ele...

- O que houve, meu amor? - perguntou acariciando o rosto, ao que ela fechou os olhos, chorando ainda mais. – Me conta... Estou aqui pra isso, pra estar ao seu lado. - disse tentado ao máximo passar confiança.

- Eu fui fazer aquele exame... _aquele _- ele olhou assustado pra ela, que apenas levantou com esforço da cama. – E... - escondeu o rosto com as mãos.

- Você tem alguma doença? É isso? - perguntou receoso pela possível resposta.

- Não é bem isso... - disse respirando fundo. – Eu falhei, entende! - ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Mione, olha pra mim. – ela levantou o olhar deparando-se com os olhos azuis céu do marido. - O que houve?

- Eu não posso ser mãe, é isso que houve, Ronald. - disse séria, rindo depois de forma sombria, enquanto o ruivo continuava parado sem conseguir processar o que aquilo significava.

-------------------------------------Ooo00ooOOOoOO0oo--------------------------------

A maravilha de se estar grávida é poder ver os efeitos disso em sua vida. Suzan agora parecia mais responsável, coisa que nunca havia sido bem como Blaise que se tornara nos últimos tempos a imagem de um pai coruja. Sempre comprando mais do que o necessário, e dando assistência EXAGERADA a futura esposa. A morena não podia se mexer que ele já perguntava como estava, o que a irritava muito. O mais estranho, era que nenhum dos dois nunca imaginaram estar nessa situação.

Zabine sempre tivera uma vida agitada e de badalações, poucas coisas importavam, como: Conseguir mais uma namorada sem cérebro ou convencer uma empresa a se aliar a sua. Nada que fosse difícil, ou que não estivesse preparado. A sua vida toda foi criado para "servir" os desejos do avô, pois se pai nunca dera muita importância para a sua existência, até o dia em que descobriu estar doente, depois disso, ele e o filho nunca mais se separaram até o dia de sua morte. A mãe de Zabine lembrava muito a mãe de Draco em certas situações, já que as duas perderam o marido cedo, mesmo sendo em casos extremamente diferentes. Os filhos de cada uma, tinham personalidades diferentes, mas por incrível que pudesse parecer, eram melhores amigos, mesmo que o loiro não admitisse isso de forma alguma.

O mais complicado era entender como os dois se apaixonaram por mulheres tão incomuns das que sempre os rodeavam. Quando o moreno soube pelo amigo, ainda em Hogwarts, de seu envolvimento com a filha caçula dos Weasleys, riu até cair. Como era possível? O coração de gelo se derreter por uma garotinha com bons atributos físicos, mas nada que a tornasse uma deusa. E ainda por cima de uma família rival, justo a que o amigo mais desprezava. Nesse instante teve medo, que um dia isso fosse acontecer com ele também. Lembrava com exatidão do dia em que Draco chegou ao dormitório, os olhos cinza mais tempestuoso que o normal. E um brilho estranho de loucura era percebido neles... Esse dia havia sido o que loiro descobrira que Ginny pensava em largá-lo para ficar com o Potter. Nunca vira tanta raiva e mágoa no olhar do amigo. Era estranho... Agora, anos depois entende o que isso significa. Pois amava. E esse sentimento era algo que o entorpecia e o fazia querer estar cada vez mais com a pessoa responsável por isso. Nunca pensara que a ex-namoradinha do Weasley, fosse se tornar sua esposa um da. E que fosse amá-la de uma foram assustadora e que ansiasse todos os segundos por ter o fruto disso em seus braços.

Pra Suzan ser mãe era algo que sempre desejava intimamente, embora achasse que nunca aconteceria. Sempre teve receio em se entregar a uma relação, por isso teve tantos namorados e nenhuma certeza. O último, antes de Zabine, fora Leonardo. O namoro ia bem até ele tocar na palavra "casamento"... Depois disso, ela terminou com ele, e pediu transferência para a Inglaterra. Sabia que havia agido como uma criança, mas tudo isso era na verdade uma maneira de fugir de seu passado. Seus país haviam se casado cedo, uma paixão avassaladora, porém, quando era criança deixou sua mãe. E ela cresceu sendo criada pelos avós, já que sua mãe entrar em depressão. Anos se passaram, e quando tinha doze anos e voltara da escola, seu pai estava de volta. A principio pensou que aquilo era um sonho, e que tudo tomaria o seu devido lugar. Mas na verdade era um pesadelo, meses depois as brigas entre seu pai e sua mãe eram cada vez mais violentas, até o dia em que uma dessas, resultou em uma marca vermelha na face de Clarisse, sua mãe.

Foi em Hogwarts que pôde enterrar os seus problemas e conhecer sua verdadeira família: Gina. A ruiva sempre lhe dera apoio em tudo, e a família dela servia como um refúgio. Quando havia completado dezesseis anos sua mãe faleceu e seu pai? Havia sumido sem deixar pistas, não que se importasse. Meses depois começou a namorar o irmão mais novo de sua amiga, era como se pudesse realmente fazer parte de uma família, que a amava e a respeitava com um membro desta. Pensar em seu relacionamento com Ronald anos depois do ocorrido era como se pudesse ver com outros olhos. Hoje sabia que aquele desespero que sentiu após o término, era devido a achar estar perdendo a sua "nova" família.

Não sabia se poderia ser uma boa mãe, como sua avó e como Molly Weasley era, contudo daria o seu melhor. Ouviria seu filho e tentaria o educar ao modo de torná-lo uma pessoa boa e que saiba dar valor aos outros. A única certeza que tinha era que estar com Blaise fazia as coisas se descomplicarem, por mais enrolado que o moreno fosse. Afinal, ele tinha um bom coração, e levava a vida com bom humor. Sorriu. Era sempre esse sorriso bobo que a acompanhava ao pensar nele. Como ela havia se apaixonado? Como ele pôde conseguir quebrar essas barreiras impostas desde cedo? Ela nunca conseguiria achar as respostas, e nem queria achar. Estava bem assim. Feliz e realizada e cheia de esperanças para o futuro.

- Su, nós precisamos conversar sobre uma coisa. – a morena não desviou a atenção da revista, apenas assentiu com a cabeça, fazendo pouco caso. – Será que esse tipo de escrita sem importância é mais atraente do que olhar para seu futuro marido? – indagou sentando-se ao lado da mulher no sofá, o que a fez rir.

- Não sabia que você era tão egocêntrico ao ponto de pensar que todos os minutos do meu dia estarão disponibilizados para você. – disse levantando o olhar, deparando-se com os olhos azuis do moreno.

- Eu sei que sou pretensioso, mas veja bem, sempre consigo o que eu quero. - sorriu, segurando as mãos delicadas que brincavam com os seus cabelos negros.

- Consegue é! – beijou a face dele com ternura, apoiando seu corpo nele, pendendo a cabeça para ao lado ao sentir a respiração quente do homem.

- Consigo. Afinal, quantos conseguiram estar aqui onde estou. – ela confusa o olhou, ao que ele continuou - Sentado no sofá em plena sexta feira, com uma mulher linda aos meus braços. E mesmo que tente não olhar pra mim, ela não consegue, porque somos iguais e nos amamos com a mesma intensidade.

- Uau! - disse tentando não parecer encantada com as palavras proferidas por ele. – Um Zabine caidinho por mim! Eu sou demais! – respondeu jogando os cabelos para o lado.

- Você não sabe o quanto! - ele beijou a face dela repetidas vezes, tanto a esquerda quanto a direita, até chegar aos lábios, tomando-os primeiramente com calma, logo se transformando em um beijo avassalador.

...(Draco and Ginny)...

Já eram quase oito horas e não havia acabado com todos os relatórios que precisava para a semana. Odiava deixar trabalho por fazer, mas já era muito além do seu horário de expediente e estava com as costas doloridas, seus olhos já ardiam, precisava tomar um banho e comer alguma coisa urgentemente.

Fechou algumas pastas que estavam sobre a mesa, separando por cor cada caso. Tinha boa visualização dessa forma e evitaria se confundir, como sempre se atrapalhava. Essa semana mal teve tempo de ficar com as suas crianças, e também não saberia como lidar com a Rebeca. Não gostaria de pensar nisso este momento.

_Batidas a porta._

- Entra! - exclamou a ruiva que no momento organizava as pastas com um feitiço de levitação.

- Virgínia, acho que você devia ir a sala 4, precisarei de sua ajuda. – disse um pouco desconfortável, a jovem de cabelos loiros escuro.

- O que houve Keith? – indagou preocupada, quase derrubando uma pilha de pastas azuis sobre o sofá.

- É a Rebeca, ela não que comer nada, não sei o que farei... - disse olhando para baixo. – E ela sempre gostou de você, quem sabe com a sua presença ela não melhore?

- Ok, já vou. – disse terminado de alinhar as pastas azuis e vermelhas.

A casa estava mais silenciosa que o normal, não havia sons de risadas como sempre, nem tampouco as brigas e protestos de sua esposa. Olhava para o quarto tentando entender o que poderia ter feito em seu passado que pudesse transformar o seu futuro nisso. Embora, não se preocupasse com a idéia de não poder ser pai biológico de uma criança, estava triste, pois sempre esperou ter filhos com a audácia e inteligência da mãe. Ron olhava para a foto que havia sobre o criado mudo, nesta estavam os dois abraçados no dia de seu casamento. Olhava com pesar, quando poderiam sorrir assim novamente?

Sabia que o casamento estava abalado, mas queria poder consertar. Afinal, havia tantas mulheres no mundo estéril, e nem por isso perdiam a oportunidade de ter filhos. A mãe é quem cria e dá amor, não quem coloca no mundo. Essa agora era a sua missão: colocar na cabeça da esposa isso.

- Mione? – perguntou na sala da casa que estava iluminada, para sua surpresa.

- Estou aqui! - respondeu da cozinha.

Ele caminhou em direção a voz, encontrando sua mulher com os cabelos presos ao alto da cabeça e espalhando o molho sobre o macarrão, como cuidado, sabia que ela só cozinhava quando queria esquecer de algum problema.

- Você já está melhor? – ela olhou ressentida – Precisamos conversar.

- O que você quer me dizer, Ronald?– ela respirou fundo, fechando os olhos em seguida. – Eu não sei por que isso aconteceu, mas não quero pensar neste assunto. Se você quiser pode ir embora, vou compreender.

Ele não respondeu, apenas sentou na cadeira, frente a ela.

- Lembra de quando casamos? - a mulher continuou calada, olhando para os pés. – Eu lembro... Nunca fiquei tão nervoso em toda minha vida. – neste momento ele sorriu fracamente – Acho que me apaixonei por você desde a primeira vez que te vi, apesar de te achar irritante. No fundo eu pensava não ser bom o suficientemente pra você...

- E agora, eu que não sou boa o suficiente pra você, não é mesmo? - cortou o marido, sua face já estava vermelha e por ela rolava grossas lágrimas.

- Não! Nunca em todos esses quase quatro anos de casado me arrependi de tê-la como esposa. Tenho que admitir que não sei como você me agüenta. – disse levantando da cadeira, limpando gentilmente as lágrimas cristalinas dela.

- Aonde você quer chegar com tudo isso? – indagou receosa.

- Às vezes me pergunto se você lê mentes? Não, isso é porque me casei com uma sabe-tudo, mas o importa é que nada mudou e nada mudará o que sinto por você. E se não podemos ter um filho de sangue, teremos de coração. Pois o sangue como o nome, pouco importa. – dito isso, ele pôde senti-la tremer em seus braços. Começou a niná-la como uma menininha.

- Eu te amo, Ron. Te amo muito. – ele sorriu e beijou os lábios da morena gentilmente.

Já havia comido mais do que costumava comer em uma semana. Sabia que tinha que seguir a dieta, mas o que podia fazer se tudo que via tinha vontade de comer? E o pior, é que Blaise comprava tudo que é tipo de doces só pra agradá-la. E isso era algo torturante, ao fim da gravidez estaria uma bola gigantesca e ele nem iria a querer mais... Seus pensamentos estavam mais alucinados que o de costume, também pudera com tantas novidades em sua volta e no estado que se encontrava permitia-se essas loucuras.

- Nossa! Você que comeu isso tudo? – ela levantou o olhar com cara de culpada. – Estava brincando, amor. Você tem que se alimentar por dois, é normal. – falou como se fosse um especialista, o que fez a morena rir e como resposta ele beijar a testa dela.

- E então, o que você queria falar mais cedo? – perguntou dando outra garfada na torta de chocolate.

- Temos que pensar na cor do quarto do bebê - disse pensativo.

- Você não acha que é cedo demais? Nem sabemos o sexo da criança. – ela continuou a comer, sendo observada por ele.

- Acho que será menino. – respondeu vagamente. – Então, um quarto azul celestial ficaria bonito.

- Amor, que tal pensarmos melhor depois de estarmos devidamente instalados na sua casa.

- Você gosta de azul? – fingiu não ouvir os protestos da mulher.

- Gosto. Me lembra seus olhos. – disse desviando o olhar em seguida.

- Perfeito! - disse, logo em seguida beijou a noiva impossibilitando-a de mais perguntas.

* * *

Nunca o corredor em direção aos quartos de suas pacientes parecera tão grande. Estava nervosa, não sabia como reconfortar Rebeca, mesmo que essa fosse a sua profissão. Olhou para Keith que parecia entender o que se passava na cabeça da ruiva. Quando deu por si, estava frente a porta. 

- Vou buscá-la. Acho melhor você não entrar. – disse a loira entrando no quarto. Minutos depois ela volta com a pequena no colo. – Vai com a Tia Gina, vai. – falou passando a menininha para o colo da ruiva.

- Pode ir, Keith. – olhou para a menina que mantinha a cabeça baixa e com um biquinho, como se fosse chorar a qualquer momento. – O que foi, lindinha?

- Meu papai e minha mamãe me deixaram... - disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, escondendo os rostos com as mãozinhas.

Gina olhou para o fim do corredor e viu o banco de espera, a essas horas o local estava vazio. Então, ali seria mais apropriado para ter uma conversa com a pequena.

- Meu amor, a tia Gina vai te explicar umas coisinhas. – a menina continuava olhando para baixo. - será que eu sou tão feia? Você nem olha pra mim! – tentou brincar com a menina.

- A _senhola_ é linda! – respondeu a loirinha.

- Então olha pra tia, anjinho. – a menininha levantou o olhar – Seus pais se foram, mas você não está sozinha. Eles estão aqui, mas não podemos vê-los.

- Eles 'tão aqui? Onde?- perguntou a criança - Eu não estou vendo- disse triste.

- Lembra quando a tia explicou o que era os anjos? – a menininha afirmou com a cabeça. – Então, seus pais viraram anjos e agora estão aqui protegendo você! - a ruiva esforçou-se ao máximo para não chorar. – Eu estou aqui, e nada acontecerá com você. A tia vai sempre estar ao seu lado.

- Tia Gina, eu _quelia_ que a _senhola_ fosse minha mamãe. – disse chorando e puxando os cabelos da jovem.

- Pode ter certeza que a tia também queria. – a menina sorriu e deu um beijo lambuzado na face da mulher. - nem adianta vir me dar beijos, viu! Estou muito chateada com você... – disse em tom de brincadeira.

- O que foi tia? Não fiz nada, _julo. - _olhou pra ruiva fazendo manha, já havia voltado ao normal.

- A Senhorita não comeu nada, não é? - ela indagou tendo como resposta um sorrisinho fino e uma menina correndo do seu colo escondendo a face. – Você quer brincar é? Então se eu te pegar, você vem lanchar comigo no refeitório.

Depois da brincadeira e de ter dado comida para Rebeca, a jovem Weasley voltou para casa com um espírito renovado, afinal de contas, conseguira arrancar um sorriso dos lábios da sua pequena. E no dia seguinte, seria tudo maravilhoso: Estaria com Draco.

* * *

Estava cansado demais. Essas últimas semanas haviam sido péssimas. Odiava quando o que planejava dava errado, também pudera era uma pessoa toda sistemática. Sabia de tudo que precisava fazer, cada passo era pensado e repensado. Mas o que fazer quando perdemos as rédeas? Quando derepente tudo muda de direção? Nos engolindo e despedaçando cada pedaço do que conquistamos... 

Draco não conseguiu parar de pensar no que devia ser feito de sua vida. Sabia que o mais correto era afastar Gina de tudo isso, conhecia sua mãe, sabia que mesmo sendo uma mulher maravilhosa, não permitiria que se envolvesse com uma mulher, tendo outra gerando o herdeiro. Cedo ou tarde, Narcisa Malfoy interferiria na relação dele com a sua pequena, e essa era a sua maior preocupação. Tinha receio de que Gina ficasse ainda mais triste do que quando deixou o apartamento dela. Quando viu os olhos cristalizados transbordarem em dor, segurou a respiração. Não podia olhá-la nesta situação, sendo a culpa dele. Aquele havia sido um dos piores dias, pior até do que o dia em que descobriu que ela preferia o Potter a ele...

_Flashback: _

_Faltava pouco para sua formatura, o que significava que não estaria mais com a sua namorada. Quando começou o namoro com a caçula dos Weasley's não pudera imaginar o quanto arriscado isso seria, o quanto envolvido poderia estar... Ela era surpreendente. De todas as garotas que já haviam passado em sua vida ela era com certeza a mais intensa, a mais viciante. Como seu jeito doce e ao mesmo tempo esquentado, fazia seu estomago dar voltas. Era incrível como se davam bem. Não sendo necessário as palavras pra definir cada momento, um beijo já explicava tudo. _

_Mas dentro de algumas semanas esse "namoro" estaria perto do fim, e ele não podia permitir isso. Mesmo que estivesse longe de Hogwarts e que virasse comensal, estaria protegendo ela. Sabia que a ruiva não concordava com essa escolha de estar do lado Negro, mas ele pensava ser o melhor para ela e a sua mãe. As mulheres da vida dele? Quem sabe..._

_Se fosse em algum tempo distante se bateria por tais pensamentos, não que admitisse por completo a dependência que sentia dela, mas só o fato de querer protegê-la já significava muito, afinal Malfoys só olham para si mesmos. Era o que pensava, até ter todas as barreiras sendo quebradas por ela._

_Virgínia o conquistava com o seu jeito simples e infantil. Às vezes amorosa, às vezes _terrivelmente _impaciente, o que ele odiava nas pessoas, mas nela não... Gostava de provocá-la, ainda mais quando sabia que ela partiria para a agressão física, dando tapinha no peito dele... Como sentiria falta disso ao longo do ano! Apesar do sadismo em questão, sabia que ela o amava, e de uma forma tão pura, como um anjo... _

_Foi tirado de seus pensamentos ao ouvir um piar na janela. Uma coruja negra e de olhos quase que brancos estava olhando atentamente para ele, estranhou. Como um animal poderia ter um olhar tão enigmático? Como se fosse humano? Ok, depois de estar apaixonado pela Weasley só faltava estar maluco... Se bem que explicaria muitas das suas atitudes. _

_Retirou bruscamente o pergaminho azul escuro das patas do animal._

"_Malfoy,_

_Quando você vai aprender que não se pode ganhar Harry Potter?_

_Não me diga que realmente acreditou nas palavras de uma misera _

_Weasley? Você não sabe o que uma mulher desprezada é capaz_

_de fazer... _

_Vá a sala de DCAT, hj as 20 hrs e ouça o que tanto não quer acreditar_

_De alguém que você sempre confiou:_

_Eliza." _

_Quando acabou de ler teve vontade de rir. Como Dylin ainda tinha forças para mais intrigas? Da última vez que tentou separá-los acabou por jogar mais ainda Gina em seus braços. Ele confiava na integridade da menina, mas de qualquer forma, seria divertido ver a cara de decepção da morena ao ver o casal feliz. Mostraria o porquêde ter escolhido a ruiva. _

_Já eram quase 20 hr, todos já deviam estar jantando ou voltando para seus dormitórios, mas ele estava ali com sua capa de invisibilidade (um presente ótimo, que facilitou muito seus encontros). Sorriu ao ver ao fim do corredor Gina e sua amiga, Rickman. As duas vinham conversando e pôde ver que a morena carregava algumas revistas de adolescente bruxa. Estava perdendo o seu tempo ali, só mesmo a Dylin para encher a sua vida com asneiras! Porém não seria de todo o mal ouvir a conversa de Gina. Sabia como garotas gostavam de comentar sobre relacionamentos. _

"_- Suzan, eu não acho que você devesse terminar com o Rony por uma suposição de sua cabecinha desmiolada."_

"_- Não é suposição Gi, eu vejo a maneira que ele olha pra Granger." - Draco sorriu de encontro a porta, que coisa mais patética! Falar sobre o sem graça do Weasley e da Granger. _

"_- Meu irmão não faria nada que lhe machucasse, mesmo sendo atrapalhando, ele não faria. E no mais não vai perder a oportunidade de ficar com quem você realmente ama." – sorriu ao ouvir a namorada, sempre tão romântica, e um pouco bobinha também. Mas gostava desse jeitinho dela. _

"_- Quando você diz que estou perdendo uma oportunidade me sinto mal. Pois, não queria estar em seu lugar." – Neste momento o loiro ficou estático, o que a amiga de Gina queria dizer com isso?_

"_- Ah... Não sei o que faço. É tão difícil tomar essa decisão. De uma lado eu tenho a razão do outro o coração. – A cada sentença o loiro entendia menos. _

"_- Eu sei, mas você tem que se decidir logo. Ficar com o Draco ou com o Harry. Sei que isso não será fácil, mas é necessário. E no mais, se fosse conversasse com ele, com certeza entenderia você._

"_- Você não o conhece como eu conheço." - O sangue de Draco estava fervendo, não podia acreditar pra que lado estava indo essa conversa._

"_- Você o ama?"_

"_- Muito. E por isso, estou mal com o que tenho que fazer."_

"_- Terminar com o Draco não ajudará em nada..." _

_O loiro saiu do corredor as pressas, não podia acreditar que ela só estava com ele por não ter coragem para terminar. Por ele ser a, e Potter ser o seu coração... Patética! A vontade que tinha era de lançar um Avada nela... Não, nela não. Em si mesmo por ser tão estúpido e de ter se envolvido com uma garotinha baixa e de um nível inferior ao dele. Como podia ter se sujado tanto? _

_Se tivesse ficado até o fim da conversa descobriria que na verdade, a ruiva fizera tudo por amor, mas não ao Harry e sim a ele. _

_Final Do Flashback

* * *

_

A manhã estava fria. Essa era a melhor definição: um gelo. A preguiça para levantar da cama era muita, porém passaria o dia com Draco, então não havia do que reclamar. Seria tudo perfeito e mágico. Estava voltando a agir como uma menina de dezesseis anos apaixonada, esquecendo (tentando) os acontecimentos anteriores. Eram umas 9 hrs quando foi tomar o café, estava pensando em que roupa usaria, ao mesmo tempo em que pensava em como ficaria a situação de Becca. Era sempre assim a hora do café da manhã, pensava em milhares de coisas ao mesmo tempo. Uma coruja então adentrou o seu apartamento jogando um pergaminho em seu colo. Nem dera tempo para que pegasse um doce para oferecer-lhe, pois logo saiu voando pela varanda da sala. A sua coruja pelo menos era educadinha, uma lufa de tão boazinha. A do Draco era assim, entrava e logo saia, mas não sem antes deixar a sua marca, afinal até a coruja parecia ser uma Malfoy.

"_Olá minha pequena,_

_Espero que tenha tido uma boa noite de sono, não poderei passar em seu apartamento para lhe buscar._

_Mas te espero aqui em casa. Tenho surpresas! _

_Com amor,_

_Draco"._

Estranhou a maneira com que fora escrita o bilhete, apesar da letra ser de Draco, parecia ter sido escrito por outra pessoa. Até porque o loiro não costumava ser tão carinhoso assim em postagens... De qualquer forma estava adorando esse novo jeito dele. Passava a segurança de que tanto precisava no momento. Acabou de tomar o café e foi direto para o quarto, revirou o guarda-roupa inteiro a procura de uma roupa legal, era nessas horas que lembrava de Suzan, sua amiga escolhia tão bem acessórios e roupas, enquanto ela se demorava um bom tempo com isso e no fim o resultado nem sempre era dos melhores.

Como estava frio, optou por um vestido azul que lhe caia até o joelho e sapatos altos da mesma cor. Por cima, usaria um sobretudo branco, o que daria um realce a seus cabelos. Tomou o banho rápido, e logo já estava se perfumando toda e colocando a roupa. Como sempre não usou muita maquiagem, apenas um gloss. Ajeitou os cabelos em uma boina branca e deu a última olhada no espelho, sorrindo ao ver a medalhinha em seu pescoço brilhar.

Aparatou a pouca distância da Mansão Malfoy. Andou um pouco, apertando a capa contra o seu corpo devido ao frio, logo estaria nevando. Como gostava da neve! Lembrava a sua infância, os dias felizes que passara brincando de bolinha de neve, e até mesmo a seu tempo de Hogwarts. Quando namorava Draco...

Na verdade, a neve o lembrava muito. Quando a sentia em sua pele, era como se sentisse uma caricia de Draco, suave e ao mesmo tempo fria, e a encantava com a sua beleza. Malfoy era assim como um floquinho de neve, talvez essa fosse a razão do tão odiado apelido que ela lhe pusera na época de sua adolescência.

Estranhou quando chegou perto dos portões, estes estavam abertos, o que não era suposto estar. Seria tudo parte da _surpresa_ de Draco? Entrou observando as flores encobertas com gelo, pareciam ainda mais belas, como se a frieza da estação fizesse bem.

Já estava em frente ao portão de entrada da casa, e então, fora surpreendida com um elfo.

- Entre! Entre! Meu Senhor está na sala! - disse a pequena criatura fazendo uma reverência exagerada.

Observou bem o lugar, que parecia estar bem mais escuro do que da última vez que estivera ali. Andou um pouco deparando-se com a grandeza da sala. Sentiu o elfo a empurrar, e quando percebeu a cena a frente, ficou estática.

Draco estava sentado ao lado de Luna no sofá, enquanto sua mãe estava mostrando diversas roupinhas de bebê, ele sorria, e pelo que ela conhecia dele, sabia que estava desconfortável com a situação. Quando já estava virando-se para ir embora, ouviu a voz arrastada da mãe do loiro.

- Oh! Weasley querida, para onde você vai? – disse com um tom claro de falsidade.

Gina se virou lentamente, tentando com todas as forças não se mostrar intimidada, mas sabia que era uma batalha perdida.

- Olá Senhora Malfoy! - disse em tom cortês, olhando diretamente para Draco que estava com cara de assustado, estava mais pálido que o normal e seus olhos só faltavam pular do rosto.

- Acho melhor, irmos Ciccy, ainda tenho que mostrar aos meus pais a roupinha que compramos. E não quero atrapalhar o pai do meu filho, afinal ele tem direito a diversões.– disse venenosamente, olhando para a ruiva com um falso sorriso no rosto.

A Weasley olhou para loira, que deveria estar com uns quase cinco meses de gestação. E acariciava a barriga para mostrar que quem estava sobrando era ela. Não agüentava mais ficar naquela sala vendo tudo isso.

- Desculpe, mas penso não ser tão importante o que me trouxe aqui. Não se preocupe com minha presença, Luna. Estou de partida. – disse bruscamente e se virou para ir embora.

As lágrimas já invadiam a sua visão, impossibilitando-a de enxergar com clareza. Se pudesse já teria aparatado, porém, só um Malfoy é permitido aparatação. Desceu as escadas correndo, quase que escorregando no terceiro degrau, a neve começara a cair e tudo estava encoberto e o frio parecia queimar a sua pela, não tanto quanto as lágrimas. Estava se sentindo pior do que antes. Essa era a surpresa que ele queria lhe fazer? Queria mostrar que era apenas uma diversão? Não, esse não era o seu Draco. Não era a pessoa que havia entregado o seu amor, o seu destino.

Quando já estava prestes a chegar aos portões, sentiu uma pressão em seu braço esquerdo, Malfoy havia lhe puxado. Não tinha como reagir, devido ao susto. Mas tentou se desvencilhar, quando sentiu que ele estava a levando para as estufas. Ao chegar lá, foi empurrada sem força, para que se sentasse perto de uma das roseiras. Então ele começou a falar,e pela primeira vez pôde vê-lo nervoso. Parecia tremer.

- Eu... Olha, não... - respirou fundo. - Não acredita no que a Luna diz, ela e minha mãe vieram aqui de surpresa e... - olhou para baixo. - Realmente queria que você não presenciasse nada daquilo tudo. – Neste momento ela levantou, interpretando mal as palavras dele.

- Você não queria que eu visse? Preferia que continuasse me iludindo? - ele não respondeu. – Eu já havia aceitado a situação como era, não precisava tentar me ludibriar com nada.– disse rispidamente.

- Não é isso, Virgínia. Você sabe que não é! - ele passou as mãos no cabelo, olhando de forma desesperada, como se quisesse fazê-la entender algo que nem ele mesmo entendia.

- O que é então? - tentou ser o mais sutil possível, contudo a mágoa era visível em seus olhos.

- As coisas se complicaram, e não quero te perder, entende? – ele pegou a mão dela, que estava gelada por causa do frio. – Se eu tivesse que ter um filho, não seria a Luna a gerá-lo e sim você.

- Agora é tarde para isso, Draco. – ela argumentou tristemente.

- Olha pra mim. – ele sussurrou, juntando os corpos, acariciando a bochecha dela, como se pudesse decorar cada traço daquele rosto de porcelana que tanto amava – Não podemos deixar que coisas assim nos abalem. Teremos que ser fortes, não queria ter que te fazer passar por tudo isso. – ela suspirou.

- Eu sei, Draco. Eu sei... - ele levantou o rosto dela, juntando os lábios.

O beijo deles sempre começava de forma lenta, embora fosse profunda. E com um tempo eles já intensificavam, com uma briga de línguas e de desejo. Uma paixão e cumplicidade única. Era como se aqueles poucos minutos tivessem a duração de anos. Era como se a vida parasse por instantes e nada mais fosse importante. Mas esse beijo parecia ter um gosto diferente, de despedida. Era como se fosse a última vez deles, como se aquela loucura toda estivesse evaporando-se com esse simples ato.

Assim que se afastaram para pegar ar, ele olhou nos olhos dela, que já estava com lágrimas. Não queria ter que ouvi-la dizer que não agüentava mais. Então mais uma vez uniu os lábio, diferentemente de todas as vezes, essa era como se quisesse dar a vida a ela, através do toque. Abraçava de forma passional, como se quando a soltasse ele pudesse perdê-la e algo dizia que seria assim.

Separaram-se. Ela olhou pra ele, e sorriu tristemente.

- Acho melhor, eu ir embora. Não quero atrapalhar você, por mais que diga ao contrário. – apesar da frase não ser clara, ele sabia o que significava, entre eles era sempre tudo assim, nas entrelinhas.

- Não há nada que eu possa fazer para que mude de idéia? – ele olhava de uma maneira diferente, ela desviou.

- Sei que vou sofrer... - nesse momento as lágrimas já havia voltado com total força, e um nó estava formado em sua garganta. – mas é o melhor pra você...- suspirou - e pra mim.

- As coisas não precisam ser assim. – ele tentou argumentar abraçando-a, ao que ela tirou seus braços e disse.

- Siga a sua vida Draco, tenha esse filho, dê amor a ele. E se o nosso amor for mesmo para acontecer, acontecerá. Não importa quanto tempo passe... Eu... Eu... sempre vou te amar. – ela já estava gaguejando por causa do choro. – E estarei a sua espera.

Ela saiu chorando, e ele preferiu não a seguir. Apenas deixou-se cair no chão da estufa. Agora não sentia mais nada. Nem amor, nem ódio, nem mágoa, nem tristeza. Parecia que no momento que ele havia passado por aquela porta, havia levado sua alma consigo. Sabia que não poderia amar nem uma outra mulher, como ela. Havia tentada por cinco anos, e o que aconteceu? O destino o jogou nos braços dela. Esperaria. Um dia voltaria e enfim estaria com ela.

* * *

_**N/B: **Pessoas, a culpa da demora desse capítulo é inteiramente minha, fui eu quem demorei duas semanas para beta-lo. Eu mereço pena de morte, mereço ser queimada na fogueira e as minhas cinzas merecem ser jogadas no mar negro. Mas... _

_Esse é um cap que eu adoro porquê..._

_- A Gina com a Becca é muito fofa, e a Becca é muito fofa sozinha também e não precisa nem um pouco da Gina para ser fofa!_

_- O Rony é super-fofo e a Mione é uma grande boba também, e eles se combinam terrivelmente e o Rony aprendeu direitinho os mandamento humanitários Weasleys com a matriarca e isso vai salvar ALGUMA CRIANÇA de um destino terrível. _

_- Blaise é o pai mais lindo do mundo e a Su devia dar uns tapas nele por isso de vez em quando!_

_- O flashback é muito bom, mesmo que eu ainda não entenda como a Eliza sabia o momento exato, o dia e o lugar exato que a Gina ia falar exatamente do Harry e o Draco de uma maneira que irá confundir o Draco e como o Draco não ficará para ouvir o resto e fará conclusões erradas... _

_- É muito bom provocar crises nos casais D/Gs. A gente sofre lendo e sofre MUITO betando, mas ai a gente se coloca no seu lugar e dá um prazerzinho sádico... _

_- Luna é uma boira lurra. Mas ele vai pagar muito caro... (não vai?)_

_- Narcisa é má exatamente como devia ser! Principalmente com Weasleys sem iniciativa!_

_E o próximo cap é lindoso demais! A Rafinha merece reviews e eu realmente mereço a morte por todo esse tempo!_

**_Ly Anne Black.

* * *

_**

_**N/A: **Oi gente! Como vocês perceberam o atraso dessa vez foi coletivo. Eu atrasei, minha beta atrasou, o ff/net atrasou meu lado, até o meu computador não cooperou. Ou seja, uma meleca total. Esse capítulo era pra ter saído na segunda –feira (20/03), em homenagem a Camy (Arwen Mione). Ele já estava com alguns agradecimentos e tudo, mas puft! O meu word ficou louco, aí, eu ajeitei tudo, e o ff/net implicou também... Depois disso, fiquei dodói e de cama essa semana. Agora recuperada (ou não), estou postando. Antes de mais nada esse capítulo é dedicado a lindinha mor e só pra ela, ta! Mais uma vez, agradeço a minha beta que betou, e ela não tem que correr pra betar não, poxaaa! Ela tem vida, né? Então não briguem com ela pela demora e nem comigo, afinal, todo mundo está esquecendo das minhas fics mesmo..._

_**Agradecimentos:**_

_**Miaka: **Fã número um da Luna nessa fic: Miaka. Hahaha... Sim, ela é uma vaca e tudo mais que você quiser chamar, e conseguiu o que quis, não sei até quando, porque ninguém engana um Malfoy, né? Agora, se o filho é ou não dele, nem eu sei. Ainda não pensei nas possibilidades, mesmo com o fim tão próximo. Só mais três capítulos e descobriremos. Mas não me mate por separá-los, ta? Eu prometo que um dia eles voltam...rsrs. Bjinhoss xuxu._

_**Jessy Malfoy: **Oiêee,sim a Luna não sossegou, mas eu também não sossegaria, o Draco é tão lindoso. Mas se é ou não filho dele, bom, só ela sabe. E eu infelizmente não posso dar avada nela, por mais que eu queira, sério, não dá! Hahahaha. Espero ver logo os caps de sua fic no ar! Bjuuusss miga._

_**Lolita Malfoy: **Oiiieee moça! Desculpa a demora, não foi por mal. É que minha vida ta parecendo a da Gina, estamos interligadas, e ta tudo dando errado, mas como eu quero que a minha vida dê certo, vou aliviar pra Gina nos próximos capítulos, também estamos no fim, né? Hahaha... E Muito obrigada pela review, fico imensamente feliz! Beijos._

_**Franinha Malfoy: **Oi Srta. Revolts! Hahahaha... Psiuuu! Esqueci que isso é segredo. E agora, eu sei que você está revoltada comigo, depois de separá-los, mas pense comigo, falta três capítulos, e eu devo longas explicações, então, isso não será por muito tempo. Logo, você entenderá. E sim, eu sou sadomaso, viu a cena de separação? Hahaha. Bjinhoss linda._

_**Aline: **Oiê moça!Tudo bem? Ok,ok...Vou parar de ser cara-de-pau, desculpa com a demora, viu! Odeio fazer as pessoas esperarem, aff! E o pior, é que fiz a Gina sofrer ainda mais, sei que isso é mal, mas necessário, viu!E logo, tudo estará lindo e azul...eh...verde! hahahaha... Bom, obrigada MESMO pela review. E continue acompanhando. Bjinhoss._

**_Musa K. Malfoy_: **_Oieeee, sim, sim a Luna é má e boba e feia... e eu estou parecendo uma criança falando...aí,aí. Mas bem, quanto a paternidade do bebê, nem eu sei ao certo. querendo depreciar a imagem da luna, não sabendo a paternidade? imaginaaa...Contudo isso não vai demorar muito para descobrirmos. E simmmmmmm eles são dois tarados, que não resistem a se agarrarem, mas se eu tivesse um Draco, eu também agarraria! Hahaha. Bjinhoss._

_**Miracles: **Você chorou mesmo? Vixiii, nem foi uma separação no outro, imagino agora que foi a separação mesmo. Caracoles! Hahaha... E quanto a continuação.. Estou em ano de vestibular, então, ainda não sei se isso é algo que dará certo, no momento não sei de nada. Meus estudos vêm em primeiro lugar. Obrigada pelo seu apoio em todas (ou quase todas) as minhas fics! Bjinhoss, fofa._

_**Sabina Pereze: **Caraca! A sua review me deixou emocionadamente emocionada. Como assim? Quanto apoio! Isso que faz com que eu sempre, mesmo cansada, tente escrever, você não sabe como me faz bem, não sabe mesmo.E eu sei sim quem é a Nani Potter, já li umas fics dela, mas não escrevo nem a metade do que ela escreve, a menina arrasa. Sinto-me lisonjeada com a comparação, obrigada!E nem tenho mais palavras pra responder você... Acho que farei uma reverência mesmo! Obrigada! Muitoooo Obrigada! Beijões._

_**Ly Anne Black:** Miga, reclamo sim das minhas reviews, porque todo mundo esquece de mandar review pra mim, mas não esquece de reclamar quando não atualizo. E eu sempre apoio o mundo, então, tenho meu direito de me sentir excluída. Mas agora, chutei o pau da barraca, não quer mandar review, não manda, mas também se reduzir muito, acabou. Simples, não? E eu só falei pra você comentar, porque o capítulo era dedicado a você, e todos os capítulos que eu dedico a pessoa nunca lê, chega a ser engraçado, fico com cara de trouxa. Mas tudo bem... E pode ficar com a Becca, eu só não dou a Rachel, o restou da parentada e filharada eu dou...rsrs! Bjinhoss amoree._

_**Lou Malfoy: **Oiee miga, sim você se atrasou, mas sem problemas. Não sinta como se fosse uma obrigação. Faz como os outros, rsrs! Bem, a fic está acabando, e logo nos livraremos da Luna, ou não. Rsrsrsrs. Mas o fato é, só faltam três capítulos! contando feliz E estarei livre de boa parte da minha dor de cabeça, até que fim essa fic acaba! Não agüento mais! E sim, os dois voltarão a ser felizes juntos. Isso agora é questão de tempo, deles e meu para escrever. Bjinhoss._

_**Mione G. Potter-RJ: **Oieee Rafaela! (rsrsrs! Adorei isso do mesmo nome). E você me deixou sem graça com os elogios, obrigada, moça! E bom...eh...você disse sobre separá-los. Opppss...Acho que eu o fiz! Mas fica tranqüila que eu vou juntá-los, eu acho. Pelo menos a fic já está no fim, para minha felicidade. E o Blaise e a Suzan são lindosos mesmo!Eu até pensei em escrever um bônus, mas nem foi pra frente...E no sue nick tem RJ, é referente ao Rio de Janeiro? Você mora no Rio? Por que eu moro, seria feliz se você morasse também! Rsrs! Bjinhoss._

_**Caroline Granger: **Olá moça. Realmente ninguém merece ter a lunática no pé, ainda mais grávida. Mas o Draco terá que agüentar esse karma na vida dele, mas a separação deste capítulo foi inevitável. Mas prometo que será breve. E se é ou não armação da Luna a gravidez... somente nos próximos capítulos! Obrigada pela sua review, e continue acompanhando! Bjinhoss._

_**Marih: **Oiê... Menina, eu quase posto sem a tua review, porque no dia que você mandou foi o dia que o ff;net voltou a ficar de bem com o mundo, mas aí eu acabei "atrasando" e foi sorte, porque assim eu respondo a sua review viciaada em responder os outros? 'imaginaa E si, a Luna não tem jeito, é uma melecosa! quebra o pescoço dela E espero que não se zangue, porque eu fiz com que eles terminassem este capítulo suspira. E bem, eu atualizei rápido, rsrs. De acordo com a sua review pelo menos... E sério que você vai comentar sempre, ou foi só pra me animar? Eu sou um ser que precisa d ecarinho faz cara de inocente Bom, você comentando ou não, obrigada, só por lembrar um vez já me deixa serelepe rsrsrs. Bjinhoss e espero que tenha gostado do cap._

**_N/A:_ **Por Que Todas Nós Amamos Draco Malfoy está atualizada, leiam e deixem reviews! E pra O que na verdade Somos também, né? Nem faço chantagem, mas é que tenho pouco tempo na semana pra escrever, os estudos estão me matando. Vestibular não á fácil...Me ajudem! arranca tufinhos de cabelo dacabeça Desculpem as respostas loucas no agrdecimento, estou meio febril.

Bjinhoss,

Rafinha M. Potter


	19. Perdas e Ganhos

**Capítulo XIX - Perdas e Ganhos.

* * *

**

Gina não deixou se abalar como antes, precisava dar um rumo em sua vida. O mundo não pararia para que ela pudesse consertar o seu coração. Precisava enumerar suas prioridades no momento e foi o que fez. Após passar uma tarde no trabalho, tomou uma atitude decisiva. Decidiu por voltar a morar na Toca, seria mais fácil estar lá do que em seu apartamento, do qual ainda podia sentir a presença dele. E o contato familiar ajudaria ainda mais em sua recuperação, estaria em uma ambiente tranqüilo, além de agradar seus pais.

Mandou uma carta a sua mãe no fim do dia, e recolheu uma caixa com um laço grande: visitaria Suzan. Com tantos acontecimentos na última semana, não tivera tempo de dar o presente de seu afilhado. Havia comprado um macacão amarelinho, já que não sabia o sexo da criança. Com alguns feitiços foi ajustando seus pertences em caixa, doía muito deixar o seu apartamento, mas sabia ser o melhor.

Arrumou-se rápido e foi direto a Mansão dos Zabines, que era onde Suzan morava agora. Foi recebida por um elfo, e logo estava na sala principal da casa.

- Gina! – exclamou a morena agarrando a amiga, quase que quebrando os ossos de tão apertado o abraço.

- Suzan, você vai me esmagar! - respondeu brincalhona, sendo afastada do abraço, recebendo uma risada da amiga.

- E eu não ganho abraço? – perguntou Zabine da escada.

- Não, você não está carregando meu afilhado. – a ruiva sorriu para a amiga e sentou no sofá.

- Afilhado não, afilhada. – respondeu sorridente.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – perguntou Gina assim que ele sentou ao seu lado.

- Ela me contou. – apontou para a barriga de Suzan, ao que a ruiva riu.

- Eu não disse Gina? Ele está maluco. Depois dizem que a gravidez afeta a mulher, mas acho que o mais afetado aqui é o Blaise. – todos riram.

- Mas o Blaise já nasceu afetado!– mais gargalhadas da parte das mulheres, para raiva do moreno. – Calma, Zabine, trouxe um presentinho para meu afilhado.

- Afilhada. – corrigiu o homem.

- Que seja! – estendeu uma pequena caixa e logo desfez o feitiço de redução, fazendo a caixa voltar a seu tamanho de origem. – Espero que gostem.

Suzan desfez o laço e abriu com rapidez, olhando encantada para o macacãozinho amarelinho que tinha uns hipogrifos desenhados: fofo!

- Amiga... Que lindinho. Eu adorei! Obrigada! – disse abraçando a ruiva. – Agora, vamos jantar? – sugeriu a morena, fazendo Gina e Blaise rirem. – O que foi?

- Estava demorando, você dizer que estava com fome! – o moreno respondeu agarrando-a pela cintura.

* * *

Não queria ter que deixar a Mansão Malfoy, afinal neste lugar que crescera, e sair da Inglaterra não era algo que lhe agradava. Embora soubesse que ficar seria pior. Ficaria tentado em procurar Gina, e sabia que isso não seria nada bom, já que já haviam tomado a decisão de se afastarem.

Olhava para Luna que conversava animadamente com Narcisa, talvez fosse bom estar na presença da mulher, tendo em vista dela ser uma boa companhia para sua mãe. Há tempos não a via tão feliz, talvez fosse a vinda de um novo Malfoy ao mundo... Isso ainda não passava bem em sua mente, seu sangue chegava a parar de circular ao pensar que teria uma criança em seus braços... Não gostava nem um pouco da idéia. Ainda mais, por não conseguir imaginar sua vida com Luna. Embora achasse a loira uma mulher interessante, não via nela algo que fizesse gostar dela. Fora que nunca aceitaria a idéia dela ter procurado sua família para dizer que estava grávida. Algo naquilo tudo não fazia sentido, e mais cedo ou mais tarde ele descobriria o que era.

Mesmo que tivesse que casar com Lovegood não seria fiel, e nunca encostaria os dedos nela. Nenhuma mulher poderia ser comparada a Gina, e ele tinha certeza disso. Então por que se enganar? Por que tentar algo que será falho? Os caminhos que devemos seguir às vezes são tão complicados, Draco pensava nisso todo momento.

Não esperava ser um bom pai, e não via em Luna uma boa mãe, seu cérebro sempre comparava Gina com a loira, e sabia que se fosse com a sua ruiva, tudo seria mais fácil. Apesar dele não gostar de crianças, ela estaria com ele. Seria um pedaço dela a mais para ele amar. Odiava pensar nisso. Odiava ter que gostar tanto dela. Odiava-se por tê-la ferido...

- Draco? – chamou a voz melosa de Lovegood. – Querido, algum problema? - a vontade que ele teve de responder que ela era o seu problema passou assim que viu a figura imponente de seu avô.

- Estava pensando, apenas isso. – respondeu, apontando o lugar para ela sentar-se ao seu lado.

- O Sr. Malfoy veio para ver o trabalho que você fez com as empresas Malfoys daqui. – respondeu a loira, ao perceber o olhar de Draco em seu avô.

- Então, passaremos o natal aqui? – indagou confuso, olhando a reação de satisfação da mulher ao responder.

- Não, viajaremos na véspera.– respondeu, e continuou em um sussurro para si mesma. - Daqui uma semana tudo estará em seus devidos lugares.

- Como? - o loiro havia escutado o sussurro, mas não havia entendido o seu significado.

- Digo, daqui uma semana, poderemos viajar tranquilamente para a França.– ele confirmou com desagrado.

* * *

Natal é uma época do ano que tudo fica mais difícil de ser feito. Parece que os relatórios se multiplicam, que as crianças ficam mais agitadas e que os dias são mais curtos. A caçula Weasley estava às voltas com tudo que deveria fazer, apesar de no trabalho já está tudo muito adiantado. Já havia se mudado para a Toca há uma semana, e já estava interada no clima natalino. Sua mãe já havia decorado a casa inteira, e as crianças pareciam mais elétricas. Gina não podia dizer que estava feliz com isso tudo, mas um sentimento de esperança e renovação já podia ser sentido. Afinal, não era o fim do mundo... E quem sabe daqui a uns anos tudo não ficasse bem? Ela ajeitaria sua vida no momento, e deixaria as coisas acontecerem...

Havia tido uma conversa complicada com Hermione, sobre adoção. Soube por sua cunhada da real situação pela qual estava passando, sentiu-se mal por não poder ajudá-la, mas sabia que se ela quisesse poderia ser mãe, mesmo que não gerasse a criança. A ruiva já estava costumada com esses casos de adoção, apesar de essa não ser a sua área. Ela só trabalhava na parte de reabilitação, e se houvesse algum familiar a criança poderia estar com ele depois do tratamento. O que não fora o caso da Rebeca, que logo deixaria a Ala em que Gina cuidava, e iria para o Orfanato da 2° Guerra, que foi criado após o término desta. Não seria mandada para nenhum desses orfanatos normais, já que Gina não poderia ter acesso tão fácil, e como prometera sempre visitar a pequena, preferiu que a colocassem em um lugar conhecido.

Pelo que sabia, ainda demoraria um bom tempo para que Hermione tivesse acesso a alguma criança, ainda mais se fosse recém-nascido, que era o mais difícil, então, a ruiva resolver tomar posse de sua influência, e quem sabe não poderia junto a cunhada achar um sobrinho? Na verdade, se fosse pela caçula Weasley, Hermione adotaria Rebeca, mas sabia de sua preferência por um bebê, e como a menina já tinha três anos, não seria de total agrado.

- Gina? - chamou Keith a porta.

- Oi? O que houve? - indagou ao vê-la tão cedo em sua sala.

- A Sra. Weasley está aqui na Ala das meninas, está a sua espera.

Não entendia o que sua mãe estava fazendo ali, já que ao sair de casa ela não havia mencionado que a visitaria, quando chegou perto da ala, onde ficava os berçário e camas, viu que não se tratava da matriarca Weasley e sim de sua cunhada.

- O que foi, Mione? – indagou surpresa.

- Eu vim conhecer as crianças. – disse apontando para as camas, olhando com ternura.

- Elas são lindas, não são? – Gina disse orgulhosa, como se falasse de seus próprios filhos.

- São sim. - respondeu sorrindo, puxando Gina para caminhar com ela pelo corredor. – E é sobre isso que eu vim falar.

Gina apontou o banco para que Hermione sentasse:

- Pode dizer. – respondeu a ruiva graciosamente.

- Olha, eu estava pensando, segundo as estatísticas, é muito difícil uma criança ser adotada depois de determinada idade, e como eu quero ser mãe logo, acho que não importa a idade da criança, aceitarei de braços abertos. – a morena disse tudo rapidamente, permitindo a ruiva um sorriso que a própria não dava há semanas, um sorriso que chegava aos olhos.

- Sendo assim, acho que preciso lhe apresentar um anjinho. – disse Virgínia sorrindo de contentamento.

* * *

Molly Weasley estava aprontando tudo n'A Toca, gostaria que tudo fosse como antes, por isso estava mandando um convite especial para que Harry viesse passar a noite de natal com a família Weasley, pois desde que a sua filha voltara a morar lá, parecia que carregava uma sobra em seus olhos, e por mais que sorrisse não se via alegria... Infelizmente, não sabia o que estava acontecendo, e não obrigaria sua filha a contar nada que não quisesse, então acho melhor por trazer algum ânimo, quem sabe o Harry não seria capaz disso?

Mandou um convite especial para Suzan e Blaise, apesar de não conhecer o rapaz, imaginava ser um bom homem, pelo que Gina contava. Apesar de não aprovar essa idéia de Suzan estar grávida tão nova. Apesar dela mesmo ter tido seu filho bem nova... No fundo, queria conhecer Zabine, afinal, se Suzan era como uma filha, ele seria seu genro. E já estava a bordar casaquinhos e sapatinhos de bebê.

Na manhã seguinte sairia com Gina para comprar os presentes de todos. Não dava mais conta de comparar tudo sozinha, ainda mais que a cada ano a família aumentava, agradecia a Merlin por isso. Gostava de ter a mesa cheia e ouvir as várias vozes de todas as gerações de Weasleys.

Já estava ciente do problema de sua nora Hermione, mas não se importava com isso, sabia que mesmo que não fosse de sangue, a criança seria considerada como neto da mesma forma. Ficou um pouco triste quando soube da tristeza do casal, e chorou muito, porém sua fé que tudo ao fim daria certo era maior.

* * *

Já estava a um bom tempo no escritório de Gina e via quando a ruiva emitia várias papeladas e pedia para que ela assinasse, não estava entendendo muito bem, e passou a entender menos quando viu a imagem de seu do parecer a porta.

- Oi amor, oi Gina. – disse o ruivo entrando sem cerimônia na pequena sala.

- Nossa! Não pensei que fosse demorar tanto! Já assinou tudo? – o irmão afirmou com a cabeça.

- Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – inquiriu Hermione nervosa, levantando-se do sofá em que estava.

- Bem, como trabalhamos no ministério, temos certos privilégios, ainda mais eu que trabalho diretamente com a parte de encaminhamento para a adoção ou reabilitação a sociedade.

- Sei, disso tudo, eu já sei. – disse impaciente, fazendo os irmãos ruivos sorrirem.

- Então, ao invés de encaminhar a minha paciente para ao orfanato, desviei os papéis, como se você já estivesse na fila de adoção há algum tempo. O que faz que as coisas saiam mais fáceis.

- Isso quer dizer... – a morena olhou com expectativa.

- Quer dizer, que se você quiser, dentro de uma semana a Rebeca estará em sua casa. É claro se você gostar dela. Mas acho que quando a conhecer, você vai gostar.

- E quando eu poderei conhecê-la? – perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Bom se ela já estivesse no orfanato isso não poderia ser possível sem uma autorização, mas como ela está sobre os meus cuidados... Pode conhecê-la agora.

- Leve-me até ela, Gina. Por favor! - disse frente a mesa estendendo as mãos trêmulas em direção a ruiva.

- Ok, você vem, Ron? – perguntou ao que o ruivo apenas confirmou, passando os braços a cintura da esposa.

Caminharam silenciosamente até a ala onde havia uma sala, onde se encontravadiversos brinquedos espalhados. Nos fundos havia uma menininha loira, parecia ser a menor de todas, estava com as perninhas cruzadas, penteando os cabelos de uma boneca.

- Aquela loirinha é a Rebeca. – disse apontando para a menina, que no mesmo tempo virou em direção a porta vendo a ruiva. Como sempre fazia, a pequena saiu correndo em direção a Gina, e neste instante as mãos de Hermione suaram frio.

- Tia Gin! Tia Gin! – disse sacudindo os bracinhos, para que a ruiva a segurasse no colo.

- Oi Anjinho... - sorriu doce para a menina. – Quer dar um passeio conosco? – a pequena balançou a cabeça em afirmativo.

Logo, saíram os quatro da sala, Hermione e Rony mal respiravam olhando atentamente a menina que estava no colo da ruiva. Pararam frente ao mesmo banco em que Gina e a cunhada conversaram mais cedo.

- Tia, quem é essa moça e esse moço?– disse ao ouvido da mulher, sendo ouvida pelo casal.

- Esse aqui é o meu irmão e a sua esposa. Eles vieram lhe conhecer. – disse a ruiva sinceramente.

- Me conhecer? – a loirinha olhou confusa. E a ruiva afirmou com a cabeça. Então, Rebeca pulou no colo de Hermione fazendo-a saltar de susto, ao que a menina sorriu, deveria ter achado engraçado a cara que a mulher fez. – Eu sou a Rebeca, e você é quem? – disse passando os braços em volta do pescoço da mulher.

Por mais que quisesse falar algo, Hermione não conseguia, e chorou. Estava emocionada demais. Não sabia como aquela criança poderia ter lhetocado tanto, mas sabia que a queria.

- Num _cholá _não! – disse a pequena limpando as lágrimas da mulher. – A _senhola _é tão bonita como a tia Gin _pla _ficar _cholando._

- A tia é boba assim mesmo. – disse Hermione acariciando as mãozinhas da pequena, e quando olhou para o lado viu o marido com lágrimas nos olhos também, todos estavam emocionados.

- Esse é o seu _namolado?_ – perguntou olhando para o ruivo sorrindo.

- É sim, na verdade é meu marido. – a menina olhou para o homem, e quando ele retribuiu o olhar ela escondeu o rostinho do ombro de Hermione, ficaram um bom tempo nessa brincadeira até ela se jogar no colo dele, e ele fazer muitas cócegas em sua barriga.

Gina deixou os três a sós, era um momento único na vida do casal, mas tarde ela saberia se enfim eles haviam gostado de Rebeca ao ponto de adotá-la, esperava que sim. Seria ótimo tê-la como sobrinha, já que tinha um grande apego a menina.

* * *

Olhava o escritório que havia demorado a um tempo para organizar do seu jeito. As paredes na cores verde musgo e todos os móveis na cores pretos e chumbo davam um requinte maior ao seu local de trabalho. Blaise havia lhe ajudado muito na escolha, é claro, como um bom conhecedor da área, foi muito útil. Agora, não sabia nem se iria ao casamento dele, não queria causar uma situação constrangedora, já que teria que levar Luna, e a Gina seria a madrinha juntamente com ele. Não seria algo bom.

- Pensando na Weasley? – perguntou uma voz feminina que ele conhecia bem.

- Pensei que já soubesse de tudo que aconteceu. – disse com a voz venenosa como resposta.

- Sei sim, do golpe do baú da Lovegood. Menina esperta!– disse a mulher sentando a mesa.

- Olha que maldade, Eliza. Só por que você não o fez antes, isso não é motivo para odiar a Luna.– disse zombeteiro.

- Eu ao contrário de você, não tenho razão para odiá-la já que não perdi nada. Você nunca foi meu, querido. Como eu nunca fui sua... – disse suave, mas com certa mágoa na voz.

- Eu nunca fui seu. Você está certa. Mas você já foi minha sim... – sorriu ao vê-la fechar o punho.

- Se fui não sou mais! Além disso, até aceitaria perder para a Weasley, já que você nunca a esqueceu mesmo. Mas para a Luna... tsiu, tsiu, tsiu – meneou a cabeça em negativo - Não sei como você pôde se enganar... Ela é muito pior do que parece, posso garanti-lo. Fora, que debaixo daquela pele de cordeiro, há um lobo, pronto para te atacar.

- Só se for atacar ao meu bolso. – sorriu o loiro, não ligando para as palavras da morena. – Veio se despedir, querida?

- Não, vim dizer que vou me casar. – disse alargando o sorriso ao ver a cara de espanto do loiro.

- Quem é o louco? – disse levantando em direção ao bar do canto da sala.

- Um magnata que conheci em uma noite dessas...

- Velho? Bom, será que vai dar conta? – perguntou debochando.

- Dá sim. Pode ter certeza. – disse de forma marota.

- Não sei o que está acontecendo. – disse Draco sério, preparando dois drinques. – Todo mundo que tem aversão a casamento está casando, acho que isso deve ser o final dos tempos!

- Não me diga que você vai casar com a vaca da Lunática? – perguntou horrorizada.

- Eu não vou casar, por que me tomas? – disse brincalhão, ao que ela riu. – Mas o Blaise vai, e será pai, acredita?

- Ah sim... Eu vi em uma revista semanal que ele vai casar em janeiro com a amiguinha da sua ruiva. - disse a morena analisando a expressão de desagrado no rosto do loiro ao ouvir mencionar Gina.

-É sim, Suzan é a mulher perfeita para ele. Até no bom humor, por Salazar! –a morena riu, pegando o copo das mãos do loiro. – Um brinde ao velho idiota que vai te sustentar!

- E a vaca loira que fará você falir!– brindaram e sorriram, mesmo que não parecesse eles eram grandes amigos agora.

* * *

A tarde já estava se pondo. Gina saberia dentro de instantes a decisão do casal. Torcia para que eles aceitassem Rebeca. Ajeitou jaleco branco em volta do corpo e foi em direção aos jardins do hospital, onde possivelmente eles estariam. Chegando lá, não os encontrou. Então voltou para a ala encontrando-os a conversar com a pequena.

- Ron, Hermione. Acho que já podemos conversar, sim?

Eles se olharam cúmplices, e então deram um beijo na menina.

- Tios? – ela chamou assim que eles viraram as costas, fazendo eles a olharem. – Vocês virão me visitar um dia? - perguntou fazendo um biquinho adorável.

- É isso que você quer? - a morena perguntou radiante.

- É sim! - respondeu sorrindo.

- Então, acho que tenho uma idéia melhor, mas antes vou ter que conversar com a Tia Gina, ta?

- Ta bom, tia! – correu e deu um beijo no rosto de cada um que estava lá.

Ao chegar ao escritório, a ruiva mal se cabia de tanta expectativa. Então, fora direta ao assunto.

- Vocês pretendem adotar a Beca? – indagou, despindo-se do jaleco branco.

- Sim, nós pretendemos. – respondeu o ruivo. Apertando a mão de Hermione.

- Então, eu mandarei agora mesmo a papelada. E falarei na semana seguinte com a Rebeca.

* * *

Chegou tarde em casa, e pôde perceber pelo clima que nada estava bem. Olhou para sua mãe que parecia querer lhe perguntar algo, mas não sabia como. Não tinha paciência para mais enigmas então, chamou sua mãe para o escritório, para poderem falar a vontade. Já que isso não era possível com a presença de Luna.

- O que se passa, mãe? – perguntou Draco a mulher a sua frente que o olhava de forma acusatória.

- Luna, foi ao seu escritório hoje, e lhe viu com outra, meu filho. Achas isso correto? – perguntou controlada, como somente uma Malfoy pode ser.

- Não devo satisfações a ela só porque está com um filho, que eu não pretendia ter, na barriga. – disse áspero, mas de forma sutil, sem levantar um tom da sua voz. Era sempre assim as discussões com sua mãe, sabiam como manipular os sentimentos, afinal tudo era feito de forma afeta.

- Claro, mas pensei que depois que largasse a Weasley fosse se acertar com Luna. – disse ajeitando as madeixas loiras esnobemente.

- Pensou errado. Não gosto da Lovegood. E não ligo para o que ela acha. – disse com sua voz arrastada.

- Mas devia pensar em seu filho, porque hoje ela foi parar no hospital, depois de vê-lo com outra.– disse quase perdendo o controle, odiava quando o filho agia de forma malcriada.

- Não aconteceu nada entre mim e a Eliza. A Luna está equivocada, e não pode ficar exigindo algo que já foi estabelecido antes.

- Ela está esperando um filho seu, então, ela pode sim exigir. – disse impaciente.

- Acho que a senhora não deveria se preocupar tanto, mãe. Se essa criança for mesmo meu filho, nascerá forte e saudável.

- Como assim se for mesmo o seu filho? – disse Narcisa não conseguindo conter o espanto.

- Não temos como se ter uma certeza plena de nada, estamos sujeitos a todos os tipos de manipulação. - a loira concordou com a cabeça. De certa maneira seu filho fazia lembrar demais seu falecido marido, só não sabia se isso era bom.

* * *

Blaise estava com as costas doendo, também pudera, nunca havia carregado tantas caixas em toda sua vida. Suzan parecia mais uma máquina de comprar, todo momento parava em uma loja, e o pior, sempre queria levar na hora. O que fazia com que o moreno ficasse com pacotes até a cabeça, e quando já não agüentava mais, despachava tudo no carro. Com a quantidade de presentes, quem visse pensaria que ela estava comprando para a Grã-Bretanha inteira, e não que ela se importasse, porque não era ela que carregava...

Mas toda vez que ia retrucar, ela aparecia com um sorriso lindo, dizendo que nunca esteve tão feliz em comprar tantas coisas para sua família, que o moreno sabia que se referia aos Weasleys. Só não entendia a razão de ela ter comprado uma porta retrato horrível para dar a Ex-Granger, atual Sra.Weasley. De todos os presentes esse era o mais feio. E tinha uma moldura esquisita. Mas achou melhor nem comentar.

Comprara também muitas roupinhas de bebê, e para desagrado de Suzan, muitas dessas roupinhas eram vestidos. Como ele podia ter tanta certeza que era uma menina. Ela apenas balançou a cabeça. Não podia negar que amava quando ele parecia todo bobo na frente das vendedoras pedindo laçinhos e tudo mais. O que fazia todas as atendentes olharem-na com inveja. Adorava isso.

Chegaram em casa, e a morena logo fora tomar banho, deixando Zabine organizar tudo no quarto. Quando acabou de se arrumar, optando por um vestido grosso de frio azul escuro, ela desceu as escadas, encontrando o moreno de banho tomado e com a mesa posta para dois. Sorriu, ele era uma pessoa adorável. Caminhou lentamente até ele, plantando um beijo doce em seus lábios.

- Você sabia que eu amo demais você? - perguntou Suzan em um sussurro, olhando com detalhe o rosto dele, como se quisesse gravar o momento.

- Hum... Hoje eu acho que não. – disse fazendo manha, ao que ela riu. Como ele era incrível!

- Então, eu digo que te amo muito! Muito mesmo! - disse dando beijinhos no rosto dele até chegar a boca.

O beijo que antes era calmo estava cada vez mais aumentando a intensidade, e sentiu o desejo de Blaise cada vez mais forte. E as mãos dele sempre tão quentes e sábias que pareciam conhecer cada pedaço do seu corpo, já estavam passeando por suas curvas, sem nenhuma restrição. Já estava pensando que o jantar poderia ser adiado para mais tarde, a vontade de comer não era mais forte do que a de se entregar...

- Senhor Zabine? - chamou a elfo, fazendo o casal se afastar. A criatura sabia que não devia interromper, mas fora necessário. – Desculpe, desculpe... - disse inúmeras vezes, fazendo uma reverência exagerada.

- O que foi? – disse impaciente, ajeitando as vestes.

- Uma senhorita está aqui, disse que estava sendo aguardada pelos senhores.– sem esperar mais nada, respondeu:

- Mande-a entrar! E suma da minha vista! – exasperou. Olhando para Suzan que parecia não ter gostado nem um pouco do comportamento dele com a criatura.

- Não sabia que você estava esperando alguém hoje... Quem é? – perguntou a morena ajeitando a blusa pólo branca dele.

- Eu não estou esperando ninguém, eu pensei que fosse a Gina. – ele respondeu sinceramente, e antes que ela pudesse continuar, ouviram a voz feminina.

- Não pensei que fosse tão bem _recebida?_ – disse encaminhando em direção ao sofá.

- O que você faz aqui, Dylin?– Blaise perguntou vendo a cara de horror de sua noiva.

- Vim cumprimentar os novos papais.– respondeu olhando diretamente para Suzan, que analisava detalhadamente o vestido longo da morena, que mostrava bem mais do que devia para desagrado dela.

- Já o fez, agora pode ir embora! – continuou o moreno, não admitindo que a presença de Eliza no mesmo local que sua noiva, que olhava tudo como uma simples expectadora.

- Eu pensei que vocês dois quisessem ajudar os amiguinhos de vocês, mas como pude perceber fiz viagem a toa. – disse a morena subindo o vestido vermelho tomara que caia.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Suzan pela primeira vez na conversa.

- Certo, vejo que a futura senhora Zabine tem mais fibra moral que você, querido. – argumentou sedutoramente.

- Não temos tempo, então, seja breve. – disparou o moreno em resposta, puxando Suzan para seus braços.

- Bom, a história será longa... Desde Hogwarts...

* * *

_**N/B: **Gente... a culpa pela demora do cap é toda minha e estou preparada para as ovadas, as pedradas, as batatadas, as tomatadas... e esse cap me fez chorar, aquela parte da Becca que é muito linda, e olhe que eu chorar lendo fic é a coisa mais rara do mundo! Portando, obrigada Rafinha por fazer a nossa loirinha feliz! E olhe lá, mocinha, o Draco precisa bater bastante na Luna n final para isso prestar, hein! Conto com você! E eu quero um Blaise todo derretido e fofo assim pra mim! _

_Beijos enormes e sorry, sorry, sorry!_

_**Sua betinha, Ly.

* * *

**_

_**N/A: **Mais uma vez houve um atraso coletivo. Minha beta atrasou, quando eu ia postar, perdi o que tinha salvado e por fim EU me enrolei. A culpa maior do atraso é minha, mas acho que pedir desculpas já ficou redundante, já que sempre o faço. Mas saibam que dei duro pra isso aqui sair, viu! E agora, por exemplo, após um dia exaustivo, estou aqui (sem jantar) para atualizar a fic. Então, sejam bonzinhos comigo. Por favor! Juro que tentarei não demorar mais dois meses.Obrigada a Ly que foi um amor ao betar._

**Agradecimentos:**

**Miaka: **O seu review me fez rir muito, sabia! Acho que ninguém faz um resumo de capítulo como você, eu fico impressionada! Eu também não gosto da Luna, ela é uma jesebel mesmo! Mas ela não vai perder o filho não...Agora falta pouco para sabermos o que está acontecendo realmente. Bjinhoos.

**Franinha Malfoy: **Srta. Revolts! Que saudades! Espero que a sua monografia saía logo e você possa voltar ao mundo das fics, viu! Quanto a sua nova fic, apóio você, moça! Pelo que li, já estou apaixonada pela forma em que escreves. Então, trate de continuar, e a nossa fic, um dia vai pra frente. Bjinhoos.

**Marih: **Oi xuxu! Que feliz que você tenha gostado da minha resposta a sua review, eu que devo agradecer pela sua atenção. Bem, a Luna é uma Vaca, é sim! E você chorou mesmo! Pouxaa, eu não sei se isso é bom (sempre fico confusa, mas acho que é, não que eu queira vê-la chorando, mas se emocionar é legal!). Será que nascerá um japinha? Seria muito legal mesmo, mas eu tenho outros planos... Bem, espero que você não fique desapontada, mas a Mione é que vai adotar a Rebeca. De qualquer forma, a Gina continuará sendo a tia legal e tudo mais. Obrigada pela reviews foufa e desculpa a resposta rápida, mas é que estou cansada e com sono, aí fico misturando tudo que falo (tipo, bêbada, sabe!). Beijos e espero que tenhas gostado deste capítulo.

**Lolita Malfoy: **Oi lindinha. Concordo com você. Tadinho do nosso casal, mas no presente momento, tanto o Draco como a Gina, procuram fugir dos sentimentos, tentam se enganar, pra sofrer menos sabe! Ma slogo, eles estarão juntinhooos e felizes (?). De qualquer forma, a fic já está acabando. Bjinhoos e Obrigada pela review.

**Yasmin Abnader: **Oi moça! Eu nem demorei, só foram dois meses (cara-de-pau). Ok, eu demorei bastante, me sinto culpada por fazer você e as outras leitoras esperarem. Nem sei se você vai lembrar dessa ficzinha doida, onde a Luna é má... Mas saiba, que se lembrar a autora ficará tão feliz. De qualquer forma, só por ter comentado e dito que gosto já me deixou radiante. Muito obrigada! Beijoos.

**Gabiii: **Oi moça, você acertouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! A Becca vai ficar com o casal mais cannon de HP! E de todo modo a Gina estará ao lado dela. E pode deixar que logo a Luna terá o seu castigo, e tenho a certeza que terá sim brigas, espero não demorar para postar os próximos capítulos. Bjinhoos e Obrigada pelo review!

**Mione G. Potter RJ: **Olá Será que um dia eu acabo te encontrando na rua? Eu moro no Rio também.

Bom, mas falando de fic... Sim, o final não será ruim (eu acho, pode ser que eu surte). A Luna terá seu final trágico e o Blaise e a Su vão tem o (a) filho (a) que será uma foufuressa. Só espero não demorar mais dois meses... Espero que goste deste capítulo! Beijos.

**Musa Jesy H. M. K. Malfoy: **Oie, pode deixar que a Luna terá seu fim trágico e a Narcisa enxergará as coisas, porque ela é tão inocente na história como o Draco (Eu chamando os Malfoy de inocente...Estou maluca!). Desculpe o atraso com a postagem do capítulo e espero que gostes deste, o fim está próximo. Beijoos.

**Jessy Malfoy**: Oi amiga. Só você pra animar ao falar de estudos, sabia! Estou tão pra baixo, mas mesmo assim resolvi postar hoje, e nem estou respondendo as pessoas como gostaria, mas é que levo horas pra responder cada um. Bom, obrigada por toda a força que me dá. Te adoro menina! Beijos.

**Likah: **A sua review doeu no meu coração, moça! Você pedindo pra eu atualizar pelo amor de Deus e eu aqui sem tempo, fiquei me colocando no seu lugar. Eu também deixava de dormir pra ler fanfics... Aí, mas agora estou arrasada e não faço mais isso. Estudos derretem meu cérebro. Fico feliz que gostes tanto, mas infeliz ao saber que demorei dois meses pra postar e a deixei esperando. Pelo menos espero que a espera tenha valido a pena. Obrigada mesmo pelo carinho com a fic. Mil Beijoos.

**Ly (a beta): **Hei! Sua seqüestradora de criancinhas, não vou permitir que você seqüestre a Becca, você sabe como eu _adoro_ a Hermione, né! Affe! Eu até te daria a Beca completamente, de papel passado se você fizesse parte da fic, mas acho que agora pelo menos não dá mais pra criar uma personagem...Então, sorry. Obrigada pela betagem maravilhosa e por tudo mais. Não sei o que seria dessa fic sem você, de verdade. Beijos.

**Lana: **Atualizei. Atrasada, mas foi.

**Arwen Mione (a Lindinha mor): **Oi Camy, fiquei tão feliz com a sua review. Você sempre me anima, e é graças a você que estou prosseguindo com Only Hope, espere e verás! Tudo de bom pra você nessa nova fase da sua vida e eu já comecei a escrever a sua carta, mas sabe Deus quando terei tempo de colocá-la nos Correios (ao total serão três cartas em um, olha que louco!). Obrigada por tudo, foufa!

**Karen: **Você já pensou em escrever fanfics? Sabe, quando você disse sobre os sentimentos que eu escrevo na fic, eu senti que você tem esses sentimentos em você e que seria lindo que passasse para o papel. Adorei a sua review, fiquei até emocionada. Espero que você leia mais fanfics e quem sabe um dia estarei lendo uma fic sua. Não sei, pode ser só impressão, mas eu senti que você leva jeito pra definir sentimentos, sei lá. De qualquer forma, obrigada pelo seu comentário e pelos elogios, viu! Beijoos

**Sabina Pereze: **Xuxuuuuu não se revolte! Eu gosto demais do seu apoio, mas precisei separá-los. Entenda por favor. Estou aqui pedindo de coração que você me entenda. A fic está em sue final, logo eles estarão juntinhos não se preocupe. Beijioos.

**Luciana Trindade: **Oi menina. Obrigada pelos elogios e por ter lembrado de voltar a ler a fic e até comentar. Desculpa pela demora, mas espero que este capítulo esteja a seu agrado. Bjinhoos.

**Lou Malfoy: **Oi plincesinha! Eu atualizei com uma demora horrível, né! Mas tudo bem. Pode deixar que logo o final será feliz e como você já sabe (psiuu não pode contar pra ninguém que eu vou matar os dois, hein! Huahauahua). Brincadeiras a parte, não se preocupe em mandar reviews, eu sei que você lê e só o sue apoio já me vale muito. Te adoro demais, amiga! Bjinhoos no coração.

* * *

**N/A: **Pessoas, eu fiz uma nc que está no meu profile. O nome é **"Derretendo o gelo". **

Entrem também no meu site de divulgação de fanfics Draco e Gina (não têm somente fic minha, na verdade só tem uma fic minha de milhares de atualizações). Deixem reviews pra essa vestibulanda sem tempo.

Beijinhos,

**Rafinha Malfoy.**


	20. Natal:Tempo de Escolhas

**Capítulo XX – Natal: tempo de escolhas.

* * *

**

Estava na estufa da mansão Malfoy, olhando para a rosa que estava dentro da redoma, sentia-se como ela: preso por não poder mostrar quem realmente era. Não agüentava mais fingir que estava indo tudo bem, quando na verdade queria estar longe, em outro lugar, com uma outra pessoa. Olhava para a rosa e lembrava _dela_... De como a pele era macia e aveludada, e mesmo com os milhares de pontinhos que a cobria não perdia sua suavidade... E a pureza que se prevalecia em seus olhos... Mesmo que Gina não tivesse agido certo no passado, nada mudava o que ele via nos olhos amendoados, quase dourados de tão brilhantes. Quando voltaria a olhá-la? Não saberia dizer, talvez fosse por essa razão que sentia um nó na garganta só de lembrar de tudo, do último beijo, da neve... Queria que _ela_ estivesse ali para aquecê-lo, era como se Virgínia fosse uma chama, que por onde passasse levasse luz e calor... Sua vida precisava disso agora, mais do nunca. Porém, tinha que tomar o caminho mais difícil, tinha que seguir seu nome, tinha que ser um Malfoy.

Era véspera de natal na Mansão Malfoy, nunca havia ligado para essa época do ano, sempre achara tedioso estar em volta de uma mesa desejando uma coisa que nunca seria realidade: paz, saúde e amor. Quando se é um Malfoy o amor não existe, no máximo uma valorização de si próprio, mas amor não... Então o que era aquilo que estava lhe incomodando tanto? Odiava épocas que lembravam sua infância, e como tinha seu lado mais sentimentalista, de quando as coisas eram mais fáceis, e que acreditava que tudo poderia ser resolvido se tivesse uns galeões e uma varinha em punho. Ledo engano! As coisas não são fáceis, o destino é mutável, e parece brincar com a razão das pessoas.

Caminhou em direção a Mansão reparando que as flores do jardim estavam todas cobertas de neve, o que dava um toque mais frio ao lugar. Assim que entrou em casa, viu que o grande salão já estava pronto e que no dia seguinte estariam longe dali definitivamente. Se uma pessoa normal visse a casa, não diria que ali moravam os Malfoys. Estava tudo decorado de forma mais aconchegante possível. A árvore grande de natal com bolas enfeitiçadas e diversas fadinhas douradas dançando em volta. Em cima havia uma grande estrela, que pelo que sua mãe dizia era para honrar seu lado Black Mas para ele não passava de uma estrela comum que brilhava demais, tanto que chegava a ser irritante.

A lareira estava acesa e acima dela havia uma pintura de família, onde estava ele, seu pai e sua mãe. Na época ele tinha apenas 11 anos, mas já estava todo vestido igual ao seu pai. Os movimentos do quadro quase imperceptíveis, a não se que prestasse atenção, pensaria que era uma pintura trouxa. Não conseguia se ver com a Luna nessa mesma situação, só de pensar nisso seu estômago revirava. Como poderia? Lovegood não podia ser comparada a sua mãe. Não tinha o mesmo porte, a mesma beleza. Definitivamente, ele não entendia como um dia já havia se aproximado dela, embora fosse atração física, ela o enojava. Talvez fosse pelo fato de ela, ser a razão de tudo que havia dando errado nos últimos tempos.

Seu avô conversava animadamente com o pai de Luna, que parecia empolgada com a viagem. Sua gravidez não era algo que ele chamaria de estável, sempre ia ao médico com alguma dor, e como fez questão, o doutor que a tratava iria viajar com eles. Se não fosse um velho feio e barrigudo, cogitaria a idéia dela estar o traindo. Riu da sua desgraça. Até que ponto havia chegado, de tentar achar traições onde não tinha. Estava perdido!

* * *

Olhava-se no espelho, a barriga não estava aparecendo ainda, mas de certa forma se sentia diferente. Para seu agrado (e o de Blaise também), seus seios estavam maiores, e a tendência era crescer mais. Se bem que se crescesse mais pareceria uma vaca, e ao pensar nisso, logo, sua mente foi para uma certa loira: Luna Lovegood. Pelo que Eliza havia contado, muitas coisas a loira havia armado no passado, porque não armaria uma gravidez agora? Se bem, que Draco Malfoy não seria enganado assim, no passado as coisas haviam sido bem armadas, mas agora tudo havia mudado de figura. Descobriria se havia algo de podre naquela história. Olhou mais uma vez com ternura para o espelho, seu filho teria seus padrinhos ao seu lado. E quem sabe não ganharia um amiguinho?

Suzan não se reconhecia mais, como pudera se entregar tanto assim, agora até mesmo sentimentalista havia se tornado. Mas gerar um ser era algo mágico e inexplicável. Um sorriso bobo tomou a sua face, quando voltou seu olhar ao espelho, viu que atrás de si, estava Blaise. O moreno sorria de forma encantadora, nunca lhe parecera tão belo.

- Você é tão linda. – disse enquanto passava os braços envolta do corpo da mulher, acariciando o ventre dela com delicadeza. – Será que ela vai ser como você? – a morena virou para ele com a sobrancelha erguida:

- Como você pode afirmar que é ela, e não ele? - perguntou virando-se totalmente para ele.

- Eu já disse, ela me contou. – disse beijando Suzan com carinho. – Precisamos de um nome para ela.

- Já que você insiste tanto que é menina, pode escolher o nome. Se for menino, eu escolho. – disse puxando um dos casacos do cabide.

- Hum... Emile? – indagou de frente para o espelho, enquanto via a reação da noiva sentada frente a penteadeira acabando de prender os cabelos com diversos grampos de brilhantes.

- Você está brincando, né? – respondeu a pergunta com outra. – Eu não vou dar um nome desses para minha filha. Imagina, esse nome é tão sério. Não, escolha outro. – cheiro alguns frasquinhos e espirrou o líquido cheiroso de um frasco rosa.

- Não é possível, Suzan! Você só diz que não gostou porque fui eu quem escolhi. Deixe de ser do contra. – respondeu zangado, tentando inutilmente dá um nó na gravata listrada preto e prata.

- Não faça biquinho! – ela disse séria. Ajeitando o nó da gravata de forma frouxa. – Eu quero que você escolha. Vamos pense em outro! – ordenou, dobrando a camisa social chumbo até os cotovelos dele.

- Faith? – a morena olhou com desagrado. – Lívia? – continuou séria. – Megan? – tentou vendo que não estava surtindo muito efeito.

- Ahh... Blaise Zabine, dê o seu melhor é seu primeiro filho, pelo menos que eu saiba. – neste momento as mãos dela deslizaram sobre o peito dele, que apenas sorriu, respondendo:

- Fica tranqüila. É sim o primeiro, ou melhor, primeira. – ele acariciou as pontas do cabelo dela, que haviam crescido bastante desde que se conheceram, agora estavam bem abaixo do ombro. – Pelo menos aqui na Inglaterra... Por outros países, quem sabe? – a mulher o empurrou com força.

- Porque você não volta lá nesses países e não procura os filhos que você deixou? Assim me poupa de ter que ouvir suas asneiras. Quer saber, Zabine? Esqueça! – falou tudo de forma rápida não dando a oportunidade de o moreno retrucar, saindo do quarto batendo a porta.

- Suzan? – chamou no corredor, mas sua noiva já devia estar nas escadas. Como era teimosa! Não entendia como havia se apaixonado por ela. Mas sabia que de certa forma os dois foram feitos um para o outro, por mais piegas que isso pudesse parecer.

Quando chegou perto da escada viu a morena sentada, nos últimos degraus, de forma rápida e silenciosa, sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Será que você está com tanta raiva que nem sequer pode olhar pra mim? – perguntou acariciando o ombro dela que estava desnudo, por conta da bata vinho que ela usava.

- Desculpa, amor. – disse a morena encostando-se nele. – Não gosto quando você fala dessas outras, se lembro bem você é muito mulherengo. – ele sorriu ao ouvido dela.

- Já fui. Hoje sou um apenas mais um tolo que fica desesperado só com a possibilidade de sua noiva não o olhar por um dia. Que faz as maiores loucuras para estar ao lado dela. Que se entrega e se declara com uma facilidade tão assustadora e intensa que o faz pensar que está enfeitiçado. Não sou nem de longe o que eu já fui, mas não me arrependo de estar ao seu lado...- respirou fundo, continuando.- Su, eu amo você. – ele disse a última sentença em um sussurro. Enquanto ela o respondia com um beijo cálido nos lábios.

- Eu também te amo. – disse assim que cessaram o beijo. – E não vou querer colocar esses nomes em minha filhinha.

- Uau! Até que fim você admitiu que é uma menina. Está ouvindo Natalie? – perguntou passando os dedos longos por debaixo da blusa de Suzan.

- Gostei! – exclamou a morena. – Enfim você arranjou um nome interessante.

- Hã? – ele indagou confuso, ao que ela gargalhou.

- Natalie, você chamou de Natalie. Um bonito nome. – comentou levantando-se da escada,

- Feito, será Natalie. Nem sei o porquê de tê-la chamado assim. – respondeu levantando-se também.

- Digamos que isso seja o destino dela. Agora vamos, não podemos chegar atrasados.

* * *

Colocaram um casaco por cima da roupa, o inverno estava rigoroso demais este ano. E Suzan estava apenas com uma bata e calça jeans, enquanto Blaise estava vestindo uma blusa social gravata e uma calça jeans despojada. Ambos simples, afinal iam passar o natal em família. Pegaram uma caixa onde havia diversas caixas menores dentro.

Véspera de natal n'A Toca estava mais animada do que nunca. Havia crianças correndo para os lados atrás das fadinhas, e muitos presentes chegando por corujas. A senhora Weasleys juntamente com Fleur, Clarisse (noiva de Carlinhos), Lara (esposa de Percy), Angelina, Marietta (namorada de George) e Hermione, arrumavam a mesa na parte externa da casa. Havia sido feito um grande banquete e ao fundo já havia sido conjuradas músicas para animar o lugar. Gina terminava de arrumar Mille (filha de três anos de Fleur e Gui) e Rebeca, que já estava morando com seus novos pais, Rony e Hermione.

Tudo parecia estar correndo bem, e Gina até forçava um sorriso, mas por dentro se sentia sozinha, ainda mais por ver que todos seus irmãos estavam acompanhados, até mesmo George que parecia ter tomado juízo. Olhou para os gêmeos de seis meses que estavam no colo de Fleur e Hermione, os dois com a cabecinha loira, logo sentiu um peso no estômago, e sua garganta fechou. Imaginou uma cena pouco agradável de Luna com uma criança loira nos braços. Não pôde conter a lágrima que escorreu em seu rosto, como se para disfarçar, foi para o banheiro para retocar a maquiagem. Saindo de lá, encontrou Suzan e Blaise, que estavam com um sorriso lindo no rosto. Via tanta felicidade naquela imagem, que os pensamentos de poucos minutos atrás se dissiparam.

- Gina! – festejou a amiga assim que a avistou. – Venha me dar um abraço. – a ruiva não pensando duas vezes foi em direção à amiga, dando um caloroso abraço.

- Como anda o meu afilhado? – disse beijando a face da morena, sendo logo abraçado por Blaise.

- Bom, já decidimos o nome. – respondeu o moreno no lugar de sua noiva. – Irá se chamar Natalie. Fui eu mesmo que escolhi, nome de princesa, você não acha? – a ruiva riu, nunca pensou em ver esse lado tão pai de Blaise Zabine.

- Com certeza um belo nome. – respondeu sorridente.

- Tia Gin! – gritou uma vozinha conhecida pela ruiva.

Rebeca corria em direção da ruiva, logo pulando em seu colo.

- Oi tia Su!- disse a menininha, brincando com uma mecha do cabelo da Gina.

- Oi Beca, tudo bem, anjinho? - perguntou a morena sorrindo para a menininha, enquanto a ruiva e o moreno apenas as olhavam.

- Tudo sim, tia! _Agola_ eu tenho _papa e mamã._ Ali ó. – apontou para Hermione que estava os observando de longe. Suzan olhou pra Gina que apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

- Beca, a Tia Suzan vai ter um bebê. - disse Gina no ouvido da loirinha.

- É? – ela olhou para a morena que sorria. – Cadê ele tia? – olhou confusa.

- Está na barriga dela. – respondeu Gina, rindo da expressão de Blaise.

- Hummm... E esse é o papai dele? - perguntou pra Gina apontando o moreno ao lado de Suzan.

- É sim, Beca. Esse é o tio Blaise. – a ruiva disse por fim.

A loirinha se jogou no colo do seu mais novo tio. E começou a brincar com ele, o que fez Gina e Suzan caírem na gargalhada.

- É isso aí, Zabine. Vai treinando com a Beca. – disse Gina, sentando com Suzan no sofá. O moreno apenas riu, e continuou a brincar com a loirinha desajeitado, mas tentando agradar, o que rendeu sonoros "Que fofo!", entre as mulheres.

Suzan pensava em uma forma de dizer pra Gina tudo que Eliza havia dito a eles na noite anterior. De como Luna havia espionado Gina durante meses, e de como já sabia o que seria dito na conversa entre ela e a ruiva. Eliza havia participado do plano de separar Draco e Gina com a Luna, mas não imaginava que a intenção da loira era tomar Draco de si. A morena viu a oportunidade perfeita de contar tudo a Gina, assim que a ruiva subiu para o quarto para se limpar e trocar o suéter que havia sido alvo de uma gosma que as crianças brincavam de jogar, presente antecipado dos gêmeos.

- Gina? – perguntou a morena entrando no quarto da ruiva.

- Estou aqui. – respondeu atrás do biombo.

- Eu precisava falar a sós com você... – disse Suzan tentando ficar calma.

Gina saiu de trás do biombo, vestindo um grande suéter vinho e com a varinha secando os cabelos.

- O que houve? Você parece preocupada. – a ruiva sentou-se ao lado da amiga a olhando com ternura.

- Não queria ter que falar dessas coisas justamente na véspera de natal, mas não conseguiria ficar com isso dentro de mim. Vou tentar ser o mais breve possível e...

- Calma Suzan, você está me deixando nervosa. – disse a ruiva tão rápido quanto a amiga.

- Bem, é que Eliza Dylin esteve lá em casa e tivemos uma longa conversa, sei que isso pode parecer estranho, mas o que ela disse é muito importante...

- Você não deve acreditar nela, Su! É lógico que ela não aceitaria o seu casamento com o Blaise, e que inventaria um monte de mentiras, não se deixe enganar!

- Não é isso. Ela na falou nada do Blaise, ela falou de você...

- O que essa daí falou de mim? – indagou fazendo a amiga rir de leve, sabia do ciúme que Gina tinha da ex-sonserina.

- Coisas do passado. Sobre você e o Draco, como...

-Pode ir contando! – ordenou a ruiva ansiosa, agarrando-se a uma almofada.

- Eu vou contar, mas você tem que ficar quieta primeiro, né!

- Ok desculpa. Vai, pode falar.

- Bem, ela e a Luna fizeram um pacto no passado... Eliza desconfiava de seu namoro com o Draco, mas não tinha total certeza de que você era realmente especial, até Luna aparecer e propor que se juntassem para acabar com tudo que vocês tinham. A Dylin não havia pensado em nada, apenas em armar algum flagra, algo desse tipo. Mas a Lovegood queria ir mais longe, queria que você saísse ferida e que os dois guardassem mágoas. Alegando que você nunca fora uma boa amiga, disse a Eliza que queria se vingar e que ela poderia ficar com o Draco. E foi o que fez. Espionou todas as nossas conversas, e sabia que a gente conversaria muito naquele dia e por isso, combinou com a Eliza de colocar o Draco para ouvir nossa conversa. Depois, incentivou você a ver o Draco e pegá-lo no flagra e a depois aceitar o convite de Harry, confirmando a idéia ao Draco de que você havia escolhido o Harry. O tempo todo Luna soube que você teria que escolher um dos dois, ela sabia de tudo, dos pesadelos, das visões... E aproveitou isso contra você.

- Suzan, eu não posso acreditar nisso... - disse em choque. - Mas como ela poderia saber que o Draco correria risco de morrer se ficasse ao meu lado?

- Não sei, a única coisa que sei é o que Eliza disse. E pelo que parece até ela se assustou com a forma que a Luna criou ódio de você.

- Mas isso não encaixa com todos esses anos. Luna nunca procurou o Draco, e sempre esteve comigo, me ouvindo, me ajudando... Estou confusa. – disse passando as mãos entre os fios ruivos. – O que Eliza ganha contando isso a você? Acho que ela está armando para que eu faça papel de idiota, isso sim.

- Claro que não. Ela vai casar e no fundo ela ama o Draco e prefere o ver ao seu lado, ao da Luna. Pelo menos com você ele é feliz. – Gina abaixou a cabeça ao ouvir. – Amiga, você não entende? Pelo que a Eliza falou o Draco nunca te traiu, ele apenas pensou ver a verdade. Vocês precisam conversar.

- Agora já é tarde demais pra isso...- uma lágrima solitária percorreu peloo rosto da ruiva.

- Eu não acredito nisso. Você não pode deixar o homem que você ama nos braços de uma vaca loira que só está interessada no dinheiro dele e que já os separou uma vez.

- Eu sei, Su. Mas ela tem uma coisa que eu não tenho. Ela tem um Malfoy dentro dela. – a morena respondeu com um abraço apertado.

* * *

Eram dezenove horas, a mesa já estava repleta das mais nobres especiarias culinárias, um verdadeiro banquete. Os castiçais de ouro iluminavam o ambiente e envolta da mesa de carvalho rostos que ostentavam falsos sorrisos. Draco não conseguia se ver ali, confirmava com a cabeça quando era solicitado e a taça de vinho sempre esvaziava surpreendentemente rápido quando estava a sua frente. Do outro lado da mesa, olhos idênticos ao dele o olhava, suspeitos.

Narcisa parecia estar desconfortável ao ver seu único filho com os olhos tão escuros, tão sombrios. Draco nunca parecera tanto com Lucius quanto agora. O olhar vago e distante as mãos firmes a taça de vinho e o descaso e um certo nojo ao olhar a mulher ao seu lado. Luna parecia não se importar com isso, mas Narcisa sabia que a loira tinha conhecimento dos sentimentos de Draco quanto à ela, o que fazia a questionar se ela realmente amava o seu filho. No lugar dela, já teria tido um conversa com Lucius, como teve antes do marido se tornar um ser inescrupuloso que ele se tornara após a segunda grande guerra bruxa.

O jantar fora servido, e depois todos já estavam na sala de chá, onde de longe se ouvia a risada de Luna e de Alexander Malfoy. A loura estava empolgada com a viagem para a França, dizia todo momento, que já estava se habituando a falar francês e que dentro de um tempo já não seria preciso andar com um dicionário nas mãos, como uma turista.

Draco parecia estar com sono. Os olhos vermelhos e semi-cerrados, e a voz embargada, de certo havia bebido demais. De repente Luna colocou a mão na barriga e caiu no chão, o que fez todos os presentes voltarem a atenção para a loira.

- O que houve? – perguntou Narcisa, que correu em socorro à loira. Luna não respondia, apenas revirava os olhos de dor.- Draco me ajude! - o loiro segurou Luna em seus braços, enquanto a respiração dela aos poucos voltava ao normal. – Fique com ela, enquanto eu chamo o medi-bruxo da nossa família.

- Não... Não precisa...- disse tentando levantar do chão com ajuda de Draco.

- Não é uma opção sua, querida. Meu neto está em sua barriga. – respondeu Narcisa, não admitindo ser contrariada.

- Ninguém coloca as mãos em mim! – respondeu ácida, praticamente recuperada do tombo. O que fez Narcisa a olhar desconfiada e visivelmente consternada com a resposta nada amigável.

- Não preciso lembrá-la que meu filho está aí dentro e se eu quiser você será examinada pelo meu médico, querida. – disse Draco.

- Ok, desculpe-me. Mas é que exames são exaustivos e acho que tenho tido dias muito puxados ultimamente e essa barriga pesa demais. - Comentou a última parte sorrindo.

- Ainda sim, acho que não faria mal se estivéssemos com um médico antes de viajarmos, não queremos surpresas, não é mesmo? – disse Narcisa, ajudando-a a sentar-se no sofá.

- É, o meu médico me examinará antes de viajarmos. Por enquanto, tomarei uma poção revitalizante e logo estarei melhor. Qualquer coisa, o médico estará conosco e saberá como agir.

- Pedirei para um elfo trazer e...

- Não é preciso!- disse a loira apressadamente, depois respirou fundo e continuou. – eu já tenho uma pronta, indicada pelo meu médico.

- Ah sim... – respondeu Narcisa olhando para Draco que parecia não se importar com nada.

**

* * *

**

- Acho melhor você se controlar, amiga. – comentou Suzan sentando-se ao lado de Gina, que levava o copo de firewhisk aos lábios mais uma vez.

- Eu só estou bebendo um pouco, afinal falta pouco para o Natal, preciso de motivação, não concorda? - respondeu a ruiva, enchendo o copo mais uma vez.

- Gina, não sei como posso ser sua amiga. Você é tão teimosa! – disse a morena revirando os olhos. - Até parece que beber fará você esquecer alguma coisa. Beber fará você ter um baita dor de cabeça isso sim.

- Esquecer o que Suzan? – bebeu mais uma dose.- Esquecer que neste momento ele está com a Luna? - riu alto. – Isso não é tão fácil de esquecer... – completou fechando os olhos.

- Eu imagino, mas não adianta em nada você ficar assim. É natal, estamos em família. Não faça besteiras.

- Não farei. – afastou o copo de si. – Já parei, satisfeita?

- Aliviada, seria o termo mais apropriado.

- Tia,tia! – chega Rebeca correndo. – Vamos _blincar_ de esconde-esconde, _blinca_ com a gente? – disse com os olhinhos brilhando.

- Eu não sei querida. A tia está cansada e...

- O tio Blaise, o tio Harry vão _blincar_ também. E a tia Su se quiser também pode, tá?- piscou o olhou para morena, que ainda estava chocada com a possibilidade de ver seu noivo brincando de algo tão infantil. Pelo visto não foi somente a amiga que havia bebido.

- Ok, eu me rendo. Mas não está comigo! – disse meio cambaleante.

- Talvez não seja uma boa idéia, Gin. – falou Suzan analisando o estado da amiga, que estava corada demais e parecia não estar fixa no chão.

- Não se preocupe, _mamãe_. – respondeu dando um beijo no rosto da morena, se juntando aos demais participantes.

* * *

Conversas tediosas. Sorrisos falsos. Era assim que sua noite estava passando, não agüentava mais estar ali... Olhou para sua mãe que parecia estar incomodada com alguma coisa, provavelmente gostaria de assegurar que o futuro herdeiro Malfoy estava bem. Seu avô já havia bebido muito e agora falava sobre a Copa Mundial de Quadribol com o pai de Luna, e a loira parecia estar muito abatida, mas ouvia a conversa sorrindo de leve. Todos pareciam estar em seus devidos lugares, porém Draco sentia como se fosse uma peça mal encaixada neste quebra-cabeça. Seu lugar não era ali. Não queria ouvir mais nada. Ver mais nada.

- Logo, será a hora de trocarmos presentes. Você não imagina o quanto demorei para arranjar um presente para você, Draco. – comentou Luna, tirando-o de seus devaneios.

- Não precisava se dar ao trabalho. – respondeu tentando ao máximo não parecer ríspido.

- Nunca é trabalho presentearmos quem amamos, Draco. Por isso passei horas procurando um presente para você e para o nosso filho. – disse a loira ignorando a forma com que o loiro havia falado com ela.

- Ahhh, mas seu quero ver o presente do meu neto. Sabe, Luna, agora que vamos para França podemos completar o enxoval, podemos ficar uma semana em Paris resolvendo isso. Ou quem sabe, eu peça a uma estilista para desenhar roupas para ele.

- Por Salazar! Não acredito no que estou ouvindo. Ele nem nasceu e já está sendo tão paparicado. – disse Alexander Malfoy de forma amistosa, fazendo todos sorrirem, menos Draco.

* * *

- Eu estou te vendo, Gina – disse Blaise para uma mesa, enquanto Gina assistia tudo do alto da árvore.

- Desiste, Zabine. Você é péssimo até em jogos trouxa. – zombou Harry, ao que o moreno arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Não fui eu que corri como uma mulherzinha ao ser pego por uma criança de três anos. – retrucou.

- Mas eu quis ser pego, entenda! – disse gesticulando com as mãos.

- Tsiu, tsiu, tsiu. Péssimo perdedor! – comentou o moreno, deslocando-se para a parte interior da casa, deixando o moreno sozinho.

- Pode descer, ele já foi. – Gina olhou para Harry, que estava com os braços na frente do corpo, para ajudá-la a descer, se preciso.

- Uau, obrigada por não contar que eu estava aqui em cima. – Disse sentada, prestes a pular.

- Eu sempre te encobri nas brincadeiras, agora não seria diferente. – sorriu, olhando para os pés. – Venha, deixa que eu te ajudo a descer.

- Não precisa eu...- escorregou, caindo em cima dele, tombando os corpos no chão. – auuu! – chiou assim que sua perna bateu no chão, por cima da de Harry.

- Eu que devia estar gritando, a minha cabeça que foi ao chão e não a sua.

- Meu Merlin! Harry você está bem? – disse a ruiva levantando a cabeça de leve para olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Porque eu não estaria? Você está aqui. – respondeu o moreno acariciando o rosto dela, enquanto a ruiva fechava os lhos, deliciando-se com o carinho. Era disso que ela precisava no momento. – Gin?

- Oi... – sussurrou abrindo os olhos.

- Você lembra como nós dávamos certo? – perguntou o moreno, passando as mãos pelos fios ruivos. Gin apenas concordou com a cabeça. – Você acha que um dia poderíamos a voltar a dar certo assim?

Gina rolou para o lado, sentando no chão.

- Eu disse algo errado, Gina? – perguntou Harry acariciando o ombro dela.

- Não, Harry. Mas eu não posso fazer isso, não posso te iludir...

- Desculpa, Gin. Eu não devia ter tocado neste assunto. – disse a abraçando, enquanto ela encostava a cabeça no ombro dele.

Mais uma vez havia dispensado Harry, sabia que não devia brincar com os sentimentos dele. Talvez fosse bom tentar novamente, mas não agora. Não quando nem conseguia colocar a cabeça no travesseiro sem ver a imagem de Draco sorrindo. Olhou para o céu escuro e pediu por respostas. Respostas estas que talvez nunca viriam...

* * *

Luna estava radiante com o presente que ganhara de Alexander Malfoy: uma bonita gargantilha de água-marina, que pertencera a avó de Draco. Narcisa tinha uma parecida com aquela, havia ganhado no dia de seu noivado, de seu sogro. Várias roupas de bebê e um broche com um "M" feito por serpentes estavam entre a lista de presentes do seu filho com Lovegood.

Por vezes, Draco sentia-se mal por não conseguir sentir algo de bom pelo seu filho, por mais que tentasse muito, era difícil. O papel de pai nunca havia passado por sua cabeça, e o exemplo de vida que teve não foi dos melhores. Como poderia ele ser responsável por uma frágil vida, se ao menos havia tido controle da sua! Fora que sempre havia magoado as pessoas... Como poderia agora evitar isso! Por mais que não se sentisse ligado a seu filho, não gostaria que tivesse a imagem que ele teve do que era ser pai. Lucius nunca mostrara ser a melhor das pessoas, lembrava de como eram os castigos e de como cresceu sendo moldado para ser um Malfoy.

- Draco, olha que lindo? – sua mãe chamou a sua atenção para um par de brincos de safiras que seu avô havia lhe dado.

- Isso não é nada, abra o meu presente, e verá como o seu filho tem bom gosto. – sorriu petulante para o avô.

Narcisa abriu uma caixa preta de veludo e não teve como conter o largo sorriso. Um belo cordão de outro branco, com um pingente de estrela e outro de "N".

- Mas... Mas é lindo, Draco.- disse beijando a face do loiro, fazendo o corar como um menininho, que sempre odiava demonstrações públicas de afeto.

Comprara um vestido para Luna, mas nem sabia a cor, apenas havia dado o número dela para a uma grande estilista bruxa. Pela reação da loira, havia gostado bastante, não que ele se importasse com isso. Ganhara de Lovegood um relógio, apesar de bonito sabia que não usaria.

Depois de mais alguns minutos de conversa, se retirou. Não havia mais razão para estar ali. Estava entediado demais para apenas uma noite. Deitou na cama e logo ela veio em sua mente, sem pedir licença, dominando qualquer vestígio sanidade que ainda estivesse presente. Lembrava de todos os momentos, de todas as loucuras vividas entre eles desde Hogwarts, como estaria Virgínia agora?

* * *

Todas as crianças já estavam dormido, depois de tanta correria, brincadeiras e travessuras. Suzan havia ficado louca tentando colocar elas para dormirem juntamente com Gina, Fleur e Hermione. Ao menos agora seria mais tranqüilo, troca de presentes, felicidade, tudo em perfeita harmonia.

Gina recebera de Blaise um grande caixa com um monte de caixinhas pequenas dentro, presente para todos. Ela pegou o seu sorrindo, a ruiva sempre gostara de receber presentes. Sorriu ao ver o presente de Blaise: um livro sobre educação infantil. De Suzan ganhou botas marfim de salto agulha, lindas!

Deu uma maleta de maquiagem para Suzan da última linha lançado por uma famosa marca bruxa, um prendedor de gravata para Blaise e uma boneca de porcelana rosada de cabelos longos e lisos negro, a cara de Suzan. E o presente que o casal mais havia gostado.

Foram embora logo em seguida, logo Gina se despediu de todos e fora dormir.

* * *

A manhã chegara e logo estavam todos reunidos na grande mesa de carvalho da Mansão Malfoy, viajariam a tarde. Draco acordou tarde, pois ficara até altas horas pensando em como seria sua vida dali para frente. Tomaram o café harmoniosamente, Luna se despediu do pai e em seguida subiu para arrumar suas coisas, junto com Narcisa.

Draco caminhou mais um pouco pela mansão tentando repassar cada momento vivido neste último ano, por mais que agora estivesse voltando sem Gina e com uma mulher esperando um filho seu, não se arrependia de ter voltado. Sempre lembraria de tudo que acontecera e levaria todos aqueles momentos com ele. Talvez se ele e Gina não fossem tão cabeças dura no início nada disso estaria acontecendo, mas não adiantava mais pensar sobre isso. Hoje teria que retomar sua vida, longe dali...

* * *

A ruiva acordara com cócegas no pé. Aí como odiava o Gui! Ele fazia isso desde que ela se conhecia por gente, uma forma perversa de acordá-la. Odiava quando mexiam no seu pé. Ainda de olhos fechados agarrou o travesseiro e jogou na cara do irmão, que desprevenido caiu no chão.

- Aí, como você é má, Gin! – disse o ruivo se recompondo.

- Bem feito! Isso é pra você largar de ser chato! – disse cruzando os braços e fazendo biquinho.

- Nem venha com esse biquinho, você já é um mulherão pra fazer isso.

- Sou é? Então, deixa eu ir lá acordar o Harry... - sorriu a cara de ciúme do irmão.

- Não é pra tanto, já que você é minha irmã. Você ainda sente alguma coisa por ele?

- Não. Na verdade, acho que isso já acabou a muito tempo.

- Acho bom... - disse Gui sem pensar, fazendo a irmã gargalhar.

* * *

Estava dentro da sala de embarque, via pelo vidro a grande máquina branca e trouxa que os levaria dali, o avião. Sentia-se enojado por estar na presença de tanta gente de diversos lugares do mundo e de pouca classe. Fora o receio que tinha de entrar naquela geringonça trouxa. Luna e Narcisa reclamavam do atraso do vôo, enquanto sua atenção fora tomada pela briga de duas criancinhas. Uma menininha ruiva de pouco mais de cinco anos e ao que parecia seu irmão, que parecia ser no máximo dois anos mais velhos.

- Você puxou meu cabelo, mamãe, ele puxou meu cabelo. – dizia a menininha fazendo biquinho, por instantes o loiro não conseguiu ver mais nada a sua frente a não ser aquela cena. A sensação de _dejavú_ foi sentida. A menina lembrava muito _ela._

- Josh! Eu já disse pra você não puxar o cabelo da sua irmã. – apareceu a mãe com as mãos na cintura repreendendo o filho.

- Ela é boba mamãe, quebrou meu carrinho! – disse mostrando um carrinho quebrado.

- Sou não! – gritou revoltada e muito corada.

- Christine não grite! – disse a mãe olhando para os lados, percebendo que Draco os observava. – Vamos, vocês já estão incomodando as pessoas.

A menininha olhou curiosa para a mãe e logo depois para Draco. O bico que ela ostentava no rosto, foi trocado por um sorriso tímido, e enquanto sua mãe a puxava pelo braço ela deu uma tchauzinho para Draco. Não conseguiu mais deixar de pensar no que aquela imagem significava, talvez aquele fosse um aviso... De qualquer forma havia mexido demais com ele, era como se fosse a sua ruiva dando esse adeus...

Mas dessa vez ele não se deixaria levar pelo que era certo para ele, ele recomeçaria tudo... Levantou da poltrona, abraçou a mãe, sorriu pra Luna dando um beijo no rosto da loira. Sua escolha estava feita.

Precisava seguir o caminho que tanto queria...

* * *

_Fim do Vigéssimo Capítulo

* * *

_**N/A: Oiee, estou viva gente!**

**Estou atualizando hoje, porque sei que faz muito tempo que não atualizo, então não seria justo com vocês demorar mais tempo. Minhas provas de qualificação começam em outubro, logo estarei mais atarefada que o normal. Mas não deixarei minhas fics. Infelizmente, este capítulo não foi betado. Na verdade, até que foi, já que a Lou corrigiu os erros, mas como foi rápido nem ela sabe se deu pra ver tudo. Agradeço demais, a Lou por isso. Fofaa! Espero em breve postar este capítulo betado e com a nota de beta da Aninha, que está um pouquinho ocupada , por isso ainda não me deu o cap., assim que ele vir para as minhas mãos, eu posto direitinhoo! Não respondi aos comentários farei quando postar a versão betada. Mais uma vez, obrigada a todos que comentaram! Muitos me abandonaram, mas aos que ficaram, muitooo obrigada! A Aninha e Lou, não sei o que faria sem vocês aqui! E a todas minhas amigas!

* * *

**

**Nota da Lou: **Amigaaa!

Fico radiante de alegria por vc ter me deixado corrigir os erros aqui, qria ter comentado, mas essa n é a minha função e eu faço isso na rvw!

Amei demais isso aqui, e está super perfeitoso! aperta

Bjinhosss, Lou! (futura Zabine)

* * *

**Bjinhoos,**

**Rafinha**

PS: Logo o capítulo será re-postado com a versão betada e com agradecimentos.


	21. A Volta

**N/A:** _Capítulo dedicado a Laís, que fez aniversário dia 17 de janeiro._

* * *

**Capítulo XI- AVolta**

* * *

Gina estava sentada na varanda, admirando o espetáculo que a natureza lhe proporcionava: o pôr-do-sol. O céu encontrava-se tingido pelas mais diversas cores entre o alaranjado e o rosa, dando a impressão de uma tela surreal de tão perfeita... A ruiva olhava distraída, pensava em como certas coisas passavam despercebidas em nossas vidas. E em um instante aquilo tudo a remeteu ao passado, sem seu menor consentimento.

_Flashback._

_Já era tarde, devia ser quase cinco e meia, e ela encontrava-se deitada ao colo do seu namorado, fugindo das aulas, dos olhares, dos amigos... Queria um dia só deles. E foi o que fez. Passara o dia na floresta, atrás do lago. Fizeram um lanche, discutiram sobre quabribol, sobre as pequenas coisas da vida, brigaram por ciúmes, ou simplesmente ficaram quietos ouvindo a respiração calma do outro, enquanto a água do lago se alterava a cada pedra lançada pelas finas mãos alvas do loiro. O sol estava se pondo, e Gina pôde ver um sorriso genuíno nos lábios de Draco. Tanto tempo ele queria ficar apenas com ela, sem ter que fugir de ninguém... Seu coração batia em ritmo acelerado a cada sorriso dele. Era incontrolável, arrebatador._

_- Eu sei que sou bonito, mas eu pensei que você apreciasse mais ver o pôr-do-sol. – disse o loro acariciando de leve o rosto sonolento da ruiva._

_- E eu pensei que você não ligasse pra essas coisas... - respondeu a ruiva, tirando a mão dele que estava repousada em seu rosto, dando-lhe um beijo leve._

_- E não ligo, mas hoje é especial. – disse baixo, como se estivesse desconcertado._

_- Por que hoje é especial?- perguntou a ruiva olhando admirada para ele._

_- Eu pensei que você soubesse. – ela levantou a cabeça do colo dele, sentando-se ao seu lado. Visivelmente confusa. - É especial porque esse pôr-do-sol é como você._

_- Como? – indagou ainda mais confusa._

_- Aí, Gina! Eu nunca me importei com as coisas simples que eu via. As coisas naturais, sabe?! E hoje, com você, essas coisas parecem se encaixar mais. É como se você fosse a pintura principal e todo o resto fosse o fundo, entendeu?_

_Ela respondeu jogando-se no colo dele, beijando a testa, o nariz, até chegar a seu alvo: a boca._

_- O que foi, ruivinha?_

_- Você. – ela riu, dando mais um beijo nele. – Muito fofo._

_- Virgínia pára. Não posso dizer uma coisa que você já pensa que é uma declaração... - disse revirando os olhos.A ruiva fechou a cara e ele retorquiu. – Se eu fizer uma declaração, será bem melhor do que isso. – concluiu a beijando._

_Fim do flashback._

-Tia!Tia! Eu quelo bolo!- disse Rebeca se jogando em seu colo, tirando de seus devaneios.

- Ok, pequena. Eu farei bolo com você. Mas cadê a Mione?- perguntou segurando a menininha nos braços.

_-_ Ela saiu com o tio Ron. – respondeu, ajeitando uma mecha dos cabelos de Gina.

- Tio não, você tem que chamá-lo de papai agora.

- Eu sei tia, mas é que eu esqueço. – respondeu bagunçando os cabelos loiros.

-Está bem, vamos logo fazer este bolo. Então será de quê?

- Chocolate!! – respondeu pulando do colo da ruiva, ao que ela ria.

* * *

Draco atravessava as ruas sem rumo. Não sabia por onde começar, pra onde ir. Sem perceber seus pés lhe levaram para onde habitavam os Zabines. Sabia que não devia abordar direto Gina, mas se esperasse talvez desistisse. Respirou fundo, iria pegar o endereço d'Toca e enfrentaria o seu destino. 

- Draco? O que você está fazendo aqui a essa hora?- perguntou Suzan perturbada.

- É sempre bom revê-la, Rickman, ou seria, futura Sra. Zabine? – disse sentando no sofá, ignorando a cara de espanto da morena.

- Pára com esses joguinhos de palavras, Malfoy. Desembucha logo o que você veio fazer aqui.

- Vejo bem porque o Blaise te escolheu... - preferiu não completar, visto a cara de raiva de Suzan. – Eu preciso do endereço da Virgínia. – disse frio, mas ao falar o nome da ruiva sentiu sua garganta fechar e a coragem se dissipar pelos seus poros.

- Olha, Draco eu penso que ela já...

- Suzan, eu não vim aqui pra ouvir seus conselhos. Eu vou falar com a Virgínia, mesmo que você não me dê o maldito endereço dela! Só que eu vou demorar mais.

- Porque você não espera ao menos que ela volte ao apartamento dela? – ele a olhou com raiva, já se levantando. – Eu te dou o endereço, mas ela tem SEIS irmãos.

- Ótima forma de animar uma pessoa. – disse sorrindo para a morena.

- Disponha. – ele revirou os olhos.

- Draco, está aqui o endereço. Mas tome cuidado, e tente não ser visto.

- Obrigado, Suzan. Eu não me esquecerei disso. – disse logo sumindo da vista dela.

- Eu espero mesmo que você não esqueça... - disse pra si mesmo preocupada, não sabia se aquela havia sido uma sábia decisão, mas de toda forma não tinha como voltar atrás, só esperava que Gina não saisse mais uma vez magoada de tudo.

* * *

- COMO ELE PÔDE FAZER ISSO?- gritou Luna desesperada. 

- Controle-se, Lovegood. Não é hora de fazer escândalos, e não adianta você gritar, ele não está mais aqui. –disse Narcisa, com um meio sorriso tentando controlar a situação.

- Mas eu estou grávida e... ele me deixou. – disse com a voz chorosa, ao que o avô e narcisa reviraram os olhos impacientemente.

- Exato. Você está grávida e não devia estar se alterando assim, não concorda, Doutor? – perguntou a senhora Malfoy, percebendo no mesmo instante a palidez do médico quando citado.

- Talvez, fosse bom examiná-la. Não acho seguro fazermos uma viagem longa dessas com você neste estado.

- Que viagem? Não sairei daqui sem o meu noivo. – respondeu alterada, se arrependendo ao ver o olhar da loira mais velha.

- Não é uma escolha sua, Lovegood. E outra, meu filho não é seu noivo, então, mude esse tom de voz. E doutor, o senhor está dispensado por hora. E vamos para a mansão, se o Draco fugiu, é porque teve seus motivos.

- Covardia não é uma das coisas que eu pense ser um motivo. – argumentou Alexander Malfoy, até então, quieto perante a discussão entre as mulheres.

- Não, Draco não foi covarde. Teria sido se fosse contra a própria vontade. E não há nada que me faça ficar contra meu filho, avô.

- Tudo bem, Cissa. Estamos todos cansados. O melhor é seguirmos para a mansão, talvez o meu neto tenha se tocado da loucura que fez.

- Hum... Vá com Alexander, acho que irei atrás do seu doutor, querida. Do jeito que você se alterou, não fui muito sábia ao dispensá-lo, creio que ele ainda deva estar perto. – disse beijando a testa da loira, mas se Luna conhecesse bem Narcisa via que no olhar dela havia muito mais do que preocupação.

* * *

Adorava passar o tempo ao lado de crianças, sentia falta quando não estava no trabalho... Estar com Rebeca era como se pudesse voltar à infância em segundos, enquanto se via ali com sua mãe, vestindo seu avental laranja de margaridas e fazendo bagunça com a farinha, enquanto sua mãe corria atrás de si. Lembranças... Era o que sempre via em cada parte da casa de seus pais, cada canto um bom momento, uma saudade. Um aperto. 

- Hummm... A tia faz umas caras _entlanhas. É englaçado. _– disse a loirinha, batendo a massa.

- A tia está pensando, só isso. – respondeu fazendo cócegas na menina e retirando de suas mãos a tigela.

- No que a tia tava pensando? No tio _Dlaco_? - Perguntou inocentemente, fazendo a ruiva derrubar a tigela e se encostar à mesa.

- Não, eu estava pensando em quando tinha a sua idade. – respondeu, abaixando-se para pegar o que havia derrubado.

- Hum...- a loirinha sentou pensativa. – Tia Gina, onde o tio _Dlaco_ está? – perguntou mais uma vez, fazendo a ruiva fechar os olhos.

- O tio Draco está longe, está com a tia Luna e... - suspirou. – E ele vai ter um bebê, por isso que ele não está mais aqui. – completou a última sentença em voz baixa.

- Tia, fica _tliste_ não, o tio_ Dlaco_ te ama. – disse a menininha, sentando-se no colo da ruiva, abraçando-a, enquanto ela apenas chorava.

Beijou a testa da sobrinha, e com um feitiço simples, cozinhou o bolo.

* * *

Draco aparatou em uma rua estreita, e ao longe podia ver a estrutura torta d'A Toca, ao menos Suzan havia dado as informações corretamente, só não sabia como falar com Gina. Não poderia simplesmente bater a porta e dizer "olá, eu vi que não podia ir embora" ou "Agora eu percebo como eu gosto de você". Suspirou precisava de um plano, ou melhor, de um milagre. E foi assim que aconteceu... 

Rebeca abriu a porta da frente da casa e saiu correndo com uma tigela nas mãos, enquanto a ruiva mais velha ria, correndo atrás dela. Draco não pôde conter a sensação que todo seu corpo havia tomado assim que viu Gina novamente. Ela estava como sempre irradiando vida, sorrindo e brincando como se não houvesse problemas. Viu quando a ruiva pegou a criança no colo e subiu as escadas de entrada da casa. Tinha que impedir que ela entrasse, sem muitas opções, correu até o lugar onde elas estavam, e gritou:

-Gina! – a ruiva parou no mesmo instante, colocou a menininha no chão e virou-se cautelosamente, parecia ter medo de que aquilo fosse mais um delírio seu.

- Draco? Mas... O que você está fazendo aqui? - foi a única coisa que pôde dizer ao vê-lo encostado na pilastra de sua casa.

-Tiooooooo!- Rebeca pulou em cima dele, que abraçou a pequena como resposta. – Você veio me visitar?- perguntou a menininha.

- Não, na verdade, eu vim falar com a tia Gina. – a ruiva olhava a conversa atordoada.

-Ahhh... você vai voltar a namorar a tia? – ele riu, e beijou a bochecha dela, murmurando algo que Gina não compreendeu, e logo a loirinha entrou pela porta da frente.

- Acho que precisamos conversar. – ele disse sério, e ela balançou a cabeça em confirmação.

- Espere um minuto, eu já volto. – a ruiva entrou pela mesma porta que Rebeca, deixando lhe com os seus pensamentos.

* * *

O salto fino ecoava pelo chão de madeira de um luxuoso hotel. Narcisa Malfoy caminhava de forma altiva, e analisava bem o local até chegar à recepção. 

- No que posso atendê-la, Senhora? – perguntou a jovem recepcionista do hotel.

- É que eu gostaria de falar com esse senhor que acabou de pegar as chaves do quarto, de casaco cinza.

- Lamento, senhora, mas...

-Ahh... Esqueci de me apresentar, Narcisa Malfoy. – disse de forma clara, dando ênfase ao sobrenome. Viu quando a jovem tremeu ao ouvi-la e sorriu. Anos poderiam passar, mas este sobrenome sempre teria o mesmo efeito.

-É o quarto 422. Quer que eu avise que a senhora está o esperando?- perguntou da maneira mais simpática que conseguiu fazer.

- Penso que é melhor manter o sigilo, se é que me entende. – jogou alguns galeões e encaminhou-se para as escadas. Estava a um passo da verdade.

* * *

Gina deixou Rebeca sob os cuidados de sua mãe, pegou um casaco e foi ao encontro de Draco. Não sabia o motivo de ele estar ali, mas logo descobriria. Algo dentro de si dizia que ele havia voltado de vez, mas não queria criar expectativas, mal conseguia conceber o fato de ter aceitado conversar com ele. 

Abriu a porta, e viu que a varanda estava vazia. Provavelmente ele já estava a esperando na rua. Desceu as escadas e viu Draco acenar, caminhou até ele.

- Acho que podemos ir para um parque que tem aqui perto. – sugeriu Gina.

Draco apenas confirmou com a cabeça caminhando a seu lado. Eles permaneceram calados durante todo o percurso. Gina indicou um banco, perto de uma grande árvore.

- Acho que agora você já pode falar o que veio fazer aqui atrás de mim. – ela disse serena, olhando o movimento do parque.

- Eu vim fazer o que você disse. – ela lhe olhou confusa, odiava esse jogo de palavras. – Eu vim atrás de você Gina. – a ruiva desviou o olhar.

- E a Luna? – foi a primeira coisa que passou em sua cabeça.

- Eu não poderia continuar... - respirou fundo fechando os olhos. – Estava tudo errado... – ele levantou o rosto dela. – Eu não podia ir embora, não podia esquecer tudo que nós passamos.

- Mas... Você a deixou sozinha, Draco? – ela perguntou com os olhos cheios de lágrimas, não queria se render ao que sentia, mas estava cada vez mais difícil.

- Não, meu avô e minha mãe estão com ela. Ela receberá um tratamento de primeira, tenho certeza. Nada faltará a ela e ao bebê. – ela confirmou com a cabeça. – Não poderia ficar com ela, eu tentei. Só que é difícil renunciar sua vida pela dos outros, não agüentava mais viver uma mentira, sabe.

- Entendo. Draco Malfoy não é conhecido por atitudes altruístas. – ela brincou, se permitindo sorrir de leve.

- Não é assim. – ele riu também.

- Há muitas coisas que Suzan me disse sobre o nosso passado. Coisas que só Luna e Eliza sabiam... – Gina começou a falar, estava na hora de toda verdade vir á tona.

- Então, Luna sabia de nós? – ele indagou confuso.

-Sabia. Tanto que ela fez você ouvir aquela conversa que eu tive com a Suzan. – completou a ruiva.

- A conversa que você dizia que amava o Potter?

-Eu não disse que amava o Harry, disso eu tenho certeza. Você entendeu errado... – explicou Gina toda a história, sendo ouvida atentamente por Draco, que apenas fechava os olhos algumas vezes, não acreditava que havia perdido tanto tempo por causa de um simples engano.

Dizer toda a verdade para o Draco não fora fácil. Como dizer a ele que pensava em deixá-lo, porque assim o protegeria? Ele não entenderia se tivesse esclarecido tudo desde o início. Mas agora, depois de todos esses anos, depois de tantos problemas enfrentados, estavam ali, frente a frente.

- Eu não posso acreditar que fui tão estúpido...- disse pra si mesmo, enquanto Gina apenas o observava, ele passou as mãos pelos cabelos.

- Nós fomos estúpidos, sem dúvida. – completou a ruiva, enquanto observava as crianças que corriam no parque.

- Você nunca soube, mas... - hesitou por um momento, talvez ela não fosse acreditar no que ele ia dizer, mas aquela era verdade.

- Mas? – incentivou a ruiva olhando em seus olhos.

- Eu nunca quis te trair com a Eliza, naquele dia...Naquele dia eu arrumei tudo para que vocês nos flagrassem, eu queria que você sentisse o que eu senti quando ouvi sua conversam com a Suzan. Quando você me olhou decepcionada, eu quase desisti...

- Eu não imaginava... Porque as coisas são tão difíceis entre nós? – indagou triste.

- Porque se fosse fácil, nós desistiríamos. Lembra que somos Weasley e Malfoy, nada será fácil, mas desistir não é o caminho. – ele pousou sua mão na dela.

- Mas nós desistimos, lembra?!

- Não, Virgínia. E não desisti, eu estou aqui. – ele acariciou o rosto dela e de leve roçou os lábios. Sabia que deveria ir com calma para não quebrar o clima.

Beijou as bochechas, a testa e a ponta do nariz sardento dela, o que a fez sorrir timidamente. Roçou os lábios mais uma vez, mas dessa vez ele a beijou. Não era um beijo calmo, era um beijo desejado, um beijo que tentava exprimir o que ele não conseguia com as palavras. Sentia as mãos de Gina acariciar os seus cabelos, as lamúrias que ela soltava cada vez que ele apertava mais a sua cintura. Tudo aquilo era perturbador... Como viver sem essa sensação? Era o que os dois pensavam.

* * *

- Não sei do que a senhora está falando. A senhorita Lovegood é minha paciente há anos e eu posso lhe afirmar que não há nada de errado com a sua gravidez. – disse o doutor desviando do olhar perspicaz de Narcisa. 

- Talvez uns galeões pudessem fazê-lo me dizer o que quero. – disparou Narcisa Malfoy de forma lenta.

- Não senhora, eu já disse tudo que tinha que lê dizer. O seu neto nascerá daqui a alguns meses e pode ter certeza que muito bem, trabalho nesta área há anos.

- Sim, mas peço que o senhor entenda o motivo de minha desconfiança. Afinal, eu prezo pelos membros de minha família. Normal que eu tenha que fazer algumas perguntas. Não pretendo desmerecer o seu trabalho, gostaria apenas de um tempo consigo, sabe, precisamos combinar certas coisas para o parto.

- Ah sim, à vontade. Bebe alguma coisa? – perguntou educadamente.

- Um chá, por favor. – sorriu de forma dose, o que contrariava muito os seus pensamentos.

Prontamente ele trouxe duas xícaras de chá em uma bandeja de prata.

- Açúcar?

- Ahh... Por favor, eu gostaria de adoçante. – disse olhando para a bandeja já posta na mesa a central.

- Adoçante? – indagou confuso, ainda de pé.

- Sim, adoçante trouxa. Descobri há pouco tempo e achei bem eficaz. Se não fosse incomodo...

- Claro, claro... Providenciarei. – disse, retirando-se depois.

Narcisa sorriu e despejou todo o liquido de um minúsculo frasco dentro da xícara. Agora sim, ela descobriria a verdade.

-----

- O que aconteceu, Su? Você nem encostou na comida... – disse Blaise tirando sua noiva de seus devaneios.

- Estou pensando no que pode estar acontecendo agora. Não acho certo o Malfoy voltar se achando o dono da Gina. – respondeu bebendo um pouco do suco de uva.

- Não fale assim do Draco, Suzan. Você não estava lá no dia em que ele ouviu a tua conversa com a Weasley, nem quando ele descobriu que a Luna estava grávida. Se ele voltou é porque nunca quis ir embora. Não acho certo julgá-lo por causa disso.

-É fácil pra você, Blaise. Ele é seu amigo e você o defender, natural. Mas eu defendo a Gina, ela é a minha família. E sei que se o Draco ir embora mais uma vez, ela não vai suportar...

- Ele não vai embora. Não se ela o aceitar...Eles já perderam tempo demais.- disse colocando sua mão em cima da dela. – Eu queria que o Draco fosse feliz como eu sou.

- Você é feliz? – ela sorriu, imaginado a resposta.

- Você me faz feliz. – disse beijando a mão dela com carinho, enquanto ela gargalhava.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N/A: **Sim, eu estou viva. Sim, a fic está acabando. Sim, eu passei no vestibular. Sim, eu responderei todos os comentários por email, os que não tiverem email, eu dou um jeito. E sim, esse capítulo é de reconciliação. 

Bom, tentei escrever até o dia 17, que é o aniversário de uma das leitoras anônimas. Sim, ela não manda reviews, rss. Mas ela lê, e eu sei. Laís, o cap é pra vc! Ok, é um presente superrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr atrasado, mas é de coração.

Esse capítulo foi gentilmente betado pela **Sophia D.** , obrigada!!!Só o finalzinho com o Blaise a Suzan que não deu tempo de passar, mas fazer o quê?!

Beijinhooos,

Rafinha


	22. Verdades

**XXII- Verdades.

* * *

**

Os dias haviam passado, o ano já havia começado. Gina tinha muitas incertezas de como seu relacionamento com Draco seria dali pra frente... Incertezas era sua única certeza e isso nunca fora de seu agrado. Sempre gostou de ter os pés no chão. Não que fosse a mais correta dos setes irmãos, mas não gostava de ter surpresas em sua vida... Embora, fossem essas surpresas que a fizessem sentir coisas que jamais havia imaginado.

Olhou para sua mãe colocando a mesa, e seu pai ali ao lado dela, observando a esposa falar das travessuras dos já crescidos gêmeos Weasley. Quantas vezes já havia se imaginado na mesma situação, não com Draco, mas com o Harry. Sempre sonhou em ter uma vida tranqüila ao lado dele, ele sempre foi o certo, o querido por sua família. Mas não foi a ele que ela se entregou, que esqueceu de tudo... Não era ele que a fazia rir de suas desgraças, que a fazia viver intensamente e que a fazia perder o sono todos esses anos. Um simples olhar, um sorriso, um toque... Não eram necessárias as palavras. Nunca foram. Draco e Gina se entendiam quando as peles se tocavam e uma mistura de sensações percorria o corpo deles, como se nada fosse mais importante do que se entregar a sensação de sentir um ao outro...

Ainda sim, ver a imagem de casal que seus pais faziam a sua frente, a fazia se perguntar, como seria com o Draco. Se ele a olharia com a mesma ternura, a ouviria, aceitaria as suas mudanças de humor... Não tinha mais duvidas sobre o amor que sentia, porém não é só de amor que vive um relacionamento, ela sabia disso. Mesmo assim, não desistiria de Draco, como ele mesmo não desistiu dela. Ele era o certo, mesmo sendo errado. E por mais que levasse tempo, estaria ali.

(Draco & Gina)

Draco já havia voltado a trabalhar e ainda não tinha se comunicado com Luna, na verdade, não o pretendia fazer. Para si estava claro que a loira não entenderia sua relação com Gina, e no mais, tinha medo do que ela poderia fazer a sua ruiva. Sabia que o sorriso inocente de Lovegood, de inocente não tinha nada. O único problema era que logo seria o casamento de Blaise, e precisava resolver sua situação. Não seria nada bom para Gina ter que agüentar o que a imprensa bruxa falaria a respeito do namoro deles.

Mas pelo menos de uma pessoa ele tinha apoio: Narcisa. Não entendeu direito o que sua mãe fazia no seu quarto de hotel, ela tinha um expressão neutra, mas algo dizia que estava escondendo algo. Não sabia o que responder quando ela afirmou que estava com Gina... Sua mãe o conhecia mais do que ele mesmo gostaria que conhecesse. Narcisa o abraçou e foi embora, mais uma atitude estranha.

Saiu do banho e viu um pergaminho com o brasão de sua família em cima de sua cama.

"_Querido,_

_Espero você e a senhorita Weasley na mansão hoje à noite._

_Não se preocupe com nada._

_Não se atrase para o jantar, seu avô não suporta atrasos._

_De sua mãe,_

_Narcisa Malfoy."_

Não acreditava no que estava escrito no pergaminho. Se não reconhecesse as letras tão bem trabalhadas de sua mãe, saberia que aquilo se tratava de uma brincadeira de mal gosto de Blaise. Algo não estava se encaixando...O que será havia acontecido? Não podia arriscar o seu namoro com Gina neste jantar, mas por outro lado não poderia negar a sua mãe. O jeito era convencer a ruiva a ir a mansão. Suspirou... Gastaria horas de sua tarde tentando convencê-la, de certo.

* * *

- Não entendi o porquê de tanta expectativa para a essa noite. O buffet, a decoração... Não acho certo mais uma vez humilharem a garota Weasley. Ainda mais o pai dela sendo um homem influente, Narcisa. – disse Alexander Malfoy referindo-se aos vários empregados espalhados pela mansão, que mais parecia estar sendo preparada para uma festa.

- Não, não farei nada que a jovem Weasley não venha a gostar, hoje ela é minha convidada de honra. – disse com um sorriso no rosto.

- Não me diga que seu filho a convenceu a aceitar essa jovem. – retrucou o velho Malfoy.

- Em absoluto, estou apenas corrigindo algumas falhas cometidas. Não se preocupe avô. Logo, o senhor saberá. – respondeu dando por fim a conversa, precisava conferir os últimos detalhes.

* * *

Já estava um bom tempo deitado ao lado da ruiva, e até este momento ainda não havia tocado no assunto "jantar na mansão". Queria prolongar ao máximo esses instantes de paz, onde nada importava... Ouvia a ruiva falar, falar e falar...Ela ria enquanto dizia suas travessuras de criança, ou quando falava de algumas pessoas mal humoradas que faziam parte de sua família. O assunto não importava, só ouvir a voz doce e calma já fazia um bem enorme a si. Ou a risada espontânea e contagiante, que o fazia rir, mesmo não sabendo ao certo o porquê. Não queria ter que cortar esse momento, mas a tarde já se punha e o quanto antes começasse, mais tempo teria de convencê-la.

- Gina... – chamou, tomando coragem em seguida. - Preciso te fazer um pedido.

-Hum...- respondeu se aninhando ainda mais ao loiro.

- Eu queria te levar para jantar hoje na casa do meu avô. – disse o mais controlado possível, mas por dentro estava cada vez mais nervoso.

Gina levantou-se para encarar Draco, não sabia o que responder. Não queria desapontá-lo, sabia que estava acontecendo alguma coisa de importante, caso o contrário ele não faria esse pedido. Mas temia. Temia em voltar aquele lugar... Não tinha boas recordações e talvez não fosse bom arriscar tudo, voltando aquele lugar.

- Não sei, Draco. – disse incerta, desviando os olhos do dele.

- Não tem o que temer, pequena. Eu estarei com você o tempo todo. – respondeu tentando a tranqüilizar, no fundo sabia o que se passava em sua cabeça. – Sei que parece estranho tudo isso, mas algo me diz que minha mãe precisa falar algo importante para nós.

- Uhm... Algo do tipo "Weasley deixe o meu filho em paz", ou "A Luna tem mais direito de estar neste lugar do que você". – imitava a voz de Narcisa Malfoy.

- Minha mãe não faria isso, lhe garanto. – disse tentando não rir do jeito que a ruiva imitava a voz arrastada de sua mãe.

- Draco, você sabe muito bem que sua mãe me odeia. Por que motivo você acha que ela estaria disposta a me convidar? Com certeza ela quer que eu desista, como da outra vez.

- Minha mãe não seria tola, Gina. Ela sabe que eu não ficaria nada feliz com uma atitude dessas. Vamos, confia em mim. Prometo que se você não gostar, nos voltamos. – disse fazendo a cara de bom moço e a ruiva riu.

- Não acredito! Você sempre consegue que eu faça suas vontades, isso não é justo, sabia?- ele apenas sorria a cada palavra proferida pela ruiva – Fica fazendo essa cara fofa, isso não é justo! – ela terminou dando um beijo leve nos lábios dele.

- Você deve estar delirando, pequena. Não tem cara fofa nenhuma aqui. – respondeu fingindo estar emburrado.

- Okay, agora chegamos a parte de negação...

* * *

- O que é isso? – perguntou Blaise ao se deparar com Suzan tentando tricotar alguma coisa com duas agulhas grandes.

- Estou tentando fazer um casaquinho, mas não sei se são duas ou três voltas... me perdi na explicação. – respondeu a morena apontando para o livro que estava em seu colo.

-Suzan, você não leva jeito para essas coisas, amor. – disse Blaise, carinhosamente, enquanto tirava as agulhas da mão de sua noiva e a puxava para si.

- Como você diz essas coisas assim? Tão sem dó de mim? – comentou com a voz falha de encontro ao peito do homem.

- Amor, eu não disse nada demais. Por favor, não vá chorar, viu?! Essa gravidez está te deixando emotiva demais. – disse beijando o topo da cabeça da morena – E você tem qualidades muitos maiores do que tricotar,e não é por você não saber fazer isso que eu vou te amar menos. – conclui sinceramente, enquanto sentia sua blusa molhar com as lágrimas dela.

- Às vezes eu acho que não te mereço, sabia?! – ela deu um fraco sorriso, após dizer isso.

- Eu sei como é isso. Toda vez que acordo e te vejo ao meu lado, sinto o mesmo.

Ela sorriu ainda mais, e o puxou para um beijo apaixonado em forma de agradecimento por tudo.

* * *

Gina já estava louca a procura de uma roupa adequada para o jantar na casa de Draco. Já havia visto os mais diversos vestidos, saias, conjuntos... Nada lhe parecia bem. Faltavam menos duas horas e ela nem havia feito o cabelo e nem escolhido a roupa. Suspirou. Como queria que sua mãe ou Suzan estivesse ali, queria uma opinião feminina.

Separou dois cabides com roupa e fora tomar banho. Enquanto a água quente percorria seu corpo, seus pensamentos foram direcionados ao que levara ao convite de jantar. Não entendia o porquê do convite de Narcisa Malfoy, mas algo não se encaixava nessa história. Tinha até medo de imaginar o que era. Confiava em Draco, se algo desse errado, era só dizer que queria ir embora e poderiam aproveitar a noite no apartamento dela ou no hotel em que ele estava hospedado. De qualquer forma, não se preocuparia antes do tempo.

Enrolou-se na toalha e saiu do banheiro, dando de cara com Draco impecavelmente bem vestido sentado em sua cama.

- Nossa! O que você faz aqui? Será que eu me atrasei? Será que o relógio parou...Mas não é possível...ou é? Aí, desculpa, eu devo ter –

- Você não está atrasada, eu estou adiantado. Relaxa, pequena. – disse retirando os sapatos e se aconchegando na cama. – Pelo visto você demorou a escolher sua roupa. – continuou apontando para as roupas amontoadas na cadeira e os dois cabides de roupa estirados pela cama.

- Na verdade, eu ainda não escolhi. – disse enquanto secava os cabelos com a ponta da varinha. – Na verdade, estou em duvida nesses dois. –apontou para o lado de Draco na cama.

- Posso dar minha sugestão? – antes que a ruiva proferisse qualquer palavra, o loiro estendeu o vestido branco para ela. – Verde combina com você.

- Então, eu vou com esse. – disse puxando o vestido das mãos de Draco.

- Se você quiser ajuda para se vestir...

- Não, obrigada. – cortou o loiro - Para despir quem sabe eu precise de sua ajuda. –sussurrou a ultima sentença, logo trancando-se no banheiro, deixando o loiro de queixo caído.

* * *

Tudo estava na mais eximia perfeição, algo que somente Narcisa conseguia fazer em tão pouco tempo. O que era estranho eram os motivos dela, aquela noite seria inesquecível. Pela primeira vez sabia que seu filho daria apoio total a ela, o que muito se difere de quando eles tiveram que fugir... Draco sempre fora contra a ter que ser refugiar na casa de seu avô na França, mas sabia que essa era a única opção que lhe restara. Agora estava ali, frente ao espelho colocando uma fina corrente de ouro branco envolta do pescoço, ajeitando o vestido longo cinza. Faltava pouco tempo para seu filho e a menina Weasley chegar, e já sentia um nó na garganta. Salvaria o seu filho _daquela_ mulher.

* * *

-Eu estava pensando, adiar o casamento foi a melhor escolha. – disse Blaise beijando a barriga de Suzan.

- Não entendo porque você está dizendo isso. Por acaso está se arrependendo é? – comentou brincando, enquanto massageava os cabelos dele.

- Claro, só estou esperando a Natália nascer para te largar, sem dó nem piedade. – disse sério, levando uma almofada no rosto. – Não, amor. Sério, eu acho que com o adiamento podemos marcar melhor, eu quero uma festa grande. E estava pensando, já que você não gosta da Luna, é melhor que passe esse tempo, só assim a gente poderá ver como ficarão as coisas entre o Draco e ela.

- Eu sei... Mas acho que o Draco já fez sua escolha e não é aquela lunática e a minha linda amiga ruiva. – respondeu sorridente.

- Você e a Gina são bastante amigas, não? Eu lembro de vocês duas em Hogwarts... Lembro dos caras comentando que vocês eras as grifinórias mais gatas.

- É? – perguntou sorrindo da cara de emburrado que ele fazia ao lembrar.

- É, mas não era nada legal o que ele falavam, os comentários, sabe.

- O que, por exemplo? Não me diga que tinha obscenidade. – Suzan olhou pra Blaise assustada.

- Só tinha. Coisas do tipo... Pansy Parkinson, seios fartos e deliciosos...

- Meus deus! – exclamou, soltando uma gargalhada. – Você lembra o que falavam de mim?

- Não, e mesmo se eu lembrasse não diria.

- Hum... Ciumento. – disse beijando a ponta do nariz dele. – Eles podem dizer o que quiser, eu sou sua. Só sua.

* * *

Virginia terminou de fazer o penteado e colocou uma maquiagem clara. Estava simples e bonita. Abriu a porta do banheiro devagar, flagrando Draco enquanto ele via as fotos em cima de sua cabeceira. Ele ria leve com uma foto dela que havia sido tirada quando ela tinha cinco anos, na foto ela ria, com um urso em uma mão e um sorvete em outra.

- Hum...Essa foto ta um horror. – disse a ruiva chamando a atenção dele.

- É engraçada! – respondeu sem desviar os olhos da foto. – Desde pequena você é assim.

- Assim...Assim como? – perguntou confusa, sentando-se ao lado dele.

- Desastrada... – sorriu e continuou ao vê-la ficar corada. – E linda.

- Sei... - disse retirando a foto das mãos dele.

- Sério, eu tava aqui pensando em como eu queria ser esse urso.

- Até que você e o Pipe tem a ver. – disse analisando o loiro bem.

- Eu não sou todo costurado e não vivo melado de sorvete.

- É..mas toda vez que eu te vejo dá vontade de abarcar.

- É, acho que somos irresistíveis. Eu e o Pipe. – gargalhou. - Pipe, que nome mais feio para se colocar em um urso.

- Tadinho... Eu adorava o Pipe. Mas meus irmãos o explodiram.

- Espero que eu não tenha o mesmo fim. – disse puxando a ruiva para um beijo. – Acho que já podemos ir, não?

Ela não respondeu, apenas se deixou levar.

* * *

- Eles chegaram! – exclamou Narcisa, virando-se para o Malfoy mais velho.

Não demorou muito para o casal aparecer na entrada da majestosa mansão, sobe os olhares de Narcisa e Alexander Malfoy. Percebia-se de longe que a ruiva estava nervosa em estar ali, a maneira com que ela apertava a mão de Draco e os olhos assustados a entregavam.

Uma coisa Alexander Malfoy tinha que concordar com seu neto: Virgínia era bem mais bonita do que Luna. Havia nela algo delicado e feminino, que não se percebia na loira. Tinha uma beleza simples, não precisava de nenhum artifício para isso. E o olhar... O olhar transmitia muita sinceridade e mesmo em uma situação desconfortável como aquela, parecia ter determinação em estar ali. Agora via o que seu neto viu nela, era algo que não se via em qualquer mulher, ela era diferente, isso ele tinha certeza. Seu único receio, era quanto ao que Narcisa faria, sabia muito bem que ela não era de marcar um encontro desses por nada. Ainda mais se ela não gostava de uma pessoa... Não sabia o porque, mas havia gostado daquela ruiva.

-Seja bem-vinda, querida. – disse Narcisa beijando a face da ruiva. – Espero que você entenda o que fiz da última vez. – disse em um sussurro, o que fez a ruiva ficar ainda mais confusa.

- Acho que já podemos mandar servir o jantar, avô. – disse a Malfoy sorrindo gentilmente, com as mãos na da ruiva.

* * *

Luna estava deitada em sua cama, pensando em tudo que havia acontecido nos últimos dias. A maneira como que Narcisa a olhava, algo tinha acontecido. Será que Draco havia convencido a mãe em não apoiá-la? Duvidava muito disso. Sabia que o que a matriarca Malfoy mais queria era ter seu neto consigo e que Draco enfim tomasse juízo, assumindo de vez os negócios da família. Mas então por que será que nessa última semana não havia quase tido contato com ela? Eram muitas perguntas sem respostas e isso não estava a agradando. Já não bastava ter que ver Draco abandonando-a pra correr atrás da Weasley... O que aquela ruiva tinha demais? Só sardas e um cabelo horroroso vermelho. Não entendia como ele poderia preferir alguém tão simplório como ela, sendo ele tão sofisticado em seus gostos. De qualquer forma, ela sabia muito bem o que faria para ter Draco Malfoy ao seu lado. Tinha tudo planejado.

Olhou para as fotos que haviam tirado ainda no tempo em que namoravam... Ele sorria pra ela, mas no fundo ela sabia que aquele sorriso não era feliz. Fechou os olhos. Ela tinha o direito de ser feliz e ninguém tiraria isso dela.

* * *

O jantar havia transcorrido bem, na medida do possível. Era visível o desconforto das mulheres da mesa, mas a conversa sobre o trabalho de Gina com as crianças fora um assunto que conseguiu amenizar o ambiente, uma vez que a ruiva mudava completamente ao falar de suas crianças, como se de fato elas fossem suas. Alexander Malfoy estava realmente encantado, e até estava disposto a passar um dia para visitá-las o que fez a ruiva sorrir de leve.

- Bom, eu agradeço a companhia de vocês hoje, mas não sou um jovem mais e penso que é hora de me retirar. – disse o Malfoy mais velho, enquanto beijava a mão de Gina. – Foi um prazer tê-la aqui, senhorita Weasley e espero vê-la mais vezes.

- Obrigada, esperarei a sua visita. – ele sorriu e se retirou cumprimentando Draco e Narcisa com a cabeça.

- Eu acho que agora podemos conversar. – disse Narcisa. – Acho que vocês já devem saber do que estou querendo dizer.

- Mãe, você prometeu que não seria indelicada. – disse Draco puxando Gina pra si, sabia muito bem onde essa conversar poderia parar.

- O que tenho a dizer agradará e muito vocês dois, não seja você, indelicado com sua mãe. Eu errei com a Virgínia, e eu sei disso, mas foi pensando em seu melhor. Ela entende isso, não entende, querida? – indagou narcisa, não deixando muitas opções para a ruiva a não ser confirmar com cabeça.

- Está certo. Nós a ouviremos, porém se houver qualquer tipo de ofensa, nós iremos embora. – a loira apenas revirou os olhos, fingindo não ouvir o filho.

- Não sei por onde começar... –

- Que tal pelo começo. – sugeriu Draco sem paciência alguma.

- Talvez, fosse melhor eu conversar apenas com sua namorada. Não penso que será possível manter uma conversa com você me atrapalhando.

- Desculpa. – disse o loiro, enquanto sua mãe se acomodava melhor no sofá da grande sala.

- No dia em que íamos viajar, o meu filho fugiu. Obviamente eu não concordei com a atitude dele, apesar de saber que ele não estava feliz com toda aquela situação. Mas fora isso, outra coisa estava me incomodando. Algo em Lovegood para ser mais exata. Então, fui atrás do doutor.

" -_Não sei do que a senhora está falando. A senhorita Lovegood é minha paciente há anos e eu posso lhe afirmar que não há nada de errado com a sua gravidez. – disse o doutor desviando do olhar perspicaz de Narcisa. _

_- Talvez uns galeões pudessem fazê-lo me dizer o que quero. – disparou Narcisa Malfoy de forma lenta._

_- Não senhora, eu já disse tudo que tinha que lê dizer. O seu neto nascerá daqui a alguns meses e pode ter certeza que muito bem, trabalho nesta área há anos._

_- Sim, mas peço que o senhor entenda o motivo de minha desconfiança. Afinal, eu prezo pelos membros de minha família. Normal que eu tenha que fazer algumas perguntas. Não pretendo desmerecer o seu trabalho, gostaria apenas de um tempo consigo, sabe, precisamos combinar certas coisas para o parto._

_- Ah sim, à vontade. Bebe alguma coisa? – perguntou educadamente._

_- Um chá, por favor. – sorriu de forma dose, o que contrariava muito os seus pensamentos._

_Prontamente ele trouxe duas xícaras de chá em uma bandeja de prata._

_- Açúcar?_

_- Ahh... Por favor, eu gostaria de adoçante. – disse olhando para a bandeja já posta na mesa a central._

_- Adoçante? – indagou confuso, ainda de pé._

_- Sim, adoçante trouxa. Descobri há pouco tempo e achei bem eficaz. Se não fosse incomodo..._

_- Claro, claro... Providenciarei. – disse, retirando-se depois._

_Narcisa sorriu e despejou todo o liquido de um minúsculo frasco dentro da xícara. Agora sim, ela descobriria a verdade._

- _Não sei por que, doutor. Mas acho que o senhor e a Luna andam mentindo sobre alguma coisa. Estou certa?_

_- Está certíssima. – disse o doutor, assustando-se em seguida, não conseguia controlar seus lábios. O que aquela mulher havia feito com ele?_

_- Então, o que há de errado? Quero saber de tudo, agora. – disse a loira sorrindo, como se nada tivesse acontecendo. – Não lute, o Veritasserum já está fazendo efeito._

_- Ohhhh... Merlin! Bem, a senhorita Lovegood me procurou há um tempo atrás transtornada. Precisava de uma forma de parecer grávida. Eu sabia que não deveria arriscar minha carreira dessa forma, mas me vi sem opções e acabei aceitando toda a idéia dela. Logo estávamos testando várias poções e acabamos achando uma ideal. Que teria os mesmo efeitos de uma gravidez, poção antiga e proibida, mas que cairia muito bem nessa situação. Então, diariamente ela tomava essa poção e eu acompanhava o estado de saúde dela... Dizem que muitas bruxas já morreram por tomarem essa poção. Eu acredito que ela realmente ama muito o senhor Malfoy a ponto de se arriscar dessa maneira... E pelo valor que ela me paga, com certeza ela o ama._

_- Eu deveria denunciá-lo, afinal de contas essa poção é perigosa e proibida. O senhor sabe muito bem o que acontece com quem faz uma poção proibida, não é mesmo? Além é claro de perder o direito de trabalhar como curandeiro. Imaginem seus filhos o visitando em Azkaban..._

_- Nãooo!! O que a senhora que? – disse desesperado._

_- Quero que mantenha essa conversa em sigilo, se contar a Lovegood, eu mesma providenciarei a sua estadia em Azkaban._

_Aparatou sem dizer mais nada, deixando o homem chocado para trás. "_

- Então, a Luna me enganou esse tempo todo? – disse Draco chocado. – Eu vou matar essa vagabunda!

- Não. Você ficará aí onde está. Eu já sei o que podemos fazer com a Luna e nem pense em discordar de sua mãe. E Virgínia, eu precisarei de você para o meu plano.

- Quer dizer que não existe criança? Quer dizer, a Luna não está grávida? – perguntou chocada.

- Não, era só uma forma de separar você do meu filho. – respondeu sorrindo ao ver Gina cair sentada no sofá.

- Eu ajudo no que for, a Luna merece uma lição. – disse a ruiva com coragem, sorrindo com vontade pela primeira vez desde que entrara ali.

* * *

Final do vigéssimo segundo capítulo

* * *

**N/A: **Oiee pessoas!

Escrevi grande parte desse capítulo hoje, dia das mães.

Sei que não ficou muito bom, mas realmente não tenho o mesmo ânimo de antes para escrever fics. Resolvi terminar o capítulo por aqui, mas terá mais um capítulo e enfim o epílogo. Espero que me perdoem pela demora. Não coloquei as respostas aqui no final, mas peço para que vocês deixem seus emails, caso não estejam logados no fanfiction, que responderei um por um.

Capítulo está sem betagem, então qualquer erro, já sabem.

Obrigada pelo carinho de todos nas reviews, é por elas que estou atualizando agora, porque estou morta de cansaço por causa da faculdade.

Obrigada gente! Vocês são uns amores.

E quem for do Rio de Janeiro, saibam que terá um encontro DG em julho, mais informações aqui

w w w . f l o g a o . c o m . b r / f i c s d r a c o e g i n a

(tirem os espaços)

Beijo!


	23. Não importa quem somos

Capítulo XXIII - Não importa quem somos

* * *

**O que na verdade somos.**

Gina estava frente ao espelho dando os toques finais na maquiagem, queria ficar perfeita para essa noite. Mal podia acreditar no que estava prestes a fazer. Não tinha outro jeito, Luna precisava pagar o que havia feito, nunca imaginaria que as coisas chegariam a este ponto. Mas a partir daquele momento, sabia que tudo iria mudar, e era o que mais ansiava, estar com o Draco sem precisar se esconder. Sua relação com Narcisa estava cada vez melhor, ela não parecia ser o monstro que pensava, agora via de onde o loiro tinha puxado o jeito amável... Não que amável fosse a melhor maneira de classificá-lo, mas Draco era sensível sim, ainda que vestisse uma máscara de indiferença.

Estava tudo pronto para o espetáculo, pelo que via a mansão Malfoy estava toda decorada. Seria de fato uma grande festa, tudo perfeitamente planejado para o "grande momento". O plano de Narcisa incluía tudo isso, festa, imprensa, alta sociedade bruxa... Tudo milimetricamente planejado.

--

Olhava da sacada do quarto de hóspedes para os convidados que entravam pelos grandes portões, não acreditando que enfim tudo estava caminhando para dar certo. Agradeceria eternamente à Narcisa, nunca imaginou que receberia tanto apoio, mas também carregando o herdeiro dos Malfoys, não podia ser diferente. Riu lembrando de como havia sido esperta ao armar seu plano. Depois de anos, conseguiria ter Draco pra si, não importava se ele a amava ou não, na verdade, ela já havia pensado em como fazê-lo ficar apaixonado, nada que as poções não ajudassem... Não tinha medo de arriscar, afinal valia a pena. Daria tudo para ver a cara de perdedora de Gina Weasley... Sempre ela no seu caminho. O amor de Harry, de Draco... Mas o que ela tinha de mais? Nada. Anos observando o jeito simples demais_... _Não importava, o Draco seria dela e não havia mais nada que a Weasley pudesse fazer.

- Você já está pronta, Luna? – perguntou o loiro do lado de fora da porta.

- Pode entrar, meu amor. – respondeu e logo após ouviu a porta ser aberta. – O que acha? – indagou referindo-se ao longo vestido azul que vestia.

- Está muito bonita, como sempre. – respondeu o loiro automaticamente.

Draco não agüentava mais aquela situação, por ele Luna já estaria bem longe dali. Mas sua mãe não deixaria barato o fato de ter sido enganada, e ele sabia bem disso. Luna não fazia idéia do que era mexer com a Black Malfoy.

- Vamos antes que minha mãe venha atrás de nós. – Luna sorriu, tentando beijar-lhe os lábios, mas o homem desviou. Tudo bem, ela tinha paciência, um dia ele se renderia.

--

A festa ocorria da melhor forma possível, tudo impecável. O show iria começar, já era hora de Narcisa se manifestar. Gina havia chegado, e sorria para a Sra. Malfoy.

Draco olhava tudo de longe, nunca pensou que sua mãe pudesse gostar tanto de Gina, tudo bem que se ele era capaz de gostar da ruiva, era porque de fato ela era muito especial. Não havia como não gostar da sua pequena. Sorriu, não via a hora dessa noite acabar e ter Gina do seu lado.

Narcisa pediu atenção de todos, a orquestra havia parado de tocar e agora só se ouvia a voz suave e firme dela em cima do palco.

- Gostaria de agradecer a presença de todos esta noite. Espero que estejam gostando da nossa festa... Não sou muito boa em discursos, mas como a ocasião é especial pensei em algo que pudesse expressar bem o motivo da celebração. – ela sorriu pra Luna e Draco, que estavam sentados de frente para o palco. – Como vocês sabem, o Draco é o meu filho único, sempre pensei no melhor para meu filho, sempre pensei que pudesse protegê-lo de tudo... Mas nem sempre é assim. Tenho a sorte de ter criado um homem decente e que me surpreende cada vez mais. Acredito que o amor que o meu filho sente supera todas as barreiras e estarei sempre para apoiá-lo, sei que foi difícil para os dois ficarem juntos, muitas intrigas, mentiras... Hoje é o dia para celebrar o amor... – parou o discurso, enquanto eram servidas taças de champagne.

**- **O amor verdadeiro que ultrapassa barreiras de cor, classe, ou orientação política. O amor que transforma e faz das pessoas seres melhores. O amor que fez meu filho se transformar, fato que eu dedico, com toda a minha gratidão...

Narcissa deu um grande sorriso para o casal, mas não os estava saudando, longe disso, saboreava o impacto que suas seguints palavras causariam.

- Que eu dedico, definitivamente, à Gina Weasley.

No silêncio confuso do salão lotado de personalidades bruxas, Gina apareceu timidamente ao lado de Draco, que se levantou e a beijou suavemente. Luna nem tinha reparado, pois ainda olhava fixamente para a loira em cima do palco.

- O QUE SIGNIFICA ESSA PALHAÇADA, NARCISA? – gritou Luna chamando atenção de todos os convidados.

- Antes de mais nada, gostaria de chamar os guardas da Azkaban. Pelo que sei, a poção que a senhorita toma para fingir essa gravidez, é proibida. E você sabe o que o Ministério faz com pessoas que utilizam de poções proibidas, não é? – sorriu de leve. – Espero que sua estadia seja prazerosa em Azkaban, e que você lembre de nunca mais pronunciar o nome de um Malfoy. Você não é digna, Lovegood.

- MAS EU ESTOU GRÁVIDA SIM! – disse desesperada, mas os guardas a pegavam pelos braços. – VOCÊS NUNCA SERÃO FELIZES! EU AINDA VOLTO PARA TOMAR O DRACO DE VOCÊ, WEASLEY! – saiu arrastada aos gritos, deixando todos os convidados comentando.

- Um brinde ao amor? – Narcisa levantou a taça, mas todos pareciam ainda chocados com os acontecimentos.

--

Draco corria com Gina para estufa, era o lugar que ele sempre lembrava dela. Não acreditava que depois de anos a teria pra si, o tempo que fosse. Sorriu ao vê-la tão feliz, um peso grande saía de suas costas, estava livre novamente.

- Não acredito que estamos aqui! – ele a abraçou, beijando a face. – Nada vai nos separar, pequena.

- É, se nem todos esses anos separados conseguiram, acho que nada mais conseguirá. – beijaram-se apaixonadamente. – Acho que a Suzan e o Blaise vão gostar de saber que voltamos.

- É verdade. Blaise torcia muito pra isso. – puxou a ruiva para fora da estufa. – Minha mãe deve estar querendo nos ver, nem acredito que ela armou tudo isso...

- Ela é uma Malfoy, não ia deixar as coisas assim... – Draco sorriu ao ver Gina falar de sua mãe.

- Pelo visto vocês duas se aproximaram bastante, né? – disse bobo. – Muito perigosa essa combinação... Devo ter medo de vocês duas juntas, não? – brincou.

- Hum... Desde que você ande linha, não é preciso ter medo. – sorriu, puxando para um beijo.

- Vejo que já estão aproveitando o tempo juntos, não é mesmo? – Narcisa comentou ao vê-los, abraçando Gina em seguida. – Fico feliz pela escolha do meu filho, vejo que você é uma mulher e tanto.

- Mãe, eu sempre escolho o melhor, sabe?! – comentou arrancando risada das mulheres.

--

_Alguns meses depois..._

O quarto estava escuro ainda, mas Gina sentia o toque de Draco em seu ombro. Maldito! Sempre a acordava na melhor parte do seu sono, tudo bem que na maioria das vezes era acordada, pois perdia a hora... Mas ainda assim odiava ser acordada.

- Gina, acorda... – ela se cobriu completamente. – Pequena, temos que ir... Vamos deixe de ser preguiçosa... – realmente era um trabalho acordar a ruiva. – A Suzan precisa de você, que madrinha desnaturada é essa que nem vai visitar a afilhada quando ele nasc-

- Aimeudeus! – levantou-se da cama rapidamente, tropeçando e caindo em seguida, fazendo o loiro gargalhar. – Não tem graça! – fez um bico de zangada.

- Calma, amor. O Blaise foi com ela pro hospital, então se arrume e vamos logo, sim?! – estendeu a mão para que ela levantasse. – Vai ocorrer tudo bem com o bebê, ela será tão dura na queda como os pais. – Sim, o loiro sabia como confortá-la.

- Tudo bem. Vou me arrumar e já vamos. – respondeu empolgada, entrando no banheiro em seguida.

--

Blaise andava de um lado para outro. Já faziam mais de duas horas que Suzan estava lá dentro, queria estar com ela, mas não sabia se era o certo.

- Sr. Zabine? – chamou a enfermeira. – O senhor já pode me acompanhar.

A cada passo que dava sentia seu estômago afundar... Céus! Que desespero era esse que sentia ao pensar em Suzan e o bebê. Sua filha, sua linda filha, sua princesa. Nunca imaginou que iria querer tanto essa criança. Entrou no quarto, enquanto via Suzan com sua pequenininha no colo, ela nem piscava enquanto parecia gravar cada pedaço do rostinho da filha. Era visível seu cansaço, mas a ternura que ela transmitia o acalmava.

- Amor? – chamou assim que chegou ao lado da cama. Suzan apenas riu, mostrando o rostinho da bebê que estava quase dormindo. – Ela é linda como você, Su. – a moreno deixou uma lágrima escapar.

- Obrigada por tudo, meu amor. Nunca pensei que fosse tão boa essa sensação. – ela olhou mais uma vez pra filha que agora estava dormindo. – Ela tem seus olhos, pelos menos por enquanto, já que a cor pode mudar, né?

- Eu te amo, Suzan. – ele respondeu, enquanto passava o braço por trás da cabeça da mulher. – Descanse, eu ficarei cuidando de vocês, princesas. – ela riu, e se deixou levar pelo cansaço.

--

Draco e Gina entraram no quarto onde Suzan estava, depois de passarem dois dias juntos a Blaise, que não parava de reclamar querendo que a esposa e sua filha voltassem logo para casa.

- Meu Deus! Que linda... – disse Gina já próxima a Suzan, que estava com a bebê no colo. – Ela é bem cabeluda, e tem os olhos do Blaise. Linda...

- Tá ouvindo, Draco? Se ela diz que a Natalie é linda, e que se parece comigo, então ela me acha lindo. Lamento, amigo. Não tem como se comparar a mim. – disse bobo, enquanto, arrumava as coisas de Suzan.

- Sua filha é linda, Zabine. Espero que ela puxe a mãe. – comentou, abraçando Gina enquanto a ruiva carregava a criança no colo.

- É, acho que vocês já podem pensar em dar um amiguinho pra ela, né? – comentou Zabine, deixando o casal sem jeito.

- Não se mete Blaise! – respondeu Suzan, jogando um coelhinho de pelúcia em cima do noivo, arrancando gargalhadas da sala.

--

Gina estava nervosa, depois de um longo tempo de namoro, escolheu o melhor momento para comunicar oficialmente seu relacionamento com Draco. Não queria apressar as coisas, mas queria que a família entendesse. Afinal de contas, já estavam juntos há tanto tempo e todo mundo já sabia que eles namoravam, depois de aparecer nos jornais a noite em que Luna foi presa e o a notícia do casal inusitado. Um escândalo! Sua família pareceu ignorar a notícia, deixando de lado. Embora soubessem do relacionamento deles, todos tinham esperança que a ruiva caísse em si.

O casamento de Suzan era dentro de duas semanas, e seria inevitável o encontro de sua família com Draco. Então, depois de uma longa conversa decidiu que a melhor maneira seria levá-lo lá. Afinal de contas, o máximo que poderia acontecer é um nariz quebrado, é claro que essa parte ela preferiu não comentar com Draco.

O loiro estava impaciente, Gina percebeu que ele queria que o dia corresse, para que logo eles estivessem sozinhos. Chegaram para o almoço n'a Toca, como sempre um barulho enorme de pessoas falando, até eles entrarem. Todos ficaram mudos com a presença de Draco, que fingiu não notar, logo sendo agarrado por Rebecca.

- Tioooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! – agarrou as pernas do loiro, logo sendo abraçada por ele e levantada. – Você é namorado da tia Gina de novo, né? – perguntou, agora com menos dificuldade na fala. Estava bem maior do que da última vez que a vira, como criança cresce rápido, não pôde deixar de pensar.

- Sim, princesa. – ela sorriu, dando um beijo na face dele, todos pareciam abismados com a cena, como se a qualquer instante Draco fosse fazer alguma maldade a todos.

- Bom, acho que já estava na hora de vocês se habituarem ao meu namorado, né? – comentou Gina, recebendo um olhar estranho de Draco.

- Você está brincando, Virgínia? – ela ficou mais perto de Draco, quando viu Rony chegar perto dele. – Como você trás este traste pra cá? – perguntou inconformado, sendo seguido por Hermione.

- Isso não é da sua conta, Ronald! – disse áspera.

- Largue a minha filha, Malfoy! – disse puxando a Becca do colo do loiro.

- Pára, papai! – disse a criança chorando. – O tio Draco é meu amigo e eu gosto dele.

- Rebecca, o Malfoy é ruim e...

- Chega, Ronald! Sua irmã não é mais criança e a Rebecca gosta do Malfoy, não vá colocar minhocas na cabeça dela. – disse Hermione puxando a menina.

- Nós somos uma família, Ronald. Devemos apoiar a Gina. Venha aqui minha filha, mamãe estava com tantas saudades suas. – disse Molly abraçando a filha. – Malfoy, seja bem vindo, meu filho. E não se importe com os meninos, eles não farão nada a você. – disse em tom de ordem, dando um caloroso abraço no loiro em seguida.

A tarde passou tranquilamente, Artur Weasley parecia impressionado com Draco, que parecia realmente envolvido na conversa com ele e os irmãos de Gina. Todos pareciam estar gostando, menos o Rony é claro.

- Espero que vocês formem uma família logo, aqui nós preservamos muito isso. – disse Artur sorridente, completando. – Gina, não pode ser tratada como uma qualquer.

- Eu sei disso, Sr. Weasley, penso em casar com Gina em breve e...

- Como é que é? – perguntou a ruiva surpreendendo os homens. – Papai, eu e o Draco somos muito novos e temos muita coisa pela frente. Não pensamos em casar agora. Pensei que isso, havia ficado claro.

- Não é bem assim, Gina. Seu pai tem razão, você sabe como é a tradição e...

- Sei disso tudo sim. Mas não vejo porque apressar, quero deixar as coisas como estão. – disse sentando ao lado do loiro, que parecia não gostar muito do rumo da conversa. Logo, os irmãos e o pai de Gina saíram, deixando-os a sós.

- Pensei que você queria uma família, assim como Suzan e Blaise... Não entendo porque disso agora. – respondeu sinceramente, sem olhá-la.

- E quero, Draco. Só não precisa ser agora. Não precisamos de pressa. – disse alisando o ombro dele. – Eu te amo e isso me basta, claro que pretendo um dia casar com você, mas quero viver todas as etapas e não me deixar levar pela pressão social. Vivemos bem junto**s**, não vivemos? – ele apenas concordou com a cabeça, sendo logo beijado pela ruiva.

--

Merlin! Como estava nervosa. Nunca havia se imaginado em um vestido de noiva, sua idéia sobre casamento era sempre a mesma, uma comemoração social sobre a perda de individualidade de duas pessoas. Sim, ela não era normal. Suzan sempre teve consciência que fugia de qualquer tipo de envolvimento por conta de seu passado. É na infância que estabelecemos valores, e foi justamente na infância que ela se viu perdida. Primeiro seu pai havia sumido, depois apareceu e estragou a vida que tinha. Ou seja, sempre tivera péssimos referenciais quanto a casais.

Seus relacionamentos amorosos também não podiam ser classificados como bons. Desde seu primeiro namorado, percebeu o motivo que os faziam ser atraídos por ela, era beleza e só. Não se preocupavam com o que ela pensava, ou se pensava. Era sempre a mesma coisa. Ela se entediava facilmente, por melhor que fosse a pessoa. O único que havia despertado algo a mais tinha sido Ronald Weasley. Claro que hoje ela entendia o porquê, Rony representava tudo que ela nunca teve, tinha uma família incrível e estar com ele significava estar mais perto de Gina. Como se pudessem ser irmãs de verdade... Era namorá-lo e ganhar a família de brinde. Só que isso não bastava, ela sabia. E tinha todo o envolvimento dele com Hermione, tudo muito previsível.

Sentimento de verdade é algo muito mais complicado, não tem como se escolher. Ela entendeu isso quando conheceu o Blaise e tudo o que menos pensava era ficar com ele por mais que uns meses. Ele era a diversão dela e ela a dele. Quando que as coisas saíram do controle? Ela nem saberia dizer, foi tudo rápido e inexplicável. Eles eram parecidos demais em muitas coisas e tinham dificuldade de se envolver, e foi pensando nisso que se envolveram, na segurança que um não seria nada para o outro e de repente se viram como parte um do outro. E para selar isso tinha a filha deles... A princesa, como Blaise chamava. Era incrível como um filho muda a vida de uma mulher, ela se sentia mais realizada e completa, mais mulher. E ver a felicidade estampada na face do moreno só fazia seu coração bater mais acelerado.

Os meses passaram tão rapidamente, os preparativos do casamento ficaram de lado com o nascimento de Natália, a pequena roubava completamente a atenção deles. Claro que tiveram ajuda de Gina e Molly nos primeiros meses, mas logo se habituaram a realidade de pais. Realidade deliciosa, ainda que às vezes a pequenininha atrapalhava certos momentos, e deixava o pai louco. Mas isso era passageiro. Agora de frente ao espelho, ajeitando o véu de noiva é que entendia que a felicidade de um casamento é maior do que pensava. Não é como se perdesse sua individualidade, permaneceria do mesmo jeito, só que agora caminharia acompanhada. Teria sua base, seu conforto. Teria seu marido. Seu amor.

- Você está linda, Suzan! – disse Gina entrando no quarto da mansão dos Zabines. – O Blaise tá quase enfartando já, e a Natália está destruindo a gravata do Draco, então acho melhor nós irmos rápido. – a amiga sorriu ao ver Gina que parecia tão nervosa quanto ela.

- Gin, você sabe que é mais que uma amiga pra mim, é uma irmã, né? – a ruiva apenas afirmou com a cabeça. – Diz pra mim que tudo irá dar certo?

- Tudo dará certo, Su. Você e o Blaise estão há um tempão juntos, não há motivos pra duvidar de nada. Pega o buquê e fique tranqüila. – disse abraçando a amiga.

- Não sei o que seria de mim sem você, Gin. – disse retribuindo o abraço.

--

Olhava para todos os convidados, para sua filha no colo do amigo, que aliás parecia uma boneca. E já estava deixando o padrinho nervoso de tanto que puxava e apertava a gravata dele. Quem diria que o amigo ficaria tão à vontade com uma criança... Riu. Virgínia Weasley faz milagres! Sua cabeça vagava por infinitos pensamentos... Não agüentava mais a espera, Gina já havia saído para chamar Suzan há pelo menos vinte minutos. Não acreditava que sua noiva estava seguindo a tradição torturante de atrasar.

- Zabine, eu acho que você será pai solteiro... – comentou Draco em um sussurro, deixando o amigo ainda mais nervoso. – É, Nathy, sua mãe trocou o papai por outro e olha que o tio aqui avisou. – a menininha sorria sem entender nada.

- Cala boca, Draco! – disse irritado. – Quero ver quando for sua vez, vou torcer para o Potter roubar a ruiva de você.

- Hei! Tire o Harry dá história. – disse Gina chegando na hora, pegando Natália do colo de Draco. – Dá pra vocês dois pararem de infantilidades. Cruzes!

Antes que qualquer um se pronunciasse a marcha nupcial tocou, e Suzan apareceu com um longo vestido de noiva tomara-que-caia, ornado por milhares de cristais de fadas, com uma tiara de diamantes na cabeça e o véu de renda francesa. (EU QUERO -)Uma legítima princesa, Blaise não pôde deixar de pensar. Os olhos de Suzan brilhavam tanto, e o sorriso parecia contagiar. Nunca sorrira tanto na vida, era felicidade demais.

A cerimônia ocorreu perfeitamente, ainda que Blaise tenha deixado a aliança cair de tão nervoso, arrancando gargalhadas dos presentes. Natália já havia caído no sono, e os pais dançavam por entre os convidados. Gina e Draco já estavam para sair da festa, quando Suzan chamou a ruiva.

- Amiga, amanhã eu e o Blaise iremos para o Egito, estou tão feliz... De lá vamos pra Dubai. E depois... E depois eu nem sei. Só sei que pretendemos viajar bastante. Aproveitar muito! – relatou eufórica. – Como eu sei que o Malfoy é um apressadinho, aposto que vocês já estavam pensando em sair, né? Espera até eu jogar meu buquê, eu quero que você pegue.

- Não acredito que você leva sério essa história de quem pega o buquê é a próxima a casar. – respondeu incrédula.

- Ah, Gina. Larga de ser chata, eu vou jogar na sua direção.

E logo um aglomerado de mulheres se juntou para pegar o buquê de Suzan.

- É um... é dois... é três e... Não quero jogar é tão bonito. – comentou Suzan fazendo as mulheres rirem. Jogando de surpresa em seguida, o que não contava era que o buquê voasse tanto e caísse nos braços de Draco, que pegou por reflexo.

- Era pra Gina, Malfoy! – ela comentou rindo da cara de irritado que o loiro fez.

- Dá no mesmo, ela vai casar comigo. – disse galanteador, puxando a ruiva para um beijo. (espero né ¬¬)

Os Zabines saíram sorrateiramente da festa, despedindo-se da família Weasley, da família Malfoy e do casal. (lindo - Blaise não tem família? u.u)

--

_Dois anos depois..._

- Gina, você está acordada? – perguntou Draco, fazendo carinho no ombro dela.

- Ainda estou. – respondeu com a voz sonolenta. – O que foi?

- Estava pensando aqui... Acho que já está na hora, né? – a ruiva se mexeu inquieta, olhando nos olhos prateados do namorado.

- Na hora? Do que você está falando? – ele não respondeu, apenas se desvencilhou da ruiva, saindo do quarto em seguida.

Gina estranhou. Nos últimos dias Draco estava se comportando de maneira esquisita, ainda mais na presença de Suzan e Blaise, sempre ficava calado. Não gostava disso, imaginava o que estava atormentando o loiro, mas esperava que não fosse algo como o "amor passou", pois desde que começaram a morar juntos, tinha cada vez mais certeza que o amava. Levantou-se da cama, e foi em direção ao pequeno escritório que tinha no apartamento, sabia que ele estaria ali. E não foi surpresa ao vê-lo em pé de frente para a janela. Caminhou silenciosamente até ele, abraçando-o por trás. Draco puxou seu braço e beijou sua mão, olhando atentamente pra ruiva.

- Eu gosto tanto de você, pequena. – disse sério.

- O que está havendo? Você está romântico e quieto demais... – ela suspirou. - O que você aprontou Draco? – ele não respondeu novamente. – Olha, eu percebi que você anda quieto demais e não acho justo você não me dizer as coisas e...

Ficou muda. Draco havia colocado um ursinho em suas mãos. O ursinho idêntico ao que os gêmeos haviam explodido quando ela era pequena, o Pipe.

- Um ursinho de pelúcia? – ela gargalhou. – O que é isso, Draco?

- Pequena, olhe bem. – ele estava cada vez mais nervoso.

- O quê? – ela olhou e logo entendeu. Havia um ponto brilhante na mão do urso, quando Gina puxou, quase teve um ataque. Aquilo era um anel de brilhantes então... – O que significa?

- Pensei que fosse mais esperta. – respondeu brincalhão, puxando-a para um abraço, enquanto ela continuava pasma olhando para a aliança. – Isso significa, Srta. Weasley, que eu quero você pra sempre e que já chegou a nossa hora, não? – puxou o anel das mãos dela e colocou no dedo direito, beijando-a em seguida.

- Eu não disse sim. – comentou depois de recuperar o fôlego.

- Não precisava, eu sei que você me quer, querida. – respondeu arrancando uma risada dela.

- Eu estou louca, vou me casar com você um dia. Isso é loucura! – ela ria extasiada.

- Como você disse não precisamos ter pressa, mas eu queria oficializar. Então? - ele passou as mãos nas bochechas sardentas dela.

- Hum... Acho que posso me acostumar com esse anel de brilhantes no meu dedo. – o loiro beijou os lábios da mulher rapidamente. – Eu te amo, mesmo você sendo sem jeito para pedir as coisas.

- Sem jeito? Não tenho culpa de você ser lerda. E olha que me deu um trabalhão achar um urso como esse aí, sabe como é, estamos na fase de curar os traumas do passado. – deu risada. – Sério, pequena, eu também amo você, mesmo com esse jeito desastrado e lerdo de entender as coisas.

- Ai meu Merlin! Você não sabe mesmo fazer declarações... Mas ainda assim eu me derreto. Como pode? – a ruiva o puxou para um beijo, sabendo que sempre seria assim.

- Não importa, pequena. Não importa quem somos, e sim o que na verdade somos quando estamos juntos. Isso é o que importa. – beijou-a novamente.

- Acho que estou errada quanto a você não saber fazer declarações. – ele a calou com um beijo que transmitia muito mais do que apenas desejo, era tudo. Era o que ele não conseguia expressar com palavras, era amor.

Mesmo que não fossem o casal mais perfeito do mundo, e que para muitos o relacionamento deles era algo como uma simples diversão e um dia ele cairiam na real. No fundo, sabiam que sempre foram mais. O tempo, a distância, as pessoas... nada disso conseguiu destruir o que sentiam. Juntos tudo fazia mais sentido, mesmo sendo uma estranha combinação, era como se um completasse o outro. E o que para ninguém fazia sentido, para eles fazia e era isso que importava. Não era um relacionamento perfeito que almejavam, pois isso não existe. As pessoas são completas, cheias de defeitos e qualidades. Um relacionamento de verdade passa por crises, por provações. Porém quando se existe o sentimento verdadeiro nada disso importa, tudo é pequeno. Draco e Gina sabiam disso, e não tinham medo de enfrentar nada, eles tinham a vida inteira pela frente. Brigas não deixariam de existir, mas teria sempre a manhã seguinte para a reconciliação. A certeza de amar e ser amado, a certeza de existir no outro. Isso só entende é quem ama, ou amou alguém de verdade.

* * *

**Fim**

* * *

**N/B: **Emoção. É isso. Quatro anos. Não dá pra definir melhor, e tudo que eu posso oferecer é o meu grande orgulho por acompanhar a fic e betar e participar desse processo! Mil vezes obrigada pela oportunidade amore!

Beijoos mil!

**Ly Anne Black. **

* * *

**N/B: **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH histérica com o último cap QUE LINDO, QUE LINDO, QUE LINDO - Ficou TÃO PFRFEITO - ainda com os olhos brilhando Eu nem acredito que OQNVS acabou! pega o lençinho e enxuga as lágrimas A Luna teve o fim que mereceu, vaca loira maldita! E tudo terminou tão lindo entre Blaise e a Su e a filhinha deles - e DG foi MUITO perfeito! - O final não ficou lindo? Eu sei que sim xD Mandem MUITAS REVIEWS para a dona Rafa, afinal depois de tanto tempo sem atualizar e com um final como esse ela merece, e MUITO! E quem quer a continuação de OQNVS escreva "OQNVS 2 já" na sua review - Rafa, muito obrigada por ter me dado a honra de betar esse último cap. Te amo muito.

**Obrigada leitores por acompanharem a fic, até a próxima betagem da doida aqui, beijos Lou!**

* * *

**N/A: **Nem eu estou acreditando que depois de longos quatro anos tudo acabou. Essa fic era pra ser em Hogwarts, fiz dois capítulos dela assim, porém perdi. Depois de alguns meses comecei a reescrever, mas optei por fazer pós- Hogwarts. Há muitas mudanças no rumo e na própria escrita da fic, afinal de contas, eu estava entrando no ensino médio quando comecei a escrever e já estou praticamente no meio da faculdade. No ínicio, tive vergonha de publicar, gostava mais da vida de leitora... Grande vício! Em 2005 comecei a postar e vim a conhecer as pessoas incríveis e que sem elas a fic não teria ido tão longe. Agradeço a Ly Anne que me ajudou MUITO desde o comecinho, a Franinha que deu altas dicas e quase foi minha beta, a Lou que sem ela eu já teria me perdido no enredo, a Miaka pelas reviews revoltadas, a Camy-lindinha por sempre me apoiar e indicar a fic no extinto Portal DG, a Tataya Black que acabou virando a Natalie da fic, a Su que é quem me inspirou a escrever a Suzan, e a todas as pessoas maravilhosas que mandaram reviews:

Miaka-ela, **Tataya Black**, Dessinha McGuiller, **Franinha Malfoy**, Lana, **Fioccos**, Shadow Malfoy, **aNiTa Joyce BeLice**, Lou Malfoy, **DudiNhaziNha**,Hyoku-yusuki Kinomoto, **Arwen Mione**, Ginevra Sophie Malfoy, **Ly Anne Black**, ThaiUndomiel, **NeSsa Black Malfoy**, Jéssica Malfoy, **Sakura Scatena**, Bruna G. Weasley, **Julia Malfoy**, srtas. Weasel, **Srta Felton leg**, Miracles, **Bruna Black**, Aline, **LolitaMalfoy**, licca-weasley-malfoy,**Angelina Michelle**, Musa-sama, **Sabina Pereze**, Gabiii, **Bibica**, NelianeMalfoy, **Marih**, Caroline Granger, **Mione. G Potter – Rj**, Karen, **Likah**, Ly W., **Erica W. M**., Laís, **Tre Star**, Pati Black, **Jessy Malfoy**, Thaty, Mandy, **Bárbara Granger**, Ginny Danae Malfoy, **Ape Malfoy**, Hannah Guimarães, **Lydhyamsf** e Luiz Malfoy.

Não sei mesmo como agradecer vocês.

Não tem coisa melhor do que abrir meu email e ver suas reviews, fico sempre radiante e motivada.

Desculpem por qualquer coisa e sintam-se a vontade em comentar, hein?!

Beijão e até a próxima!!

**Rafinha (agora sem o M. Potter).**


End file.
